un amor inesperado (reedicion)
by kika white
Summary: terry ha dejado ir a candy y el se ha ido a tomar los hábitos desde ahora será monje? será cierto?entren y averígüenlo como reedite esta locura
1. el amor no basta

Capitulo 1 El amor no basta

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Candy White es una chica de 16 años vivaz y encantadora y sobre todo enamorada de Anthony un chico gallardo, valiente, amable pero que sobretodo la ama a ella, pero su único defecto es no tener la fortuna necesaria para salvar a su familia.

La familia de candy es una familia acaudalada y de renombre dentro de la sociedad, su padre falleció hace unos años cuando cayo de un caballo cuando ella tenia 12 años; su madre había muerto cuando la pequeña Annie tenia 4 años, por lo que su tía abuela su única pariente viva se había encargado de criarlos a ella y sus hermanos, su tía abuela era una mujer dedicada a cuidar de su familia y del buen nombre que era lo único que le había dejado su padre que al morir, poco a poco se fueron enterando de la mala situación que su padre había tratado de solucionar pero aun así no lo consiguió y ahora solo tratan de vivir de la herencia que su madre había dejado para ellos aunque después de unos años ya había mermado demasiado, con el paso del tiempo y el aumento de las deudas había sido necesario desprenderse una a una de las posesiones que tenían, por lo que ahora solo conservaban la mansión en la que vivían en Inglaterra y una casa en Lakewood América.

La situación de la familia de Candy era grave y cada vez era peor, solo les quedaba tratar de vivir de la apariencia de que aun eran ricos y acaudalados, Albert, el mayor y el futuro cabeza de la familia, era un espíritu libre que amaba viajar por el mundo y descubrir sus secretos, por lo que no era de mucha ayuda a las finanzas de la familia pues Albert desaparecía con su mochila al hombro cada vez que la tía abuela pretendía juntarlo con alguna rica heredera, aunque amaba a sus hermanos no podía evitar desear conocer lugares exóticos donde el estaba seguro encontraría al amor de su vida y la forma de ayudar a su familia; en aquella mochila que era su fiel compañera de viaje atesoraba lo mas valioso de su vida, una cantimplora, una foto de su familia, un reloj que había sido regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió 18 años, algo de ropa y un poco de dinero que lograba obtener haciendo diversos trabajos para algunos comerciantes sin que la tía abuela se enterara.

Su hermano Alistear, era un chico inteligente que soñaba con inventar algo que pudiera salvar a su familia de la inminente ruina que se avecinaba sin tener que sacrificar a algunas de sus hermanas, cada una de ellas era especial para el pero sin embargo Candy era su hermana preferida, pues en muchas ocasiones había sida conejillo de indias para sus inventos, de los cuales la mayoría no salían como estaban planeados.

Como la vez en que Stear había planeado reconstruir el aeroplano de Archivald Cornwell, amigo y colega de la universidad pero ninguno de los dos tenia los fondos por lo que Candy, Annie y Patricia hermana de Archie habían organizado hornear galletas y pasteles para venderlos y así conseguir algo de dinero para reparar el aeroplano, no fue mucho lo que consiguieron pero fue lo suficiente para poder repararlo, aunque no por mucho tiempo por que en su primer vuelo lo estrellaron Stear y candy tuvieron que saltar del aeroplano en paracaídas.

Candy y Annie siempre estaban impecablemente vestidas y arregladas, y siempre en compañía de una dama de compañía Dorothy, la cual no había podido evitar que ambas se enamoraran; Annie de Archivald Cornwell, era un chico apuesto y elegante el cual no solo provenía de una buena familia sino que era heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, la cual algún dia heredaría pero eso no seria hasta que sus padre dejara este mundo y para ese entonces para los White ya seria demasiado tarde.

Annie y Archie se habían comprometido para casarse cuando Archivald se graduara de la universidad y tomara su posición al frente de los negocios de su padre que no seria hasta dentro de un par de años, lo cual ya seria demasiado tarde para la familia, por lo que la Tía Abuela poso todas sus esperanzas para salir de la ruina en Candy y casarla con un buen partido que salvara el nombre de la familia y de la pobreza; y ya tenia una lista de pretendientes la cual la encabezaban Neal Leagan, otros solteros adinerados importantes.

Neal Leagan era el candidato preferido de la tía abuela pero no así para Candy pues no solo le desagradaba sino sentía un aburrimiento total por el, para ella solo era un snob que solo veía la valía de las personas por las cosas que poseen y por lo que son, Neal intentaba enamorarla haciendo alarde de su riqueza y constantemente había enviado joyas y regalos a la casa White para conquistar su corazón pero ella había rehusado si quiera a abrirlos y los había devuelto uno tras otro, Neal era un tipo que presumía una excelente educación pero si le preguntaran a Candy era lo que ella llamaría un inverbe, que pese a hacer alarde de su gran educación en la universidad no sabia nada, mas que parrandear y ahogarse en alcohol.

Sin embargo Candy se había enamorado de Anthony Brower, y no solo por que era guapo, sino por que la hacia reír y le hablaba de cosas que había leído en libros y de sus sueños de convertirse en un floricultor y sobretodo por que le hablaba del futuro que podrían tener juntos vivir en una pequeña casa ala orilla de un lago y tener hijos y ser felices. Anthony amaba las cosas sencillas y eso era lo Candy mas amaba de el, que no deseaba mas cosas en la vida de lo que ya tenia.

Anthony Brower tenia un buen nombre, era hijo de un banquero y para cualquiera de la posición social de Candy era un buen partido pero no lo era para Candy desde el punto de vista de la Tía Abuela, pues no tenia lo necesario para salvarlos de la ruina, que aunque era un buen muchacho, deseable para cualquier familia no valía la pena arrástralo a su pobreza inminente; sobretodo cuando la tía abuela sabia que Eliza Leagan y otras chicas estaban interesadas en el, por lo que prohibió a Candy que fuera cortejada por el.

Candy y Anthony se amaban pero no podían verse libremente por lo cual se veían escondidas en Hide park, en una banca que esta un tanto oculta a la vista por unos arbustos, aquella cita clandestina era algo que mantenían en secreto incluso de sus amigos a excepción de Archie, el cual como compañero de la universidad y amigo cercano no solo era el confidente de Anthony sino que en mas de una ocasión había sido complice para que el y candy pudieran pasar un momento a solas.

Como todas las mañanas Dorothy entro para ayudarla con su arreglo, le entregaba un rosa blanca que Anthony había plantado para ella en el jardín de su casa, Anthony tenia un afecto especial por las rosas así mismo como una habilidad para cultivarlas por lo que había cultivado con mucho afán y cariño un rosal blanco y fragante que había bautizado con el nombre de dulce Candy y se las había regalado en el mes de mayo en su cumpleaños Numero 15, esta mañana a diferencia de las demás Dorothy se dio prisa en arreglarla pues la Tia Abuela reclamaba su presencia en el salón.

Muy temprano por la mañana había llegado Eliza y Neal Leagan para informarle a la Tía Abuela de los encuentros entre Candy y Anthony en el parque aunque no hacían nada impropio, solo charlaban, Eliza y Neal le habían dado un tinte escandaloso al asunto, por lo que la tía Abuela llamo a Candy al salón de té, a que diera una explicación, Candy se arreglo rápidamente y bajo a ver a la tía abuela, toco tímidamente la puerta y espero a que le respondiera.

-pasa Candy, toma asiento.-

\- que pasa Tía abuela?.-

Candy entro en el salón y se sentó en una poltrona que estaba enfrente de la tía abuela, había entrado con su alegre caminar por lo que no se había percatado de los visitantes que estaban sentados en un sillón, Eliza y Neal que la miraban maliciosamente.

-Candy saluda a nuestros invitados.- le indico la tía abuela.

Candy se volvió y dio unos pasos hacia donde le indico la tía abuela y con una mueca hizo una reverencia ante Eliza y Neal Leagan a modo de saludo después de aquellos Eliza se levanto y camino hasta ella y la tomo de las manos.

-¡oh Candy querida, no te parece que este es dia encantador! Es una pena pasar el dia en el interior no te apetece salir de paseo.- Eliza era sonrisas y candidez delante de la tía abuela.

Candy estaba a la expectativa de que había planeado Eliza, ella nunca era buena con ella y de hecho le parecía mas aterradora con esa careta de niña buena por lo que estaba por declinar su invitación cuando Eliza asió con mas fuerzas sus manos, impidiéndole escapara de ella.

-creo que se a que lugar te encantaría ir Candy, en Hide Park hay una banca muy especial ya sabes esta un poco oculta por los arbustos, dime candy como un rincon así tan silvestre puede resultar romántico?.- Eliza había dicho aquellas palabras con gesto de repulsión y había rematado su diatriba con una sonrisa triunfal de ver a Candy con los ojos abiertos como platos y petrificada hasta los huesos.

-no vas a negarlo, cierto Candy? Ademas no podrías cuando Luisa Smith, Aaron Beckett y yo en nuestro paseo del dia de ayer los encontramos a ti y a Anthony muy juntitos y tomados de las manos.-

-Candy has estado viendo en el parque con el joven Brower?.- la tía abuela sentía como la tierra se abría sus pies y los dejaba caer en un abismo no podía creer que candy la desobedeciera.

Candy se había quedado muda, no sabia que decir, tenia dos opciones, una negarlo y con ello negar lo que sentía por Anthony o reconocer la verdad y atenerse a las consecuencias, por lo pronto sentía que se le había helado la sangre en las venas aunque el corazón le latía muy fuerte, tanto que lo sentía como si lo tuviera detrás de los oídos.

\- No vas a negarlo Candy, verdad?

Hablo por primera vez Neal haciendo notar su presencia, ahora Candy no solo estaba muda, estaba aterrorizada, no sabia que esperar, no tenia idea de que habían tramado Eliza y Neal para con ella y sobre todo que hacían en el salón oyendo una conversación privada entre ella y la tía abuela donde ella tendría que defender sus sentimientos por Anthony.

-Tía abuela Anthony y yo somos novios

Contesto tímidamente y con voz un poco temblorosa Candy a la tía abuela, por lo que no vio en que momento la tía abuela se levanto y estaba frente a ella hasta que sintió la mano dura de la tía Abuela estrellarse contra su rostro.

-¡Muchacha desvergonzada!, ¡como te atreves a hacer algo así, a poner en ridículo el buen nombre de la familia!.

-Tía abuela yo y Anthony nos amamos y queremos ca…

No termino de hablar cuando la mano de la tía abuela se impacto de nuevo en su rostro.

-¡te lo prohibí candy!, te dije mil veces que el joven Brower no te conviene, no es lo que tengo planeado para ti, ¡el no puede cuidar de la familia!.

Candy estaba furiosa tenia tanto que decirle a la Tía abuela pero el hecho de que estuvieran ahí Eliza y Neal se lo impedía, por lo que apretó los puños a sus costados y sintió unas cálidas lagrimas derramarse por sus mejillas

-Menos mal que el joven Neal Leagan piensa pasar por alto tus encuentros con el joven Brower si te disculpas y prometes no volver a verlo, el se comprometerá contigo hoy mismo para casarse dentro de dos meses.

Era increíble como de un momento a otro la tía abuela paso de la ira a sentir que aun había esperanza para la familia solo esperaba que la testarudez de su sobrina no le impidiera ver que esta seria la mejor propuesta de matrimonio que tendría que valdría la pena, y la aceptara.

Candy no podía creer esto de la mujer que la había criado, sentía hervir su sangre estaba llena de coraje de indignación, lo que ella y Anthony sentía era puro no algo de lo cual avergonzarse, Candy no tenia miedo a la pobreza o caer en la deshonra como decía su tía abuela, por lo que por nada del mundo se casaría con el idiota de Neal Leagan. Candy se armo de valor y les dijo con voz fuerte y clara aunque en un principio un poco temblorosa.

-Yo lo siento de verdad pero no puedo aceptar la generosa oferta del joven Leagan, yo amo Anthony Brower con todo mi ser y no me casare con nadie nadie sino es con el.

Y antes de que la tía abuela la volviera a abofetear, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la calle.

En el salón de te, la tía abuela se disculpo por Candy ante los Leagan diciendo que la haría recapacitar y que sin duda aceptaría casarse con el, Eliza estaba furiosa e indignada, quien se creía ella para humillar a su hermano de esa manera y tratar de arrebatarle a Anthony; que era su nuevo blanco para hacerlo sucumbir ante sus encantos y por que no incluso casarse con el.

Neal acepto la disculpa de la tía abuela pero en su mente sin escrúpulos ya había trazado otro plan para hacer suya a Candy; aun si esto lo llevaba a tomarla por la fuerza y luego desecharla, si ella seguía rechazándolo eso haría, la humillaría, la deshonraría para siempre.

Mientras esto sucedía en la casa White en el puerto south Hampton llega el Endurace con Albert y un nuevo amigo que había conocido en su viaje a Italia, lo había invitado a pasar uno días en la casa White pero su nuevo amigo Terrance Baker era un tanto huraño y no se sentía cómodo entre las personas por lo que este decidió ir a casa de su padre y pasar unos días ahí para luego irse a su propio departamento que tenia en el centro de la ciudad. Se despidieron en el muelle para luego prometer verse cuando Terry se hubiera establecido en su apartamento.

Continuara, próximo capitulo 2 el desfile.


	2. El desfile

Capitulo 2 El desfile

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Después de salir corriendo del salón de té Candy corrió directo a el parque, hacia la banca en que solía encontrase con Anthony para contarle lo sucedido, los habían descubierto, pero aun era demasiado temprano Anthony no iría al parque hasta medio dia, la hora de su cita, por lo que sabia que no lo encontraría ahí pero no tenia a ningún otro lugar al cual ir, por lo que llego a la banca y dejo salir toda su frustración, su coraje, su decepción por la persona que la crió, y su dolor por que se sentía sola con Anthony luchando por su amor y sabia que la tía abuela se empeñaría en casarla con el idiota de Neal Leagan.

Se quedo ahí durante un poco mas de tiempo llorando y tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema, pero sabia que mandarían a buscarla y Dorothy sabría donde buscarla pero aun estaba dispuesta a volver a casa por lo que se levanto y camino sin rumbo durante unas horas hasta que llego al centro de la ciudad y se encontró que había un desfile, la causa del desfile ella no lo sabia pero se detuvo a contemplarlo durante unos minutos para tratar de despejar su mente cuando su estomago le recordó que había salido de casa sin desayunar y que no llevaba dinero para comprar algo.

Los Cornwell vivían a unas cuantas calles mas al sur, seguro Patricia estaba en casa y podría darle algo de comer, absorta en pensamientos no oyó los gritos de las demás personas que observaban el desfile cuando uno de los caballos se desboco e iba a golpearla de lleno, se quedo congelada estaba inmóvil, les tenia pavor a los caballos desde que vio como su padre se cayo de uno perdiendo así la vida, de no ser por que un joven que iba en un carruaje bajo y se abalanzo contra ella para quitarla de en medio los resultados hubieran sido desastrosos, aunque eso no evito que ella se hiciera daño ya que el cuerpo del joven era duro tanto como con el suelo contra el que se golpeo la cabeza, inevitablemente perdió el conocimiento.

El joven se levanto después de que el caballo se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, cuando le pidió a la joven que tenia debajo de el se levantara.

-señorita, señorita levántese esta a salvo señorita

Ella no le respondía por lo que se acerco a ella y se percato que estaba inconsciente, por lo que se hinco a un lado de ella, y con cuidado exploro su cuerpo hasta donde el decoro de hacerlo en publico se lo permitía, pudo percibir que tenia algunos heridas superficiales en los brazos y un marcado golpe en una de sus mejillas, pero lo demás parecía estar ilesa pero seguía inconsciente por lo que la tomo en brazos y la subió al carruaje y dio orden de que se dirigiera al castillo dando así por terminado el desfile.

Por la vestimenta de la chica un fino vestido rosa pálido con un delicado guipur en los hombros y mangas, pudo observar que era una chica de sociedad seguramente vacía y sin sentido, pero aun así tenia dudas si era si donde estaba su dama de compañía, bueno decidió que eso no importaba por ahora necesitaba verificar que estaba bien, Terry la llevaba entre sus brazos por lo pudo apreciar que tenia un buen cuerpo y una hermosa piel con una pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y en la nariz que era un poco respingada, pero sin embargo todo armonizaba para convertirlo en un bello rostro en marcado por un cabello rubio rizado.

Mientras tanto en la casa White Albert había esperado llegar y ver a sus hermanas bajar y arrojarse en sus brazos esperando que les contara acerca de los nuevos lugares que había visitado y que regalo las había traído, aunque siempre les traía baratijas, esta ocasión no era así ya que gracias a Terry que era medico había trabajado en una clínica en las zonas rurales de Italia y había podido comprarles un par de sombreros y guantes nuevos a la tía abuela, a Candy y Annie, pero se encontró una conmoción en casa.

Todos estaban preocupados por Candy que había salido sola desde muy temprano y ya era mas de medio tarde y aun no regresaba, habían mandado a los criados a buscarla al parque, a casa de los Cornwell, de los Brower y todo lugar donde se le había ocurrido que podía estar pero nada no la habían encontrado, por lo que Albert salió en compañía de Stear su hermano y Archíe a buscarla, mientras Annie, Patricia y la tía abuela esperarían en la mansión por si regresaba.

Ya en el castillo del duque Terry que era medico y con la ayuda de una mucama había despojado de sus ropas a aquella chica y la había examinado cuidadosamente y curado sus heridas, permitiendo que la mucama curará sus heridas en las piernas y en la espalda, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Terry era el golpe que tenia en la cabeza que pudiera ser grave, solo podía esperar a que la chica despertara.

Después de cerca de 2 horas Candy despertó encontrándose desconcertada por que no sabia donde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba era el caballo viniendo hacia ella, trataba de recordar cuando una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-vaya, vaya menos mal que ha despertado, ¿Cómo se siente señorita?

Candy estaba aterrada no sabia quien era este hombre, no sabia que ocurría y menos que hacer por lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue cubrirse hasta el cuello con las mantas, creyó que estaba soñando por lo que volvió a costarse y cerrar los ojos, pero esa voz seguía hablándole, por lo que el pánico subió por su garganta amenazando con hacerla gritar pues ahora que poco a poco llegaba la claridad a su mente se dio cuenta que solo tenia puesto un camisón y eso la aterrorizo de lo que aquel hombre pudo haberle hecho.

\- señorita, señorita ¿se encuentra bien? Sufrió un grave golpe en la cabeza así que dígame como se siente

Pero lo único que candy dijo

-mi ropa ¿donde esta mi ropa? Necesito irme, mi familia me buscara

-lamento decirle que usted no se marchara de aquí hasta que yo me cerciore que usted se encuentre perfectamente, dígame su nombre y avisaremos a su familia que se encuentra aquí y que esta herida.

-mi ropa ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? Usted me quito mi ropa como se atrevió es un degenerado, un pervertido, un atrevido, un desvergonzado

Toda esta reacción provoco la risa de Terry que no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír a carcajadas, esto enfureció a candy, quien era ese tipo, un idiota, para reírse de Candy White, aun seguía debajo de las mantas tratando de controlarse, porque no podía salir de la cama para patear en el trasero a ese tipo que se reía de ella.

En ese momento entro la mucama con bandeja de comida que Terry había pedido para ella, lo cual el olor le hizo recordar a candy que tenia hambre no había comido nada en todo el día, Terry dejo de reírse para decirle a candy

-supongo que tienes hambre has dormido desde el medio día y ya es bastante tarde, te dejare…. Por ahora, pero vendré a revisar tus heridas mas tarde.

-Sophie ayuda a la señorita a vestirse y que coma, revisa los vendajes, si se siente mareada o siente nauseas que se me informe de inmediato.

-si señor lo haré enseguida.

Diciendo eso Terry salió de la habitación.

Después de que se cerro la puerta Candy salió de la cama y corrió a sentarse en la mesa en la cual le habían servido de comer, se devoro todo, tenia demasiada hambre, la mucama solo la observo sorprendida.

-señorita desea asearse?

-oh si me gustaría por favor, pero eso seria una molestia ya que no veo mi ropa por aquí.

Dijo Candy volteando la cabeza para todos lados buscando su ropa solo con la vista.

-oh señorita su vestido se arruino por completo, pero no se preocupe, se ha dispuesto uno nuevo para usted

Candy no supo que decir por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de asearse y vestirse, la mucama le arreglo el pelo recogiendo en una cola de cabello anudándolo con un listón verde que era del mismo color de su vestido, el cual era hermoso y muy fino y mejor de los vestidos que tenia en casa que también eran hermosos pero este era de seda, con engastes pequeños, cuando terminaban de arreglarla llego Terry vistiendo un traje oscuro y ella por primera vez pudo observarlo bien, noto que era casi tan alto con su hermano Albert, con cabello castaño largo que algunas hebras le marcaban el rostro, un rostro cuadrado, bien afeitado, y unos ojos azules como el mar con betas verdes, muy diferentes a los ojos de Anthony que cada vez que los veía ella creía ver el cielo en ellos, pero estos ojos eran diferentes de una profundidad como la del mar.

Terry la observaba desde la puerta en silencio por lo que después de observarla unos segundos le hablo.

-veo que ya te encuentras mejor, ¿ahora dime como te sientes, te duele la cabeza?

Candy negó con la cabeza, ciertamente le dolía todo el cuerpo, nada en particular solo era cansancio, aunque aun no sabia donde estaba ni quien era el hombre que tenia enfrente, sabia que este no le haría daño.

Terry se acerco a ella y le tomo la cabeza con cuidado y la exploro suavemente, cuando se golpeo contra el pavimento se había hecho un pequeño corte en la sien por lo que Terry vendo su cabeza.

-esta muy ajustado?.- le pregunto ella negó con la cabeza pero al hacerlo hizo una mueca que la delato que le dolía mas de lo que quería admitir, estrujo un poco la nariz haciendo que se le notaran más las pecas y Terry lo noto.

-Si haces así la nariz se te notan mas las pecas jajajajajaja

-y a ti que te importa si se me notan mas las pecas

-así que supongo te gustan mucho las pecas no?

-si así es y estoy pensando en como conseguir mas, lo que pasa es que estas celoso por que tu no tienes ninguna, por eso me tienes envidia.

-vaya con la señorita pecas

-como me llamaste mocoso engreído

-señorita pecas

-no soy señorita pecas, mi nombre es candy White

-vaya la pequeña señorita pecas tiene nombre, y nada menos que un nombre muy dulce, pero me gusta mas señorita pecas, así que te llamare señorita pecas.

La mucama tosió haciendo notar que no estaban solos, por lo que Terry se puso serio y le dijo ala mucama

-que alguien informe a la casa White, para que envíen a alguien.

-si señor

Y con eso salió la mucama de la habitación a llamar al mayordomo por unos minutos y volvió entrar a la habitación, no era correcto dejar solo en una habitación a una señorita con un hombre.

Continuara….

proximo capitulo la búsqueda.


	3. la búsqueda

Capitulo 3 la búsqueda.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Albert salió de casa sin importarle que acabara de volver de un largo viaje y que estuviera cansado, pero al llegar a casa y ver llorando a Annie corriendo hacia el, diciéndole que Candy se había ido de casa y no podían encontrarla, que tenia miedo que algo le hubiera sucedido, lo había hecho sacar fuerzas sin saber de donde para ir a buscar a su pequeña hermana, cuando hablo con la tía abuela que se alegraba de verlo solo le dijo.

-ya conoces a Candy, no te preocupes ya regresara, esto es solo un berrinche para mostrar que no esta de acuerdo con mi decisión.

-tal vez tía Abuela pero estoy preocupado, Annie esta muy alterada, no deja de llorar, será mejor ir a buscarla.

-ya mande a la servidumbre a buscarla, eso no lo debe hacer un miembro de la familia no es decoroso ir por la calles gritando su nombre así que por que no vas a tus habitaciones y descansas ya te avisaremos cuando llegue Candy.

-tal vez no será decoroso tía abuela pero me sentiré mas tranquilo si salgo a buscarla.

-nosotros también iremos contigo Albert

Stear y Archíe que acababan de entrar en la habitación al enterarse de que Albert había regresado de viaje, si el iría a buscar a Candy ellos lo acompañarían. Pese a las protestas de la tía Abuela salieron los tres en busca de ella. Tomaron un coche y conociendo Candy, Albert pensó que lo primero era buscarla en el parque, a candy le gustaba estar al aire libre.

Sentado en una banca en Hide park estaba Anthony que ya tenia mas de una hora de estar esperando a Candy, estaba preocupado ella nunca faltaba a sus citas en el parque si no había venido debía ser por algo, pero que?, no dejaba de preguntarse, cuando se levanto y empezó a caminar con dirección a la oficina de su padre ya era mas de medio día y el aun no se había presentado, seguro su padre le daría una buena reprimenda, en eso estaba pensando que no se dio cuenta que iba en dirección contraria a casa de Candy, hasta que llego a la entrada del parque y una voz lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!

Se volteo a mirar de donde provenía la voz y vio que era Albert, Stear, Archíe que lo llamaban, así que camino hacia ellos.

-¿Anthony no has visto a candy hoy?

Le pregunto Stear

-no lo he visto, que sucede?

-creemos que Candy huyo de casa y no podemos encontrarla. Le respondió Albert.

Anthony se quedo helado ahí estaba la repuesta a sus preguntas, los habían descubierto, no podía articular palabra, no sabia que decir, estaba estupefacto, lo que mas temía había pasado al fin, los habían descubierto y los separarían.

-Anthony ayúdanos a buscarla en el parque tenemos que encontrarla antes de que oscurezca.

-no esta en el parque yo vengo de ahí, y ahí no esta.

Respondió Anthony sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabia que pasaría pero tenía que encontrarla antes que su familia y saber que estaba pasando.

-estas seguro Anthony el parque es muy grande, igual y no la viste. Le dijo Stear

-tienes razón supongo que tal vez no la vi, esta bien busquemos a Candy en el parque, hay que separarnos para cubrir mayor terreno.

Anthony dijo aquello aunque estaba seguro que ella no estaría ahí, pero no sabía donde mas buscarla, así cuando estos se descuidaran la buscaría en otra parte.

-si es cierto separarnos es mejor nos vemos aquí en una hora.

Así transcurrió una hora en la que Albert, Stear, Archíe, Anthony gritaban su nombre a través del parque sin obtener respuesta, al cabo de la hora se vieron en la entrada todos con la misma novedad que había dicho Anthony al inicio que candy no estaba en el parque, por lo que se volvieron a separar y visitar la estación de tren, el sitio de coches por si alguien la había visto, Anthony decidió ir a buscarla al campanario de la iglesia, ya que una vez habían subido juntos, pero tampoco la encontró.

Ya era tarde cuando volvieron a encontrarse fuera del parque pero ninguno tenia noticias de Candy, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, Albert decidió regresar a casa por si había vuelto, solo esperaba que fuera así.

Anthony seguía cabizbajo, y se notaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso, por lo que se despidió de ellos y dijo que si sabían algo de Candy le avisaran de inmediato el seguiría buscando.

Caminando por la avenida camino hacia la plaza Anthony sin darse cuenta se tropezó con los pies de una dama que por la apariencia de los zapatos eran caros, le disgustaría demasiado cuando viera el rostro de la dama en cuestión y tenia razón no era otra mas que Eliza Leagan, que se había puesto en su camino a propósito para atraerlo con sus encantos, Eliza usaba un entallado vestido rojo con un escote pronunciado.

-mira quien tenemos aquí nada menos que el respetable Anthony Brower.

-que quieres Eliza? no estoy de humor para tus tontos jueguitos, así que has el favor de quitarte de mi camino.

-no estas de humor querido, por que será? Me pregunto, que será?

-basta Eliza! no tengo tiempo.

-¡Ah ya se!, no será acaso que te enteraste que la arribista e interesada de Candy te cambio por mi idiota hermano que esta dispuesto a perdonar sus encuentros contigo, si se casa con el.

-de que estas hablando Eliza? Contéstame!.

Tomo por los brazos a Eliza sujetándola fuertemente

-¡suéltame idiota, me lastimas!

Anthony recobro un poco el juicio y la soltó, pero eso no impidió que siguiera cuestionándola, exigiéndole una respuesta.

-de que estoy hablando? Anthony querido no es mas que la verdad, tu y ella se veían a escondidas en el parque en un banca que esta un poco oculta por los arbustos, pues que crees yo los descubrí ayer mientras paseaba con Aarón por el parque así que no lo niegues.

Sin duda tenia que encontrar a Candy antes que su familia y los separaran, así que dejo aun lado Eliza para seguir con su búsqueda que era aun mas importante que ajustar cuentas con los Leagan, pero al pasarle a un lado le advirtió a Eliza.

-que tu hermano no crea que va a casarse con Candy ¡ella es mía!.

Anthony no sabia donde mas buscarla, por lo que decidió ir a su casa tal vez ya había regresado, pero cuando llego solo pudo ver salir a Stear y Albert y ver que abordaban un carruaje en compañía de un mozo, pero de quien era mozo, y que pasaría con candy, ya habría vuelto?

Se preguntaba Anthony, pero no tenia forma de saber por lo que se oculto entre los arbustos que había fuera de casa de candy por mas de una hora hasta que un carruaje paro frente a la casa White, y de el bajaron la mujer que era dueño de su corazón y sus hermanos, quiso acercarse pero vio que la puerta los esperaba la tía abuela por lo que seria mejor no acercarse, solo le quedaba esperar a que mañana Candy acudiera a su cita en el parque para saber que había pasado, aunque ya lo sabia teoría necesitaba oírlo de la boca de ella, y necesitaba plantearle el plan que había hecho para ellos y saber si ella estaba dispuesta a irse con el.

Continuara-...

proximo capitulo encontrada


	4. encontrada

Capitulo 4 Encontrada

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde cuando el mozo de la casa del duque de Grandchester tocaba la puerta de la casa White y pidió hablar con el señor o la señora White, el portero le informo que ambos estaban muertos pero que la señora Miranda Elroy le atendería, por lo que lo hicieron pasar al salón donde la tía abuela y la muchachas rezaban por que Candy se encontrara bien y regresara pronto a casa aunque la tía abuela rezaba por que no hubiera huido con Anthony Brower, cuando el criado toco la puerta anunciando la visita.

La tía abuela esta confundida que quería el duque de Grandchester con ellos, para que enviara a un mozo no entendía, solo podía esperar hasta que este entrara y hablara.

-me han enviado a informarles acerca del paradero de la señorita Candy White, la señorita tuvo un accidente y resulto herida por lo que fue llevada al castillo de su excelencia el duque de grandchester y es atendida por el medico, la señorita se encuentra bien y se agradecería que se enviara a alguien conmigo para recogerla y traerla a casa.

-¡gracias a dios apareció esa atolondrada muchacha!, ¡muchachas gracias!, en cuanto lleguen sus hermanos ellos irán con usted por ella.

-no es necesario esperar mas tía abuela ya estamos aquí, enseguida partiremos hacia la casa del duque y la traeremos de vuelta.

Albert y Stear habían entrado poco después del mozo y lo había oído todo y ahora se preparaban para traer candy a casa, por lo que la tía abuela mando traer un abrigo para candy. Pues ya era tarde y ya habían descendido demasiado la temperatura además de que se encontraban en pleno otoño.

Camino al castillo del duque Albert le pregunto al mozo si sabia como había ocurrido el accidente.

-sabe como es que mi hermana tuvo el accidente?

-solo puedo decirle señor que fue durante el desfile cuando un caballo se desboco y estuvo a punto de pasarle encima a la señorita de no haber sido por el joven que la quito del camino.

-ya veo.- Albert contesto secamente pero en verdad estaba preocupado por el estado de Candy pues sabia de terror que esta tenia por los caballos.

Mientras tanto Terry seguía revisando las heridas de Candy, pero ninguna necesitaba mas atención de la ya le había dado, tanto solo era un pretexto para seguir cerca de candy, pero noto que aun le dolía la cabeza por lo que le dijo que esperara un poco en lo que iba por un analgésico y un tè para que se le quitara el dolor de cabeza, en eso Terry salió de la habitación.

Fue hasta su recamara revolvió entre las diversas botellas que había traído hasta que encontró una que contenía aspirinas.

-con una de estas es mas que suficiente.

Se dirigía a la cocina por el te cuando el mozo entraba por la puerta con Albert y otro chico por lo que Terry se oculto detrás de una columna, Albert no podía verlo ya que le había ocultado su identidad, se había presentado con otro apellido, cuando lo ayudo a deshacerse de unos bribones que en una fiesta en la que el había bebido demás, y lo golpeaban por haberse burlado de ellos, pero estaba en desventaja, era cuatro contra uno, de no haber sido por Albert que era un año mayor que el y que tenia mayor pericia para las peleas, no habría salido muy bien librado.

Así que siguió oculto detrás de la columna y observo con cuidado que sucedía.

Llevaron a Albert y a Stear a un salón cercano, mientras llamaron a Candy y esta bajaba, ambos estaban impacientes querían saber ¿por que candy había salido así de casa sola?, ¿donde había estado?, ¿como le había pasado aquel accidente?, ¿quien la había salvado? y sobretodo ¿como se encontraba? Eran muchas las preguntas que tenían ya que la tía abuela se había negado revelar todo lo que había sucedido esta mañana solo podían esperar que candy les contara que había pasado.

Para cuando candy bajo y entro en el salón, al primero que vio fue a Albert por lo que se arrojo en sus brazos y lo beso en las mejillas y dejo que este la abrazara fuertemente.

-¡no tan fuerte Albert! me duele todo el cuerpo.-

-opps perdón pequeña, es que me alegro que estés bien

-ven acá pequeña traviesa no vas abrazar a tu otro hermano que también estuvo preocupado por ti

-¡Stear!

Y los tres se abrazaron felizmente después de haber estado muy preocupados por ella-

Mientras en un rincón de tras de una columna Terry observaba todo, suspiro con alivio cuando se entero que su gran amigo Albert solo era su hermano y otro chico de gafas también, no sabia por que pero se tranquilizaba de que así fuera y no la prometida de alguno de ellos.

-por que huiste de casa, pequeña?, sabes el susto que nos diste? tienes a todos muy preocupados.-

-no huí Albert, solo necesitaba salir de casa después de lo que dijo la tía abuela tenia que salir corriendo de ahí.

-la tía abuela, candy?

-vamos que te dijo candy? Trataremos de ayudarte a salir de esta

Le dijo Stear tratando de animarla para que les contara que había pasado esta mañana que la había hecho huir de casa

-se los diré camino a casa creo que ya abusamos demasiado de la hospitalidad de mmmmm…

Candy aun no sabia donde se encontraba, ni quien era quien la había llevado ahí, ni quien era el mocoso engreído que la había llamado señorita pecas, y la había curado,

-esta en la casa del duque de Grandchester señorita. -Le dijo uno de los mozos que estaban en el salón.

-debemos agradecerle al duque de Grandchester su hospitalidad y cuidados que ha tenido para con mi hermana, quisiéramos agradecerle en persona.

-lo siento pero ahora el duque se encuentra arreglando unos asuntos y no podrá atenderlos, sin embargo yo le haré llegar sus agradecimientos.

-esta bien entonces debemos irnos, ya hemos causado demasiadas molestias al duque.

Y con eso partieron hacia la casa White, Terry salió de su escondite, estaba demasiado intrigado por lo que había escuchado, el le había preguntado a Candy que hacia ahí cuando el caballo se dirigía hacia ella, pero ella solo había contestado que había salido a dar un paseo y se distrajo por lo que no vio venir al caballo, tenia muchas preguntas y un repentino interés en lo que pasaba en la vida de Candy White, por lo que usaría un poco mas su falsa identidad para ver a Albert y saber un poco mas acerca de su hermana.

Candy y sus hermanos subieron al carruaje y esperaron a que esta le contara que sucedió esta mañana.

Candy no sabia por donde empezar no podía rebelar sus sentimientos por Anthony pero tenia que decirles lo de Neal, ella no podía terminar casada con un tipo como el por más dinero que tuviera.

-bueno esta mañana la tía abuela me llamo al salón de te muy temprano, y ahí estaba Neal Leagan y su hermana Eliza, ya sabes venia para hacerme la corte otra vez, bueno al menos eso suponía yo, lo que no sabia

\- no sabias que candy?

La interrumpió Stear, el cual recibió un codazo de Albert que estaba a su lado y una señal para que se quedara callado y dejara a Candy terminar, por lo cual soltaron una pequeña risita. Candy se aclaro la garganta y continúo hablando.

-que ellos ya habían hablado con la tía abuela y ella había aceptado darles mi mano en matrimonio sin siquiera preguntarme, por lo cual obviamente yo no acepte, sabes que detesto a Neal por mucho dinero que tengan, la tía abuela le dijo a Neal que yo recapacitaría y aceptaría casarme con el por lo cual me negué y Salí huyendo de ahí.

Aunque candy había inventado la última parte conocía bastante bien a la tía abuela por lo que era seguro que hubiera dicho algo así.

-que? Como se le ocurre a la tía abuela casarte con alguien a quien detestas solo por que tiene dinero.

Stear estaba molesto por las acciones de la tía abuela.

-no te sorprendas tanto, el buen nombre de la familia siempre ha sido lo primero para la tia Abuela por que crees que siempre estoy de viaje.

-para conocer lugares exóticos, eso creía yo

-eso y para alejarse de Eliza Leagan y otras señoritas frívolas de sociedad no Albert?.

-Me atrapaste princesa jajajaja

Volvieron a reír juntos de la situación

-pero a donde fuiste toda la mañana Candy

Pregunto Albert al volverse a poner serio.

-fui a Hide park un rato y luego camine sin rumbo un rato hasta que me tope con un desfile de caballos y músicos, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el centro cerca de la casa de de los Cornwell ya que no había desayunado cuando salí de casa, iba camino a ver a Patty cuando paso lo del accidente.

-como paso candy te hiciste daño? Pregunto Stear

\- no solo algunos raspones y un golpe en la cabeza pero estoy bien.- dijo candy mientras señalaba el vendaje que cubría su cabeza.- me reviso un medico, no mas bien debería decir un mocoso engreído

Esto ultimo lo dijo Candy con un poco de molestia al recordar a aquel joven del cual no sabia su nombre pero se había atrevido a llamarla señorita pecas.

-mocoso engreído, Candy? Pregunto Albert

Pero habían llegado a casa, por lo que bajaron del carruaje y solo pudo decirle a Albert que luego le contaría ya que la puerta los esperaba la Tía abuela.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo el plan


	5. el plan

Capitulo 5 El plan

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Cuando llegaron a casa la tía abuela los esperaba en la puerta por lo que sabían que no seria fácil, candy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando Albert la ayudo a bajar del carruaje, y le oprimió la mano para darle animo, ella en cambio le dio una sonrisa.

Una vez que lo tres bajaron del carruaje, la tía abuela les indico que entraran a la casa y una vez adentro, Annie corrió a los brazos de candy como si fuera una niña pequeña, y candy la recibió como si fuera su madre, por que desde que su madre murió ella se había encargado de cuidar de Annie. la tía abuela solo le dirigió una fría mirada a candy y le dijo:

-ve a tu habitación Dorothy te llevara la cena, pero mañana hablaremos tu y yo señorita.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación seguida de Annie que la había sujetado de la mano fuertemente. candy aun se encontraba en los primeros escalones cuando Albert dijo.

-tía abuela creo que debemos hablar con Candy ahora.

-he dicho que mañana Albert estoy demasiado cansada para una discusión ahora.

Albert volteo a ver a candy que se había a quedado parada en el escalón al oírlo hablar pero ella negó con la cabeza, por lo cual siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Una vez en su habitación, candy se quito el abrigo que llevaba, empezó a quitarse el listón que llevaba en la cabeza y liberar sus rizos, Annie la miraba boquiabierta, aunque llevaba unos vendajes en los brazos eso no demeritaba el hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que llevaba puesto, era nuevo, no habían podido comprarse un vestido nuevo desde hace por lo menos dos años, al sentir la mirada de Annie sobre ella no pudo evitar reírse y preguntarle.

-que tanto me ves Annie?

-es hermoso tu vestido y ¡es nuevo!, de donde lo sacaste?, donde estuviste todo el día?

-pues por ahí en el parque un rato y luego huyendo de caballos desbocados y siendo aplastada por un mocoso engreído que pretendía salvarme pero en el transcurso del rescate me cayo encima he hizo de me lastimara y me golpeara en la cabeza contra el pavimento, como bien ves y tu, cuéntame como estuvo tu día?-dijo candy señalando sus vendajes que cubrían parte de sus brazos y una de sus rodillas.

-jajajaja muy chistosa candy, ya donde estuviste, y se que no fue con Anthony por que el estuvo volviéndose loco buscándote con Albert y los demás.

-ahh Anthony, que vamos a hacer?, nos descubrieron Annie, Eliza y Neal nos descubrieron, y vinieron a contárselo todo a la tía abuela y para colmo el muy idiota tiene el descaro de decir que si yo me disculpo por verme con Anthony y prometo no volver a verlo, el se casara conmigo en dos meses, y ya sabes con lo difícil de la situación la idea de pareció mas que formidable a la tía abuela que me abofeteo cuando yo me negué y acepte que yo y Anthony nos amábamos.

-como que los descubrieron?, no entiendo.- los sentimientos de Candy por Anthony no era un secreto para nadie, bueno, talvez solo para Albert y eso se debía a que estaba de viaje constantemente.-

Al recordar que Annie no sabia de su relación con Anthony y como esta ha avanzado en los últimos meses tuvo que ponerla al corriente para que pudiera comprender lo grave de la situación.

-¡por dios candy! por eso saliste corriendo de aquí, ahora me explico la visita de los leagan tan temprano, y adonde fuiste candy?

-por que no prestas atención Annie ya te lo dije fui a hide park pero como sabia que ahí me encontrarían camine mas hasta llegar al centro hasta que el desfile me detuvo y paso lo del caballo y el mocoso engreído que me salvo, perdón me aplasto y luego me llevo a casa del duque de grandchester donde curo mis heridas y de dio de comer y me regalo el vestido por que mi otro vestido se arruino por su culpa, era lo menos que podía hacer, mira que se atrevió a llamarme señorita pecas.

-señorita pecas? …. jajajajajaja si es cierto eres muy pecosa jajajajajaja

-Annie no te rías tu también jajajajajaja -no pudo evitar reírse después de escucharla reír.

-y bueno el mocoso engreído era guapo candy?

Candy recordó la primera vez que vio bien a Terry y no pudo evitar compararlo con Anthony había algo en el que lo hacia recordarlo aunque no sabia que era…

-¡Candy¡ ¡Candy¡ dime era guapo?.-Annie la saco de sus pensamientos

-no lo se supongo que si no pude verlo bien para decir si lo era no pero no es agradable.

-y como se llama candy?

-no lo se te digo que no era educado, no se ni quien era ni por que me llevo al castillo del duque.

En eso entro Dorothy con la cena y en lo que ella cenaba y Annie se fue a su habitación, le prepararon un baño a candy con hiervas aromáticas y medicinales, y le preparo un camisón limpio y la cama.

después del baño y de que Dorothy le recogiera el cabello en una larga trenza candy se acostó y se perdió en la inconsciencia y no despertó hasta que Dorothy vino a despertarla y ayudarla a prepararse para el desayuno, aunque esta mañana igual que la anterior la esperaba la tía abuela, esta vez desayunaría y llevaría un poco de dinero que había ahorrado de su ultima asignación por si hacia falta salir corriendo otra vez.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón donde la esperaba la tía abuela, pero esta vez estaba decidida a defender el amor que sentía por Anthony, sin importar las consecuencias no se casaría con Neal Leagan, así que llego a la puerta y toco.

-pasa Candy

-buenos días tía abuela

-del día de hoy en adelante hasta el día que te cases en dos meses con Neal Leagan, no saldrás a la calle si no es conmigo, y estarás confinada a tu habitación, ahora retírate a tu habitación.

Candy sentía hervir su sangre, estaba furiosa por ningún motivo iba a casarse con Neal, antes prefería morirse que tener que ser su esposa.

-tía abuela yo no voy….

La tía abuela sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir así que no le dio la oportunidad de seguir hablando por lo que se levanto y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle su castigo.

-Candy vuelve a tu habitación inmediatamente.

Candy salió corriendo hacia la calle, cosa que ya había previsto la tía abuela por lo que las puertas estaban cerradas con llave y candy no pudo salir, por lo que tuvo que regresar a su habitación.

Una vez en su habitación Candy no dejaba de ver el reloj que tenía en una mesa a lado de cama pronto serian las doce y Anthony la esperaría en el parque, para saber que pasaba, pero ella no podía salir, vigilarían cada movimiento que hiciera, no podría acercarse a Anthony, Candy caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como si eso fuera a darle una solución a su actual problema, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido para Candy y ella no podía encontrar una salida, lo único alternativa que tenia era escribir una carta a Anthony y pedir que alguien se la entregara en su nombre pero quien podría dársela, solo disponía de Annie que sabían de lo suyo con Anthony, así que se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a escribir la carta para Anthony.

Querido Anthony:

Nos han descubierto Eliza y Neal, nos vieron en el parque y se lo han contado todo a la tía abuela, y ellos han acordado alejarme de ti, me han prohibido verte, y esperan que me case con Neal Leagan, pero no lo haré prefiero morirme antes que tener que casarme con él, no puedo casarme con él cuando yo te amo a ti con todo mi corazón y con todo mi ser.

Sé que mis hermanos saben de mi aversión hacia Neal Leagan así que espero que ellos me ayuden a impedir que me casen con él, pero no saben que yo te amo.

No sé como saldremos de este problema pero bajo ninguna circunstancia me casare con Neal Leagan, necesito verte Anthony y saber que tú me amas como yo a ti, y juntos lucharemos por nuestro futuro juntos, como lo soñamos en un pequeña casa a orillas de un lago, te extraño demasiado Anthony me siento en la oscuridad si no puedo verte y no poder ver el cielo de tus ojos me duele, siento que mi pecho está roto, pero no puedo verte estoy confinada en casa encerrada.

Te amo

Candy

Termino de escribir su carta a Anthony, la doblo y coloco un sello sobre ella, se disponía a buscar a Dorothy para pedirle que le entregara su carta a Anthony, quiso abrir la puerta de su habitación pero no podía, trato otra vez pero nada, no se abría, la tía abuela la había encerrado, no podía salir de su propia habitación, grito por ayuda llamando a sus hermanos pero nadie acudió a su llamado.

-¡Albert! ¡Stear! ¡Annie! Ayúdenme ¡Albert! Albert sáquenme de aquí… ¡Anthony ven por mi!

Entre sus sollozos y lagrimas Candy llamaba a sus hermanos y en su desesperación llamaba a Anthony que la ayudara pero nadie acudió a sus llamados, sus hermanos no estaban en casa la tía abuela los había mandado a la iglesia, les había dicho que Candy se había ido mas temprano a la iglesia con Dorothy.

Mientras tanto en el parque ya pasaban de las doce de la mañana, pero Anthony seguiría esperando a que su amada apareciera, para poder sumergirse en esos ojos verdes que le gritaban que lo amaban con solo verse en ellos y que le alegrara el día con una sonrisa deslumbrante, en eso pensaba Anthony que no vio a una anciana acercarse hacia donde él estaba sentado esperando a Candy.

-joven Brower su espera es inútil, Candy jamás volverá al parque a reunirse con usted.

Anthony estaba atónito esperaba a Candy no a la tía Abuela de Candy, esto era nuevo y definitivamente era malo.

-buenos días tía abuela, que agradable verla por aquí, pero porque dice que espero a Candy, yo solo descansaba mientras iba camino a la oficina de mi padre en el centro.

-no tiene caso que lo niegue señor Brower lo se todo, Candy lo confeso todo ayer por la noche, ella se disculpa con usted por hacerlo perder su tiempo con ella y sobre todo por hacerle creer ella lo amaba, cuando ella en realidad ama a su prometido, el señor Leagan, con el cual va a casarse en dos meses, yo lo siento joven Brower pero es lo mejor para todos.

Anthony podía creer lo que estaba escuchando que Candy no lo amaba eso no lo podía creer, si de algo estaba seguro era que la tierra no era plana y que candy lo amaba, no creería en las palabras de la Tia Abuela, pasara lo que pasara el estaba 100% seguro que Candy lo amaba, eso no lo detendría, no dejaría de creer en Candy, Anthony estaba furioso pero no podía articular palabra, esas palabras que aunque el ya las había oído de la venenosa boca de Eliza Leagan, parecían enredarse en su cuello y estrangularlo poco apoco.

La tía abuela no espero a que Anthony le respondiera algo por lo qué se volvió a disculpar con él y se marcho.

-Lo siento mucho joven Brower pero es lo mejor para todos.

La tía Abuela sabía que había causado una herida muy profunda en el buen corazón del joven Brower, un joven intachable, uno de los mejores jóvenes que había en la sociedad pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su bolsillo, aunque era una pena causarle tanto dolor, era algo que debía hacerse si con eso salvaba a su familia de ruina, lo haría una y mil veces si era necesario.

Con este pensamiento se marcho la tía Abuela de regreso a la casa White, tenía que llegar antes de que llegaran los muchachos y sacaran a Candy de su habitación, por lo que subió al coche indicándole al cochero que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Candy se derrumbo junto a la puerta de su habitación llorando amargamente porque nadie venia en su ayuda, ella seguía llamando pero nadie respondía, siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida junto a la puerta que simplemente se negaba a ser abierta.

La tía abuela logro llegar antes que los muchachos por lo que abrió la puerta de la habitación de Candy y la encontró tirada en piso estrujando en su mano un papel y los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado tanto tiempo, y las marcas de sus lagrimas aun estaban visibles en su rostro, la tía abuela no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera en el pecho al ver a su pequeña nieta en estas condiciones, pero se repitió así misma que era necesario con el fin de salvar a la familia de la ruina, llamo a las mucamas para que la subieran a la cama, y la dejo dormir por el resto de la tarde, y conservo el papel que candy apretaba con su mano con tanta fuerza, y se deshizo de la carta después de haberla leído.

Albert, Stear y Annie llegaron de misa y estaban preocupados porque en la iglesia no encontraron a Candy y Dorothy, temían que hubiera vuelto a huir de casa, por lo que corrieron a buscarla a su habitación, pero la encontraron durmiendo en la cama y la tía abuela estaba en una silla cercana observando la ropa nueva que candy había traído ayer a casa, la cual la tía abuela no se había percatado de lo vestía ayer por la noche, cuando los muchachos entraron a tropel a la habitación llamado a Candy.

-Candy, candy donde estas?

-guarden silencio que Candy duerme.

-tía abuela, que le pasa a candy.- pregunto Annie

-regreso de la iglesia por qué no se sentía muy bien, aun no se recuperado del accidente que tuvo ayer, así que déjenla descansar. Annie sabes de donde saco esto Candy?

Dijo la tía abuela señalando el vestido de seda verde esmeralda con engastes de oro, mientras Stear y Albert salían de la habitación de candy.

-ahh es un precioso vestido verdad tía abuela, como el vestido que llevaba candy ayer se arruino en casa del duque le regalaron a candy este vestido, pero candy no sabe quien fue quien se lo regalo, solo dijo que fue un joven y que no fue educado con ella pero no sabe su nombre

-vaya, vaya esto sí que es raro Annie, Vamos averiguar quién era ese extraño joven.

Un nuevo plan se estaba formando en la mente la tía abuela, quien seria ese extraño que ayudo a Candy y le hizo semejante regalo aquel podía ser un pez más gordo incluso que Neal Leagan, pero no podía deshacerse de Neal aun no estaba segura de quien era pero lo averiguaría.

Candy estaba exhausta mas de lo pensaba así durmió toda la tarde hasta la hora de cena que Dorothy le llevo a su habitación, pero Candy no comió no solo se quedo tirada en la cama llorando por lo difícil de su situación y por qué no podía ver a Anthony.

Sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida y empezó a soñar que estaba en el parque camino hacia donde se veía todos los días con Anthony, cuando a sus espaldas veía caminar a dos hombres, no podía ver quiénes eran lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos, unos eran unos ojos castaños que la miraban con odio y recelo pero a la vez la miraban llenos de lujuria, los cuales la perseguían donde quiera que ella volteara ahí los veía, les temía, les tenia pavor pero a la vez sintió repulsión por esos ojos.

Mientras que los otros aunque eran dos ojos azules no pertenecía a la misma persona, uno era más azul que el otro con vetas verdes, y más profundo como el mar, mientras que el otro ojo era claro como el cielo, limpio y transparente, pero ambos ojos la miraban con una ternura infinita con un deseo de protegerla, pero más que nada estaban llenos de amor por ella, y ella sentía cálida y feliz por esos ojos que la miraban esa manera, entonces oyó un dulce susurro que decía su nombre, ella creyó que ese susurro provenía de su sueño y no de la realidad cuando Anthony estaba de pie afuera de su balcón, llamándola, por lo cual tuvo que llamarla un poco más fuerte y golpeo el cristal del la puerta para que ella despertara.

Candy se sobre salto al oír el golpe en la puerta del balcón pero seguía oyendo que alguien la llamaba por lo cual bajo de la cama, tomo la bata que estaba al final de cama y se acerco con cuidado al balcón para asegurarse de quien era, cuando vio que era Anthony corrió a abrir la puerta y se arrojo en sus brazos y se abrazaron tan fuerte que sentían que se cortaban la respiración el uno al otro, pero no importaba, el uno para el otro era todo el oxigeno que necesitaban para seguir viviendo, sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo para fundirse en un tierno beso que les devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Candy no pudo evitar que se le derramaran las lagrimas que trataba de ocultar de Anthony, pero en fondo sabia que esta podía ser la última vez que se vieran. Anthony beso cada una de sus lagrimas, aun en contra de su voluntad se separo de ella y la sentó en la cama necesitaba hablar con ella, saber si lo amaba pero con el recibimiento que le dio no le quedaba duda, pero tenía que saber si ella estaba dispuesta a fugarse con él, no esta noche, pero pronto.

-Anthony has venido por mí, mi amor.

-si Candy, vine por ti, ¿me amas candy?

-¿Qué si te amo Anthony, que pregunta estúpida es esa?

-yo sé que me amas Candy pero necesito saber que tanto me amas para saber hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para salir de aquí.

-sabes que te amo más que mi vida misma, y daría todo lo que tengo por estar contigo siempre.

-entonces vámonos juntos de aquí a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, donde seas mi esposa, mi mujer, donde seamos felices Candy.

-de verdad Anthony?, quieres llevarme contigo?

Diciendo esto se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso nuevamente.

-claro que quiero que estés conmigo tontita, pero hoy no puedo sacarte de aquí, pero lo haré pronto.

-si tiene que ser antes de que la tía abuela siga con la idea de casarme con Neal, yo no podría soportarlo, Anthony, me moriría de vergüenza si algo así me pasara.

Candy lloraba otra vez solo de pensar lo que pasaría si Anthony no la sacaba de ahí, Anthony la cobijo en sus brazos y le dijo.

-antes que eso pase matare a Leagan, no permite que te lastime jamás, antes prefiero verte muerta antes que en sus brazos.

Fueron bruscas sus palabras de Anthony, pero candy sabía que lo decía de verdad, y sabia que nada le dolería a Anthony que perderla en las manos de un tipo como Neal, por lo que Candy sabía que cumpliría su promesa, que el regresaría por ella y escaparían juntos.

-Candy nos iremos en dos semanas pero necesito preparar todo para irnos, venderé algunas cosas, reuniré dinero y nos marcharemos de aquí, te lo prometo, solo aguanta un poco mas y no dejes de amarme candy.

-no podría dejar de amarte aunque así lo quisiera, yo esperare a que vengas por mi y nos marchemos de aquí.

Con esa promesa hecha y plan trazado en la mente Anthony salió de la habitación de la misma manera en la que entro, Candy volvió a acostarse y volvió a dormirse, solo que ahora tenía una esperanza en el corazón la cual no le fallaría.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que alguien en el balcón contiguo había escuchado todo su plan y les impediría realizarlo, porque ya tenía otro plan en mente en el que solo implicaba a Candy con otro hombre que no era ninguno de los que hasta ahora había tirado su jugada para obtener a Candy, el nuevo jugador nadie sabía quién era, ni el mismo sabia en lo que estaba involucrado ahora.

Continuara…..

Próximo capítulo 6 el nuevo jugador.


	6. el nuevo jugador

Capitulo 6 El nuevo jugador

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Después de escuchar lo que Annie acaba de decir que alguien la casa del duque había cuidado de candy y había dando como obsequio ese vestido, solo bastaba ver los engastes de piedras que tenia para saber ese si ere un pez gordo, y posiblemente emparentado con la realeza, y Miranda Elroy estaba interesada en descubrir la identidad de aquel caballero y lo mejor del asunto es que era joven, era cierto que estaba dispuesta a casar a su sobrina con el mejor postor pero si no era un anciano decrépito eso harían las cosas mas fáciles.

Por lo que después de dar ordenes a las mucamas para que cuidaran a Candy y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía salir de su habitación, salió de la casa White camino al salón de te central, donde solían reunirse la mayoría de la mujeres de alta sociedad a intercambiar información que para algunas no tenia valor pero para otras era información vital, por lo que ahí seguro alguien sabría la causa del desfile de ayer donde Candy tuvo aquel accidente según le informo el mozo del duque.

Miranda entro en el salón y con una rápida vista peino el salón y observo los círculos de mujeres formados, buscando con la mirada a Silvia Leagan siendo una mujer con recursos para obtener información, por no decir que era la mayor cotillón (chismosa) de la ciudad, por lo que se sentó aun lado de ella y pretendió escuchar un rato las conversaciones acerca de otros solteros deseados como Billy Stratford, Edward Thompson, Neal Leagan, Lucas Parrish, y otros mas pero ninguno de interés suficiente para Miranda Elroy, estaba por interrumpir a Silvia Leagan para preguntarle si sabia la causa del desfile de ayer y así saber quien era ese joven y averiguar si valía la pena soltar su bote salvavidas, los Leagan, cuando llego Eliza a comentarle a su madre su nuevo blanco.

-¡Madre sabes quien a regresado a Inglaterra después de muchos años de ausencia!.

-¡Eliza cálmate! por que tanta efusividad, dime quien regreso?

-nada mas y nada menos que el hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester.

-¡Terrance Grandchester! Estas segura Eliza.

-claro mama regreso ayer, esa era la causa del desfile de ayer, que se interrumpió por que un caballo que se desboco, y lastimo a una estúpida chica que estaba distraída, y Terry tuvo que bajar del carruaje en el que iba y atender a la estúpida chica.

-siendo así señoras lo siento pero debemos irnos, debemos planear una fiesta de Bienvenida para Terrance Grandchester, esperen nuestra invitación para mañana por la noche.

Con eso se marcharon las Leagan, solo ellas podrían darse el lujo de planear una fiesta un día para otro, Miranda Elroy estaba mas que complacida había obtenido la información que deseaba sin tener que exponerse ella o Candy que fue la chica a la cual ayudo Terrance, sabiendo que seguramente la familia White estaría invitada a la fiesta Leagan, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para complementar el atuendo de candy para la fiesta de mañana, por lo que fue a comprar un par de sombreros, guantes, abanicos, una estola que combinara con el vestido de Candy, y algo para desinflamar esos ojos que por tanto llorar seguro mañana los tendría demasiado irritados e inflamados, y eso era un lujo que no podían darse.

Regreso a casa y se encontró en que todo estaba igual como cuando salió después del medio día, Candy dormía, Stear en su laboratorio inventando quien sabe que cosa, Annie en el salón de música con patricia Cornwell Tocando el piano, solo Albert había salido a algún lugar después de que ella se marcho, así que se dirigió al despacho y reviso los libros, la cuentas estaban cada vez peor, si esto seguía así tendían que vender la mansión en Lakewood, por lo cual urgía casar a Candy, ya fuera con Neal Leagan, o Terry Grandchester, pero no soltaría a uno hasta que asegurara al otro, este era un juego muy peligroso pero Miranda Elroy movería los hilos con cuidado para que todo saliera como ella deseaba.

Albert después de cerciorarse de que Candy estaba en casa y aprovechando que la tía abuela no estaba, decidió escabullirse e ir al centro y recorrer las calles como antes solía hacerlo, y ver si podía realizar algún trabajo y ganar un poco de dinero para su próximo viaje que planeaba hacer a Africa.

Caminaba por la avenida principal tratando de evitar a diferentes chicas que lo asediaban, por que Albert era alto rubio, de ojos azules, apuesto, y con un buen corazón y sobretodo con un buen nombre dentro de la sociedad, todo eso era motivo por lo cual diversas señoritas y sus madres lo asediaban cuando el estaba en Inglaterra, con un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros trato de desviar las miradas de las mujeres sobre el, trataba de huir, cuando dando vuelta a la esquina tropezó con otro hombre que parecía que también huía de las miradas de las mujeres, cuando alzo la vista para ver quien le había cortado el camino en su huida descubrió que era nada menos que Terry Baker su amigo de Italia.

-¡Terry!

-¡Albert!

Ambos se miraron perplejos y cada uno supo entender la razón por la cual huian, y solo pudieron reírse y juntos escapar de la devoradoras miradas de la mujeres que estaban a unos cuantos metros detrás de cada uno de ellos.

Terry se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de un atajo que conocía desde que era niño para llegar al parque por lo que le dijo Albert.

-sígueme se como podemos escapar.

Albert solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirlo, por lo que pronto llegaron al parque, se adentraron en el hasta llegar hasta la otra entrada y ahí caminar por la avenida hasta llegar a un edificio en cual viva Terry a partir de hoy, por lo que entraron en el apartamento y se sirvieron un par de copas y se pusieron a charlar.

-que te parece Albert mi nuevo apartamento.

-es tuyo?, pues es muy a tu estilo, supongo.

-supongo que sí.- contesto Terry encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en un sofá en frente del que Albert se encontraba

-creía que te quedarías en casa de tu padre

-lo intente pero bueno quiere que deje de viajar y que tome su lugar en el du- en el negocio quiero decir, había estado a punto de revelar su identidad y aun debía conservarla un poco más si quería saber más de Candy.

-te entiendo Terry, la tía abuela se la pasa encima de mi diciendo que debo casarme, y ayudarla con los asuntos de la familia, ya sabes es una pesadilla, pero ya estoy preparando mi próximo viaje.

-y a donde iras Albert?

-pienso ir a África pero antes tengo que ayudar a mi hermana a librarse del compromiso en que la envolvió la tía abuela con Neal Leagan.

-compromiso?

-si la tía abuela se le ha ocurrido casar a Candy con ese infeliz, ella lo detesta, tengo que impedir que esa boda se realice, no podría soportar ver infeliz a mi hermana, si fuera necesario me casaría yo en su lugar.

-dudo que seas del agrado del tal Leagan, pero que piensas hacer?

Albert le dio una sonrisa y solo negó con la cabeza aun no sabía cómo impedir que esa boda se realizara, pero si era necesario se llevaría a Candy con él a África pero no permitiría que se casara con el idiota de Neal.

-dime Albert como es tu hermana, háblame de ella

-pues es una preciosa rubia, de cabello rizado, tiene unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que te atrapan en cuanto los ves, es fuerte, divertida, eso si canta muy mal, pero le gusta subir arboles, bailar y tiene una sonrisa que es capaz de iluminar el día más sombrío. Se parece tanto a mi difunta madre.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Terry recordando a Candy y lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido verde que había sido un regalo para su madre, el cual no había tenido oportunidad de dárselo, y menos mal por que juzgando por lo bien que le quedo a candy a su madre no le quedado tan bien, un error de calculo; pero eso no importaba cuando ella se negó verlo, la gran actriz Eleonor Baker se había negado a verlo en su último viaje que hizo a América antes de partir hacia Italia donde había conocido a Albert, recordar a su madre hizo que Terry se molestara por lo que bebió de un trago la copa que se había servido. Albert seguía mirando a través de la habitación sin ver nada en particular, estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando Terry le pregunto.

\- como te recibió tu familia ayer que regresaste de Italia, Albert?

-ni me lo recuerdes fue todo un caos a mi regreso, lo primero con lo que me encuentro es a mi hermana Annie llorando por que Candy había huido de casa, ya sabrás en la aventura en la que me metí buscándola por toda la ciudad.

-y había huido?

-no realmente no, pero ganas no le faltaran cuando se entero de su compromiso con Neal Leagan.

-quien es ese tal Leagan? Al que tanto desprecian.

-es un idiota que solo porque su familia tiene dinero cree que puede tener todo lo que le place, incluida mi hermana, solo sabe ahogarse en alcohol, y parrandear con sus amigos.

-y si es así, porque tu tía permite que case con ella?

\- porque tiene dinero y un buen nombre, sabes cómo está la situación de mi familia desde que mi padre murió hace unos años todo se ha ido a pique, la tía abuela no importa el tipo de persona sea, siempre y cuando este tenga los medios de salvar a mi familia de la "ruina", aun si el precio a pagar sea felicidad de mi hermana.- dijo Albert mientras apretabas las manos en puños hasta que estos palidecieron.

\- ya veo, no sé cómo podría ayudarte pero si necesitas mi ayuda, solo pídela.

-gracias, aunque la verdad es que no sé como podrías ayudarnos, pero si se me ocurre algo te lo diré.

-bien vayamos a tomar una copa a otro lugar no te parece, vamos yo invito.

-siendo así vamos, ya que tu me invites una copa es algo raro en ti así que me aprovechare de ti un poco por que también tengo hambre.

-jajajajaja no cambias Albert, está bien también te invito a comer.

Con eso salieron del apartamento de Terry con un destino incierto, solo gastándose bromas entre sí como dos jóvenes colegiales.

Ya era tarde por la noche Miranda Elroy daba vueltas en la cama no podía dormir estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando en cómo enredar a Terry Grandchester en su plan y aceptara desposar a Candy, todo su esperanza estaba depositada en la fiesta Leagan de mañana por la noche, Candy tendría que lucir deslumbrante como la joya que era porque no en vano había sido criada por Miranda Elroy, lo cual aseguraba que era más que una cara bonita, había enseñado a candy a coser, bordar, leer, jardinería, había intentado enseñarle cocinar pero candy en eso no era muy diestra, como la vez que quiso enseñarle hacer panecillos de naranja, en vez de ponerle azúcar había puesto sal, y las naranjas que escogió estaban demasiado verdes y amargas aquello fue un desastre, por lo cual la cocina y el canto era lo único que candy no debía hacer por la seguridad de los demás, por lo cual aprendió a tocar el piano, la flauta y tenía un encanto natural para con los niños, sería una buena madre.

Miranda Elroy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando un suave sonido llamo su atención, apenas un susurro que llama a Candy, por lo que se levanto y se puso su bata, su habitación estaba a un lado de la Candy, creyó que podía ser Albert o Stear que la buscaban, así que salió al pasillo sin hacer ruido esperando sorprenderlos y darle una buena reprimenda por visitar a su hermana en sus habitaciones cuando ya era tan tarde, pero en pasillo no había nadie, por lo que igual en silencio la tía abuela regreso a su habitación, estaba confundida claramente había oído la voz que llamaba a Candy, estaba de pie frente a la puerta del balcón estaba por regresar a la cama cuando escucho que alguien sollozaba, supuso que era Candy, pero de repente escucho otra voz que decía.

\- yo sé que me amas Candy pero necesito saber que tanto me amas para saber hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para salir de aquí.

-sabes que te amo más que mi vida misma, y daría todo lo que tengo por estar contigo siempre.

Miranda Elroy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo como se atrevía Anthony Brower a ofender su casa, su apellido, y a su sobrina al visitarla en sus habitaciones, sin permiso y sobre todo a estas horas de la noche, era una vergüenza que entrara a su casa de esa manera, estaba a punto de salir corriendo e impedir que manchara mas el honor de familia, cuando oyó que Anthony volvió hablar y lo que dijo la dejo petrificada no podía moverse aunque a si lo quisiera, así que siguió escuchando.

-entonces vamos juntos de aquí a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, donde seas mi esposa, mi mujer, donde seamos felices candy.

-de verdad Anthony, quieres llevarme contigo

Así planeaba llevarse a candy, como podía siquiera pensarlo esa atolondrada muchacha, seguramente candy se había vuelto loca, como podía olvidar que ella era la única esperanza que tenia la familia para salvarse de la ruina, Miranda Elroy no podía seguir escuchando lo que decían esos tontos que decían amarse, cuando no sabían nada del amor, de la vida, pero seguía petrificada, era vieja y el frió que hacia afuera no la ayuda, sus huesos no eran los mismos que hace unos años por lo que no tuvo más remedio que tener que permanecer de pie escuchando su atolondrado plan hasta que sus huesos quisieran moverse.

-claro que quiero que estés conmigo tontita, pero hoy no puedo sacarte de aquí, pero lo haré pronto.

-si tiene que ser antes de que la tía abuela siga con la idea de casarme con Neal, yo no podría soportarlo, Anthony, me moriría de vergüenza si algo así me pasara.

-antes que eso pase matare a Leagan, no permite que te lastime jamás, antes prefiero verte muerta antes que en sus brazos.-

-candy nos iremos en dos semanas necesito preparar todo para irnos, venderé algunas cosas, reuniré dinero y nos marcharemos de aquí te lo prometo, solo aguanta un poco mas y no dejes de amarme candy.

No había bastado lo que le había dicho a Anthony Brower esta mañana, así que tendría que hacer otra cosa para quitarlo de medio, era una lástima tener que hacerle eso a un muchacho como Anthony pero si no se apartaba de su camino, ella tendría que apartarlo pero no podría hacerlo sola tendría que recurrir a alguien, así quitaría a Anthony de en medio y su lugar lo tomaría Terrance Grandchester, este era un juego donde ella maneja las piezas.

Continuara….

proximo capitulo Maquinaciones


	7. maquinaciones

Capitulo 7 Maquinaciones.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Muy temprano por la mañana entro Dorothy en la habitación de Candy como de costumbre con su desayuno, solo que esta vez entro Charlotte detrás de ella cargando una bandeja con múltiples frascos en ella, Candy no le dio importancia y se levanto de la cama y se puso la bata que Dorothy sostenía para ella, y se sentó a desayunar, mientras tanto Dorothy le dijo.

-señorita Candy le prepararemos el baño y su atuendo de día.

-vamos Dorothy no seas tan formal conmigo sabes que puedes llamarme Candy, somos amigas, lo recuerdas?

-señorita soy su mucama no su amiga.

Le dijo Dorothy guiñando un ojo recordando que no estaban solas, Charlotte era la dama de compañía de la tía abuela, por lo que seguro estaba ahí para que fuera sus oídos, así que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, sobre todo de su visita nocturna de Anthony a su habitación, aunque quería gritarle al mundo su nuevo plan y pero para que saliera bien ella debía quedarse callada.

Candy desayuno en silencio devoro todo cuanto había, el día de ayer no había probado bocado, solo había llorado todo el día y dormido, por lo cual tenía hambre y a pesar de haber dormido todo el día se sentía cansada pero estaba feliz porque tenía una esperanza con Anthony, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, por que tenia esperanza de no tener que casarse con el idiota de Neal.

-señorita Candy el baño está listo.

La interrumpió Dorothy en sus pensamientos, por lo que se levanto se quito la bata y el camisón y entro en la tina de agua que estaba caliente en su punto justo, como a ella le gustaba, y en el agua había una gran cantidad de hiervas y flores, tenía un olor fragante, delicioso, por lo candy recostó la cabeza en la bañera y cerró los ojos y pensó en Anthony, mientras las mucamas la aseaban, le lavaron el cabello y le colocaron una toalla caliente en los ojos que tenía un tanto hinchados, tanto fue su relajamiento que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida.

Salió de la bañera y la envolvieron en una gran toalla blanca y otra se la pusieron sobre la cabeza para secarle los rizos, untaron con esencias de flores perfumadas todo su cuerpo, le pusieron un corpiño, ropa interior y un corsé de encaje parisino; todo este arreglo era extraño, para que la preparaban o para quien, era pregunta adecuada, eso no lo sabía solo quedaba esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Cerca de una hora después Candy estaba lista para salir con un hermoso vestido blanco con lazos rojos en la cintura y las mangas, y cabello recogido en una coleta con un listón rojo, unos aretes pequeños con rubíes aun más pequeños, entonces entro Annie a la habitación y se arrojo en sus brazos contenta de verla mejor, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Candy! oh Candy estas hermosa, me alegro verte….

-sonriendo, estas hermosas princesas donde se dirigen tan ataviadas exquisitamente.

Albert había termino por Annie cuando se acerco a ellas y deposito un delicado beso en la mejilla de cada una, y las abrazo, se sentía más tranquilo de ver a Candy sonreír y no llorando, eso quería decir que algo había cambiado no sabía qué, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo de ver la así, ya se había hecho a la idea de llevarla con él a África.

-¡vaya, vaya! se reúnen y no me invitan, que egoístas son, vamos Albert yo también quiero que me abraces y me beses.

Bromeaba Stear, al ver a sus hermanos así reunidos y abrazados por lo que se unió al abrazo después de un ligero golpe en las costillas que recibió de parte de Albert, después de hacer reír a todos con su comentario.

Estaban abrazados cuando entro la tía abuela, a la habitación de Candy por lo cual les llamo la atención diciendo.

-no es correcto y decoroso que las familias de sociedad se abracen de esa manera.

Por lo cual suspiraron los cuatro al unísono y se separaron pese a que su voluntad era seguir juntos. La tía abuela paso a informales de las diferentes actividades que tendrían lugar el día de hoy.

\- el día de hoy por la mañana ha llegado una invitación a la familia para la fiesta que darán esta noche en la mansión Leagan para dar la bienvenida a Inglaterra al hijo del duque; Terrance Grandchester, a la cual claramente asistiremos, por lo cual hay diversas cosas que hacer, Albert necesitas un corte de cabello..

-no tía abuela así está bien me gusta largo.

\- no me interrumpas Albert, con ese aspecto no atraerás a ninguna chica pareces un vagabundo.

Y esa era la razón por la cual traía el cabello por debajo de los hombros, parecía diferente, no pudo evitar realizar una mueca ante el comentario de la tía abuela, lo cual provoco la risa de Stear.

-necesitas un corte al igual que Stear.

-ehhh también yo tía abuela?.

Lo cual provoco la risa de Candy y Annie, por lo cual la tía abuela les llamo la atención.

-Candy y Annie comportensé como las señoritas que son, Annie tu iras con Dorothy al centro a comprar unos zapatos nuevos que hagan juego con el vestido azul que te pondrás hoy por la noche.

-de compras tía abuela, de verdad? Candy vendrá conmigo.

Annie estaba feliz si había algo que ella amara casi tanto como al galante Archivald Cornwell, eso era ir de compras.

-no Candy se quedara aquí conmigo, necesito que se encargue de algunos cosas por lo que iras tu sola Annie.

Annie se entristeció al saber que iría sola a recorrer las calles de Oxford y Bond, no habría nadie que le diera su punto de vista acerca de lo que iba a comprar, pero pronto se le ocurrió que patricia Cornwell podría ir con ella, así que le pregunto a la tía abuela?

-tía abuela podría decirle a Patty que me acompañe?

-está bien dile a Patricia que vaya contigo, pero solo puedes comprar unos zapatos Annie.

-Si tía abuela.

Y con eso salieron los hermanos de Candy de su habitación dejándola sola con la tía abuela.

-candy aun sigues castigada por lo cual te quedaras en tu habitación, leerás esto, y te preguntare cuando regrese.

-a donde va tía abuela, porque no puedo salir con usted o con mis hermanos, no quiero pasar todo el día encerrada.

-no me cuestiones candy, ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer.

Candy soltó un suspiro y tomo el libro que la tía abuela le tendía.

Después de un rato de leer el libro que la abuela le había dado, quiso salir al jardín por lo que se dirigió a la puerta, trato de abrirla, pero esta no se abrió, esta encerrada igual que ayer, así que regreso a su sillón en el cual estaba sentada leyendo, hasta que una corriente de aire revolvió su cabello y noto que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, cierto estaba en el segundo piso, aun así salió al balcón a disfrutar un poco de la luz del sol, pero una vez afuera noto que cerca de su ventana estaba un árbol el cual seguramente Anthony había usado para llegar a su habitación.

Candy jalo una silla cercana al balcón y con cuidado levanto un poco su vestido para poder subir a la baranda del balcón y así poder alcanzar el árbol sabia que no podría ir mas allá del jardín, pero necesitaba estar al aire libre.

Ya se estaba balanceando en una rama del árbol cuando la voz de un hombre la sorprendió.

-¡una mona pecosa con vestido!

Esto hizo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio y le cayera encima a Terry que la había asustado al hablarle de esa manera.

-ahh duele, ¡ay!, vamos levántate de encima mona pecas.

-mocoso malcriado, ¡como te atreves!.

Con eso se levanto rápidamente de encima de de Terry, trato de acomodar su vestido y su cabello que de pronto le cubría la cara, se había soltado del listón que sostenía sus rizos.

-no te hice daño.

Pregunto Candy a Terry.

-no, estoy bien, pero vaya me equivoque contigo no eres una señorita, eres una mona con pecas, en lo cual tampoco eres buena ya que te caíste del árbol.

-mocoso insolente, quien te crees para ofenderme en mi propia casa, es mas vete ahora mismo.

-la mona pecas suelta su liana, me caes en encima y todavía te molestas conmigo, vaya que eres todo un caso..- Terry emitió por lo bajo un pequeño silbido

-atrevido, eres un…

Candy no tuvo oportunidad de seguir, ya había escuchado que alguien se acercaba, por lo que corrió a esconderse entre los arbustos.

Terry estaba realmente divertido, era fascínate pelear con Candy, ver sus ojos agrandarse y estrecharse ante cualquier cosa que la hacia enfadar, sobre todo le encantaba verla fruncir su pequeña y respingada nariz, estaba demasiado absorto buscando la manera de hacerla rabiar que no escucho al mayordomo acercarse.

-Sr. Gra…

\- si que pasa.

Terry lo interrumpió antes que revelara su nombre y con el su identidad.

-lamento informarle que no se encuentra ningún miembro de la familia White, que pueda atenderlo, por lo que me temo que tendré que pedirle que se marche.

-ya veo, esta bien solo viene a entregar …..

Terry busco con la mirada el paquete que llevaba en las manos antes de que Candy le cayera encima, con el pretexto de verla, cosa que ya había logrado. Encontró el paquete cerca del lugar donde Candy se había ocultado entre los arbustos, por lo que se acerco a recoger el paquete del césped y susurrarle.

-no vemos mona pecas…. Pronto.

Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle como se lo merecía ese mocoso, quien se creía para llamarla de es manera, pero controlo sus impulsos por salir y golpearlo. Terry no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de candy.

-sucede algo señor.

-no nada, solo me pareció ver una mona con vestido, tenga cuidado parece ser un tanto salvaje, pero en fin esto pertenece a la señorita Candy, quiere hacérselo llegar.

-yo me hago cargo, no se preocupe.

El mayordomo tomo el paquete que le tendía Terry.

-siendo así me marcho.

El mayordomo la acompaño hasta la puerta, donde Terry le pidió algo.

-por favor diga que vino un mozo a entregar el paquete, agradeceré que no informe ala familia de mi visita.

-esta bien señor, se hará como usted diga.

Con eso Terry se marcho llevándose con el, el listón que candy llevaba en el cabello esa mañana. Candy salió de su escondite y recorrió el jardín feliz de poder disfrutar de una esperanza y de la luz del sol, tratando de olvidar su encuentro con el mocoso engreído que se atrevió a llamarla Mona pecas; Candy se dedico a disfrutar del viento, y de la poca libertad que tenia dentro de su propio jardín.

Miranda Elroy había salido temprano de casa para encontrarse con Luisa Smith, ya que ella seria su aliada en deshacerse de Anthony Brower. La esperaba en la entrada del salón de te central, una vez que llego pidió que las condujeran a un privado para poder hablar a solas.

-es bueno verte Luisa, el azul es tu color Luisa.

-a mi todo me queda bien señora Elroy, pero gracias por el cumplido.

-Luisa necesito quitar a alguien del camino así que necesito de tus servicios, te pagare un generosa cantidad, si me ayudas a deshacerme de Anthony Brower.

\- de cuanto estamos hablando señora Elroy y que tendría que hacer.

Miranda Elroy le pasó un pequeño papel que tenía escrito una cantidad 1,500 libras.

Luisa no podía creer que le ofrecieran semejante cantidad era demasiado dinero.

-se te pagaran 500 libras mas por tu silencio Luisa al terminar el trabajo.

-bien dígame en que consiste mi trabajo.

Luisa era amiga de Eliza Leagan por lo que era mejor pagar por su silencio, la cantidad que había prometido a Luisa, era el sustento de la familia por los próximos 8 meses, era arriesgado, pero si todo salía como estaba planeado no habría nada de que preocuparse.

Pronto transcurrieron dos horas en las que Luisa y Miranda Elroy afinaron los detalles de su plan, después de la cual Miranda Elroy debía regresar pronto a casa y verificar que se hubiera efectuado lo que había pedido y preparar a Candy para la fiesta Leagan.

Continuara….

Próximo capitulo: una noche de desengaños.


	8. una noche de desengaños

Capitulo 8 Una Noche de desengaños

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Después de haber pactado con Luisa, Miranda Elroy fue directo a la casa White donde se servía la comida y se encontraban reunidos en el comedor Candy y sus hermanos en compañía de los Cornwell, Patricia y Archivald, la tía abuela entro en el comedor el cual se sumió de inmediato en un silencio en el que solo se limitaban a comer, todas las risas y bromas se habían esfumado, la tía abuela se disculpo por llegar tarde y observo que candy estaba presente en el comedor por lo que supuso que Dorothy la había dejado salir de su habitación por lo que no le dio importancia.

Después de la comida ordeno que todos se prepararan para salir en dos horas a la casa Leagan, por lo cual los Cornwell se marcharon ya que ellos también estaban invitados.

Candy fue llevada a su habitación donde Dorothy y Charlotte, la prepararían para la fiesta, por lo cual ajustaron un poco mas el corsé, para definir aun mas su delicada silueta y la forma de sus pechos para crear un buen escote, usaría el vestido verde con engastes de piedras alrededor de los hombros, que le había regalado el mocoso engreído, llevaría zapatos de terciopelo verde, en cuello llevaría una delgada cinta de terciopelo negro de la cual pendía un pequeño dije de perlas y en el centro llevaba una esmeralda, este había pertenecido a su madre, que hacían juego con los aretes de esmeralda que le había regalado su padre antes de morir.

Su cabello fue recogido por unas horquillas de plata solo dejando una pequeños rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, llevaría los hombros desnudos solo en parte, pero el clima estaba un tanto frio por lo que llevaría una estola de cachemira negra, Dorothy coloco en su mano un abanico negro, candy estaba lista para la fiesta, y a tiempo.

Annie también estaba lista por lo que fue a la habitación de Candy, pero al entrar se quedo boquiabierta, Candy lucia, no, no lucia, brillaba por su belleza. Después de Annie entraron en la habitación Albert y Stear que ya están listos en sus trajes de gala, también se quedaron maravillados con la apariencia de Candy que solo la describieron con una sola palabra.

-¡hermosa!

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los comentarios y miradas de sus hermanos que lucían apuestos en sus trajes de gala, Albert recogió su cabellera en una coleta negándose a cortarse el cabello y Stear luciendo un impecable corte de cabello, Annie lucia preciosa en su vestido azul turquesa, pero tan pronto como percibió la mirada de la tía abuela se puso tensa e irguió la cabeza, esperando un comentario a cerca de el arreglo que le habían hecho Dorothy y Charlotte.

La tía abuela la observo detenidamente, antes de dar el veredicto.

-bien Candy luces muy bien.

Dorothy y Charlotte respiraron aliviadas de haber cumplido el objetivo de embellecer a candy, no hicieron demasiado por Candy pues poseía una belleza natural.

-bien debemos irnos, no es decoroso hacer esperar a nuestros anfitriones.

Diciendo esto Albert escoltaría a Candy y a la Tía abuela, mientras que Stear escoltaría a Annie hasta que se presentara Archivald Cornwell, el acompañaría a patricia el resto de la velada.

Ya dentro del carruaje Candy solo le pidió a Albert que no la dejara sola, ciertamente sabia que pronto se marcharía con Anthony, pero no quería estar cerca de Neal Leagan.

Llegaron a la casa Leagan, donde fueron llevados al salón principal, cuando las chicas White, hicieron su entrada acapararon todas las miradas, en especial Candy, que a su lado Annie palidecía que aun que era bella, no podía compararse a Candy cosa que no le importaba ya que tenia toda la atención de unos ojos avellana que la esperaban al pie de la escalera, los cuales la miraban llenos de cariño y eso bastaba para Annie, Neal que ya estaba mas que ebrio al ver a candy pensó que un ángel, o una visión de una diosa griega.

Eliza no podía creer que candy White la opacara en su propia casa y en su fiesta, la odiaba por que quien era ella para hacer quedar en ridículo, ella no era nadie, cuando ella era la que tenia mejor estirpe, mejores modales, mejor posición que candy, pero aun así no lograba atraer la atención de tantos hombres como lo hacia candy esa noche y ahí estaba el idiota de su hermano embelesado mirando a candy que bajaba del brazo de Albert, sin duda no sabia lo que tenia que hacer para meter a ese hombre a su cama pero lo haría sin importar el costo, ya muchos eran los habían caído en sus encantos ni el ni Anthony Brower serian la excepción.

Eliza se acercaba a dar la bienvenida a la familia White, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Neal seguía embobado mirando a Candy desde el otro lado del salón, tal vez si estaba demasiado ebrio ya aunque apenas eran ocho de la noche.

-Candy querida luces formidable, que hermoso es tu vestido.

-gracias Eliza también luces muy hermosa esta noche.

-Albert querido, no sabia que habías regresado de tu ultimo viaje, estás tan apuesto, te pediré que seas mi acompañante esta noche que dices?

-lo siento Eliza será en otra ocasión, hoy seré el acompañante de candy.

Albert estaba en problemas y lo sabia por la cara de disgusto que hizo la tía abuela por el desaire que le hizo a Eliza, pero no se alejaría de Candy en toda la noche.

Eliza se alejo para seguir incomodando a los invitados, perdón, tratando de darles la bienvenida, su lengua era como la de una víbora ponzoñosa, solo escupía veneno.

Ya había transcurrido la mitad de la velada y aun no había hecho acto de presencia el invitado de honor, por lo cual Eliza estaba mas que furiosa y de un humor insoportable, pero su humor mejoro ligeramente cuando vio que llegaba Anthony Brower, pero este no se detuvo a presentar su saludos en vez de eso se dirigía directo hacia candy, esto enfureció mas a Eliza.

Anthony se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de Candy, estaba maravillado, ella lucia más que hermosa, Candy alcanzo verlo y sus ojos brillaron ademas de que le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, Anthony le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que saliera a la terraza.

Lo que ninguno observo es que unos ojos grises, no se despegaban de Anthony desde que había entrado al salón y poco a poco se acerco a el y salió detrás de el a la terraza.

Anthony esperaba ansioso que Candy saliera a la terraza para fundirse en sus ojos verdes, y poder besarla y...

-podrías ayudarme no me siento muy bien.

La voz lastimosa y débil de una chica, había interrumpido sus pensamientos, no podía ignorarla, era un caballero por lo que se apresuro a sujetarla por la cintura cuando noto como si esta se fuera caer y golpearse contra el piso.

Luisa rápidamente le llevo las manos al cuello a Anthony tratando de acercarse lo mas que pudiera, parecía tan débil que lo necesitaba mas cerca para no caer, Luisa fingió un desmayo por lo que Anthony le sujeto la cara, hablándole para que ella reaccionara.

-¡señorita! ¡Señorita! Vamos despierte.

Anthony se acerco tanto a Luisa que tenia a unos centímetros su rostro de ella a de el, por lo que Luisa de pronto despertó y lo beso apasionadamente, lo sujeto fuertemente evitando que pudiera zafarse del abrazo, estaban demasiado cerca, Luisa parecía como si su cuerpo se había soldado al de Anthony.

Candy no podía creer lo que veía, no se negaba a creerlo aunque ella misma lo estuviera contemplando, como Anthony había abrazado a la chica primero y luego la había besado tan apasionadamente, no podía ser, Candy cerro los ojos, pero aun así veía a Anthony besando a otra chica, sintió que su corazón se rompió como la copa de cristal que sostenía en la mano, solo pudo dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Esta escena no solo la observado Candy, la vio Eliza, que había salido a la terraza, la vio Neal que no perdía de vista a Candy y sonrió maliciosamente, al saber que Anthony estaba fuera de su camino; Candy por fin aceptaría casarse con el, y la observo Miranda Elroy solo que vio el momento en que Neal salió detrás de Candy.

Anthony se separo de Luisa y la empujo ligeramente, se limpio la boca dándole la espalda a Luisa.

-Lo siento Anthony no pude evitarlo tener tan cerca perturbo mis sentidos, discúlpame no volverá a pasar.

Diciendo eso se marcho Luisa, ya había realizado la primer parte de su trabajo y fue mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado que seria besar a Anthony Brower, lo demás seria mucho mas fácil pero no igual de placentero.

Anthony estaba desconcertado no sabia que pensar, ese beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no significaba nada, lo lamentaba pero el no lo había hecho intencionalmente por lo que esperaba que Candy no se enterara y que llegara pronto. Anthony no sabía que Candy había visto toda aquella escena.

Después de meditarlo muchas veces Terry decidió presentarse en la casa Leagan por lo que tomo el saco de su traje y subió al carruaje, le pidió al chofer que lo dejara por la puerta de servicio, decidió que observaría un poco desde la distancia y juzgaría si valía la pena presentarse o no.

Candy corrió a través del jardín con los trozos de su corazón en la manos, quería morir, no podía creer que la Anthony la hubiera engañado de esa manera, Candy solo lloraba y corría sin dirección, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía hasta que una mano la tomo del brazo y la hizo darse vuelta, era Neal Leagan que estaba enfrente de ella borracho para variar.

-Candy ya lo ves te dije que Anthony no te quería, ahora no tienes pretextos para casarte conmigo.

-que si no tengo pretextos para casarme contigo? Aun si Anthony no me ama, yo a ti te desprecio, me das asco, de veras te aborrezco.

Todo lo que dijo a Neal, de verdad las sentía pero había sido demasiado dura al decírselo de esa manera, pero ella tenia tanto dolor no solo en su corazón, le dolía los ojos por lo que había visto, la boca por lo que acaba de decir, pero sobretodo le dolía el alma la cual tenia rota.

Las palabras de Candy hirieron el orgullo de Neal, por lo que se enfureció y arremetió contra ella, por lo que la derribo contra el césped y se coloco contra ella.

-¡que me desprecias Candy!, no habrá sentimiento en el mundo capaz de describir lo suficientemente que me vas a odiar después de que seas mi ramera, por que eso serás, quise que fueras mi esposa pero te negaste y ahora será lo que yo quiera que seas, te humillare, y vendrás a rogarme que te acepte pero no lo haré.

-basta Neal suéltame, suéltame me das asco, Albert, Stear, Anthony auxilio, auxilio,

Neal la abofeteo una par de veces para que se callara pero esto solo hacia que llorara mas y gritara con mas fuerza.

-cállate, nadie te escuchara, estamos demasiado lejos, nadie vendrá.

Neal dijo esto mientras subía el vestido de Candy y le acariciaba las piernas, le besaba el cuello, desgarro su vestido y besaba sus senos sobre el escote del corsé de una manera grosera y tosca.

Candy cuando escucho su vestido romperse y los sucios besos de Neal sobre su piel, grito con más fuerza que alguien la ayudara, creyó que estaba pérdida cuando de pronto Neal ya no estaba sobre ella, alguien se había compadecido de ella y la había salvado, asustada y aliviada solo trato de cubrir su cuerpo con las manos, cubrir su vergüenza.

-¡hijo de perra!, ¡como te atreves!

Terry había salvado a Candy había escuchado a una mujer gritar cuando había entrado por la puerta trasera, por lo que apretó el paso y cuando estuvo mas cerca identifico que esa voz era la de Candy, corrió hacia donde provenían los gritos, sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo al ver a aquel animal sobre ella, causándole daño, quería matarlo con sus propias manos, por lo que con una patada potente había quitado a Neal encima de candy, lo levanto de la solapas lo arrojo contra un árbol, lo golpeo varias veces hasta que el llanto de Candy le recordó que ella estaba ahí asustada y herida, por lo que trato de acercarse a ella, pero ella rehusó que la tocara, no quería que la viera, no quería que la tocara, Terry se acerco un poco mas y le hablo dulcemente.

-vamos candy estas a salvo, déjame llevarte a casa señorita pecas.

Con eso ultimo Candy sabia que su salvador era el mocoso malcriado, por lo que se arrojo a sus brazos, y lloro profusamente, Terry se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco encima de manera que la cubriera un poco mas, la estrecho a su pecho, la abrazo fuertemente hasta que ella se calmara un poco, cuando estuvo mejor la levanto en brazos y se dirigió a la casa Leagan necesitaba revisarla y saber que tanto había sido el daño.

Ya estaba demasiado cerca de la terraza, en ella estaba Albert que en el momento que se separo de Candy había desaparecido, ya eran mas de 40 minutos y Candy no regresaba, pensaba regresar al salón a buscarla, pero escucho que alguien lo llamaba, volteo y de pronto vio a Terry que sostenía a Candy en brazos, por lo que Albert corrió a su encuentro y tomo a Candy en sus brazos.

-que le sucedió Terry?

-un maldito bastardo trato de tomarla por la fuerza

\- que?

Candy se abrazo al cuerpo de Albert y sintió como el cuerpo de Albert se tenso todo al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Terry, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y solo pudo decir en pequeños susurros.

-Neal, Neal, Neal.

-maldito bastardo, lo matare, lo matare Candy por lo que te hizo.

-eso puede esperar Albert, pero candy no, debemos sacarla de aquí, debemos curar sus heridas.

-tienes razón, entra Terry avisa a mi familia, que debemos irnos.

-yo no puedo hacer eso Albert si entro ahí no saldré nunca.

-por que no Terry?

-es difícil de explicar pero solo puedo decirte por ahorra que soy Terry Grandchester, el invitado de honor, entiendes?

Albert estaba realmente confundido no entendía nada de lo que decía Terry, por lo que le pidió que sostuviera y cuidara a Candy en lo que el iba por su familia.

-Candy, vamos no te duermas, que te duele dime?

Candy solo movió la cabeza ante lo que Terry le acaba de preguntar, era difícil decir que le dolía mas, el engaño de Anthony que ha hecho pedazos su corazón, o el ataque de Neal que había maltratado su cuerpo, pero en conjunto le dolía, el alma, el corazón, y las entrañas.

Terry estaba demasiado preocupado por Candy por lo que se impaciento y salió de la Casa Leagan, subió a un coche, y la llevo a su nuevo apartamento al cual se había mudado, ahí tenia todo lo necesario para curar sus heridas, pero antes le dijo a un mozo que le informara al joven Albert White que se irían a su apartamento que ahí los buscara.

Cuando Albert informo a la tía abuela lo sucedido, esta casi se desmaya, pero tenia que ser fuerte Candy la necesitaba mas, Stear y Annie corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Candy con Terry, pero no pudieron encontrarlos ya se habían marchado. Salieron hacia la puerta donde a Albert le entregaron el mensaje de Terry, por lo que el subió a otro coche en compañía de la tía abuela hacia el apartamento, Albert sabia que Terry era doctor, por lo que cuidaría bien de Candy.

En otro coche Annie y Patricia lloraban desconsoladamente por lo sucedido con Candy, Stear y Archíe no podían creer lo que Neal había hecho, sino había llegado ese amigo de Albert, Candy estaría perdida, trataban de contenerse por no bajar del carruaje y buscar a Neal Leagan para matarlo, pero debían cuidar de las chicas ya después harían algo para ajustar cuentas con Neal.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Anthony después de lo sucedido con Luisa y de esperar un poco y ver que Candy no se presentaba, supuso que no había podido librarse de su familia, por lo que decidió buscar una copa para quitarse un mal sabor que tenia en la boca, por lo que no vio lo que había sucedido.

Después de limpiarse la boca del beso de Luisa con el amargo sabor del licor Anthony estaba mirando por la terraza con dirección hacia el salón donde esperaba en cualquier momento apareciera una rubia de ojos verdes y con una sonrisa que podía resucitar hasta los muertos, solo recordar como lucia Candy esa noche lo hacia quedarse maravillado, no podía creer que en ese pequeño cuerpo pudiera contener tanta belleza.

-¡vaya, vaya! no me imaginaba que eras capaz de engañar a Candy y con una basura de la misma clase, nada menos que Luisa Smith.

Anthony sintió erizarse el bello del cuello al oír esa voz chillona pero que tenía la lengua más venenosa de la ciudad.

-no se de que hablas Eliza, te equivocas de ninguna manera he engañado a candy.

-no te hagas el desentendido querido, ¡yo te vi besando a Luisa!, que envidia de verdad yo deseaba estar en su lugar.

Eliza se acerco a Anthony, le acaricio el rostro y coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho y le hablaba demasiado cerca de la boca.

-te equivocas en lo que viste fue un accidente, no significa nada.

Anthony se sacudió de encima Eliza que trataba de besarlo, no caería dos veces en la misma noche.

-no creo que Candy piense así, cuando se lo cuente querido.

-¡no, no lo harás!.- Anthony la sujeto por los brazos.

-claro que lo haré, a menos que….

-que, que quieres Eliza?

-que entres en mi cama querido, eso quiero.

-de ninguna manera me acostare contigo, prefiero tragar vitreolio* antes que hacerlo.

-estúpido lo lamentaras, nadie me desprecia y queda libre.-

Eliza se zafó del agarre de Anthony y salió de la terraza.

Continuara…..

proximo capitulo una propuesta desesperada

*vitreolio o amargura, ese mal silencioso que se mete dentro de nosotros, que nos infecta y nos daña lentamente sin que nos demos cuenta, tiene entre sus facultades robarnos la capacidad de desear, consiguiendo que poco a poco se mueran nuestras pasiones y quedemos en un mundo rutinario y sin sentido. Además, una vez que se ha metido en nuestro organismo es muy difícil deshacerse de él, puesto que no hay un antídoto genérico que lo remedie milagrosamente. Pues el vitriolo es en realidad el veneno más peligroso para el ser humano. Una vez que comienza invadir nuestros sistemas llega hasta el cerebro donde se aloja. Corrompe el corazón y poco a poco comienzas a vivir una muerte interna. (Esto no me pertenece lo tome de un blog llamo .com)


	9. una propuesta desesperada

Capitulo 9 una propuesta desesperada

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Camino a casa de Terry, solo podía sostener a Candy en sus brazos y apretarla a su pecho, para tratar de mitigar el llanto y dolor, que solo sollozaba en mudos gemidos, cuando el carruaje se detuvo, bajo con Candy en los brazos y entraron en el apartamento, Terry se disponía a llevarla a la recamara para recostarla en la cama cuando la suave voz de ella lo detuvo.

-no, espera quiero sentarme en el sofá.

Terry se sentó con ella en el sofá solo tratando de consolarla, pero no sabia como, no sabia que decirle, por lo que solo se limito a abrazarla, no podía ofrecerle ni siquiera un te ya que aun no tenia mucama, llegaría hasta mañana, podría levantarse el y prepararlo, pero no quería dejar a Candy sola.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Albert y la tía abuela, iban camino a casa de Terry, Albert estaba preocupado, había sentido su corazón y su alma encogerse al ver a Candy en esas condiciones, como se había atrevido el maldito de Neal Leagan lastimarla de esa manera, sin duda lo mataría, pero primero debía saber como se encontraba Candy, Albert sentía como si tuviera fuego en las venas solo de recordar que el infame había sido Neal Leagan, apretó los dientes, y se obligo a permanecer sentado.

La tía abuela, estaba conmocionada no podía creerlo, como pudo descuidar a Candy de esa manera, su descuido en tratar de deshacerse de Anthony Brower había sido demasiado caro, ahora no estaba segura de que dirección tomaría su plan, era una tragedia lo que le sucedió a Candy, pero no era algo extraño esto lo sufrían muchas mujeres todos los días, solo por el hecho de ser mujeres, pero les había sucedido en un mal momento, lo mas fácil en este momento era olvidarse de Terrance Grandchester y obligar a Neal a casarse con Candy, cosa que no seria fácil dadas las circunstancias, el carruaje se detuvo de pronto sacando así a la tía Abuela y Albert de sus pensamientos, bajaron del carruaje, se dirigieron a las escaleras para llegar al apartamento de Terry.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, no había necesidad de tocar pues estaba entreabierta, entraron al apartamento, y en el salón encontraron a Terry sentado en un sofá con Candy en los brazos, Candy levanto ligeramente los ojos al oír que alguien había entrado en el apartamento y frente a ella vio a la tía abuela por lo que se levanto y corrió a los brazos de la que hasta hora la había criado como una hija, Candy cayo de rodillas en el piso junto con la tía abuela que la abrazaba, candy comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte, por lo cual Albert no pudo evitar sentir pena y dolor por su pequeña hermana, por lo que se unió a su hermana y a su tía. Y beso delicadamente su cabeza.

-te llamaba, Albert, te llamaba, Albert pero no me oías.

-perdóname pequeña, no debí dejarte sola, perdóname pequeña, cuanto lo siento.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

En el baile de los Leagan la música seguía y la vino circulaba entre los asistentes mientras esperaban la llegada del invitado de honor, en un rincon del salón de baile Anthony buscaba con la mirada algún rastro de Candy o su familia pues sabia que había hecho mal al rechazar a Eliza de esa manera, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podría traicionar a Candy y a el mismo de esa manera, tenia que hablar con ella antes que Eliza lo hiciera, buscaba a Candy entre las parejas que giraban en la pista, busco a su familia pero no encontraba a ninguno de ellos, la busco en la sala de mujeres pero no lograba encontrarla, estaba desesperado ya llevaba casi una hora buscando por lo que decidió buscar a sus amigos Archie, Stear, tal vez ellos sabían donde estaba Candy, regreso al salón y pregunto a algún mozo por la familia Cornwell.

-lo siento señor pero se han marchado ya.

-la familia White?

-también se han marchado señor hace unos minutos.

Después de lo que le dijo el portero Anthony corrió hacia la puerta esperando poder ver a Candy antes que se fuera a Casa pero lo único que encontró fue la oscuridad y las risas de los demás cocheros que esperaban a sus patrones, por lo que deicidio que entraría en su habitación como lo había hecho la noche anterior, tenia que verla.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Después de ver una escena tan conmovedora, Terry cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de impedir que las lagrimas salieran, por lo que fue a la cocina para preparar el te, en el cuarto de baño preparo la bañera con hiervas medicinales y vertió unas cuantas gotas de un bálsamo que ayudaría a curar las heridas de candy, en la habitación coloco cerca de la cama una bandeja con ungüentos y vendas, gasas, y otros frascos, después de hacer todo esto regreso al salón donde la familia White seguían en la misma posición en que los había dejado, por lo que lentamente se acerco a Albert que seguía pidiendo perdón a Candy por dejarla sola, y le dijo al oído.

-Albert necesitamos curar sus heridas, vamos a ayúdame a llevarla al cuarto de baño.

Por lo que Albert tomo a Candy en brazos y la llevo al cuarto de baño.

-señora Elroy, tendrá que ayudar a Candy a asearse, disculpe pero todavía no ha llegado la mucama.

Terry dijo esto ayudando a Miranda Elroy levantarse, por lo cual la anciana solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió el camino que Terry le indicaba.

Terry y Albert dejaron a solas en el cuarto de baño a Candy y a la tía abuela, salieron al salón nuevamente, Terry le dio a Albert una copa de whisky, pero Albert rehusaba con la cabeza a tomarlo.

-vamos tómalo Albert se que lo necesitas

-lo que necesito es matar al desgraciado de Neal Leagan.

-yo con gusto iría contigo, pero nuestra prioridad por ahora es Candy, Albert, debes ayudarme a curarla, no creo que acepte que la toque, así que tendrás que hacerlo tu.

-pero yo no se como hacerlo Terry, haz lo tu, yo hablare con ella.

-si puedes hacerlo Albert en Italia me ayudaste a curar a muchas personas, se que te preocupa lastimarla pero no lo harás sus heridas son solo superficiales.

-como lo sabes Terry?

-yo impedí que ese desgraciado la lastimara de una manera irreversible, por lo cual solo tiene golpes y raspones superficiales, podrás hacerlo Albert.

-te agradezco tanto Terry que salvaras a mi hermana, no se como pagártelo.

-no me debes nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que la tía abuela apareció en el pasillo preguntando a Terry.

-joven Grandchester, hay algo que Candy pueda usar como camisón.

Terry lo había olvidado, solo tenia ropa de hombre, ciertamente le gustaban las mujeres, pero no acostumbraba a tener ropa de mujer en su casa, por lo que lo único que podía ofrecer era una de sus pijamas. Al oír como llama la tía abuela a Terry, Albert recordó lo que Terry le había dicho después de aparecer con Candy en sus brazos en la casa Leagan.

-lo siento señora Elroy pero solo puedo prestarle a candy una de mis pijamas, no hay aquí otra cosa que pueda usar.

La tía abuela solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que parecía ser su única alternativa, por lo que siguió a Terry de regreso a la habitación donde Candy esperaba envuelta en una toalla sentada a la orilla de la cama, Terry saco el pijama del armario y lo dejo al lado de ella y salió de la habitación.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Es noche de luna nueva y hay tan pocas estrellas que su brillo es tan escaso que ha permitido que la oscuridad que algunos seres guardan en su interior se revele hiriendo a almas inocentes y esa misma oscuridad le ha permitido a Anthony colarse nuevamente en la habitación de Candy.

Era más de media noche cuando la casa quedo en silencio y en oscuridad, espero unos minutos más y empezó a subir por el balcón de Candy, la puerta estaba abierta, Anthony esperaba ver a la rubia metida en su cama pero estaba vacía.

-donde estas Candy?

Tal vez podría estar en la habitación de Annie, pensó, pero buscarla en las demás habitaciones era demasiado peligroso, observo la habitación de Candy, vio el escritorio así que decidió escribirle una nota.

Querida Candy:

Necesito verte y hablar contigo mañana mismo, ve al parque donde siempre nos encontramos, te estaré esperando, es urgente.

Te amo recuérdalo. Te veías hermosa esta noche. Deseo tanto besarte y verte tus ojos verdes.

Anthony Brower

Doblo la nota y la coloco debajo de la almohada de Candy y salió de la habitación.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Mientras tanto en la casa Leagan, Eliza estaba furiosa por que Terrance Grandchester no se había presentado en toda la velada, horas después habían encontrado a Neal en los limites del jardín, desaliñado, sucio, con manchas de sangre en la camisa y con el rostro amoratado, y lleno de araños que Candy le había hecho en un intento de defenderse.

Silvia Leagan corrió al ver a su hijo en ese estado. Y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo besaba

-hijo, hijito mío que te ha pasado, quien te ha hecho esto.

-auh madre duele, no me toques.

-que te ha pasado Neal, quien te hizo esto.

Y Neal empezó a contar que Candy lo había golpeado cuando rechazo ser seducido por ella, que lo había embriagado primero y luego trato de ser seducido por ella y lo golpeo con una piedra.

Silvia Leagan estaba horrorizada, como se había atrevido Candy White a hacer algo así, sin duda lo pagaría caro, por lo que se despidió a los invitados que aun quedaban, solo unos pocos, ya que muchos se habían marchado al ver que el invitado de honor no se presentaba, después de que los primeros en marcharse eran los White.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

En el apartamento de Terry

Candy había entrado a la tina de agua caliente como en trance, solo hacia lo que le indicaba la tía abuela, no podía creer lo que había vivido esa noche, su vida estaba vacía, ya nada importaba, deseaba morirse que mas daba, prefería ahogarse en la tina y olvidar que una vez había vivido y había deseado algo mas en la vida. Ahora estaba fuera de la tina envuelta en una toalla sentada en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación la cual no era la suya, pero no importaba; hacia frío, pero no lo sentía, aunque su cuerpo tiritaba bajo lo toalla, no estaba consiente de ello, solo seguía absorta en la nada.

Una vez que Terry había dado a candy uno de sus pijamas regreso al salón donde lo esperaba Albert, con una serie de preguntas que había formulado en su mente al recordar quien era Terry.

-así que eres Terry Grandchester, y no Terry Baker?

-bueno de cierta manera soy ambos, pero cuando estoy en Inglaterra son Terry Grandchester.

-no logro entenderte, que quieres decir que solo en Inglaterra eres Terry Grandchester.

-cuando estoy viajando por el mundo, solo pretendo escapar del dominio de mi padre por lo que uso el apellido de…..- Terry de pronto se había quedado mudo

-de quien Terry.- lo animaba Albert a continuar

-de un amigo, no tiene mucha importancia de quien es, lo importantes es que me permite vivir uno de mis sueños, sabes me gusta ser útil a las personas.

Terry estuvo apunto de rebelar que usaba el apellido de su madre, la cual nadie sabia que era Eleonor Baker, una famosa actriz de Broadway, aunque era sabido que era el bastardo del duque de Grandchester, nadie sabia quien era su madre.

En ese momento había salido al salón la tía abuela después de vestir a candy y acostarla en la cama, por lo cual Albert dejo a un lado la copa que sostenía en la mano y se puso de pie y le pregunto.

-como se encuentra candy, Tía abuela?

-no se como se encuentra Albert, realmente no lo se, tiene tantas heridas, que no se que tanto sea el daño Albert.

-no te preocupes tía abuela yo me encargare de sus heridas.

-toma Albert, que beba este té, la hará dormir profundamente, y ella lo necesita

Tomando la taza que Terry le daba se puso de pie y se fue rumbo a la habitación, dejando solos a Terry y a la tía abuela. Miranda Elroy se sentó y empezó a sollozar a quejarse de cómo había empeorado su situación en una sola noche.

-que haremos ahora? Estamos arruinados, la familia caerá en la deshonra.

-cálmese señora Elroy, siempre hay algo que puede hacerse.

Terry tomo una mano de la anciana, tratando de confortarla.

-no usted no entiende, Candy era nuestra esperanza para salvar el honor de la familia, y ahora ella ….

Miranda Elroy no podía pronunciar las palabras, no cabían en su boca,

-pero ese desgraciado no logro mancillarla, señora Elroy.

-eso lo se, Candy me lo dijo, pero cuando esto se sepa, nadie de buena familia deseara desposarla aunque aun sea virgen, y ella no accederá a casarse con Neal Leagan, no después de lo que paso.

Terry sintió arder sus venas como si contuvieran alcohol puro, con tan solo oír que Candy tal vez tendría que casarse con Neal Leagan, el no lo permitiría por ningún motivo, por lo que hablo sin pensar.

-no ella no se casara con ese desgraciado, por que ella será mi esposa.

Miranda Elroy no creía lo que oía, después de todo algo demasiado bueno había surgido de todo esto, no pudo evitar que en su cara se formara una sonrisa.

Continuara …..


	10. la familia antes que el amor

CAPITULO 10 La familia antes que el amor.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando Terry despertó se había quedado dormido en el salón con Albert, ya que la tía abuela había ocupado la habitación de huéspedes, Terry no podía creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca la noche anterior, hacer a Candy White su esposa, pero que diantres se le había metido en la cabeza, el siempre había pensado que el matrimonio nunca seria para una persona como el, le gustaba ser libre, hacer y deshacer de su vida a su antojo, ciertamente le gustaba gozar de la intimidad con las mujeres siguiendo su naturaleza viril, todo esto era nuevo, lo asustaba, tenia tantas preguntas para su inesperada propuesta de matrimonio a Candy White, pero sobre todo se preguntaba por que ella?, que lo había impulsado? temía a la repuesta de estas preguntas.

Candy durmió profundamente hasta ya muy entrada la mañana, despertó encontrándose en un lugar extraño que no conocía, y sola, todo su cuerpo le dolía, poco a poco fueron llegando a su memoria los sucesos de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar quedarse tirada en cama y llorar desconsoladamente al recordar como había sido traicionada por Anthony, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le gritaba que tenia que haber una explicación, estaba segura que Anthony la amaba, debía creer en el.

La tía abuela había entrado a la habitación donde candy yacía en la cama fingiendo dormir, pero las lágrimas que humedecían sus pestañas la delataron, por lo que la tía abuela se sentó a un lado de la cama y le dijo.

-no es propio de una señorita de sociedad dormir hasta estas horas, Candy levántate, tienes que vestirte,

Candy se levanto pese a su voluntad, lavo su rostro y se vistió con un grueso vestido azul que le cubría desde el cuello, los brazos y casi los pies, y aun así se sentía desnuda, no uso corsé, sus músculos no lo soportaban, cosa que le tía abuela le desagrado pero era mejor no lastimar mas el cuerpo de candy.

Albert llevo un exquisito desayuno preparado por el y con la ayuda de Terry, permaneció con ella en la habitación, por lo que la tía abuela se quedo en el comedor tomado el desayuno con Terry, deseaba saber si Terry no había cambiado de parecer con respecto a su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que se lo pregunto sin rodeos.

-joven Grandchester aun desea desposar a Candy?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Terry no porque hubiera cambiado de parecer, sino que no esperaba que la anciana fuera tan directa, casi se ahoga con el muffin que comía, por lo que tomo un sorbo de te, se aclaro la garganta y respondió.

-soy hombre de palabra señora Elroy, desposare a su sobrina si ella lo acepta.

Estaba dicho, podía haberse librado del compromiso diciendo mil cosas pero no lo hizo, algo se lo había impedido, no podía soportar saber que Candy tendría que casarse con Neal Leagan o con algún otro, ya había dado su palabra ahora no podía retractarse y no lo haría.

-señora Elroy me casare con Candy, pero no se lo diga quiero ser yo quien se lo pida

-esta bien joven Grandchester será como usted quiere.

Candy y Albert seguían en la habitación, pero extrañamente no conversaban candy estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, por lo que contestaba vagamente las preguntas de Albert que al final se rindió y tomo su desayuno en silencio.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Esa noche Anthony no logro conciliar el sueño hasta muy avanzada la noche, solo para tener una pesadilla en la que se encontraba en la cama con Candy la besaba, la acariciaba pero de pronto no era ella era Eliza y entraba Luisa a su cama por el otro lado y lo besaban y acariciaban.

Anthony despertó bañado en sudor, era poco mas las diez de la mañana cuando despertó, salió de cama, se ducho, vistió y salió de su casa sin desayunar, no podía hacerlo tenia un nudo en el estomago cualquier cosa que comiera la vomitaría en el acto.

Llego temprano al parque, dio una vuelta por el lago tratando de calmarse pero no lo lograba, el tiempo pasaba y Candy no llegaba, estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, tenia que verla y hablar con ella antes que Eliza lo hiciera, después de dos horas de esperarla debía ir a trabajar a la oficina de su padre, ya no podía faltar mas, ya había faltado o llegado tarde toda la semana si no se presentaba su padre seguro lo retaría y no deseaba eso, así que se puso en camino al trabajo, de regreso visitaría a Candy en su habitación.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Después de que terminaran de desayunaran Candy y Albert salieron al salón donde se encontraba Terry mirando por una ventana, Albert le informo que debían regresar a casa para que Candy se recuperara.

-Terry agradezco tus atenciones pero es mejor que regresemos a casa, te hemos incomodado demasiado.

-no tienes nada que agradecer Albert, sabes que no me importa tenerlos aquí, pero es cierto deben regresar a casa.

-esperamos que nos visite pronto, Candy agradece las atenciones de joven Grandchester.

-yo…. Yo…. le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí, no tengo como pagárselo.

-no te preocupes por eso Candy, cualquiera te habría ayudado.

Terry se despidió de Albert, la señora Elroy y de Candy que cuando se acerco a besar su mano le susurro al oído.

-nos vemos pronto mona pecas.

Apretó su mano delicadamente, tratando de darle animo y que recobrara un poco del rubor rosado que siempre cubría sus mejillas, su tono de piel se había marchitado como su corazón en una sola noche, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una ligera sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Con eso salieron del apartamento de Terry en dirección a la casa White donde Luisa Smith esperaba, debía efectuar la segunda fase del plan si quería recibir la cantidad acordada.

Camino a casa, la tía abuela comenzó a apesadumbrar a Candy y Albert por lo complicada que se había tornado la situación.

-de no ser por el señor Grandchester que…

-si de no ser por Terry, no podría vivir solo de pensar que….

Albert interrumpió a la tía abuela en media oración por lo cual lo reprendió.

-no es propio de un joven de buena familia, interrumpir a los demás mientras hablan Albert.

-lo siento tía abuela pero….

-necesito decirle algo a candy, Albert.

Candy volteo al escuchar que la tía abuela tenia algo que decirle, nada le importaba, ya nada tenia sentido, solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y no volver a salir nunca. Por lo que levanto la mirada por un instante vio los ojos fríos de la tía abuela y volvió a mirar al piso.

-bien debemos agradecer al señor Grandchester no solo por que salvo a candy, sino por que además esta dispuesto a salvar el honor de la familia y de candy, va a desposar a can….

-que va a ser que? Terry debió volverse loco, no se lo permitiré…..

Con eso Albert ordeno al cochero que se detuviera, bajo furioso del coche, no lo podía creer y no lo permitiría, conocía que Terry nunca se le relacionaba con una mujer, no a menos que deseara terminar con ella en una habitación desnudos, y eso no lo se lo permitiría nunca, aunque fuera su mejor amigo, jamás se lo permitiría.

La tía abuela y Candy llamaron a Albert, pero este siguió furioso su camino al apartamento de Terry, por lo cual regresaron al carruaje y continuaron su camino y su conversación.

-bueno Candy debes sentirte honrada que alguien como el señor Grandchester desee desposarte después de lo sucedido, debes aceptar su propuesta, nadie deseara desposarte, y recuerda que tu eres la única esperanza de salvar a la familia de la ruina.

-no lo haré tía abuela, no pienso casarme nunca, y no me casare con alguien que no ame, no importa caer en la deshonra nada puede ser peor de lo que estoy viviendo ahora.

La tía abuela levanto la mano en un intento de abofetearla por lo que había dicho, pero detuvo su mano en el aire cuando Candy termino de hablar.

-debes pensar en la familia Candy, se que es terrible lo que te sucedió pero recuerda que Annie depende de pertenecer a una familia de buena posición para casarse con el joven Cornwell, que me dices de Stear, Candy, deberá dejar la universidad y olvidarse de ser un inventor, y no podrá desposar a ninguna chica de buena familia, y Albert deberá dejar de viajar por el mundo y tendrá que conseguir un empleo, candy debes pensar también en tu familia, no seas egoísta no solo pienses en ti.

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo por lo que Candy, la tía abuela bajaron del carruaje entraron en la casa; Candy se dirigía a su habitación cuando el mayordomo le informo que tenia una visita esperándola en el salón, pretendía disculparse y atenderla en otro momento pero la mirada de la tía abuela le decía que no podía excusarse, por lo que se dirigió al salón donde encontró a Luisa sentada en un sofá bebiendo una taza de te, en compañía de Annie, que procuraba convencerla que era mejor volver en otro momento.

Annie corrió a los brazos de Candy en cuanto la vio entrar en el salón, comenzó a sollozar, por lo que Candy se abrazo fuertemente a ella, la calidez de Annie casi hace que Candy se derrumbara y saliera todo el dolor que tenia en su interior, por lo cual se separo de ella y le dijo que la esperara en su habitación, debía atender a su invitada para poder ser libre de desplomarse después.

Annie salió del salón bañada en lagrimas, Candy saludo a Luisa y tomo una taza de te y tomo asiento en un sillón cercano, que deseaba Luisa lo ignoraba, pero no tenia tiempo, ya no tenia nada así que fue directa y se olvido de la cortesía.

-a que debo tu visita Luisa?

-yo ….. Yo…. Debo pedirte un favor muy grande Candy.

-si esta en mi mano ayudarte Luisa lo haré, pero dime que deseas.

Luisa comenzó a llorar y se arrodillo ante ella.

-te suplico candy que no busques a Anthony, que no me lo quites…

-¿Qué? Luisa no te entiendo, que quieres decir?

Candy estaba desconcertada no entendía que tenia que ver Luisa y Anthony, sabia que se conocían desde hace unos años pero nunca fueron cercanos.

-yo amo a Anthony, y hace tiempo que me entregue a el, y yo… yo….. No se como decir esto candy, yo…. Voy a ser madre, el no desea casarse conmigo por que dice que tu lo amas y te ha dado su palabra, candy debes dejarlo, cásate con otro, no dejes a mi hijo sin padre.

Luisa se hecho en el regazo de Candy y sollozaba y gemía y solo le repetía a Candy

-cásate con otro, cásate con otro, por mi hijo, cásate con otro.

Cada una de estas palabras se clavaron como dardos venenos en el herido corazón de candy, no sabia que pensar, todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron y los restos de su corazón junto con ellas, candy se levanto rápidamente, haciendo que Luisa cayera al piso, se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta, se volvió antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, para decirle.

-yo no buscare mas a Anthony, por la familia que tu hijo merece, yo me haré a un lado y me olvidare que una vez ame Anthony.

Luisa seguía en el piso fingiendo llorar, ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa con su cabello, por lo fácil que le había resultado terminar su trabajo, se levanto del piso cuando escucho que la puerta del salón se cerro, se acomodo el cabello, y el vestido, solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana a que la señora Elroy cumpliera su parte, por lo que salió de la casa White.

Candy corrió hasta su habitación llegando a su habitación cerro la puerta y se derrumbo en el piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía una intrusa en la vida de Luisa y su hijo, se sentía utilizada por el hombre que mas amaba y por el hombre que mas odiaba, cada uno de ellos a su manera la habían hecho añicos, Candy dejo salir todo el dolor que su alma sentía que le quemaba desde adentro, cada una de sus lagrimas fueron amargas como el dolor y desconsuelo que tenia, se sentía sucia, vacía, como si su vida, su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma se hubieran fracturado todos en el mismo lugar y no tenían reparación.

Candy, después de llorar hasta que sintió que se quedo seca, se levanto y se arrojo en la cama, quería dormir y no despertar jamás, que el mundo se acabara ese día, como su mundo se acabo la noche anterior, ya nada tenia sentido.

La tía abuela estaba en su despacho preparando la cantidad que tendría que llevar para pagar por un trabajo que se había cumplido con su cometido, sacar a Anthony Brower de en medio de sus planes, todo esta bajo su control, nada podía fallar, solo faltaba confirmar que candy se desposaría con Terry Grandchester y Neal ya no era un problema. En eso ultimo se equivocaba, Neal planeaba algo y no esperarían demasiado tiempo para saberse de el.

Albert estaba furioso con Terry que rayos tenia en la cabeza, estaba loco, no permitiría que Candy se casara con el, lo conocía demasiado, sabia que era un tipo huraño, rebelde, que no tendía expresar sus sentimientos, que era un arrogante, era un buen amigo pero no era lo que su hermana merecía, y solo sobre su cadáver se casaría con ella, subió corriendo las escaleras, golpeaba la puerta, la pateaba, planeaba derribarla si era necesario.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Terry estaba en el baño por lo que salió corriendo del baño al escuchar sus gritos, creía que algo le había sucedido a Candy, por lo que puso rápidamente el pantalón y salió a abrir.

-¡albe….

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando el puño de Albert se incrusto en su rostro arrojando al suelo, Albert se le arrojo encima de el, comenzó a golpearlo Terry no entendía, solo trataba de esquivar los golpes de Albert.

-no te permitiré que te cases

-con candy, Albert, jajajaja pues déjame decirte que tu tía ya lo acepto.

-maldito infeliz, te matare antes.

De una patada se quito a Albert de encima, se puso de pie, Albert se lanzo contra el y seguía lanzándole golpes tanto al rostro como al cuerpo, lo que los llevo a caer sobre una mesa de madera en el centro del salón la cual se desplomo bajo el peso de ambos, ambos rodaron sobre la alfombra de la sala golpeándose mutuamente, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Terry devolvió golpe por golpeo a Albert y correspondía sus insultos riéndose de el cínicamente, cosa que solo provoco que Albert se enfureciera mas y arremetiera mas violentamente contra el, sabia defenderse, tenia experiencia en peleas callejeras, pero Albert era mas hábil y con mas experiencia que el, por lo que si no quería acabar gravemente herido debía tranquilizar a Albert y por primera vez debía hacer frente a sus sentimientos y entender que era lo que sentía por Candy, por que le era tan importante, debía ser honesto consigo mismo y con Albert y así tal vez podría conseguir algo de ayuda.

Terry se encontraba de bajo de Albert, dejo de golpearlo, solo permanecía inmóvil recibiendo los golpes e insultos que Albert le propinaba.

-defiéndete cobarde, vamos defiéndete, infeliz

Terry no respondía solo lo miraba fijamente, sin moverse, sin decir una sola palabra.

-si te place seguirme golpeando hazlo, pero …

-que Terry? no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de mi hermana por una vez que la viste.

-no era la primera vez que la vi, ya la conocía.

-que? mientes.

-yo fui quien la ayudo el día del desfile, fui yo quien curo sus heridas,

-tu eres el mocoso malcriado.

-vaya, parece que la señorita pecas te hablo sobre mi.

-jajajaja jajajaja la señorita pecas y el mocoso malcriado jajajaja no me lo puedo creer.

Albert se doblaba de la risa, esos apodos les caían como anillo al dedo, su furia se esfumo para solo quedar en ruidosa y ensordecedora risa, Terry enarco una ceja, le resultaba extraño como una persona podía pasar de la ira a la risa de un instante a otro, pero eso era característico de Albert por lo que después se unió a sus risas, era inevitable.

Juntos se sentaron en el piso junto a la ventana, estaban llenos de golpes, el labio de Terry estaba inflamado, Albert tenia un ojo morado, y demás heridas en el cuerpo, pero Terry tenia que explicarse así mismo y Albert el motivo que lo llevo a pedirle matrimonio a la pecosa.

-Albert se el motivo por el cual querías matarme, me conoces bien sin duda, pero puedo asegurarte que yo mismo no se que es lo que me llevo a decidirme a desposar a Candy.

-como que no lo entiendes Terry, algo debe haberte impulsado, debes tener al menos una pista de lo que te llevo a ofrecerte a desposar a Candy, Terry piensa.

-tu me conoces Albert, sabes que siempre he pensado que el matrimonio no es para mi, nunca me involucro, lo sabes, pero de alguna manera Candy es tan vivaz, alegre, y siempre tiene una respuesta a mis ocurrencias,

-así que te pone en tu lugar Terry, por que te resulta divertido embromar a Candy crees que debes casarte con ella, que te será divertido el matrimonio,

-si es divertido hacerla enfadar y ver como respinga su nariz haciendo que se le notan mas las pecas, pero es que eso no bastara para un matrimonio Albert, pero has pensado que Candy tal vez deba casarse con Neal o con algún otro para salvar su honra y la de tu familia, lo has pensado si quiera Albert, pues yo si y créeme no puedo soportar si quiera la idea de lo será la vida de Candy a lado de un tipo con Neal, yo debía protegerla, no permitiría que Candy volviera a pasar algo así, jamás.

Era verdad lo que decía Terry, poco a poco las palabras de Terry penetraron en las oídos de Albert, y el prefería morir antes que candy se casara con Neal Leagan, Albert coloco sus manos en la cabeza, como había sido tan bruto para no pensar que algo así podría estar por pasar, pero al observar la expresión de Terry mientras decía cada palabra mientras hablaba de Candy su ojos se iluminaban con un brillo extraño, adquirían una calidez que nunca antes había visto Albert en el, solo había una respuesta a ese brillo era que se había enamorado de Candy

-tienes razón, y antes matare al desgraciado de Neal antes que se acerque a ella de nuevo. Creo que no tengo otra alternativa que confiar en que otra persona cuide de ella, y tu Terry te has enamorado de ella, la amas Terry, tu…..

-que yo que? Jajajajajaja vamos Albert te burlas de mi al creer que me he enamorado de Candy, te has vuelto loco, no es posible, apenas la conozco, no puede ser estas equivocado, tienes que estarlo…..

Terry estaba desconcertado asustado, el no creía en el amor, el amor no era para el, no podía ser cierto.

-jajajajajaja no me lo puedo creer que Terry Grandchester tenga miedo al amor, jajajajajaja

Albert y Terry seguían hablando de los sentimientos de Terry por Candy mientras desde hace alguno momentos sucedía algo demasiado extraño en la casa White, que haría que candy reafirmara la decisión que había tomado esa tarde, debía poner a su familia antes que sus sentimientos y antes que su felicidad.

Continuara…

proximo capitulo acorralada


	11. Acorralada

Capitulo 11 Acorralada.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Candy trataba de enterrarse en sus sueños donde parecía ser el único lugar donde podía estar con quien ella amaba, cuando Annie entro corriendo en su habitación para tratar de despertarla.

-Candy, Candy despierta.

Annie la movió bruscamente para que despertara, por lo Candy despertó quejándose del dolor que aun sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-¡auch! Calma Annie.

-vamos candy hay dos policías que vinieron a buscarte, te acusan de atacar a Neal, debes huir Candy vamos date prisa baja por el balcón al jardín, Stear te ayudara.

-que? No, no puedo huir, el me ataco a mi y debe pagarlo, Annie no me iré.

Candy de pronto sentía que su corazón parecía volver a latir, aunque era demasiado lento pero volvía a latir eso era importante, sentía coraje, ya la habían humillado demasiado ya no soportaría que otra persona pasara por encima de ella otra vez, por lo que se arreglo el modesto vestido azul que llevaba y bajo la escalera.

Al pie de la escalera estaba la tía abuela que parecía decirle algo al oído a Stear, el cual después salió corriendo hacia la calle.

Candy bajo la escalera y se situó a un lado de la tía abuela en lugar donde estaba Stear antes de salir corriendo, frente a ella había dos hombres uniformados.

-señorita debe acompañarnos, es acusada de atacar y causar graves heridas al joven Neal Leagan, la llevaremos a la comisaría para que esto se aclare.

-dedo ir tía abuela, es mejor que vaya sola.

-de ninguna manera iras sola, debemos esperar que llegue Albert, Stear fue a buscarlo, solo esperemos un poco a que este aquí, el te acompañara.

-esperaremos al señor White diez minutos, no podemos esperar mas.

La habitación se sumió en un ambiente tenso en el que las pisadas de uno de los oficiales se oían como si fueran de plomo, el tiempo pasaba, y minuto a minuto la tensión aumentaba en la habitación, Candy sabia que era inocente y había un testigo eso estaba a su favor, pero no deseaba involucrar mas Terry Grandchester, trataría de salir de este lío por sus propios medios, solo seria su ultimo recurso.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

En el apartamento de Terry y Albert seguían hablando de sus sentimientos, Albert creía que se trataba de amor pues veía que ella era importante para el y sentía que debía protegerla sin importarle que el precio a pagar fuera su libertad, estaban bebiendo sentados en el piso, ya que habían destruido la mayoría de los muebles, cuando tocaron la puerta con una desesperada ansiedad.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

-es Stear, mi hermano algo ha sucedido.

Albert se levanto del piso y corrió abrir la puerta, Terry se había levantado y fue a la habitación por una camisa y una chaqueta, tenia el presentimiento de que esto no era nada bueno, tomo su cartera con sus identificaciones como hijo del duque de Grandchester y su anillo de sellar nunca los lleva con el, ha no ser que estuviera frente a su padre.

-¡Albert¡ dos policías quieren llevarse a Candy, la culpan por atacar a Neal

-¿Qué diablos dices?

Terry sujeto a Stear de las solapas, no podía creer lo que decía, que Candy era Acusada de atacar a Neal, estaba furioso.

-vamos Terry, déjalo debemos ir a casa y ayudar a Candy, Neal planea algo, debemos estar ahí para evitarlo.

Con eso salieron corriendo del apartamento y subieron al carruaje con dirección a la casa White, forzaron a los caballos ir a toda velocidad, temían no llegar a tiempo.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

-ya han pasado 15 minutos señora Elroy, no podemos esperar mas, la señorita White debe acompañarnos.

Ambos hombres se colocaron a un lado de Candy, no podían tocarla por el hecho de ser una mujer de sociedad.

Cuando estaban apunto de subirla al carruaje de la policía, un carruaje arribo al bordillo de la acera del cual descendieron 3 hombres, un hombre rubio y dos castaños, Candy los reconoció de inmediato, emitió un suspiro pues habían llegado justo a tiempo.

-mi hermana no ira con ustedes, la llevaremos en el carruaje de la familia, puede venir uno de ustedes con nosotros.

-esta bajo nuestra custodia debe viajar en el auto de la policía señor White.

-lo se pero es una dama y yo acepto la responsabilidad de la custodia caballeros.

-quien es usted para hacerse cargo de la custodia.-eso solo podría hacerlo un noble.

-Soy Terrance hijo del duque de Grandchester.

Terry le mostró el anillo que llevaba en la mano, por lo cual el oficial hizo una reverencia y asintió con la cabeza. Terry no podía permitir que Candy fuera llevada como un criminal, cuando ella era la víctima por lo cual usaría el nombre y poder de su padre para hacerlo, detestaba tener que escudarse en el nombre de su padre pero no había otra posibilidad de ayudar a Candy.

Subieron al carruaje y siguieron al auto de la policía hasta la comisaria donde los esperaba la familia Leagan.

En el auto los hermanos White y Terry Grandchester fraguaban un plan para esquivar la trampa que seguro les tendría preparada Neal.

-matare al idiota, mira que tiene el descaro de acusarte a ti de atacarlo cuando el fue quien te ataco.- empezo Terry

-eso seria útil pero dudo que sirva de algo, ese tipo no juega limpio seguro tiene una trampa para Candy, debemos pensar en algo.-dijo Albert

-Albert tiene razón seguramente Neal tiene planeado algo, debemos pensar en algo.- comento candy

-el miente debemos probar que el miente, podría inventar un detector de mentiras y así salvar a Candy.

Terry puso los ojos en blancos no creía lo que oía como era que el chico de lentes de apariencia inteligente, hubiera dicho algo tan descabellado.

-tal vez funcionaria Stear pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, debemos pensar en algo.

-dinos Candy que fue lo que dijeron los oficiales cuando se presentaron en tu casa.

-dijo que estaba acusada de seducir, atacar y causarle graves heridas a Neal.

-infeliz, cobarde, lo matare.

-Terry, no prestas atención date cuenta lo que no dijo Neal, no menciono que hay un testigo, con eso jugaremos a nuestro favor. (Albert movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego enarco una ceja, sabia que Terry estaba furioso pero la furia no lo dejaba ver y pensar con claridad)

-pero no debes involucrarte mas Terry, nos ha ayudado demasiado, no podría arrastrarte al escándalo que vendrá después de todo esto.

-¡vaya la mona pecas cree que puede defenderse sola!, ¡pero que terca y obstinada eres!.

Con eso Albert y Terry se levantaron y ordenaron al chofer detenerse una calle antes de llegar a la comisaria y bajaron del carruaje, ya tenían un plan en mente solo debían esperar el momento adecuado para actuar.

Llegaron a la comisaria Candy y Stear bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio de la comisaria, los condujeron a un salón donde los esperaba la familia Leagan, Neal tenia un brazo enyesado, un collarín, un ojo morado, además de varios rasguños en cara y brazos, estaba sentado en una silla donde su madre le palmeaba la espalda y le hacia otros mimos, en cuanto vieron entrar a Candy en compañía de Stear, Silvia Leagan y Eliza le lanzaron una mirada desdeñosa, sentaron a Candy en el banquillo de los acusados, desde donde tendría que soportar las miradas escrutadoras del juez y demás personas que estaban presentes en la sala.

-señorita White es acusada de seducir, atacar y provocarle graves heridas al joven Leagan, como se declara.

-inocente, yo no ataque a nadie solo me defendí del ataque de Neal.

-que te defendías Candy, yo quise consolarte por que llorabas y tu me atacaste.

-mientes tu me atacaste, tu, tu….

Candy cerro los ojos y sus manos se volvieron puños, en su garganta se había formado un nudo pues no podía siquiera mencionar la palabras de lo que había pasado a manos de Neal, se negaba a revivirlo, su cuerpo templaba al igual que su voz el solo hecho de recordarlo.

-que?, que fue lo que paso? señorita continúe. (La insto un oficial, debía continuar el careo que tenia con Neal)

-¡tu, tu maldito intentaste forzarme!, ¡tu me atacaste! - sus puños golpearon fuertemente sus rodillas así como aquella declaración rompió en su garganta y las lagrimas se anegaron en sus ojos.

-mientes Candy, no es verdad.

-esa acusación es muy grave señorita hay alguien que pueda respaldar su acusación.

Candy se quedo muda no permitiría que Terry se viera involucrado, pese a lo que dijo ella trataría de defenderse sola.

-el medico que te atendió Candy, el puede respaldarte.

Dijo Stear, sin saber que Candy no había visto a ningún medico, Albert había curado sus heridas, solo estaba Terry pero se rehusaba a mencionar su nombre.

-señorita cual es el nombre del medico que la atendió, lo llamaremos y verificaremos su historia.

-yo…. yo…. .- Candy estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente al igual que se mordía levemente el labio inferior no sabia que contestar.

-no hay ningún medico, cierto Candy? Y no lo hay por que mientes, tu atacaste a Neal, acéptalo, solo eres una casquivana, una mujerzuela.

-Basta Eliza, Candy sabe que ella lo hizo y que ira a prisión, a menos que….

-que?, que es lo quieres Neal? déjate de toda esta farsa y dime que es lo que quieres.

-que te cases conmigo mañana mismo Candy, eso es lo que quiero sino de otra manera iras a prisión por las heridas que me hiciste.

Eliza hizo expresión de fastidio estaba cansada de oír a Neal siempre con lo mismo que lograría casarse con Candy y seria suya de una u otra manera pero seria de el.

Albert y Terry que estaban afuera del salón habían escuchado todo desde que Candy entro en el salón esto era lo que esperaban que Neal hubiera planeado para Candy, pero ya habían pensado la manera de salvarla solo esperaban que Candy aceptara lo que dirían Terry y Albert una vez que entraran.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que todo se resumía lo mismo, debía casarse con Neal estaba asqueada de la situación, se sentía enferma solo de pensar que tendría que casarse con el.

De forma dramática se abrió la puerta permitiendo el acceso de Albert y Terry a la sala de juicio, todos voltearon a ver quien había interrumpido el careo que había comenzado hacia unos minutos, los ojos de Eliza se dilataron al ver entrar a dos bellos especímenes, era como un cazador al encontrar a dos leones en medio de gatos salvajes, uno castaño con largas hebras de cabello, y otro rubio de cabello largo pero igualmente hermosos.

Candy gimió al ver entrar a Terry y Albert, no sabia que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-Neal me temo que Candy no puede Casarse contigo por que esta comprometido con otra persona.

-mientes y aun si así fuera Candy debe casarse conmigo, ¡yo la he tocado! y debe casarse conmigo aun si no lo quiere o ira a prisión.

-¡infeliz!, no permitiré que ninguna de esas cosas pase, antes te matare como debí haberlo hecho esa noche cuando ayude a Candy

-que?

Terry había tomado a Neal del cuello como podía ser tan cínico aceptar que la ataco y aun así usarlo en contra de Candy para obligarla a casarse con el, Neal estaba sorprendido sabia que candy no era responsable del daño a su brazo y a sus costillas, estaba consiente de lo que había intentado con Candy pero ignoraba quien lo había atacado a el, sabia que era un hombre pero no sabia mas y ahora que lo tenia frente a el seguia sin saber quien era.

-si yo fui quien ayudo a Candy esa noche yo te ataque y no ella, yo te golpee y no debí parar hasta matarte. Candy es mi prometida y no aceptare que vaya a prisión si no acepta casarse contigo. Yo te acuso de atacar a mi prometida, ¡tu iras a prisión!.

-¡mientes! Candy no esta comprometida con nadie y eso lo mejor que nadie por que soy el único a quien familia aceptara, así que mientes, lárgate de aquí no tienes ningún derecho ni autoridad para impedirme casarme con Candy.

-jajajajajaja así que crees que tienes todo a tu favor, no Neal?, pobre idiota, no sabes quien soy, vaya que eres un idiota soy Terrance Grandchester.

Con eso Terry lo soltó y lo aventó ligeramente. Terry llevaba años Viajando por el mundo por lo que pasaba poco tiempo en Londres y lo hacia alejado de la sociedad así que pocas personas lo reconocerían como hijo del duque de Grandchester y si eso se aunaba que había dejado crecer su cabello y que su cuerpo se había desarrollado y las facciones de niño se habían esfumado prácticamente era un desconocido para el mundo.

Neal y Eliza estaba en shock ciertamente no lo esperaban por lo que solo boqueaban sin poder decir nada realmente.

-en vista de lo sucedido señorita Candy usted reconoce al señor Grandchester como su prometido, o va a aceptar comprometerse con el joven Leagan.

Candy no sabia que hacer, por ningún motivo deseaba casarse con Neal, lo odiaba, pero casarse con Terry tampoco era algo que deseara hacer, ciertamente Terry era apuesto, inteligente, pero ella no lo amaba y no deseaba casarse sin amor, estaba entre dos personas y no tenia escapatoria debía elegir a uno u otro, no podía declinar a ambos, tenia que elegir.

Candy permanecía en silencio, la habitación se lleno en un silencio sepulcral en que solo se esperaba la respuesta de Candy, Terry y Neal la miraban fijamente.

-(maldición Candy, vamos acepta comprometerte conmigo no puedo creer que consideres casarte con Neal después de todo lo que ha sucedido) pensaba Terry.

Candy suspiro dramáticamente había tomado su decisión.

-estoy comprometida con el Terry Grandchester.

Terry camino hacia ella y la tomo de la mano se arrodillo frente a ella y en el dedo anular le coloco el anillo que llevaba que lo identificaba como un Grandchester y beso de forma delicado en la mano de Candy.

El beso de Terry había sido breve y placentero pero a la vez era como si quemara su piel y no solo su mano lo sentía por todo su cuerpo, esta era una reacción inesperada, candy solo miro los ojos azules de Terry, y vio en ellos una expresión que era como la de un niño observando algo que le era muy valioso.

Candy y Terry estaban encerrados en su burbuja que no se percataron de las reacciones de los demás a su alrededor.

Neal salió furioso por como se había desenvuelto la situación, creía tener la partida ganada, pero apareció el duquecito y todo lo arruino esto no se quedaría si, pronto se vengaría de ellos.

Eliza se puso verde del coraje y envidia no podía creer que la idiota de Candy había logrado comprometerse con un hombre como Terrance Grandchester, no se lo perdonaría, se vengaría de ella, aun estaba Anthony sabia que dañando a Anthony ella sufriría y eso haría.

Stear y Albert sonreían ampliamente y se unieron a la pareja para felicitarla por su futuro matrimonio.

Continuara….

Próximo capitulo Preparativos


	12. preparativos

Capitulo 12 Preparativos.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Anthony sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar libremente, se sentía sumamente inquieto en lo relacionado con Candy, no podía dejar de sentir que se le acaba el tiempo, por un lado la tía abuela estaba decida a separarlos y lo sucedido con Luisa la noche anterior, mas las amenazas de Eliza lo mantenían mas que preocupado, solo esperaba que Candy confiara en el y en el amor que se tenían, que en estos momentos era su única defensa.

Era media tarde cuando llego a la oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar la pila de documentos que requerían su aprobación; pero tenia tanto en la cabeza que llevaba revisando la misma fila de cifras cinco veces y en cada una de ellas el resultado era diferente, abrumado había decidido dejarlo para mas tarde cuando entro su padre a la oficina.

-!ya creía que yo, que no te vería por esta oficina Anthony!.- dijo su padre mientras le daba una palmada en su espalda.

\- lo siento padre, he estado un poco ocupado, pero procurare venir mas a menudo a la oficina.

-eso espero Anthony, por que eres tu quien en un futuro dirigirá el negocio, terminaste por el dia de hoy?.- comento su padre al observar que se ponía su chaqueta.

-si, así es padre, antes de volver a casa necesito pasar por un lugar.

-esta bien Anthony pero no tardes demasiado, debes preparar tu maleta.-

Anthony ya estaba en la puerta cuando su padre pronuncio esas palabras por lo que se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar a su padre, pues no entendía lo que decía.

-maleta? A que te refieres padre no lo entiendo.-

-mañana saldremos a Estrasburgo, Francia; mis negocios con Tomas Bouffort requieren mi presencia por lo que me acompañaras Anthony, sera un viaje corto a lo sumo dos semanas.

Ante las palabras de su padre la expresión de Anthony se había congelado, si hasta ahora se sentía inquieto en su situación con Candy, ahora con esto se sentía arrinconado y que todo estaba en su contra pero que podía hacer en estos momentos en que su padre pedía su ayuda, el no podía desentenderse, no cuando su padre estaba enfermo del corazón, si algo le pasaba en ese viaje, el jamas se lo perdonaría, un suspiro escapo desde lo mas hondo de su ser pero sin embargo confirmo su apoyo a su padre.

-esta bien regresare temprano a casa y me preparare para el viaje.

La noticia ciertamente le sentaba mal pero no podía fallarle a su padre en este momento así que tendría que hablar con Candy esta noche antes que Eliza envenenara su dulce corazón; salió de la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a casa de Candy.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Después de verse libre de toda acusación Candy y Terry salieron de la comisaría, Candy estaba pasmada, no podía creer la manera vertiginosa en como habían sucedido las cosas y ahora estaba comprometida con un hombre al que no conocía, se sentía un tanto incomoda, cohibida al estar frente a un hombre que físicamente imponía, era alto, cuerpo atlético, unos ojos azules profundos como el mar y una sonrisa engreída, sin duda se sentía mas pequeña de lo que era, así que se sintió aliviada cuando se aparto de su lado para hablar con Albert.

-Albert debo llevar a Candy conmigo al castillo Grandchester, nos hemos comprometido pero no sera oficial si mi padre no lo aprueba.-

-lo entiendo, esta bien iremos contigo.-

-si, pero creo que antes alguien debe ir e informar a la señora Elroy lo que ha sucedido, debe estar preocupada, así que por que nos dividimos tu ve a casa y tranquiliza a la tia abuela y yo ire con Candy al Castillo, debo poner en antecedentes a mi y ustedes podrían ir después al Castillo.

-Tienes razón, eso haremos nos veremos en el castillo.- Albert estrecho la mano de Terry y después subió en un carruaje con Stear para informar a la tía abuela lo sucedido.

Candy y Terry subieron a un carruaje, se sentaron uno frente al otro, viajaban en silencio pues ambos se sentían un poco cohibidos con los últimos acontecimientos; Candy no sabia como hacer frente a una situación como esta, estaba comprometida con un hombre al que no conocía, solo sabia que era un mocoso malcriado que osaba llamarla mona pecas o señoritas pecas, ademas de saber su nombre no sabia nada mas de el por lo que estaba aterrada, no sabia ¿que tipo de persona era? ¿a que se dedicaba? ¿que le gustaba?, no sabia nada, suspiro pesadamente por lo que decidió mirar por la ventana cuando se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a casa y que estaba sola con Terry, el cual la miraba profundamente y con una sonrisa entre burlona y amable.

-a donde nos dirigimos?.- pregunto

-eres mi prometida pero no será oficial hasta que mi padre lo acepte.

-que?, vamos a ver a tu padre ahora?

-al mal paso hay que darle prisa, entre mas rápido mejor.

Candy estaba aterraba, no estaba preparada, de pronto se sintió mas que horrorizada cuando vio la ropa que lleva puesta, no era lo apropiado para ver al duque de Grandchester, su futuro suegro, por lo que grito horrorizada.

-¡estas loco!, ya viste como estoy vestida, !detente déjame bajar!

-jajajajajaja

Terry estaba muerto de risa de ver la reacción de Candy ante la idea de conocer a su padre, aunque era divertido el estaba igual de aterrado, no sabia como reaccionaria su padre a su compromiso, pero no cambiara de parecer, no se retractaría, se casaría con Candy llueven truene o relampaguee.

Candy se enfureció al ver la reacción de Terry, se burlaba de ella, de pronto sentía como si las manos le ardieran, quería golpearlo, así que sin pensarlo se lanzo contra el, en un intento por golpearlo, pero el auto seguía en movimiento por lo que estrello contra el, Terry aprovecho el incidente estrechándola contra su cuerpo y se mantuvo cerca de su rostro, una de sus manos acaricio su rostro, candy se puso lívida ante el contacto, su espalda estaba rígida; Terry percibió su ansiedad, era como si tuviera miedo que fuera hacerle daño, podía sentir como su respiración se había acelerado y sus manos empezaban a temblar por lo que Terry decidio aligerar la tensión del momento por lo que le dijo.

-ahora que te veo de cerca eres demasiado pecosa.- Candy arrugo la nariz y Terry volvió a embromarla- si haces así la nariz se te notan mas las pecas jajajajajaja

Candy lo empujo al instante en que lo escucho burlarse de ella, ese hombre la desquiciaba, la hacia ir del nerviosismo al enojo en un solo instante, era impredecible, nunca sabia que esperar de el, era tan distinto a Anthony.

-!mocoso insolente, suéltame!.

Terry comprendía que ella temía al contacto de un hombre y le parecía normal después de lo que le había ocurrido, tendría que tener paciencia y hacer que confiara en el y por ahora embromarla parecía funcionar, ella debía saber que con el estaba a salvo, así que la soltó inmediatamente por lo que Candy cayó en el suelo del carruaje.

-¡eres un bruto¡ por que tenias que soltarme así, eres….

-tu dijiste que te soltara, además hemos llegado.

Terry bajo del carruaje y ayudo a Candy a levantarse y bajar del carruaje; juntos se encaminaron a la entrada, donde Frederick el mayordomo los esperaba.

-joven Grandchester bienvenidos.

-Frederick deseo ver a mi padre, donde se encuentra?

-para que quiere ver a mi padre, un bastardo como tu? Mejor regresa por donde vienes idiota.

-(genial el hijo de la cara de cerdo apareció) eso no es tu incumbencia Henry así que apártate de mi camino.

Era Henry su medio hermano y al igual que la duquesa y Arthur, su otro medio hermano, lo odiaban, por que a pesar de no ser hijo legitimo del duque, era su preferido y al que pretendía cederle el ducado, solo Alison su hermana menor, era la única por quien sentía afecto y a quien llamaba hermana.

Terry tomo de la mano a Candy y siguieron su camino, Terry estaba demasiado tenso y abrumado por lo que tendría que decir, así que decidió ignorarlo, ya en mas de una ocasión Henry se había retractado de llamarlo así, al tener el puño de Terry en el rostro.

Terry llamo a la puerta del estudio de su padre.

-adelante.

Suspiro antes de entrar, esto no seria fácil, para habría de hacerlo.

-que sucede Terrance? quien esta jovencita que te acompaña?

Richard Grandchester observo a su hijo preferido entrar al estudio tomado de la mano con una señorita o eso parecía serlo, la chica en cuestión era tan menuda y llevaba un vestido tan grande que la hacia parecer infinitamente mas pequeña, aquello no estaba bien, el duque sabia de los enredos amorosos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, que Terry mantenía con algunas mujeres, pero ninguno era serio o era con una señorita de buena familia por lo que había permitido ese comportamiento en su hijo.

-no hables a ser necesario Candy.- Le dijo Terry al oído a Candy mientras su padre hablaba.

-Es la señorita Candice White, y es mi prometida.

El apellido resonó en los oídos del duque, Terry había cometido el error de involucrarse con una chica de familia de renombre, esto era peor de lo que suponía, como diablos iba a quitar a una señorita de sociedad de su camino.

-tu prometida Terry?, creo que estas en un error, tu no puedes comprometerte con nadie a no ser que yo lo establezca primero.

-eso lo sé padre, pero yo he dado mi palabra y eso es lo que hare, desposare a Candy.

Los ojos de Terry brillaban de un modo extraño, esta actitud para defender algo no era nuevo pero jamás lo había visto tan determinado, incluso cuando se empeño en estudiar medicina y viajar por el mundo. Como podía usar esto a su favor penso el duque, sabia que Terry se rehusaba tomar el ducado, pero esta podía ser una muy buena oportunidad, si jugaba sus cartas apropiadamente.

En estos momentos Terry le recordaba tanto cuando el se enamoro por primera y única vez de su madre; el duque miro a la nada por unos segundos como evocando un recuerdo lejano antes de suspirar y dirigir su mirada a Candy.

-señorita White, esta de acuerdo en comprometerse con Terrance?

Esta podía ser su oportunidad para librarse de todo compromiso matrimonial, pero en vez de eso solo asintió con la cabeza, sentía la cálida mano de Terry que envolvía su pequeña mano, se sentía protegida al estar junto a el, no sabia por que pero no podía negarse.

-bien, siendo así la boda debe realizarse en 15 días debo viajar a Francia, estas de acuerdo Terrance?

Terry no podía creer que hubiera resultado así de fácil, esperaba discutir y gritarle a su padre y salir huyendo con Candy, estaba tan sorprendido que se quedo boquiabierto.

-esta bien Terrance?

-ehh ehh si.

-bien siendo hay mucho trabajo, tu prometida no parece tener la ropa adecuada para una fiesta de compromiso pasado mañana por la noche.

El duque llamo a Frederick que apareció en segundos en la puerta.

-llamo señor.

-Frederick debe hacerse los arreglos para que pasado mañana se realice la fiesta de compromiso de Terrance, encárguese de todo.

-si señor.

Con eso salió el mayordomo del estudio del duque.

-Terrance necesitas algo mas?

-no padre.

-bien siendo así la señorita White debe regresar a su casa, esperare tu regreso aun hay detalles que arreglar.

Terry no dijo nada y salió del estudio del duque, no pretendía gritar a su padre enfrente de Candy, así que salió rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión su padre; caminaba demasiado deprisa arrastrando a Candy con el, el por su parte no era consiente que apretaba demasiado fuerte la mano de ella hasta que le grito.

-!mocoso engreído me lastimas!.

-jajajajajaja hasta que alguien te llama como lo mereces, Terry.

Una tintineante risa los detuvo a los dos, hasta que sus ojos enfocaron a la pequeña fuente de tan melodiosa voz. Era pequeña como Candy, más o menos de su edad o un año menor, de ojos oliva, y cabello castaño, y piel blanca como la leche.

-!pequeña entrometida!

Terry abrazo a su hermana y despeino su cabello.

-!Terry basta!, quien es ella?

-!es una mona pecosa!. Y es mi prometida!

-!mocoso insolente!.- candy trato de darle un punta pie a Terry

-¡tu prometida¡ vaya ya me cae bien, te pone en tu lugar, como te llamas.

\- soy Candy White.

-soy Alison Grandchester, un placer conocerte Candy.

-bien basta de presentaciones, debemos irnos, beberán el te en otra ocasión, ya es tarde.

-Terry eres un malcriado, ya me las pagaras cuando vuelvas.

Terry volteo a ver a su hermana y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, Candy trataba de despedirse mientras era arrastrada de nuevo.

Candy y Terry esperaban que llevaran el auto para regresar a la residencia White cuando a la entrada arribo un auto con Albert y el resto de la familia de Candy; la primera en descender fue la tía abuela que en cuanto piso el pavimento se dirigió inmediatamente a la pareja.

-y bien joven Grandchester, el duque aprobó el matrimonio?.- fue lo primero que salió de su boca de Miranda Elroy.

-señora Elroy mi padre ha aceptado el compromiso, se celebrara un fiesta de compromiso pasado mañana por la noche en la mansión Grandchester, la boda debe realizarse en 15 días para que mi padre ya que mi padre debe viajar al extranjero.

-es demasiado pronto, pero nos adaptaremos al tiempo joven Grandchester, no se preocupe la boda esta lista para esa fecha.- Miranda Elroy suspiro visiblemente aliviada.

-abriré en banco una cuenta a nombre de Candy para que disponga de dinero para los preparativos de la boda.

-oh no hace falta señor Grandchester.

-yo insisto señora Elroy, ahora debo volver con mi padre y arreglar los asuntos relacionados con el matrimonio, visitare en unos días la residencia White para ver a Candy.

Terry sabia de la situación económica de la familia de Candy y deseaba que ella tuviera lo mejor así que no escatimaría en gastos para darle lo que se merece.

-Terry agradezco la ayuda que has dado Candy no solo por lo que hiciste esta tarde sino por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.- Albert estaba agradecido con terry por lo que no solo estrecho su mano sino que lo abrazo y palmeo su espalda, de verdad estaba agradecido.

-Albert no me agradezcas, era mi deber salvar a Candy.-

Al escuchar a Terry decir que era solo deber para el, fue algo que la molesto y la entristeció de algún modo; el mismo lo había dicho solo era un deber, algo que cumplir, debía casarse con ella como si fuera una obligación, Candy de pronto se sentía como una carga que le estaba impuesta a un hombre al cual no tenia por que cargar con ella, que no la amaba y no sentía nada para con ella mas que un deber.

Terry hizo una reverencia y se despidió de candy, besando el dorso de su mano mientras se sumergía en esas esmeraldas, y le susurro al oído.

-nos veremos pronto mona pecas.

Los White volvieron a la casa en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos y emociones, Albert y la tía Abuela estaban visiblemente aliviados de como se habían resultaron las cosas, mientras que Annie y Stear estaban inquietos pues conocían el sentir del Corazon de Candy y aunque se alegraban de que se habían librado de Neal Leagan aun así se sentían preocupados por la felicidad de su Hermana.

Llegaron a casa al anochecer todos estaban exhaustos, el dia había tenido demasiadas emociones pero sin embargo estaban hambrientos, y así lo hizo notar el ruido que hicieron el estómago de Candy, Stear y Albert, por lo que la tía abuela ordeno que les sirvieran la cena en el comedor después de todo debían hablar del compromiso de Candy.

-Dorothy que sirvan la cena, debemos hablar de los detalles del compromiso de Candy.-

Albert pensaba protestar y decir que era mejor que cenara cada quien en sus habitaciones; el dia había sido muy agotador y aunque el resultado era favorable no creía que Candy se sintiera con ánimos de conversar pero la tía abuela entro en el comedor y ordeno que se sentaran por lo que Albert suspiro y siguió a sus hermanos al interior.

Cenaron en silencio, les sirvieron un estofado de ternera con nabos y zanahorias y de postre un crumble de manzana, aun estaban en la mitad del te cuando la Tia abuela comenzó su discurso.

-debemos agradecer al joven Grandchester que ha salvado a la familia de la ruina, sin su ayuda Candy estaría en prísion o comprometida con Neal Leagan, así que debemos agradecerle; Candy debes ser una buena esposa para el, no debes pensar en otra cosa está claro?.

Ante las palabras de la tía abuela candy solo asintió quedamente con la cabeza, observando que sus palabras eran claras para todos se levanto y se retiro a sus aposentos.

Después de que la tía Abuela se retiro, Albert se levanto y beso en la frente a Candy y le dijo.

-estarás bien pequeña.- Albert no sabia que mas a hacer por ella por lo que después de ese gesto de cariño se retiro a su habitación y lo mismo hizo Stear.

En el comedor solo quedaron Annie y Candy por lo que Annie se vio libre parar abrazarla fuertemente pues creía que ella lo necesitaba, ante el contacto y el calor de Annie, Candy se derrumbo envuelta en llanto y silenciosos gemidos; se aferro a Annie cuando las rodillas le fallaron y por primera vez dejo salir el dolor que la embargaba, su cuerpo tiritaba y estaba en dolor pues aun estaba recuperándose del ataque de Neal, pero mas que el cuerpo le dolía el Corazon por la traición de Anthony y así se lo hizo saber a Annie.

-!el no me ama, Anthony no me ama, Annie!.-

-!oh Candy! No puede ser, Anthony …- Annie creía fielmente que el la amaba pero sin embargo Candy continuo su historia.

-el solo me uso, no me quiere Annie, Anthony va a tener un hijo con Luisa, ella me pidió, me suplico que no dejara a su hijo sin padre, lo entiendes Annie el no me ama.-

Candy por primera vez lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Annie, la cual solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente mientras Candy liberaba el dolor que ahogaba su pecho y corazón.

En la parte superior de las escaleras la Tia Abuela miraba con algo de tristeza y pena la escena pero no podía lamentarse y retractarse, no cuando estaba en juego el honor y la posición de la familia, rechazando el sentimiento que se asomaba en su corazón la tía abuela decidió que debía ocuparse en algo antes de ceder ante la locura; entro en la habitación de Candy y reviso el guardarropa para ver que era lo que debía comprar para el ajuar, lo primero eran vestidos que fueran dignos de la futura esposa de Terrance Grandchester, saco vestido por vestido, y los coloco en la cama seleccionándolos en dos pilas, cuando se preparaba para guardarlos tiro al piso la almohada de Candy, por lo que encontró un papel sobre las mantas, extrañada por aquello levanto el papel y descubrió que era una carta, la cual empezó a leer.

Querida Candy:

Deseo tanto verte, pero debo partir en un viaje de negocios con mi padre, esperaba hablar contigo en la casa Leagan pero no fue posible, te amo Candy, lo sabes, te amo con todo mi corazón, necesito hablarte y explicarte algo, se que Eliza va a decirte que bese a Luisa deseo decirte que eso no paso pero no puedo, fue un accidente, pero no significa nada, sabes que solo puedo besar tus labios, debes confiar en mi, espera a mi regreso y si aun me amas huiremos de aquí juntos, no puedes creerle a Eliza, sabes que te amo, te amo Candy, debes estar segura de eso.

Debo explicártelo en persona, volveré pronto, espera a mi regreso.

Anthony Brower.

Te amo Candy.

Después de leerla, estrujo la carta en su puño, y la tiro a la chimenea que estaba encendida, creía haberse librado de Anthony Brower, pero era como una garrapata que se aferraba a Candy, debía casarla con Terrance Grandchester antes de que Anthony regresara de esa manera ya seria demasiado tarde.

Continuara…

Proximo capitulo El compromiso


	13. el compromiso

Capitulo. 13. El compromiso

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Terry después de ver partir a los White regreso al interior del castillo, pretendía arreglar cuentas con Henry por llamarlo de esa manera frente a Candy. Entro en la casa buscando con la vista a Henry, pero no estaba a la vista, el cobarde, seguro se había escondido en las faldas de la cara de cerdo, por lo que Terry lo dejo para después, y fue al despacho de su padre.

-he regresado padre.

-siéntate Terry, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.

-(maldición ya sabia que no podía ser tan fácil) de mi próximo matrimonio?.

-así es Terry, pero donde esta el anillo de la familia Terry (observo el duque al darle una copa de coñac, sus manos estaban vacías)

-(Terry hizo una mueca de disgusto) se lo di Candy como prueba de que mantendría mi palabra de casarme con ella.

El duque ya sabia que Candy lo tenia, se lo había visto esta tarde, pero quería una explicación para el asunto, pero al observar los ojos de Terry que brillaban con solo mencionar el nombre de aquella chiquilla el duque entendió por que Terry deseaba casarse con ella, se había enamorado, amaba a esa niña.

-y ya tienes el anillo que lo reemplazara en la fiesta de compromiso, Terry.

-(demonios, sabia que algo olvidaba)

Al ver la expresión de Terry sabia que lo había olvidado, por lo que de un cajón de su escritorio que estaba con llave, saco dos pequeñas cajas de terciopelo negro y las coloco frente a Terry.

-ya veo que no lo tienes, si lo deseas puedes usar estos anillos, eran para tu madre y para mi.

Terry estaba sorprendido jamás había vuelto a oír a su padre mencionar a su madre desde que tenia 4 años cuando se separaron en América. Por lo que tomo las cajas y las abrió en una había un anillo de oro con un diamante enorme en el, en la otra caja se encontraba un par de anillos de oro, eran perfectos, sencillos, lo justo para el y candy.

-pensaba casarme con tu madre pero la muerte de tu abuelo, apresuro las cosas y yo debía tomar el ducado y casarme con otra mujer, si lo deseas pueden usarlo tu y tu futura esposa.

El duque de Grandchester se había levantado de su silla y miraba por la ventana cuando dijo esto a Terry, tal vez era lo único que podría darle a su hijo como recuerdo del amor que tuvo por su madre.

Terry cerró ambas cajas y las coloco en la bolsa de su saco.

-bien ahora debemos tratar otras cosas, que edad tiene la señorita White.

-tiene 16 años.

-es menor de edad Terry, por lo que si te casas con ella quedara bajo mi tutela hasta el día que cumpla la mayoría de edad o tengan su primer hijo.

-¿que? no, será mi esposa y soy mayor de edad debe estar bajo mi tutela

-no eres mayor de edad Terry cumpliste 22 años, sabes que por ser un noble y poder casarte debes tener 25 años, y ya que consentido el matrimonio se hará como si ambos fueran menores de edad tómalo o déjalo, la decisión es tuya Terry.

-(maldigo la cuna en que nací una y mil veces) por ningún motivo dejare a Candy.

Terry se puso de pie, si eso era un intento para hacerlo desistir que se casara con candy, el duque no tendría ese gusto, se casaría con Candy, ya vería la forma de arreglar lo de la tutela después.

-bien siendo así se prepara un contrato pre nupcial dejando claro que la tutela de la señorita White estará bajo mi responsabilidad hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad o de a luz un hijo. Se firmara mañana durante la fiesta de compromiso

-así se hará padre.

Terry salió del despacho del duque furioso conteniendo los gritos de ahogaba en la garganta, sabia que si explotaba en ese momento con su padre tal vez haría algo como impedir el matrimonio o poner mas condiciones, así que debía morderse la lengua y tragarse el orgullo por una vez en su vida por estar con candy lo haría.

Terry regreso a su apartamento donde después de una ducha y una copa, durmió profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

No había tiempo que perder debían preparar a Candy para la fiesta de compromiso, por lo que al dia siguiente muy temprano en la mañana subieron al carruaje para visitar a la modista para el ajuar y los almacenes para comprar todo lo necesario para hacer lucir a Candy mas que hermosa.

Candy se probo varios vestidos, unos hermosos pero ninguno era lo suficiente para la tía abuela, Candy estaba cansada estaba decidida que llevaría cualquiera, esta a punto de elegir un vestido de seda azul, con lazos blancos, cuando Annie apareció con la modista con unos lindos vestidos uno color púrpura con lazos rosas, y un corsé bordado con algunas rosas, Candy se lo probo le calzaba a la perfección, el morado hacia lucir su piel mas blanca y hacia contraste con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, pero la tía abuela no estaba segura así que eligió el otro vestido, de organza blanco con lazos verdes, era hermoso sin duda, pero Candy prefería el vestido púrpura y por lo que se resigno a la decisión de la tía abuela.

La tía abuela pidió que empaquetaran los otros 4 vestidos que se habían probado Annie y Candy incluido el púrpura, ya que Terry había insistido en abrir en el banco una cuenta para Candy debía aprovechar ese dinero.

Salieron de la boutique cargadas de cajas pero su salida de compras aun no terminaba, pasarían antes con el sombrerero, visitarían la casa de guantes, la perfumería y la zapatería, Candy estaba rendida solo deseaba encerrarse en su habitación y no salir nunca, deseaba llorar por Anthony hasta quedarse seca, como se sentía en los momentos en los que no estaba Terry para distraerla con sus ocurrencias, con el no podía bajar la guarda, debía mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos, ya que siempre hacia todo lo contrario de lo que esperaría, era tan diferente de Anthony.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Después de un día agotador de compras y quehaceres, Candy se dio un baño con hierbas aromáticas, y demás aceites que en agua había para hacer lucir su piel suave y tersa. Candy solo tomo un vaso de leche tibia y se acostó en la cama donde lo sueños la tomaban por sorpresa al igual que lo hacia Terry.

Candy estaba de pie dentro de la catedral vestida de blanco, y a lado de ella había un hombre alto, apuesto, en un frac negro, pero no podía ver su rostro solo sus ojos que eran azules como el zafiro con vetas verdes, pero aun así no sabia quien estaba a su lado con quien se había casado, solo oía una voz de su madre:

"has elegido bien, tu y este hombre se amaran mas allá de esta vida y mas allá de esta historia, pero tu camino tiene demasiadas espinas, pero ninguna te matara, solo sigue adelante que tu felicidad y este hombre son la misma cosa"

Candy despertó después este extraño y revelador sueño, no sabia con quien se casaba en el sueño, solo podía ver en sueño y en su mente esos ojos azules con vetas verdes tan profundos como el mar.

Ya había amanecido, por lo que se levanto y salir al jardín a tomar un poco el sol, eso planeaba cuando entro Dorothy y Charlotte en su habitación con su desayuno, y con sus vestidos nuevos, Candy se sentó en la poltrona junto a la mesa y dio un suspiro pues sabia que no saldría de su habitación en un buen rato.

Vistieron a Candy con un vestido color beige que llevaba un corsé color azul cielo, dejaron libres los rizos de Candy, por lo que después de todo un ritual para embellecerla, por fin Candy logro salir de su habitación y fue directo al jardín donde se encontraba Annie practicando sus pinturas, Stear seguramente estaba en su laboratorio inventando quien sabe que cosa, y Albert seguramente había salido.

Candy tomo asiento en la mesa del jardín y se sirvió un vaso de limonada.

-Annie ya veo que pintas mejor o es que haces un retrato de Archíe.

-¡Candy¡ no lo se pero ya que salió la tía abuela pinto algo que realmente me gusta.

Después de haber llorado en brazos de Annie aquella noche Candy volvió a ser aquella chica fuerte y alegre; no permitiría que su dolor se trasluciera y preocupara a sus hermanos, así que estaba haciendo reír a Annie cuando llego el mayordomo a informarles que tenia una visita, Candy creía que seria el mocoso malcriado, después de todo dijo que vendría a verla, por lo que se arreglo el vestido y el cabello, de pronto sentía un nerviosismo, y un entusiasmo que no sabia explicar, en verdad le resultaba divertido pelar con Terry pero eso no era excusa suficiente, para sentirse así.

Candy se llevo un chasco al descubrir que su visitante no era Terry sino Alison su hermana menor.

-¡Candy!

Alison se arrojo a los brazos de candy como una niña, a Candy le recordó tanto a Annie, que a veces solía comportarse así, Annie puso los ojos en blanco, como podía ser esa niña tan infantil y actuar de semejante manera, y quien era ella para hacer eso con su hermana.

-Alison, vamos calma, siéntate.

-opps perdona me he emociona mucho saber que pronto tendré una hermana mayor.

-esta bien, ella es Annie mi hermana; Annie ella es Alison, hermana de Terry.

-hola Alison, mucho gusto.

-hola Annie, Candy estas hermosa, no esta Terry contigo, salió desde muy temprano.

-no esta aquí, dijo que vendrá pero supongo que vendrá mas tarde.

-mmmmm no lo creo, mejor vamos a buscarlo.

Alison tomo a Candy de la mano y la saco arrastras de su casa y subieron al carruaje, si Terry no estaba ahí, seguramente estaba en…..

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

La mañana transcurre lentamente para el ojiazul que mira el cielo despejado recostado sobre la hierba, ha pasado las primeras horas del dia contemplando las alturas solo en compañía de un cigarrillo y sus pensamientos .

Recargando su cuerpo sobre la mullida hierba, piensa que debe haberse vuelto loco, si loco de remate por que no hay otra explicación para que se halla enamorado de una mona pecosa, quien en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de una busca pleitos, una chica Tarzan, gritona y sobretodo pecosa?

Aquello no tenia sentido, pero a quien le importaba si tenia sentido o no, lo importante era aquello que sentía cuando la miraba, cuando la tocaba, como era posible que en el mismo instante le fuera una total extraña y al mismo tiempo la reconociera como a alguien a quien lleva mucho tiempo esperando, aquello no tenia lógica y menos lógica tenia el que la sintiera tan suya y a la vez tan lejana y el que la sintiera tan inalcanzable solo contribuía a que la deseara mas.

Aquella maraña de sentimientos lo tenia loco buscando una respuesta, un porque, pero simplemente debía entender que no hay respuesta, cuando se trata del amor y de aquella chica que es, su alma gemela, Terry suspira audiblemente mientras se percata que no hay nada que hacer, por que le guste o no, esta enamorado de aquella chiquilla pecosa.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Candy trato de detener a Alison pero ella era como un pequeño huracán, tenia demasiada fuerza, por lo en un intento de detenerla se sujeto de Annie, pero esta también fue arrastrada con ella.

En el carruaje Alison hablaba y hablaba, no se callo ni por un segundo, así que no sabían a donde se dirigían.

-oh la fiesta va ser preciosa

-usaran la vajilla de plata

-mi vestido será color azul tiene lazos blancos y el corsé es de satín blanco, los zapatos….

Parecía no callarse y no sabía como hacer que se callara un momento, hasta que el cochero les informo que habían llegado.

Bajaron del carruaje, se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del duque, ¿que hacían ahí?, candy no lo sabía, esperaban entrar en la mansión del duque, pero en vez de eso Alison las condujo hacia la parte trasera, las llevo a un jardín.

-sentemos aquí Annie, Candy por que no traes algunas flores amarillas que están detrás de aquel árbol.

Alison le señalaba un árbol a la distancia, era grande, frondoso, con grandes ramas, no vio porque no y solo siguió el camino que tenia adelante.

Annie y Alison se quedaron sentadas en una banca, hablando de vestidos y demás cosas.

Candy había visto el árbol a la distancia, pero ya tenia mas de 15 minutos caminando y no podía llegar a el, de pronto en un lado del árbol salía una gran cantidad de humo, candy creyó que se quemaba por lo que corrió hacia el árbol.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Terry trata de asimilar este descubrimiento cuando desde la distancia puede sentir que alguien se acerca, en silencio desea que sea la dueña de sus pensamientos y así se lo confirman sus oídos cuando escucha su voz.

-¡auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Un incendio!

En su rostro se forma una sonrisa y sus ojos se tornan soñadores pero aquello solo dura un momento por que su expresión se vuelve indiferente pues de ninguna manera pretende dejarle saber a la chica Tarzan que la ama; así que en vez de tomarla en sus brazos, besarla tal como desea hacer, se prepara para jugarle una broma y hacerla rabiar hasta la locura.

-un incendio ¿donde?.

Se levanto Terry estaba acostado a la sombra del árbol fumando un cigarrillo.

Candy enfureció al ver de donde provenía el humo que había visto, era el cigarrillo que sostenía Terry en la mano, camino hacia el y se lo arrebato de la mano.

-Calma mona pecas, si quieres compartimos?

Dijo ofreciéndole un cigarrillo de la cigarrera de plata que saco del bolsillo interno del saco.

-no y has el favor de llamarme por mi nombre, me llamo Can-di-ce Whi-te, entendiste Terry Grandchester.

-claro que entendí pero te llamare mona pecas.

-Terry Grandchester, te matare, te juro que te matare.

Terry se levanto al ver que candy se abalanzaba contra el para golpearlo y comenzó a correr con Candy detrás de el.

Estuvieron así jugando por un momento hasta que Candy tropezó con una roca y cayo en el jardín, Terry se asusto creyó que se había lastimado por lo que se acerco a ella.

-Candy, Candy estas bien?

En cuanto Candy lo tuvo cerca introdujo sus manos en la chaqueta de Terry y tomo la cigarrera, cosa que dejo frío a Terry, no esperaba que ella se atreviera tocarlo.

-si lo que querías era toquetearme, lo hubieras dicho pecosa.

Candy no había pensado en eso así que se quito a Terry de encima y se ruborizo totalmente.

-vaya, vaya con los enamorados.

Era Annie y Alison que aparecían en el jardín.

-Candy tardaste demasiado, te encuentras bien?

-oh si solo resbale, no pasa nada.

Candy trataba de arreglar su vestido que seguramente se había estropeado cuando cayó en el césped.

Ya era mas de medio día cuando Terry observo su reloj ya era tarde había quedado en encontrase con Albert a la una en el parque, por lo que debía irse.

-Uff que tarde se ha hecho, señoritas lo siento pero debo irme.

Beso la mano de Candy, y le susurro al oído

-hasta la noche Tarzan pecoso.

Candy froto su mano en un intento de librarse de la sensación de quemazón que sentía en toda su piel, pero no funcionaba.

-es cierto ya es tarde, debemos prepararte para la fiesta de esta noche, es mejor que subamos a mi habitación, esta todo listo.

-entonces debemos volver a casa Annie.

-no, no de ninguna manera mi padre ha dado ordenes para que tu arreglo y el de Annie se realice aquí, era una sorpresa, casi no podía contenerme, así que por eso hable y hable de tonterías toda la mañana, lo sospecharon.

-no

Dijeron ambas al unísono y no les dio mas tiempo de decir mas, Alison las arrastro hacia una habitación donde ya las esperaban un grupo de mucamas y diversos frascos que contenían quien sabe que cosa.

Candy y Annie no podía creer todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, tantas atenciones. Después de pasar toda la tarde en manos de las mucamas, Alison vestía un vestido de raso azul cielo con bordados de flores, le recogieron el cabello en un moño alto, Annie vestía un vestido de seda lila con bordados y volados en los hombros, le recogieron el cabello en un gran moño, Candy vestía un vestido de encaje crema que dejaba al descubierto una porción de sus hombros y llevaba un lazo dorado en la cintura que delineaba su pequeño talle, recogieron su cabello en un coleta y dejando unos rizos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro, eran un trió deslumbrante, pero sin duda la joya mas brillante entre la tres era Candy.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando las mucamas salían de la habitación dejándolas solas, en unos momentos mas enviarían a alguien a buscarlas para bajar a la fiesta, no podían presentarse solo así, debían tener escolta.

-toc, toc,

-adelante.

Abrieron la puerta detrás de ella se encontraban tres caballeros elegantemente ataviados, era Terry, Albert y Stear.

Frente a ellos estaban tres mujeres hermosas, Terry no creía lo que veía, parecían tres musas griegas, estaba maravillado.

-muchachos cierren la boca. (Alison disfrutaba de la reacción de Terry y los demás al ver las totalmente arregladas) jajajaja

-ehh si, vamos ya es tarde.

Terry tomo a Candy del brazo, Albert escoltaría a Annie, Stear escoltaría a Alison, comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras donde ya había una gran cantidad de personas en el salón esperándolos. Al llegar al salón poco a poco se recorrieron el salón, saludando a los invitados, Terry no soltaría la mano de Candy en ningún momento la mantendría junto a el, sabia que habían invitado a los Leagan a si que no la perdería de vista por ningún motivo hasta que la noche hubiera acabado, no pensaba darle otra oportunidad al bastardo de Neal Leagan.

Pronto llego el momento en que el duque subió a la escalinata del salón y golpeo su copa con una cuchara para atraer la atención de los presentes.

-nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche para celebrar el futuro compromiso matrimonial de mi primogénito Terrance Grandchester con la señorita Candice White que se realizara en 15 días, así que Terrance quieres subir aquí con la señorita White.

Candy y Terry se encontraban al pie de las escaleras cuando el duque dio el anuncio por lo que subieron las escaleras y una vez ahí Terry tomo la mano de Candy se arrodillo frente a ella e hizo la pregunta.

-Candy White aceptas casarte conmigo?

\- si acepto.

Terry tomo su mano de Candy y le quito el anillo que había colocado en el dedo anular como sello de su promesa y lo reemplazo por el anillo había conseguido de su padre, temía que le quedara un poco grande o justo pero le quedaba perfecto.

Beso su mano nuevamente, entrelazo sus manos y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla a Candy, lo que hizo que se ruborizara en gran manera, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Terry que al oído le dijo.

-así se te notan mas las pecas.

Todos aplaudieron al nuevo compromiso que se celebra esta noche, todos trataban de acercarse a la pareja para felicitarla.

Después de múltiples felicitaciones de propios y extraños, Candy y Terry se apartaron de la multitud y entraron al despacho del duque donde los esperaba, el padre de Terry y un hombre mas.

Candy estaba en el centro de la habitación, Terry se dirigió a la licorera para servirse una copa de coñac, candy de pronto se encontró con los ojos del duque que la observaban detenidamente.

-!vaya señorita White de ha dejado sorprendido!, !es usted muy bella!.

-Gracias..- dijo tímidamente

Candy se sentía cohibida ante la presencia del duque por lo que se sentó tímidamente en el sofá a un lado de Terry, sosteniendo la copa que le tendía Terry.

-bien debemos firmar el contrato prenupcial, les explicare brevemente cada punto.

Intervino el abogado de la familia que hasta que le hablo a Terry, que se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco al escritorio del duque donde comenzó a leer un documento.

Después de leer el documento Terry firmo el contrato y llamo a Candy, ella también debía firmarlo.

Candy solo firmo el contrato sin leer lo que estaba firmando, confiaba en Terry.

El duque sonrió al ver que el contrato se había firmado sin mayor problema, esta era su mejor carta para que en el futuro, Terry tomara su lugar o no tendría alternativa.

Continuara…

Prox capitulo. La boda.


	14. La boda

Capitulo 14 la boda.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Después de firmar el contrato matrimonial, Terry y Candy regresaron al salón donde una gran multitud los esperaba para que abrieran el baile, por lo que Terry tomo a Candy entre brazos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de un vals que la orquesta tocaba.

Terry no podía hablar, le resultaba difícil controlar su respiración y hablar al mismo tiempo al tener a Candy demasiado cerca.

Candy respiraba con dificultad no podía concentrarse en lo que hacia así que tropezó un par de veces pero Terry había corregido con facilidad sus errores por lo que seguían flotando en la pista de baile, Candy simplemente se dejo absorber por aquellos ojos azul zafiro que ahora que lo miraba de cerca eran mas que solo un par de ojos azules pues además de ser tan profundo como el mar tenían vetas verdes alrededor. ¡oh por dios! Trago en seco esos eran los ojos que había visto en su sueño, pero no, no podía ser, ella no lo amaba, amaba a Anthony, y el tampoco la amaba para el era solo un deber que debía cumplir, Candy estaba mas que confundida por lo que tropezó de nuevo con sus propios pies pero de nuevo Terry lo soluciono.

Candy y Terry seguían bailando en la pista estaban tan inmerso uno en la mirada del otro que parecía que estaban solos en el salón, y así fue para ellos hasta que de pronto la ultima nota musical se elevo para después morir suavemente y con ello trajo los aplausos de los asistentes, Terry sujeto la mano de Candy y pretendían salir a la terraza cuando detrás de ellos apareció Albert que esperaba bailar con su pequeña Hermana.

La orquesta tocaba un vals por lo que Albert tomo entre sus brazos a Candy y se unieron a las demás parejas que ya daban vuelta en la pista, entre giros y pasos al compas de la música Albert procuro hablar con ella.

-estas segura que deseas casarte Candy?.-

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza.

Albert estaba preocupado que Candy se sintiera obligada a casarse con Terry, sabia como se habían desenvuelto las cosas pero debía hacerle saber que no estaba atrapada si esto no era lo que quería, el la ayudaría, encontraría la forma, debía estar seguro que Candy quería esto por lo que le pidió que lo mirara.

-Candy mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que quieres.-

Candy levanto la mirada que había mantenido clavada en el pecho de Albert y lo miro a los ojos y en aquellos ojos que eran iguales a los de su madre encontró preocupación y amor, y con solo una mirada sabia que Albert la apoyaría en cualquier cosa que ella decidiera, ya fuera casarse o salir corriendo, y por un momento pensó que en huir pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que en estos momentos no tenia mejor futuro del que le brindaba Terry, y si esto no era lo había soñado pero en estos momentos era todo lo que tenia y era lo que necesitaba por que sin Terry solo le quedaba el dolor de un corazón roto, Candy cerro sus ojos un momento y permitió que de sus labios brotara lo que quería.

-Estoy segura que quiero casarme con Terry, Albert.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta ella misma lo había creído, bueno de pronto lo creía, estaba seguro de eso, era lo que quería.

Así que Albert no hizo más preguntas, ya que sabía dos cosas; una que Terry estaba enamorado de Candy, dos Terry podía ser muy encantador cuando se lo proponía así que solo seria cuestión de tiempo, conociendo Terry, pronto lograría que ella se enamoraría de el y entonces ambos se amarían.

La fiesta transcurría con naturalidad, la cena se había servido y ahora las parejas bailaban, el Champagne fluía al igual que el vino y las felicitaciones a la joven pareja no dejaban de llegar, así como las miradas curiosas y envidiosas de algunas mujeres que pedían mirar el anillo de compromiso.

Era tanto el alboroto que se vivía que Candy empezaba a sentirse mareada y asfixiada por lo que empezó a abanicarse con la mano mientras sus mejillas eran cubiertas de un tenue rubor, al notarlo Terry le susurró al oído.

-hey pecosa quieres salir un momento a la terraza?.-

-oh por favor.- dijo agradeciéndolo con una sonrisa.

Terry la guío a la terraza que al igual que el interior se encontraba llena de personas, Candy busco un resquicio donde poder respirar libremente, una vez que lo logro se apoyo en la baranda mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna, Terry la miraba con una sonrisa; lentamente se acerco a ella y con sumo cuidado rozo sus dedos con los de ella, ante el contacto Candy retrocedió un paso y un tanto mas nerviosa comenzó a abanicarse y decir.

-hace demasiado calor, me gustaría tanto un poco de limonada.

-ya lo creo que si, pero no me gustaría dejarte sola Candy, supongo que iremos juntos a buscarla.- dijo Terry mientras pensaba que tendrían que cruzar todo el salón para lograrlo y quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaría.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Archie se encontraba en la terraza estaba mas que sorprendido con el compromiso de Candy y lo mas extraño de todo era, que no era con Anthony, no entendía que había sucedido y sobretodo no concebía como era que Anthony lo había permitido, si fuera Anthony, el se hubiera robado a Candy sin importar nada, algo estaba mal y tenia que averiguarlo.

Pensaba en la manera de hablar a solas con ella cuando a sus espaldas escucho su voz.

-hace demasiado calor, me gustaría tanto un poco de limonada.

Estaba por acercarse a ella cuando escucho otra voz a su espalda, ella no estaba sola.

-ya lo creo que si, pero no me gustaría dejarte sola Candy supongo que iremos juntos a buscarla.-

Archie hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de Terry pero al menos debía reconocerle que se preocupa por ella y tenia razón no debía dejarla sola y menos con Neal rondando cerca, una idea cruzo su mente por lo que tal vez ya era hora que felicitara a la feliz pareja.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Candy emitió un suspiro y su boca se torno un puchero al pensar en volver entrar y tener que cruzar el salón, !solo dios sabría con quien y cuantos se cruzarían en camino!, de pronto ya no sentía ganas de beber limonada.

-creo que por fin tendré oportunidad de felicitarte Gatita.- Archie se acerco a quien fuera su amiga y su amor imposible.

Terry frunció el ceño al escuchar a ese catrín que llamaba Gatita a su prometida, aquello no le gustaba, por lo que envolvió con su brazo la cintura de Candy para dejar claro que era suya.

-Archie que alegría verte.- Candy se zafo del brazo de Terry y corrió a abrazar a Archie pues era un hermano mas para ella y hacia dias que no lo veía.

Aquella muestra de cariño le parecía una exageración a Terry por lo que se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de Candy pero no parecía tener ningún efecto, Candy y aquel catrín estaban tomados de las manos y Candy le sonreía con mucho afecto, así que se acerco a ellos y volvió a colocar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy y decir:

-Candy, quien es tan entusiasta catrín que nos desea felicidad?.- aquellas palabras salieron casi escupidas por Terry, estaba sumamente celoso.

-Terry, el es Archibald Cornwell, un amigo de la infancia y un hermano mas para mi.- así que era un amigo y como amigo casi hermano se iba a quedar por que para el estaba claro que aquel catrín sentía mucho mas por Candy que un amigo.

-Terry podría beber un poco de limonada por favor, me gustaría permanecer al aire libre un poco mas, ahora que Archie esta aquí, puedo quedarme con el hasta que tu vuelvas, si?.- Candy de pronto se le ocurrió la idea, además de que tenia la boca seca, deseaba pasar un momento con Archie.

Aquella petición de Candy le hizo tan poca gracia que estuvo apunto de negarse pero aquella sonrisa que le había dirigido al final pudo con el, así que iría por la limonada pero no sin antes de dejar claro una cosa.

-esta bien Pecosa, te dejare en compañía de tu "amigo y hermano que desea felicitarte por el compromiso".- aquellas palabras dejaban claro que candy era suya y con eso Terry dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

-maldito arrogante!- mascullo Archie al observar que Terry se alejaba, sin perder tiempo condujo a Candy a un rincón de la terraza donde tendrían mas libertad de hablar sin que nadie los escuchara.

-Candy no lo entiendo, como pudiste comprometerte con ese idiota arrogante, no lo entiendo que ha pasado?

-Archie sabes todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos dias, así que es lo que no entiendes.-

-que paso con Anthony? Ustedes se amaban, acaso dejaste de amarlo por que no entiendo esto Candy, de verdad no lo entiendo.-

-aquello era una mentira, Anthony es un canalla y yo lo amaba pero ya no mas.-

-de que estas hablando Candy sigo sin entender.-

-lo que necesitas entender Archie, es que el no me ama, el solo me uso y me engaño, Anthony es un canalla, decía que me amaba mientras se veía con Luisa, aquello me dolió mucho mas de lo que había sufrido a manos de Neal, enterarme que el, en quien yo había confiado solo me había usado mientras que tendría un hijo otra.- los ojos de Candy estaban anegados de lagrimas pero aun así no derramaría ni una mas por el, en este momentos solo dejaba que su ira y su dolor escapara en sus palabras.

-eso no puede ser cierto, el Anthony que conocemos no seria capaz de una bajeza como eso, debe ser una mentira.- Archie estaba conmocionado.

-eso quisiera creer yo pero Luisa fue a verme y me suplico, Archie, se arrodilló y me suplico que no dejara a su hijo sin padre, no seria capaz de llegar tan lejos si no fuera verdad, así que ese dia no solo Anthony rompió mi corazón sino que lo expulse para siempre de mi vida.-

-tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto, me niego a creerlo sino es de la boca de Anthony.- Archie defendía la inocencia de su amigo

-si fuera así, ya se habría presentado en mi casa dando explicaciones, su ausencia solo confirma lo dicho; debo volver con Terry antes que no pueda controlarme.- sin dar tiempo a que Archie responda algo, Candy regresa al salón buscando a Terry el cual ya se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

Mientras observa como Candy volvía al lado de aquel odioso aristócrata, Archie se prometio que buscaría a Anthony y le exigiría una explicación.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

El resto de la fiesta candy la paso bailando con Terry y sus hermanos, la fiesta fue un éxito aunque no todos la pasaron bien, estaban los Leagan que se retorcían en su propio veneno, bueno al menos Eliza, por que Neal se retorcía en licor como de costumbre, por lo que se marcharon temprano ya que no podían armar un alboroto, pero no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas.

Y demasiado pronto llego la hora de despedirse y volver a la casa White por lo que Candy y Terry se despidieron, con un cálido beso en la mejilla y con promesa de verse mañana.

Candy estaba como en un trance después de ese beso de Terry aun le cosquillaba la piel. Se preparaba para dormir mientras contemplaba por primera vez el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en la mano.

El diamante en el fondo tenia un tono azul como los ojos de Terry, esperaba sentirlo como una pesada carga en su mano, pero no lo era, era tan liviano, suspiro al solo recordar cuando Terry lo coloco en su mano, por lo que con ese pensamiento se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Candy despertó cuando Dorothy entro en su habitación con su desayuno, por lo que se levanto y tomo su desayuno, estaba agotada, le dolían los pies, había bailado demasiado, después de desayunar tomo un relajante baño con diferentes esencias, se quedo en el agua hasta que la piel de los dedos y pies se le arrugo como pasas, después de salir de la bañera, Dorothy la atavió con un vestido de terciopelo azul, dejo sus rizos libres, estaba lista para salir, pero antes de salir Dorothy recordó algo.

-oh Candy encontré esto en tu vestido ayer.- Candy tomo lo que Dorothy le daba, era la cigarrera del mocoso malcriado, era verdad se había quedado con ella.

-gracias Dorothy

Dorothy salió de la habitación, mientras Candy jugaba con la cigarrera que tenía entre manos.

-que hare Dorothy, debo devolvérsela o no?

-Dorothy?

Dorothy no estaba, así que tomo la cigarrera y la introdujo en el bolsillo de su vestido, y tomo la armónica que era de su padre, por lo que Candy bajo al jardín deseaba tomar un poco de aire libre, y ya que no parecía haber nadie ala vista, por que no subir a un árbol, era buena en eso, empezaba a trepar el árbol cuando una voz masculina, la interrumpió.

-¡tarzan pecoso!

Por poco Candy se cae del árbol pero logro sostenerse, hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero sigo trepando el árbol hasta que alcanzo una rama gruesa en la cual sentarse.

-mi nombre es Candy White y no respondo a ningún otro, ¡mocoso engreído!.

-pues pareces una mona pecosa trepando un árbol, ¿quieres una liana?.

-mocoso insolente, ¿que quieres?, vete no quiero verte.

-y quien dijo que venia a verte, no eres tan importante para mi.

Eso era mentira, la mentira mas grande que podía decir y aun así podía decirlo con un cinismo increíble.

-entonces a que viniste?

-devuélveme mi cigarrera.

-no te devuelvo nada. Terry Grandchester.

-vamos devuélvela, antes de que te arrepientas.

-no te tengo miedo, Mocoso insolente.

-ya veras tarzan pecoso.

Terry comenzó a trepar el árbol, por lo que Candy giro atreves del tronco del árbol y comenzó a descender por el otro lado, pero Terry fue mas rápido que ella por lo que ya la esperaba debajo del árbol.

-para ser una mona, eres lenta, te gane.

-no te di ventaja, no me ganarías ni dormida.

-eso lo veremos, pronto, pero por ahora devuélveme mi cigarrera.

Terry la tenia contra el árbol la tenia encerrada entre el árbol, su cuerpo y sus brazos, candy trataba de huir de el pegandose mas y mas al tronco del árbol pero solo conseguía tener el rostro de Terry mas y mas cerca, podía sentir y oler su aliento, olía a menta mezclado con algo mas.

Candy se llevo la mano al bolsillo del vestido pretendía devolvérsela y librarse de todo esto.

-toma, aquí esta.

Candy la coloco entre su rostro y el de Terry, no sabia lo que había sacado de su bolsillo, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-esto no es lo que quiero, ni siquiera es mía.

-que? Ohh, es lo único que te daré, no volverás a ver tu cigarrera, además es mi instrumento favorito.

-así que tratas que te de un beso indirectamente, no necesitabas hacer tanto teatro, pecosa, solo pídelo y además pronto haré mas que besarte.

Terry se acerco aun mas a Candy, pero esta rehuyó de el tratando de arrebatarle la armónica que sostenía Terry en un mano.

-ssssiiii no la quieres dámela.

-esta bien, no te enojes, Tarzan pecoso, la tocare para ti.

Con eso Terry se separo de Candy, se sentó a la sombra del árbol y comenzó a tocar la armónica, Candy se sentó en césped frente a el, disfrutando de lo que tocaba Terry cuando escucho la voz de Annie.

-¡Candy¡!Candy¡

-¡uy¡ debo irme, en vez de fumar toca la armónica, adiós.

-!Tarzan pecoso y entremetido!.

Candy se levanto y hecho a correr hacia la casa, donde la buscaba Annie y la tía abuela, debían ver a la modista y a quien sabe cuantas personas mas y que cosas tendría que ver hoy, esto solo era un preludio de lo que seria los próximos días.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, días en los cuales veía muy poco a Terry, donde solo a veces se dirigían el saludo o una mirada, ella no sabia en que ocupaba Terry sus días pero ella se la pasaba ocupada con los arreglos y detalles de la boda o atendiendo las visitas de Alison que eran a diario, la seguía a todas partes, con la modista, el zapatero, el joyero, y de compras, en un sus salidas se toparon con Eliza.

-vaya, vaya si tenemos aquí a las dos huérfanas, por lo que veo gastando la fortuna de Terry, son…

-no te atrevas a insultarnos Eliza, o lo lamentaras.

-el que lo va lamentar va ser Terry por casarse con una perdida y regalada como tu.

Eliza no vio venir la mano de Candy, la abofeteo en pleno rostro.

-no soportare que una mujer de tu calaña me llame de es manera.

-¡maldita!, ¡te matare!, ¡como te atreves!, ¡eres una zorra!

Plaff esta vez la abofeteo Alison. Que conocía bastante bien a Eliza y la clase de mujer que era, pues sabia que era una de las mujeres con las que solía revolcarse su hermano Henry.

Candy y las demás ignoraron la pataleta que armo Eliza después de ser humillada por Candy y Alison, aun tenían demasiadas cosa que hacer para perder el tiempo con alguien como ella.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Pronto el día llego, Dorothy, Charlotte, Sophie, ayudaron a Candy en su arreglo para el gran día, pasaron toda la mañana, Annie seria una de las damas de honor junto con Alison y Patricia, llevarían vestidos de raso y corsé de organza azul cielo, todas estaban listas, entrarían a ver a Candy, por lo que decidieron entrar las tres juntas haberla, se prepararon y giro la perilla con su mano.

Candy parecía estar envuelta en una nube de encaje ingles, lino, seda y tul blanco, parecía un ángel, era un vestido hermoso, llevaba un ajustado corsé de encaje blanco, delgados tirantes de gasa era lo único que cubría sus hombros, en el cuello llevaba un collar de perlas que habían pertenecido a su madre, le recogieron el cabello y colocaron pequeñas horquillas con diamante incrustados que habían sido un regalo de Alison, y un velo que la misma tía abuela le había confeccionado, llevaba guantes de satín blancos que le presto Patty, la liga que llevaba a media pierna era de color azul esa se la había dado Annie, sostenía en las manos un ramo de rosas rojas pues había rehusado llevar un ramo de las dulce Candy que Anthony había plantado para ella, le parecía una burla a sus sentimientos.

Las chicas miraban a Candy, con ojos dilatados, era mas de lo que se habían imaginado, se habían quedado sin palabras, por que no había ninguna que pudiera describir a cabalidad como lucia Candy.

-Y Bien como luzco?

-oh Candy estas hermosa.

Annie abrazo fuertemente a su hermana provocando que esta por poco comenzó a llorar, hasta que las interrumpieron.

-basta Annie arruinaras el vestido de Candy.

La tía Abuela inspecciono de pies a Cabeza el arreglo de Candy y de las Chicas.

-lucen hermosas.

La tia abuela merodeaba un tanto nerviosa por la habitación mientras estrujaba con mayor fuerza un pañuelo entre las manos, finalmente reunión valor para cumplir la encomienda que tenia para con Candy como su guardiana, por lo que le pidió a Annie y a las chicas que saliera de la habitación, algún dia llegaría el turno de Annie pero por el momento era mejor dejar su inocencia intacta.

-Annie por que no vas y buscas a Albert, debe acompañar a Candy a la iglesia.

-esta bien Tia abuela.- y con eso las chicas salieron de la habitación dejando a solas a Candy con la tía abuela.

-Candy toma asiento, es momento que hablemos de tus deberes como esposa, por 16 años te he criado y educado lo mejor que he podido para que seas una dama y una esposa capaz de llevar su casa y familia dentro del decoro que la sociedad marca; tus responsabilidades no solo se limitan a administra un hogar sino en cumplir en el lecho conyugal y darle hijos a tu esposo.- la tia abuela hizo una pausa pues pasaría al parte mas difícil de la instrucción que daba a Candy para su vida matrimonial.

-al casarte dejaras de ser Candice White para ser Candice Grandchester y serás su mujer y el tendrá toda autoridad sobre ti y sobre tu cuerpo, le pertenecerás y es tu deber entregarte a el y darle hijos, un heredero, y para ello sus cuerpos deben encontrarse en un acto primitivo que debe efectuarse con un mínimo ropa necesario para cuidar tu dignidad y vergüenza, debe hacerse en silencio, en la oscuridad y de forma rápida, será algo que tu esposo disfrutara pero a ti te será doloroso, pero si tienes suerte tal vez baste una vez para que quedes embarazada Candy.-

Candy no entendía demasiado de lo que decía la tía abuela, de todo lo que había dicho una cosa le había quedado marcada en la mente, aquello dolería y tendría que hacerlo, era su obligación, aquello la aterraba pero por otro lado su mente curiosa no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal, pues en su desafortunado encuentro con Neal, el había intentado desnudarla y la Tia Abuela decía que debía hacerse vestidos, así que solo había dos opciones Neal no sabia lo que hacia o la tía abuela tenia tan poca idea como ella de cómo ocurrían las cosas, así que lo mejor seria que lo averiguara ella misma, solo esperaba que aquello no pasara demasiado pronto aun no estaba lista.

-supongo que debes tener dudas Candy pero esto es la única preparación que puedo darte, tendrás que confiar en que el joven Grandchester te guíe en el acto.-

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

Una capa de sudor perlaba la frente de la tía abuela así que después de cumplir su deber se quedo en silencio con una ruborizada e incomoda Candy por suerte aquel silencio no duro mucho pues el llamado de la puerta había dado por terminada aquella conversación.

Albert que había llegado por ella.

-estas lista prince….

Albert se quedo sin palabras al contemplar a su pequeña y querida hermana, Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa, no había pensado en lo que había hablado con la tía abuela, sin duda tenia miedo, no se sentía preparada para lidiar con algo así, de pronto le templaban las piernas, sentía como si el piso a sus pies se moviera, y ciertamente se movía pero no era el piso, eran sus pies que caminaban a un lado de Albert, su cuerpo y su mente estaban actuando por separado, por lo que pronto se vio dentro de un carruaje adornado con flores blancas y corceles blancos, tanto el carruaje y los caballos llevaba la insignia Grandchester.

Llegaron a la iglesia, solo esperaban por Candy, todo mundo estaba en su lugar, el coro, sus damas de honor que estaban frente a ella acompañadas de Stear, Archíe, Charlie, este ultimo amigo de Terry que había llegado un día antes para la boda de su mejor amigo del colegio San Pablo, Terry la esperaba junto al altar, y estaba el sacerdote detrás del altar, sonó la marcha nupcial anunciando que la novia estaba aquí, por lo que las muchachas comenzaron a desfilar delante de ella y ella no sabia que pasaba con su cuerpo parecía como si anhelara estar junto a Terry, pero en su mente había miedo, dudas, no sabia si seria capas de llegar hasta ahí y decir.

-si acepto.

Todo fue un vertiginoso suceso, esto no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, de un momento a otro su voz y su lengua habían cobrado vida propia y habían tomado los votos y hecho juramento ante dios de amar a Terry hasta el día de su muerte, pero desde el momento en que llego al altar no había hecho otra cosa que ver los ojos de Terry, y su mente y sus deseos de huir quedaron anulados, ya no podía moverse, su cuerpo se había negado a cualquier reacción que no fuera quedarse ahí junto a Terry.

Para Terry tampoco fue diferente, ciertamente tenia miedos, dudaba ser capaz de cuidar y proteger a Candy como ella se lo merecía, aun había tanto que quería hacer antes de casarse, de pronto sentía ganas de tomar a Candy y salir huyendo y llevarla lejos donde el no fuera hijo de un noble, y ella uno fuera un chica de sociedad y entonces vivirían un noviazgo normal como debían haberlo tenido, pero al verla entrar en la iglesia y verla caminar, tan segura y decidida, su mente quedo en blanco, todo pensamiento se disolvió en esas esmeraldas cuando la tuvo frente a el, y el calor que sentía la tomarla de la mano, lo mantenían fuera de si, su mente estaba en blanco pero en su lengua parecían estar escritos sus votos, y la palabra.

-si acepto.

-los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Terry levanto el velo de Candy se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso breve pero en que puso toda su alma y corazón.

Candy estaba estupefacta, parecía que el corazón le iba estallar, latía demasiado deprisa, cada nervio de su cuerpo le hormigueaba, ese beso, aunque fue corto nadie la había besado con semejante ternura y cuidado y nadie había despertado esa reacción en ella, ni siquiera Anthony.

-¡viva los novios! ¡Viva los novios!

En medio de aplausos y demás Candy y Terry salieron de la iglesia y se dirigían a la residencia Grandchester donde tendría lugar la fiesta.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Mientras Candy se casaba, Anthony llegaba a su casa a buscarla, ya eran demasiados días sin verla, necesitaba ver esos ojos, para saber que seguía vivo, y sobretodo le inquietaba saber si Candy aun estaba dispuesta a irse con el.

Toco la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, pero nadie respondió, pensaba irse y volver mas tarde cuando una vecina le informo.

-si buscas a la familia White, deben estar en la iglesia.

-en la iglesia?

-si hoy se casa Candy.

-Que? No, no puede ser verdad….

Anthony hecho a correr hacia la iglesia, debía detener a Candy, si de algo estaba seguro es que el la amaba, y que ella alguna vez lo había amado así que haría todo lo posible para impedir esa boda.

Cuando llego a la iglesia, era demasiado tarde, Candy se había casado, solo pudo ver la de lejos mientras sonaban las campanas y al mismo tiempo su corazón se partía en dos, estaba devastado, no esperaba encontrar Candy casándose con otro, su pies y su cuerpo se convirtieron en plomo, le dolía cada músculo que movía para regresar a casa donde tal vez podría despertar de esta pesadilla, cuando una mano alcanzo su hombro.

-¡Anthony!

Era archíe, pero no sabia que responder, no tenia palabras, su lengua se pegado al paladar, no tenia aliento para seguir, deseaba que la tierra se abrirá en el instante y se lo tragara.

-se ha casado, ¿por que se ha casado? ¿por que lo permitiste? Tu eras mi amigo y sabias lo había entre ella y yo, nos amábamos, tu lo sabes.- Anthony estaba desconcertado, furioso y con el corazón roto, todo al mismo tiempo por lo que en el ímpetu de sus palabras sin darse cuenta tomo de las solapas a Archie mientras le preguntaba -¿por que dejaste que esto pasara?

-Anthony crees que no lo intente? yo mismo no podía creer cuando Candy acepto comprometerse con ese estúpido arrogante, pero ella me lo contó todo, tu la engañaste, le mentiste, le prometías amor cuando te revocabas con Luisa, a ella realmente se le rompió el corazón cuando Luisa apareció en su casa suplicando que no dejara a su hijo sin padre; yo no podía creer eso de ti y trate de buscarte y pedirte una explicación pero tu no estabas por ningún lado, y hace unos días escuche a Eliza decir que te habías escapado con Luisa, ciertamente creí lo peor de ti; lo siento Anthony.

-¿qué? Nada de es cierto nunca he estado cerca de Luisa, solo en la fiesta de los Legan donde la bese por accidente pero jamás ha pasado algo mas, si Luisa esta embarazada como dice ese niño no es mío, y jamas abandone a Candy tuve que salir de viaje con mi padre y regrese esta mañana, creí que ella me esperaría pero parece que ella dejo de amarme.-

-si crees que ella en tan poco tiempo dejo de amarte, entonces no la mereces.- dijo Archie

-entonces que explicación hay para que ella aceptara casarse con otro, sino dejo de amarme, por que no lo entiendo de verdad.-

De forma rápida Archie lo puso al corriente de los sucesos acaecidos como del ataque de Neal y cómo después pretendió valerse de ese mismo acto vil para obligarla a casarse con el y como era que gracias al idiota arrogante de Grandchester que Candy se había librado de Neal pero había quedado involucrada con el, si a eso le sumaba el supuesto engaño su parte y la situación económica de la familia; todo aquello había contribuido para orillar a Candy a casarse con otro.

Enterarse de todo lo hizo resurgir de alguna manera, se dijo que aun no podía darse por vencido, todavía tenia una ultima carta que jugarse, por lo que arrastro a Archíe a un carruaje que los llevara a la recepción de la boda de Candy, tenia una leve esperanza de que tal vez ella aun lo amaba, y que tal vez accedería a …

Continuara…..

Próximo capitulo se fugaron.


	15. Se Fugaron¡¡¡

Capitulo 15 Se fugaron.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

La fiesta iba a pedir de boca, era la celebración mas importante del año sin duda, se hablaría de año todo el año, se sirvieron los mejores majares, caviar, salmón, camarones gigantes, codorniz, Champagne, vino tinto y un pastel de bodas inolvidable de crema de durazno y vainilla, Candy estaba sentada a lado de Terry en la mesa principal, frente a cientos de personas de las cuales no conocía ni la mitad, estaba como en un sueño, todo era perfecto, los adornos del jardín, las flores, los manteles, la cristalería, la vajilla de porcelana, cubiertos de plata, todo era un lujo, sin duda seria algo de lo que se hablaría por mucho tiempo, que nadie olvidaría.

Candy estaba hambrienta, la habían mantenido a régimen las ultimas semanas, por lo que devoro lo que tenia enfrente, cosa que a Terry le resulto de lo mas divertido.

-vaya, la mona pecas tiene apetito, deja espacio para el postre.

Terry le guiño un ojo.

Candy decidió ignorarlo, por lo que le saco la lengua y siguió comiendo.

Pronto termino el banquete, Candy había bebido demasiado por lo que necesitaba ir al tocador por lo que se levanto sigilosamente, pretendía escabuirse, pero su ahora esposo la tomo por el brazo.

-a donde vas, pecosa?

\- este, yo …..

Candy no sabia que decir, si la tía abuela la oía decir que necesitaba ir al baño se desmayaría y diría nos es propio de una dama hablar de esa manera.

-a donde vas pecosa?

Pensó que tal vez podría resistir un poco más, pero su cuerpo necesitaba sentirse liberado, por lo que al ver la insistencia de Terry en saber a donde iba se lo dijo sin rodeos.

-tengo que ir al baño.

Terry enrojeció ligeramente, estaba celoso de todo aquel que veía a su hermosa esposa, por lo que a regaña dientes la dejo ir.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Archíe llevo a Anthony a la recepción de la boda en la mansión del duque, estaban en el patio trasero afinando los algunos detalles, el tenía la misión de traer a candy afuera para que Anthony pudiera explicarle las cosas. Archíe estaba decidido a ayudar a Anthony, sabia que ama a Candy y estaba mas que seguro que la felicidad de Candy estaba con Anthony y no con el idiota de Terry, quien para el solo era un arrogante ingles, egoísta, un estúpido que no merecía a Candy.

Archíe debía sacar a Candy de la recepción con cualquier pretexto y llevarla al jardín donde Anthony la esperaba, estaba en camino buscando una excusa bastante creíble cuando se topo con Candy que salía del tocador, por lo que solo la tomo de mano y la arrastro con el, sin hacer caso de lo de que le decía Candy.

-Archíe, vamos basta, tengo que volver, me esperan, Archíe vamos detente

-Archíe no es divertido.

-no, no es divertido gatita, pero es necesario, deja de gritar que cualquiera diría que estoy raptándote.

-pues es lo que estas haciendo, por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡bruto!.

-oh vamos gatita, no me llames así, solo trato de ayudarte.

-archíe no me llames así, soy una mujer casada.

-si así es, pero te casaste con el tipo equivocado Candy.- intervino Anthony.

-¡Anthony¡.-Candy se detuvo y por un momento se sintió feliz de verlo, pues era lo que había anhelado los últimos dias pero luego palideció y se enfureció de verlo frente a ella.

Archíe la dejo enfrente de Anthony y camino hasta una columna cercana desde donde vigilaría que no viniera Terry o alguien, Candy no creía lo que veía, cuanto había extrañado ojos azules claros como el cielo, sentía ganas de correr a sus brazos, pero recordó que Anthony ya no la amaba y pronto seria padre, además ella era una mujer casada, por lo que trato de controlar sus impulsos cruzando lo brazos por debajo de sus pechos.

-te ves hermosa, eres como un sueño Candy.

Anthony deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y zambullirse en esas esmeraldas que habían sido su consuelo en sus sueños mientras estuvo lejos de ella, debía resistir y reprimir sus deseos por un momento, necesita aclarar con Candy esto y sobre todo saber si ella aun lo amaba con el la amaba.

-por que no esperaste a mi regreso Candy?

-que esperara para que, Anthony?

-como que para que, para que huyéramos juntos y te libraras de casarte con alguien a quien no amas.

-pues no hacia falta esperarte, por que me case con alguien a quien amo.-

-mientes, tu solo puedes amarme a mi Candy, mientes no lo amas.

-claro que lo amo, de no ser así no me habría casado con el.

Anthony se acerco a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo.

-se que mientes Candy, vamos dímelo mirándome a los ojos, ellos no me mentirán.

-yo, yo….

No podía terminar lo que decía, el aroma de Anthony y su presencia, la cercanía con su cuerpo, no podía decirlo, en el fondo sabia que no era mentira del todo, pues le había tomado cariño al mocoso insolente pero no lo amaba, ella amaba a Anthony.

\- tu, tu me amas Candy.

-maldición si te amo, con toda mi alma y mi ser, no pude dejar de amarte aun después de saber que solo me usaste, me engañaste, Luisa espera un hijo tuyo y tu solo me mentiste, nunca me amaste como yo te amo a ti.

Candy empujo a Anthony con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeo en el pecho, por cada acusación que tenia contra el, Anthony trato de contener su arranque de furia abrazándola fuertemente, ambos sollozaban, Anthony solo le decía al oído.

-yo te amo candy, yo te amo.

-mientes, tu no me amas solo te burlas de mi

-no Candy, yo te amo de verdad, tu eres mi vida, vine por ti, huyamos de todo esto juntos.

-eres de lo peor como me pides que me vaya contigo cuando Luisa esta esperando un hijo tuyo.

\- te volviste loca si realmente crees eso de mi.

-quisieras que estuviera loca para que acepte irme contigo, cuando ya tienes otra familia

-No Candy te mintieron, nunca he estado con Luisa si esta embarazada no es mío, te lo juro Candy.

-mientes, no te creo, no creo mas en ti.

Anthony se acerco de nuevo a ella y le dijo.

-mírame a los ojos y ve si miento Candy.

Candy miro los ojos de Anthony donde lo único que veía en ellos, era amor, dolor por ella.

-no te miento, lo sabes en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes.

Y era verdad en todo este tiempo su corazón le decía que Anthony no mentía y que de verdad la amaba.

-candy yo te amo y te amare toda mi vida. Todavía me amas candy?

-te amo con toda mi alma Anthony

No soportando mas Candy y Anthony se besaron, en un tierno beso que reanimo sus almas y sus corazones, pero Candy no sentía la misma corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando Terry tan solo la tocaba, algo había cambiado, pero hizo oídos sordos a los dictados de su mente, debía estar paranoica, había estado bajo demasiada presión últimamente.

-Candy vámonos, ven conmigo.

-pero estoy casada Anthony, has llegado tarde.

-si, lo se pero aun no es demasiado tarde, vamos huye conmigo ahora mismo

-tengo miedo Anthony, no se si seré capaz de hacerlo….

-puedes hacerlo, si aun me amas puedes hacerlo, solo espera aquí un momento conseguiré un carruaje y saldremos de aquí, Archíe vamos ayúdame a buscar un carruaje, pronto.

Candy se quedo sola en el jardín, después de que Anthony le diera un breve beso en los labios, Archíe se llevo a Anthony debían darse prisa antes que alguien los descubrieran.

Lo que no sabían que alguien además de Archíe había observado toda la escena, Charlie el amigo de Terry estaba oculto detrás de otra columna, había seguido a Candy cuando se levanto al tocador, quería conocerla un poco mas, saber que tenia a su amigo tan loco por ella, había escuchado suficiente por lo que regreso al salón sigilosamente, debía encontrar a Terry antes que se viera humillado de esta manera en publico.

Terry ya estaba desesperado y preocupado por la tardanza de Candy, que desde que salió no perdió de vista a Neal, no la expondría de nuevo a uno de sus ataques lascivos, antes lo mataría, por lo que se encamino al tocador, cuando tropezó con Charlie que corría mirando hacia atrás, como un niño pequeño que se ocultaba después de hacer una travesura.

-Charlie, nos has visto a mi esposa?

-tu esposa? Que si la he visto?, pues si es la esta en el jardín besando a otro y planeando dejarte para irse con el, entonces si la he visto.

-que demonios dices?

Terry sujeto de las solapas del traje y lo azoto contra la pared, debía ser mentira, candy no podría hacerle eso, antes mataría al tipo con el que pensaba fugarse.

-Terry suéltame maldición, si de verdad planeas detenerla debemos hacer algo.

Charlie tenía razón, debía pensar en una forma de retenerla a su lado, pero antes debía saber como planeaban escapar Candy y su enamorado.

-Charlie vamos dime que es lo que planean rápido, no podemos perder tiempo.

-bien por lo que oí planean salir por la parte de atrás e irse en un carruaje.

-necesito papel y tinta, vamos

Charlie siguió a Terry que caminaba a pasos apresurado y llevaba en el rostro un expresión asesina, todo aquel que se encontraba a su paso salía huyendo, la mayoría de los sirvientes sabían que no era prudente a el cuando se veía tan lleno de furia.

Terry ya tenia un plan en mente, se dirigió al despacho de su padre para escribirle una nota, y afinaba detalles de un plan que no podía fallar, el tenia la ventaja, estaba en la casa de la cual el se escapo infinidad de veces, conocía mejor que la palma de su mano las maneras de salir de ese lugar, así que sabría por donde tenderles una trampa, deseaba tener enfrente al infeliz que se atrevía a poner los ojos en su mujer y tenia la osadía de llevársela.

Escribió la nota y la entrego a un sirviente para que se la diera a su padre en 15 minutos.

Terry y Charlie se encaminaron hacia la salida de servicio, no debían ser vistos por Candy por lo que debían rodear el jardín trasero, pronto llegaron a las caballerías, donde dio instrucciones a los mozos que tomaran todos los carruajes que había y los colocaran todos en fila en el callejón que había detrás de la mansión del duque, los carruajes comenzaron a salir uno por uno.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Archíe regreso con Candy, que lo esperaba sumamente nerviosa.

-vamos Candy debes salir por la puerta Trasera, en un carruaje te esta esperando Anthony, vamos date prisa.

-Archíe, cuida de Annie, cuida de mi familia, Archíe cuídate tú.- le pedia mientras levantaba su vestido para correr con mas libertad

-Vamos gatita debes irte ahora.

Archíe estaba nervioso y agitado, cuando llego con Candy, le indico el camino que debía seguir al cual debería iría sola, si la veían acompañada podría ser descubiertos, la abrazo y se despidió de ella esperaba volver a ver pronto, le dolía dejarla, pero era lo mejor, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero sabia cual era su lugar en la vida de Candy, por lo que nunca se interpuso entre ella y Anthony, pero con Terry era diferente no la cedería a una persona la cual despreciaba.

Candy derramaba lagrimas de dolor y de felicidad cuando se despidió de Archíe que siempre fue para ella como otro hermano, con el cual siempre podía contar, y esperaba con que el cuidara a la pequeña Annie.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Anthony estaba dentro de un carruaje que había tomado prestado el y Archíe, por no decir robado, pero nada importaba solo que Candy lo amaba y pronto estarían juntos para siempre, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escucho la llegada de los otros cocheros que se estacionaban detrás de el, hasta que uno le toco el hombro.

-vamos chico muévete, no puedes quedarte a la mitad del callejón.

-que?, pero estoy esperando a alguien….

-al igual que todos, vamos chico muévete, es tarde, pronto terminara y debemos estar ahí.

A Anthony no le quedo mas que moverse al inicio de la calle, debía hacer algo, pronto saldría Candy por esa puerta y debía hacerla subir al carruaje con el, así que bajo del carruaje, tomo una manta negra que había en el asiento, la usaría para ocultar a Candy de los demás cocheros, esperaría por ella junto a la puerta.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Candy corría hacia Anthony levantado su gran vestido de novia, cuando se topo con un mozo.

-señorita la esperaba, me pidió un joven rubio que la llevara con el sígame por favor, no tenemos tiempo.

Esto era raro, Archíe no había dicho que alguien la ayudaría, pero el sirviente menciono a un rubio, Anthony era rubio, no tenia tiempo debía confiar en que el hombre la llevaría con el.

Candy siguió al mozo que la llevaba atreves del jardín.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Terry se había disfrazado con la ropa de uno de los mozos por lo que estaba en el callejón con los demás cocheros, esperaba que en el cualquier momento saliera Candy por la puerta de servicio y esperaba conocer al desgraciado que deseaba quitarle a su esposa, le rompería la cara.

Ya había pasado mas de 15 minutos desde que el y Candy se habían ausentado de la fiesta, por lo que su padre ya tendría en sus manos la nota que había escrito.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

-señor me pidieron que le entregara esto.

El duque tomo la nota que le daba uno de los sirvientes, Terry y su esposa no estaban por ningún lado ya había dado ordenes que los buscaran por todo el palacio, pero que les dieran privacidad, conocía a su hijo, debía estar buscando la manera de consumar su matrimonio. Y sabia que tenia razón cuando abrió la nota que decía simplemente.

"nos hemos fugado"

La fiesta debía seguir sin los anfitriones pero no haría a su hijo regresar cuando deseaba estar con su esposa, los invitados tendrían que conformarse solo con la presencia de la familia de los novios.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Candy salió por la puerta de servicio cuando de pronto sin previo aviso, algo le impidió la visión, solo sabia que era negro, ya que fue lo ultimo que vio cuando algo le cubrió también la nariz y la boca y le hizo perder el conocimiento, lo ultimo que pudo decir fue.

-Anthony.

Continuara…..

Prox capitulo Noche de bodas.


	16. Noche de bodas

Capitulo 16 Noche de bodas.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

-donde estoy?

Candy estaba desconcertada no sabia donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era una oscuridad como en la que estaba ahora, debía estar en un carruaje, eso suponía ya que solo escuchaba los cascos de los caballos golpear contra el pavimento, de pronto recordó que trataba de huir con Anthony, debía estar con el, por lo que comenzó a llamarlo.

-Anthony?

Pero no había respuesta, solo silencio, debía estar con el, no podía estar con otra persona, sabia que había otra persona frente a ella pero no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba segura de que era un hombre y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera..

-Anthony, Anthony?

-¡vaya, con que ese es su nombre!.

Candy se irguió enseguida en el asiento esa voz que aun retumbaba en sus oídos no era la de Anthony era la de.

-¡Terry¡

\- a quien mas esperabas Candy.

Candy se quedo muda, estaba impávida, su corazón se había detenido o era que latía demasiado deprisa para sentir su palpitar.

\- lamento desilusionarte pero no soy tu adorado Anthony, soy tu esposo.

Terry salió de las sombras para encarar a Candy le debía muchas explicaciones.

Candy estaba horrorizada como se había enterado que escaparía con Anthony, como había llegado ahí con el y sobre todo donde la llevaba, no sabia que hacer, solo retrocedió al tener enfrente unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo y los rasgos Terry se habían endurecido tenia en su rostro era una expresión tan fiera que Candy jamás había visto en ningún hombre, tenia miedo de su esposo.

-a donde vamos?

Terry estaba demasiado molesto, luchaba por reprimir la indignación, la humillación, la ira y rabia que sentía en ese momento, debía mantener la fachada, pero Candy llamando a su amado y sus preguntas no ayudaban demasiado.

-a donde me llevas Terry?- candy alzo la voz debía saber a donde se dirigían

-te llevo donde me da la gana, por algo soy tu esposo, tu dueño.

\- pero ya que quieres saberlo vamos al puerto de South Hampton

-¡al puerto no!, no puedo irme, déjame bajar, Terry dente el carruaje debo bajar.

Candy se levanto, debía bajar de ese carruaje aun no era demasiado tarde podían pedir la anulación del matrimonio, aun no lo habían consumado y por su parte ella no deseaba hacerlo, debía regresar a lado de Anthony, el la esperaba.

-deténgase, debo bajar.

Candy le gritaba al cochero debía detenerse, pero este hizo caso omiso a sus llamados, bien si no se detendría saltaría del carruaje, abrió la puerta y se preparaba para saltar cuando, dos grandes manos la tomaron de los brazos como dos tenazas con las que forcejeo pero no pudo librarse de ellas, solo se vio libre de ellas cuando la arrojaron al interior del carruaje con gran fuerza.

Candy estaba desesperada debía bajar, no sabia en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, tal vez podría convencer a Terry de dejarla ir, el no la amaba después de todo.

-Terry cometí un gran error, jamás debí aceptar casarme contigo, pero no es tarde podemos pedir la anulación del matrimonio.

Terry se rió de ella, debía estar loca si creía que la dejaría irse con otro.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Anthony no sabia que pasaba, pero ya había estado junto a la puerta de servicio desde hace mas de media hora y Candy no aparecía como lo habían planeado, ya estaba demasiado ansioso pero aquel retraso lo ponían al borde del un ataque de nervios.

Algo debió pasar, ya era mucho tiempo, talvez candy se perdió en el camino, debía entrar y encontrarla para que pudieran huir juntos, Anthony comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba decidido a entrar a buscarla puerta por puerta si era necesario, estaba a punto de entrar cuando se topo con Albert que escapaba de la boda.

Momentos antes Albert había contemplado desde la terraza como Terry se llevaba en brazos a Candy, Albert creía que los recién casados deseaban estar solos por lo que habían abandonado la fiesta de manera precipitada y el por su parte ya había tenido mas que suficiente de convivir con la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa así que se dijo que ya que ellos se habían fugado el haría lo mismo, temía que la tía abuela se empeñara en casarlo a el con Eliza Leagan o con algunas de las jovencitas que no lo habían perdido de vista en toda la noche, por lo que decidió volver a viajar un poco por el mundo, esta vez iría a Africa.

-oh perdona, lo siento.-Albert se disculpo cuando golpeo a alguien en su intento por huir.

-¡Albert!

-oh Anthony, disculpa no te reconocí.

-Albert, deseaba felicitar a Candy sabes donde esta?

-lo siento Anthony, has llegado tarde se acaba de ir con su esposo, han salido por una de las puertas de servicio y han subido un carruaje hace unos minutos.

-que?

Anthony no espero ninguna explicación mas, corrió hacia donde Albert había señalado con la esperanza de alcanzar a Candy, pero cuando llego, no encontró a nadie en el callejón, solo había oscuridad y rastros de un corazón que se quedo hecho trizas.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

El carruaje se detuvo habían llegado al puerto, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, Candy había estado inconsciente casi todo el viaje que había llevado mas de cuatro horas, Terry bajo del carruaje y esperaba que ella bajara, pero esta se había movido al fondo del carruaje, por lo que Terry subió por ella, se iría con el aun si la tenia que llevar arrastrando al barco, la tomo fuertemente de ambos brazos y le dijo.

-eres mi esposa, llevas mi nombre y vendrás conmigo quieras o no, te quedo claro?

Terry la sostenía fuertemente de un brazo cuando se acerco a el, un hombre que había bajado de otro carruaje, el cual parecía llevar baúles, Candy después lo identifico como Charlie, el amigo de Terry, el cual le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, le dio unos papeles a Terry, los cuales guardo en el bolsillo de su saco.

Las personas estaban empezando abordar, había un poco de gente, Candy pensó que tal vez podría liberarse del agarre de Terry y escapar, pero a cada paso que daban la sujetaba mas fuerte y la mantenía mas pegada a su cuerpo, y además detrás de ellos iba Charlie, le seria demasiado difícil zafarse del agarre de Terry, pero debía intentarlo.

-si tratas de huir, te juro que lo buscare y lo matare y tu lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida.

Le advirtió Terry al sentir que trataba de forcejear del agarre que tenía sobre ella, así la tomo de la cintura y la pego aun más a su costado.

Subieron al Mauritania, partían hacia América, una vez en el barco Terry la llevo directamente hacia los camarotes, Candy trataba de estrujarse los sesos en busca de un buen argumento con el que pudiera convencer a Terry dejarla irse, debía darse prisa antes que el barco zarpara.

-Terry, vamos déjame ir, yo no te amo, tu no me amas.

-si tienes razón no, no te amo, en este momento, te detesto mas que a cualquier persona en el mundo

-entonces déjame ir aun no es demasiado tarde, no hemos consumado el matrimonio podemos pedir…..

-pues eso tiene solución ahora mismo.

Terry sujeto a Candy de los hombros y la arrojo a la cama, se quito el saco y lo dejo caer sobre el piso, subió a la cama, Candy retrocedió al ver que se acercaba a ella, Terry se coloco sobre ella, comenzó a besarla, acaricio sus piernas, sus caderas, sus hombros, besaba su cuello, sus hombros y el nacimientos de sus senos, Terry rompió cuanto lazo y prenda estorbaba su paso, abrió las piernas de Candy y la atrajo hacia el.

Candy trataba de detenerlo, golpeaba su pecho, lo abofeteo varias veces pero el parecía no sentirlo, lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era como empujar un muro, en algún punto sus lagrimas se vertieron por su rostro y podía saborearlas en sus labios, mordió la lengua de Terry cuando intento besarla mas profundamente, candy luchaba contra el pero nada parecía funcionar.

-!basta Terry! !no! !auxilio! !no me toques, déjame! !que alguien me ayude!.

-!Terry detente!, !no me hagas daño, por favor, detente!.

-auxilio algui….

Terry sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca pero no importaba, el seguía besándola, acariciando sus piernas, besando su cuello, y de nuevo su boca pero esta vez busco profundizar el beso pero ella lo mordio y el percibió en su boca el sabor de su propia sangre pero mas que eso percibió un sabor salado y amargo de las lagrimas de candy, aquello lo hizo detenerse y mirar a Candy, lo que vio lo hizo retroceder en su avance.

Candy no solo lloraba profusamente, la sentía temblar bajo el, y en sus ojos había una expresión de miedo y dolor, que no había visto en ella ni siquiera en la noche en que la salvo del desgraciado de Neal, esto lo hizo sentir como el peor hombre del mundo, como un canalla, aun mas molesto se levanto de la cama, se acomodo la ropa, tomo su saco y salió del camarote azotando la puerta, lanzando una maldicíon, pero sin embargo cerro la puerta con llave.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Sentado en el suelo en un rincon de su habitación Anthony estaba pasando la peor noche de su vida, después de descubrir que sus planes se habían torcido de aquella manera destruyendo sus esperanzas y sueños y lo mas importante alejandolo de la mujer que amaba, estaba mas que desolado, sentía un dolor desgarrador, sentía en su pecho un enorme agujero, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón en un momento y la mano que lo hirió aun oprimía sus pulmones, pues sentía que no podía respirar.

Anthony apretaba los los puños mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas dejaran sus ojos, pero fue en vano pues estas bajaron por su rostro mientras sus cuerpo se convulsionaba del dolor y la impotencia que sentía de perder a Candy.

el dolor era tan agudo y asfixiante que hizo lo que nunca antes en su vida, decidido ahogar sus penas en una botella de whisky, sabia que no solucionaría nada pero por lo menos perdería el sentido antes que el dolor lo matara.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Candy trato de cubrirse con lo que quedaba de su vestido de novia, ¿como había llegado a esto?, ¿como pudo haberse equivocado tanto?, ¿por que dudo de Anthony?, ¿por que demonios se había casado con alguien a quien no amaba?, pero ninguna de estas preguntas tenían respuesta ni sentido ya para Candy, abrazo fuertemente sus rodillas y lloro desconsoladamente, esperando que alguien la despertara de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Terry salió del camarote mas molesto de lo que ya estaba, maldecía al cielo y todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerse frente a el en este momento, se dirigió al bar del barco, lo único que deseaba en este momento era no ver el fondo del vaso de licor que tenia enfrente, como era posible que hubiera renunciado a sus derechos como esposo de una manera tan fácil, era suya, tenia todo el derecho de poseerla, pero demonios al ver a Candy de esa manera lo hizo sentir como la persona mas cruel y despiadada del mundo, no podía creer que tuviera esa consideración con una persona que no tuvo la mas mínima consideración con el.

Terry no entendía sus sentimientos en este momento que eran demasiado abrumadores, por lo que decidió perderse en un botella de licor, eso no solucionaría sus problemas lo sabia, pero al menos trataría de olvidarlos por un momento.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Candy paso la noche en vela llorando y llamando en susurros a Anthony, aunque hubiera querido no podría dormir, debía mantenerse alerta por si Terry regresaba, busco entre las cosas que había en el camarote algo con que protegerse pero no había nada, por lo que se encerró en el baño, llevo las sabanas que había en la cama y se metió en la tina, pronto estaría llena con sus lagrimas.

Pese a sus esfuerzos que había hecho fue en vano, ya que Terry se ahogo en un botella y se había quedado en el bar toda la noche, Candy salió con cautela del baño debía encontrar algo que ponerse, no podía seguir con el vestido de boda pues no solo era un recordatorio de su desgracia sino que estaba hecho jirones, así que camino sigilosamente, temía encontrarse con Terry, había luz en el camarote por lo que Candy pudo observar con mayor atención y quedo asombrada, esto no parecía un camarote, parecía mas un cuarto de hotel, con chimenea y con quien sabe cuantas cosas mas. Camino hacia la estancia donde encontró unos baúles, los abrió uno por uno, alguno debía contener ropa, y lo encontró, y lo arrastro hasta la habitación.

Toda la ropa era nueva, había tantos vestidos, de seda, de organza, de satín, de diferentes colores, corsés y lencería de encaje que jamás había visto en su vida, que eran mucho mas pequeños que los que traía puestos, escogió un par y un vestido negro como su futuro parecía ser y entro al baño de nuevo, debía asearse y tratar de quitarse la sensación de sentirse sucia, lleno la bañera de agua caliente y se sumergió en ella, el agua caliente, el jabón y sus lagrimas se mezclaron.

Salió de la bañera y mientras buscaba una toalla, se encontro con su reflejo en el espejo, realmente no quería mirarse pero fue inevitable, sin pensarlo se acerco y contemplo el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo, no era la primera vez que se veía desnuda pero algo atrajo su atención, después de lo que había ocurrido con Terry la noche anterior cualquiera esperaría que tuviera el cuerpo lleno de verdugones, pero sin embargo no era así.

Sin quererlo su mente viajo semanas atrás, a la mañana después del ataque de Neal, en aquella ocasión su cuerpos estaba lleno de verdugones, así que se pregunto por que esta mañana era diferente, cuando en su cabeza pasaron recuerdos de los besos y caricias de Terry, realmente no le había hecho daño, no fue grosero con ella y de hecho había sido tierno en sus besos y caricias, aquello era demasiado confuso, ahora que lo recordaba sentía que aquellos besos y caricias habían dejado marca en su piel aunque esto no era visible, todo esto generaba en ella un conflicto, pero decidió ignorarlo debía concentrarse en encontrar la manera de volver con Anthony.

Envolvió su cuerpo con una gruesa toalla blanca, se vistió sola, le tomo demasiado tiempo poder ponerse el corsé y aun a si le quedo un tanto torcido, pero no importaba, ahora hacia juego con su vida que también estaba torcida, jamás se había vestido sola, siempre había estado Dorothy con ella, pero ahora no había nadie o eso era lo que creía, hasta que escucho que alguien roncaba en la habitación continua, no sabía o mas bien no quería saber quien estaba detrás de esa puerta, por lo que se quedo en la cama y comenzó a llorar nuevamente hasta que se quedo dormida.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

La negrura de la noche desaparece paulatinamente para dar paso al amanecer que pronto dará lugar al brillo y al calor del sol, copa tras copa Anthony ha contemplado el paso agónico de la mas dolorosa y tortuosa noche que ha tenido que experimentar en sus veintidós años.

Siempre había escuchado que el alcohol era la vía para olvidar el mal de amores, lo dicen como si fuera una posima mágica, pero en estos momentos en los que el dolor es tan insoportable que no puede respirar, quería creer que puede encontrar algún consuelo en la bebida y así lo hizo hasta que vio el fondo de la botella pero sin embargo no a logrado olvidar a candy por un segundo y lo que es peor ni siquiera esta ahogado de borracho como se podría esperar sino que solo esta algo mareado.

el alcohol no era una de sus aficiones pero en estos momentos era lo único que lo mantenía alejado de la locura y el dolor, cuando se acabado la botella estaba decidido a ir por otra, tambaleándose salió de su habitación, y dando tumbos contra las paredes buscaba mas licor, sin embargo sus pasos no lo llevaron a la cava de su padre, sus pies siguieron de filo hasta la calle donde siguió sin ser consciente de su camino hasta que llego a la casa de Archie.

el sol empezaba a clarear por lo que las calles estaban desiertas, Anthony se coló por la puerta trasera del jardín y camino hasta la ventana de la habitación de Archie y con voz en cuello empezó a llamarlo.

-!Archie!

-!Archie!

Después de llamarlo hasta que se quedo sin voz y su garganta comenzaba a doler, Archie apareció frente a el en pijama, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos desorbitados; Archie dormía plácidamente y con la conciencia tranquila de haber ayudado a escapar a Anthony y Candy, el los suponía lejos en algún lugar, juntos y felices; así que encontrar a Anthony en su jardín solo y borracho lo desconcertaba y lo hacia pensar algo había salido terriblemente mal y así se lo confirmo Anthony en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

!se la llevo, Archie, se la llevo!

¡Maldita sea Archie, la perdí!

Archie tenia la mandíbula desencajada, no sabia que decir, solo podía sentir que una parte de su ser resquebrajaba produciendo un agudo dolor, su corazón sufría al saber que Candy estaba con el idiota de Grandchester y al ver el dolor y la agonía en la que estaba su amigo, jamas lo había visto semejante estado, con la expresión desencajada, con la ropa arrugada, los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero sobretodo nunca lo había visto borracho.

-!Archie la he perdido y eso me esta carcomiendo el alma!, vamos Archie bebe conmigo necesito beber hasta que no pueda mas por que esto me esta matando.- pidió Anthony con voz en cuello mientras sendas lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

Sin saber que mas hacer por el momento Archie lo llevo al interior antes de que con sus gritos despertara a los vecinos, pero no lo llevo al estudio por mas bebida como pedía sino que lo llevo a su habitación.

!se la llevo, Archie, el maldito se llevo a mi Candy!.-

!ella me ama y ese maldito se la llevo!.-

Archie arrastraba a Anthony por el corredor hasta su habitación, con cuidado lo acostó en su propia cama, donde Anthony no tardo en perder la conciencia mientras en susurros le pedía.

\- tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Terry despertó después de medio día con un intenso dolor de cabeza, y un genio de los mil demonios, no estaba seguro de cómo había regresado al camarote, pero estaba seguro que no lo había hecho por su propio pie, trato de levantarse pero la habitación comenzó a girar por lo que decidió tomar a siento otra vez, coloco sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos.

Debía asearse por lo que debía entrar en la recamara, tomo la llave y la giro con cuidado y entro sigilosamente, y lo que encontró lleno sus ojos, tendida en cama y vestida de negro su color preferido se encontraba Candy profundamente dormida, no pudo evitar que su corazón se derritiera al ver la así parecía un ángel, el cual solo lo atormentaba, su cuerpo y mente parecían estar desconectados, sin darse cuenta se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla, como era posible que un ser que parecía ser tan divino fuera capaz de causarle tanto dolor y enojo, Terry cerro las manos en puños y se metió en el baño antes de que arremetiera contra ella nuevamente e hiciera algo que tal vez lamentaría por el solo hecho de que la marcaría y destrozaría el espíritu alegre de Candy.

Continuara…..

Próximo capitulo En Aguas turbulentas.


	17. en aguas turbulentas

Capitulo 17. En aguas turbulentas.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

inglaterra.

Archie no volvió a conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera lo intento, pues se sentía apesadumbrado y consternado, no entendía como era que las cosas habían salido tan mal, le dolía ver a Anthony tan fuera de si mismo pero mas que preocuparse por su amigo en este momento temía por Candy, !dios el infeliz de Grandchester, no solo se la había llevado, sino que podía hacer lo quisiera con ella! Archie aprieto los puños y empezó a andar por la habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en la manera de ayudar a Candy.

Por el momento, lo primero era descubrir donde había ido Candy y aquel bastardo; pero no tenia la mas remota idea de donde podrían estar; y no encontrarían la respuesta solos, necesitarían la ayuda de sus amigos, así que fue a su escritorio y garabateo, una elegante y fina caligrafía, en la cual le pedía a Stear y Annie venir a visitarlos.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Terry entro en la bañera trataba de despejar su mente, pero nada funcionaba solo veía en su mente esos ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de temor, se sentía impotente, furioso consigo mismo mas que con candy, por que demonios si amaba a otro no se lo dijo y sobretodo por que acepto casarse con el cuando no sentía ningún afecto hacia el, Terry tenia mil en preguntas y ninguna tenia respuesta o la importancia como la que volvía a su mente una y otra vez.

-¿Qué haría ahora? ¿La dejaría ir?.- No de ninguna manera haría eso, pero que haría entonces, la retendría a su lado por la fuerza, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así como así, era su esposa, su dueño, llevaba su nombre, no seria humillado por una mujer.

Terry llevaba mas de media hora en la bañera dándole vueltas al asunto solo para llegar a la misma conclusión, Candy le pertenecía y no la dejaría ir, cuando se dio cuenta el agua estaba fría y ni siquiera se había aseado, después de tomar la pastilla de jabón y la esponja lavo su cuerpo, su cabello, cuando lavaba su rostro percibió que el jabón tenia un olor como de rosas, lo cual le recordó el aroma de candy, eso lo molesto por lo que arrojo el Jabón a la bañera.

-ni siquiera en el baño puedo olvidarme de esa….

Terry se mordió la lengua, conocía demasiadas palabras para insultar a Candy pero no podía ni siquiera decirlas al pensar en ella, aun mas molesto consigo mismo y con el mundo, salió de la bañera y se envolvió con una gruesa toalla blanca que le cubría de la cintura hacia a bajo, y con otra seco su pecho y su cabello, busco en el baño su ropa pero no había nada, solo en un rincón estaba su ropa sucia y en otro el vestido de Candy.

-¡demonios olvide la ropa!

Por lo que salió del baño, esperaba que Candy continuara durmiendo, y así era, fue al salón abrió los baúles hasta que encontró su ropa, toma un par de calzoncillos limpios, una camisa blanca y un traje negro, y volvió a la habitación a vestirse.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Stear y Annie habían recibido la misiva de Archie, así que después de la comida salieron, poco después de media tarde llegaron a la casa Cornwell, donde Archie no los recibió con el entusiasmo acostumbrado; ambos estaban atónitos por tan frío recibimiento.

-pasen, por favor.- Archie los invito a entrar.

-que pasa Archie?.- Stear fue el primero en preguntar ante tan frío recibimiento.

-esto es un desastre, todo ha salido mal, tenemos que ayudar a Anthony.-

-Anthony? ¿que le ha pasado? hace semanas que no sabemos nada de el.- inquirió Stear

-el estupido de Grandchester se ha llevado Candy.-dijo Archie con un suspiro.

-pues no se que esperabas, es su esposo, tiene el derecho de llevarla de viaje de bodas.- contesto un poco confundido Stear.

-No, no tiene el derecho, y ademas ella no lo ama.- Intervino Anthony desde las escaleras pues había despertado hace unos momentos.

-¿Anthony?.- Annie pronuncio su nombre desconcertada pues aquel chico era Anthony pero en su actual estado se parecía mas a Neal.

Anthony bajo las escaleras y se reunió con los muchachos en el salón, Annie no podía evitar mirarlo con recelo, pues era un traidor para ella.

-tiene que ayudarme a encontrarla, yo la amo, no puedo vivir sin ella.- suplico

Stear que desconocía la relación existente entre Anthony y Candy, se sentía apenado por su amigo pues para el Anthony reconocía sus sentimientos demasiado tarde, ya se había casado, no había nada que hacer.

-y sin Luisa y tu hijo podrás vivir, Anthony?.- Annie dijo tímidamente, para ella esto no tenia sentido, no cuando Anthony tenia a Luisa.

Archie quedo boquiabierto al escuchar a Annie, no esperaba que estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido, pues el amor entre Candy y Anthony era un secreto.

Anthony suspiro pesadamente antes de acercarse a Annie y exponer la verdad.

-así que lo sabes Annie, pero aquello es una mentira, jamas he tenido ni tendré algo con Luisa …

-pero Candy te vio besarla en la noche de los Leagan.- Annie por primera vez en su vida defendía a Candy y entonces fue el turno de Anthony para sorprenderse no sabia que Candy los había visto.

-eso fue una trampa de Luisa pero no significo nada, porque yo amo a Candy.-

-si fue así por que no la buscaste para darle una explicación, ella creía que no la amabas y solo la usaste!.

-no podía buscarla, tuve que salir de viaje con mi padre y para el dia de mi regreso, ya era tarde, ella se había casado, con la ayuda de Archie logre verla en la recepción y explicarle todo, después de todo ella aun me amaba y pretendíamos fugarnos pero, !ese maldito se la llevo!.- Anthony estaba trastornado al tener que revivir lo sucedido por lo que su garganta se cerro, sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar mientras sus manos se volvían puños.

-¿como? ¿que paso, no entiendo?.- inquirió Stear que estaba mas que conmocionado con la historia.

Pero Anthony no podía hablar, las emociones lo ahogaban por lo que Archie relato lo ocurrido en la recepción de la boda, de como habían reafirmado su amor el uno por el otro y sus planes de fugarse y como todo salido terriblemente mal, a medida que avanzaba en su relato Annie y Patty habían pasado por el asombro, la ira para terminar sollozando y Stear sentía ira por lo desafortunado que era el destino y odio hacia Terry Grandchester.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Candy había dormido mas de medio día, pero sentía como si solo llevara unos minutos durmiendo, el ruido de la puerta que Terry azoto al salir la despertó, estaba exhausta, no quería levantarse, así que cerro los ojos nuevamente y se quedo acostada, estaba despierta pero prefirió hacerse la dormida, Terry regreso a la habitación y dejo caer al piso la toalla que tenia en la cintura, y comenzó a vestirse, creía que candy seguía durmiendo.

Los ojos de candy se abrieron de par en par cuando vio lo que parecía ser un hombre desnudo frente a ella de espaldas, era alto, cabello castaño largo y abundante, una espalda ancha, músculos bien marcados y definidos, no, no era una bola de músculos, era perfecto, con una piel blanca aunque no tan blanca como la de ella, tenia largas piernas, pero por que demonios seguía mirándolo, sus ojos y su mente la traicionaban, no podía cerrar los ojos, por lo que solo contuvo el aliento y observo como se vestía Terry frente a ella, hasta que este estuvo completamente vestido logro cerrar los ojos, oculto su rostro entre las almohadas, pues sabia que estaba mas sonrojada que un tomate.

Terry se vistió y salió de la habitación, tenia hambre, debía buscar algo de comer y conseguir que limpiaran el camarote estaba demasiado desordenado y alguien que se ocupara de atender a Candy.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Anthony estaba desesperado, no sabia a donde se habían llevado a Candy, pregunto a Annie, a Archíe, Stear, pero nadie podía darle al menos una pista, estaba seguro que Candy lo amaba y lo necesitaba en este momento, se lo decía su corazón, o lo que quedaba de el que conforme transcurrían los dias, cada dia moría un poco mas así como su espíritu.

Dias después caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo cuando se topo con alguien.

-¿pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí?, nada mas y nada menos que a Anthony Brower

\- quítate de mi camino Eliza.

-pero porque de tan mal humor Anthony?, me pregunto por que será?... mmmmm ya se, será acaso que tu amorcito se ha casado con otro y te ha dejado.

-cállate Eliza, no estoy de humor te lo advierto.

-pero por que te ahogas en un vaso de agua Anthony, cuando no ves que te has librado de una alimaña como Candy, que solo se ama así misma y es una vulgar ladrona que solo se caso por el dinero de Terrance.

-Cállate Eliza no hables así de Candy, no te lo permito

Anthony tomo a Eliza de los hombros y la sacudió, estaba molesto y ella solo lo hacia enfadar mas, Eliza aprovecho la ocasión y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anthony y le susurro al oído.

-Vamos Anthony tu y yo podemos pasarlo muy bien como Candy y Terry en su luna de miel en América, solo decídete a olvidarla conmigo.

Anthony se sacudió a Eliza de encima con un empujón haciendo que esta cayera al suelo sobre su propio trasero.

-Eres un estúpido Anthony, lo lamentaras.

Anthony hizo oídos sordos al berrinche de Eliza, al fin tenia una idea de donde buscar a Candy, pero que tonto había sido, por que no lo pensó, ansioso y con un rayo de esperanza corrió hacia su casa, debía reunir algunas pertenencias y todo el dinero posible para ir a buscar a Candy en América.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Terry se dirigía al comedor, su estomago le estaba pidiéndole a gritos algo que no fuera un trago de whisky, después de tomar una taza de te y unos huevos, pregunto al mesero que le servía otra taza de te.

-necesito que se envíe a alguien que limpie mi camarote y un mucama que se encargue de mi esposa.

-no hay problema señor Grandchester, enviaremos a alguien a su camarote enseguida.

-no tráigala antes aquí, me gustaría hablar con ella antes.

Al mesero le pareció extraña la solicitud de Terry pero accedió, así que trajo a una chica que se había colado como polizonte y ahora debía trabajar para pagar su pasaje o seria entregada a la policía al llegar a América.

-señor Grandchester, ella es la mucama que solicito.

-bien retírese.

Terry miro fijamente a la joven que tenia enfrente, una chica alta y un tanto robusta, parecía bastante nerviosa, pero ya que no tenia donde escoger.

-cual es tu nombre.

-me llamo Ruth señor.

-bien Ruth necesito que te encargues de ayudar a mi esposa con todo lo que necesite, pero no puedes bajo ningún motivo dejarla sola y debes notificarme cualquier cosa que haga o planee hacer has entendido.

-si, si señor.

-bien sígueme.

Terry se había resuelto a no perder a Candy así que la vigilaría, no permitiría que se burlara de el, después de tomar algo de comida para Candy volvió al camarote.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Solo ha pasado unos días de que Candy y Terry se habían casado, y la intención de Albert es partir con rumbo a Africa cuanto antes, pero le preocupa Annie últimamente, la separación con Candy le ha sentado mal, mantenía una expresión melancólica y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, así que pensó retrasar sus planes por unos dias para tratar de animarla, estaba por ir a su habitación e invitarla a dar un paseo cuando la tía abuela le hablo desde el despacho, el sin saber lo que le esperaba se había dejo conducir como un cordero al matadero.

Sin embargo en cuanto entro al despacho todo su cuerpo se crispo y sus sentidos se agudizaron y sobre todo sentía, el instinto de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo hizo y sin saber que mas tarde lamentaría.

Al entrar en el despacho descubrió que la tía abuela no se encontraba sola, un hombre de edad madura, de cabello blanco y alto, la acompañaba, poco se imaginaba que aquella presencia significaba la privación de su libertad, la tia abuela revelo la identidad del caballero, el cual era uno de los hombres de confianza del duque de Grandchester y su futuro maestro,

-el señor Eugine Patterson es nuestro nuevo administrador y tu futuro maestro Albert.- dijo la tía abuela.

-maestro?.-Pregunto extrañado, ya era lo suficiente mayor para tener un maestro, ya había aprendido todo lo que a él le interesaba.

-si, a partir de hoy estarás bajo la supervisión del señor Patterson, el te enseñara lo necesario para que en un futuro no muy lejano puedas hacerte cargo de todos los negocios de la familia, tu solo.

-pero tía….

-no hay pero que valga Albert, eres la futura cabeza de la familia, yo estoy demasiado entrada en años para seguir haciéndome yo cargo de todo.

-si, tía abuela pero yo no quie….

-ahh entonces piensas dejarle toda la responsabilidad a un muchacho como Stear, deseas que deje la universidad para tomar tu lugar, mientras te dedicas a vagar por el mundo, no es eso lo que quieres Albert.

Albert se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar eso, lo hacía ver como un egoísta y una persona frívola, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra había dejado que lo encadenaran a ese escritorio, se había convertido en un mártir con el fin de ver felices a sus hermanos.

Después de ese día Albert pasaba el tiempo encerrado en el despacho, tratando de aprender acerca de negocios, administración y otros asuntos relacionados, estaría tan ocupado aprendiendo cosas que nunca imagino lo poco que vería a sus hermanos, aun viviendo en la misma casa, su instrucción era tan intensa que había ocasiones en la que ni siquiera salía del despacho a comer, se sentía como un ave que después de haber visto y disfrutado del mundo, había sido atrapado prematuramente para dejarlo morir en un jaula de oro.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Candy salió de la cama después de que Terry saliera, sentía calor, se sentía abochornada, debía hacer algo para deshacerse de esas imágenes que no podía sacar de su mente, por lo empezó a sacar la ropa del baúl y acomodarlas en el guardarropa, el viaje le llevaría unas semanas, nunca lo había hecho, pero no era una inútil que necesita una mucama para todo, y eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacia, cuando empezó acomodar la ropa interior, su mente le hacia jugadas, recordaba a Terry desnudo frente a ella, Terry en calzoncillos, no estaba preparada para lidiar con eso, así que dejo la ropa interior esparcida por el piso y regreso a la cama, trataba de sofocar las imágenes que venían a su mente una y otra vez, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, por lo que volvió a fingir estar dormida.

Terry regresaba al camarote seguido de una mucama que traía un carrito de servicio con comida, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy.

-!levántate debes comer algo!.

Candy estaba impávida, no podía moverse, no quería hacerlo, la voz de Terry era dura, y ciertamente tenia hambre, pero temía verlo y estar cerca de el.

-!no quiero nada!, ¡déjame en paz!.

Terry se acerco a la cama en un intento por sacarla de la cama, pero esta al percibir que se acercaba nuevamente, huyo de cualquier contacto con el, haciéndose un ovillo en la orilla de la cama opuesta a la que se había acercado Terry, esto lo molesto mas por lo que salió furioso de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-y pensar que les quedaban seis semanas viaje, se volvería loco con ella cerca.- se dijo a si mismo Terry

Candy seguía sin moverse hasta la suave voz de una mujer el saco de sus pensamientos.

-donde quiere que ponga el desayuno señora?

-señora?

Candy lentamente salió de debajo de las mantas y frente a ella había una mucama que sostenía una bandeja en las manos, esperando a que ella le indicara donde ponerla.

-se ha ido?

-Ohh si se refiere a su esposo, si se ha ido.

Candy salto de la cama estaba hambrienta, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

Mientras tanto Ruth comenzó a limpiar la habitación, si que tenia un gran trabajo por delante, tan solo limpiar la habitación le llevaría todo el día.

-!vaya, vaya! si que deben haberla pasado muy bien anoche- pensó Ruth al encontrar la ropa interior esparcida en el suelo.

Candy desayunaba tranquilamente pese a lo terrible de su situación no había perdido el apetito, cuando oyó que Ruth le preguntaba algo.

-que quiere que haga con el, señora?

Candy dejo caer el tenedor al piso, Ruth había encontrado el vestido de novia en el baño y lo sostenía con ambas manos, los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas al contemplar aquel vestido, que simbolizaba su condena al igual que los anillos que llevaba en la mano, y sobre todo los recuerdos de su noche de bodas.

-señora?

-quémalo o has lo que quieras con el, no lo quiero ver.

Deseaba que de igual manera desaparecieran todos sus problemas y ser felices al lado del hombre que verdad amaba, extrañaba tanto a Anthony, que sin desearlo en un suave susurro escapo su nombre de sus labios, pero fue tan suave que solo ella pudo escucharlo, pero sabia que sin importar la distancia Anthony la escucharía.

Continuara…

proximo capitulo Camino hacia un futuro desconocido.


	18. Camino hacia un futuro desconocido

Capitulo 18 CAMINO A UN FUTURO DESCONOCIDO.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Para Candy las horas y los dias pasaban, pero era como si el tiempo estuviera suspendido, no sabia en que día vivía, entre el movimiento bamboleante de las olas y el que había comida tan poco había empezado a perder algo de peso, estaba muy pálida, su cabello había perdido brillo al igual que sus ojos.

Lejos y ajena de Anthony la había llevado a perder su deseo por vivir, deseaba enterrarse en ese camarote y olvidarse de todo por lo que solía pasar sus días durmiendo o llorando, la mucama se empañaba en tratar de hacerla comer un poco pero solo lograba que Candy picara un poco la comida, Ruth convenció a Terry que le permitiera a Candy salir del Camarote creía que tal vez la luz del sol podría ayudar a su joven patrona, a lo que Terry accedió poco convencido con la condición de que siempre estuvieran cerca de el.

Terry por el contrario, evitaba a toda costa pasar el día encerrado en el camarote con ella cerca, era extraño deseaba verla, tener la cerca, pero al mismo tiempo no podía soportar verla, su presencia le causaba dolor, pena e ira al mismo tiempo, por lo que pasaba su tiempo en el bar, o en la cubierta paseando de un lado a otro manteniendo la vista fija en el horizonte.

Después de su desastrosa noche de bodas no volvió a tocar a Candy, así que dormía en el sofá de la otra habitación.

Las seis semanas pasaron y por fin habían llegado a América, era temprano por la mañana por lo que el muelle estaba cubierto de una intensa bruma, Candy estaba ataviada en un hermoso vestido color lila, Ruth había tratado de hacerla lucir hermosa pero la cara de tristeza y la pena que se reflejaban en sus ojos hecho por la borda todo el esfuerzo.

Poco a poco las personas iban bajando del barco, Terry tomo a Candy del brazo aunque no tan fuerte como cuando abordaron el barco en south Hampton unas semanas atrás, el muelle estaba abarrotado de personas que esperaban recibir a sus seres queridos, bajaron del barco seguidos de Ruth que había sido contratada de manera permanente.

Candy siguió a Terry con la vista clavada en el piso, estaba desorientada, por fin habían llegado a tierra pero no sabia que le tenia preparado el destino al llegar, tenia miedo, no sabia como enfrentaría su futuro, pero sabia una cosa, no estaba preparada fuera lo que fuera, Candy estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento habían dejado el muelle y tomado un tren, con quien sabe que destino.

Terry estaba sentado cómodamente en el asiento de enfrente mirando a Candy dormir mientras bebía una taza de te, le era demasiado difícil definir que era lo que sentía por Candy cuando tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados por ella, de lo único que podía estar seguro era que no la dejaría ir, encontraría la forma de lidiar con la rabia e ira asesina que a veces sentía cuando la veía.

Terry paso los cuatro dias de viaje en tren hacia Colorado, metido en sus pensamientos, tratando de desenredar la maraña que eran sus sentimientos, cuando por fin habían llegado, cada vez estaban mas cerca solo faltaba un viaje en auto que no les llevaría mas de dos horas, así que ordeno a Ruth que despertara a Candy que después de un rato de observar por la ventana se quedado dormida.

Candy se vio llevaba entre las personas dirigida solamente por el brazo que Terry tenia en su cintura, esta era su oportunidad para escapar, por lo que hecho a correr apresuradamente empujando a cuanta persona se encontraban a su paso, causo que varias personas cayeran al pavimento pero no había tiempo de disculparse y tratar de ayudarlos, por ahora solamente debía correr muy lejos de Terry.

-maldición, ¡Candy¡ ¡Candy!

Terry gritaba su nombre en cuanto sintió que esta lo empujaba y comenzaba a correr en dirección opuesta, maldijo al cielo y a la tierra, comenzó a correr tras ella.

Candy puso todo su esfuerzo y cada latido de su corazón por dar cada paso a lo que era su libertad y camino a la felicidad, pero cada vez le era mas difícil reunir energía cuando su cuerpo y mente estaban mas que exhaustos por la falta de alimento, pero aun así debía esforzarse por escapar o moriría en el intento.

Terry estaba furioso, que estúpido había sido al no pensar que Candy trataría de escapar de el para reunirse con ese infeliz, la había traído a América que era lo mas alejado, había considerado la villa en Escocia pero no estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y ahora en un descuido escapa de el, Terry corrió tras ella como alma que se lleva el diablo, era sorprendente ver cuan lejos había llegado Candy en unos instantes, pero el era mas fuerte y rápido que ella, estaba apunto de alcanzarla, cuando Candy cruzo la calle a toda prisa sin mirar a ningún lado solo hacia adelante, que no vio venir un carruaje que venia a toda marcha hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El caballo y el cochero se asustaron por la repentina aparición de la muchacha en media calle, trato de refrenar al caballo, pero este alzo las patas delanteras, provocando que Candy se paralizara y cayera al pavimento por lo que fue golpeada en un costado por una de las patas del caballo por lo que cayo inconsciente aun lado de un caballo que estaba demasiado nervioso y relinchaba sin parar.

Terry corrió al lado de Candy, comenzó a hablarle suavemente mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la pego a su pecho y corrió con ella en brazos al auto que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a Lakewood.

-Candy Candy, vamos pecosa despierta.

Candy estaba inconsciente pero podía oír un suave susurro en su oído y un cálido aliento que le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, por lo que instintivamente se acerco mas al calor que sentía que envolvía su cuerpo y entonces solo escuchaba un apresurado y loco top, top, top, que la fue arrullando poco a poco hasta que se quedo profundamente sumida en la inconsciencia.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Anthony hacia planes para abordar el primer barco que saliera rumbo a America, pero no le seria tan fácil, su madre lo esperaba con una mala noticia.

\- !Anthony!

Su madre se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar profusamente al verlo entrar por la puerta, esta era una desgracia, ella no podía lidiar sola con esto, Anthony debía apoyarla.

-madre que ha sucedido?

-madre?

-madre, que sucede?

-tu padre, tu padre, Anthony.

-que le sucede a mi padre, dime.

Anthony sabia que su madre solía tener reacciones exageradas, pero esto era diferente lo sabia, la atmósfera que se respiraba en su hogar era demasiado tensa. Anthony llevo a su madre a un sillón donde se sentó junto a ella esperando que hablara.

-madre, háblame, dime que sucede.

-Ohh Anthony, tu padre esta enfermo, tuvo un infarto esta mañana.

-que?

Anthony se levanto enseguida y hecho a correr hacia las escaleras, debía ver a su padre y asegurarse que estuviera bien, cuando al pie de la escalera se topo con el doctor que venia bajando.

-doctor dígame como esta mi padre? Esta bien? Se pondrá bien?

-tu padre esta muy delicado Anthony, debe descansar, le tomara tiempo recuperarse, deben evitarle preocupaciones.

Esto era malo, muy malo, no podría partir inmediatamente a buscar a Candy como había pensado, debía esperar a que su padre se recuperara, debía cuidar de su madre y sus dos hermanos pequeños, Edward y Rose d años.

–Anthony tendrás que hacerte cargo de los negocios de tu padre, hasta que se recupere.

Anthony sintió que cada una de estas palabras le taladraba los oídos, era como si sintiera en sus manos unos pesados grilletes que lo apresaban y le impedían buscar a candy, a su Candy.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

El hombre que los esperaba era uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre, había estado presente cuando firmaron el contrato matrimonial y las escrituras de dos casas, una era la villa Grandchester en Escocia y la otra era una mansión en Lakewood, América; la cual había sido la dote de Candy.

George Johnson, había viajado inmediatamente después de la noche del compromiso para inspeccionar la propiedad y designar el personal adecuado, todo estaba en funcionamiento por lo que estaba por preparar su viaje de regreso cuando recibió un telegrama en el que le informaban que Terry visitaría la propiedad en su viaje de bodas por lo que debía recibirlos y volver inmediatamente a Inglaterra, el duque requería su presencia.

George al observar a Candy herida en brazos de Terry había supuesto que irían al hospital mas cercano pero Terry le indico que seria mejor llevarla a la mansión, donde el mismo se haría cargo de revisarla y curar sus heridas, así que ordeno al chofer que los llevara lo mas rápido a Lakewood.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión después de poco mas de una hora de conducir a gran velocidad llegaron a Lakewood, donde los esperaban los sirvientes para darles la bienvenida a la joven pareja, pero Terry estaba preocupado por Candy por lo que los ignoro totalmente y pregunto directamente a una jovencita rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba al pie de la escalera.

-donde esta la habitación mas cercana?

-por aquí señor.

La misma muchacha lo guió a través del las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde lo llevo hasta una puerta doble de madera, Terry entro apresuradamente a la habitación y coloco a Candy suavemente en el lecho, después de lo comenzó a desnudar a Candy a toda prisa y a pedir cosas a las dos mucamas que veían con ojos desorbitados lo que hacia Terry con Candy, aunque cada una por diferentes razones.

-necesito agua caliente, y unas toallas.

Terry necesito llamar dos veces para que ambas muchachas se movieran y buscaran lo que había pedido.

Con manos expertas descubrió la espalda de Candy donde sobre su costado de lado derecho tenia un gran verdugón, ante aquella herida Terry hizo una mueca de disgusto pues podía ser grave, por lo que con cuidado exploro cada músculo y cada hueso, asegurándose que no fuera mas haya del golpe, Terry contuvo la respiración al tener bajo sus manos, la piel cálida y tibia de Candy, trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo pero era inevitable que sus sentidos y mente lo llevaran mas allá, hasta que la muchacha despertó bajo su exploración.

Candy despertó en medio del sopor, no sabia donde estaba pero sentía como algo muy cálido tocaba su espalda, por un instante disfruto de la sensación hasta que se percato, que lo sentía eran unas manos que tocaban su piel desnuda, trato de moverse pero una voz masculina la detuvo en su intento por volverse y ver quien tenia tal atrevimiento.

-quédate quieta quieres

Candy identifico inmediatamente esa voz, pese al dolor que le cruzo por la espalda trato de moverse, rehusaba ser tocada por Terry.

-he dicho que te quedes quieta.

-suéltame, no quiero que me toques

Pese a los reparos de Candy Terry siguió con su exploración sobre su espalda y comenzó a hacer algunos puntos de presión sobre diversas partes y le preguntaba.

-te duele?

-no, déjame no me toques.-

Terry hizo presión sobre sus costillas a lo que ella respondió con un grito de dolor, aquello no era bueno, podía tener una o varias costillas rotas, le pidió que se sentara en la cama, lo que Candy logro con dificultad le dolía incluso al moverse, lentamente cubrió su pecho con las sabanas, al levantar la vista se encontro con los ojos de Terry, esperaba encontrar unos ojos fríos, furiosos y distantes pero en vez de eso encontró unos ojos cálidos y llenos de preocupación, aquello la tomo por sorpresa.

Terry se coloco detrás de ella y pego su oído a su espalda, cosa que a Candy alarmo y protesto ante tan intimo contacto.

-ahhhh que haces? Aléjate no me toques..-

Pero Terry puso los ojos en blanco y coloco una de sus manos en sus hombros para evitar que se moviera.

-quédate quieta, tienes al menos dos costillas rotas, me preocupa que tengas perforado un pulmón, respira profundo, inhala, exhala.

Pese a sus protestas Candy hizo lo que Terry le pidió, cosa que le resulto un tanto difícil, no tanto por el dolor que sentía y sino por la corriente eléctrica que le cruzaba todo el cuerpo y la piel le cosquilleaba al tener a Terry tan cerca.

Terry ya no soportaba mas la cercanía con Candy lo estaba matando por lo que después de cerciorase que estaba bien y no había daño a los órganos, se levanto y dio indicaciones a Ruth.

-venda su torso, dale de a beber el te con el sedante y que duerma.

Terry salió de la habitación seguido de la otra chica rubia que los había guiado hasta la habitación.

Terry camino por el pasillo a toda prisa, tratando de controlar sus impulsos y se estrujaba los sesos, en busca de algo que fuera lo suficientemente convincente para no regresar a esa habitación y tomarla en ese instante, cuando percibió una vocecita que lo había seguido desde el momento en que salió de la habitación, por lo que volvió a observar a la fuente de aquella voz que no le permitía concentrarse, cuando se encontró con una chica tan pequeña como Candy, igualmente rubia pero tenia ojos azules y su cabello era largo y lacio, no rizado como el de Candy, sin duda era hermosa, pero no se compara con la belleza que encerraba el rostro y cuerpo de Candy, Terry la miro irritado y bruscamente le pregunto.

-que es lo que quiere?

-perdone no pretendía molestarlo, solo quería darle la bienvenida y decirle que mi nombre es Susana y que estoy encantada de servir en su casa.

-bien ya lo dijo, ahora márchese.

Susana se sentía apenada por el hecho de tener de frente a su nuevo patrón que a sus ojos no era nada, nada desagradable, de hecho sus ojos se habían abierto en gran manera en cuanto alcanzo ver entrar a tan apuesto joven, se lamento que la chica que llevaba en brazos era su joven esposa, era una pena pero no podía evitarlo, su corazón ya se había adherido al de aquel apuesto joven.

Susana no era la única que al ver a Terry le había causando un gran estrago en su corazón, otra mujer igualmente rubia y con ojos azul zafiro, su corazón había dado un vuelco al volver a ver al joven después de unos meses, no creía lo que veía cuando sin querer lo vio en la estación de tren, cuando una chica rubia que corría, en su carrera tropezó con ella por lo que pudo ver bien a aquel joven ojiazul correr detrás de aquella chica, por lo que tendría que averiguar a donde se dirigían debía verlo muy pronto.

Continuara….

Proximo capitulo Rosas Marchitas


	19. Rosas Marchitas

Capitulo 19. Rosas marchitas.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

America.

Una hermosa rubia ojiazul, alta, esbelta, miraba por la ventana de su cuarto de hotel en la ciudad de Colorado, frotaba sus brazos tratando de calentarse un poco, había encendido fuego en la chimenea pero aun podía sentir una fría corriente, que no solo tocaba su cuerpo sino que penetraba hasta sus huesos y su alma, tenia muchas preguntas en mente y a la vez albergaba una esperanza, tan pequeña como una silenciosa flama en el fondo de su corazón, un tal vez, pero trataba de no animarse demasiado conocía demasiado bien a Terrance, sabia que no seria fácil acercarse a el y mucho menos seria fácil conseguir su perdón, pero debía intentarlo si quería ser capaz de vivir con un poco de paz.

Mientras se quitaba el disfraz, que le había sido útil para pasar desapercibida para los demás, esperaba el regreso del hombre que envió para que averiguara los detalles de donde se encontraba Terry y así encontrar la manera de tratar de acercarse a el, se quito una peluca castaña, unos lentes y un elaborado maquillaje que había usado, de no ser por Richard lo hubiera logrado ya que por algo era la gran actriz Eleonor Baker.

Trataba de despejar su mente pero la inundo, el recuerdo de la ultima vez, que trato de ver a Terry, el día de su boda, pero Richard la había descubierto en la entrada de la iglesia, la había tomado de un brazo y apartado de entre los invitados impidiéndole ver a Terry y conocer a su esposa, no le había permitido ni siquiera ver de lejos, a su único hijo, el día de su boda, le fue demasiado difícil estar frente al duque de Grandchester, el solo ver sus ojos había hecho que su corazón desfallecerá, no podía evitarlo, el era el único hombre que había amado y así seria toda su vida, con el corazón destrozado y sumida en la amargura regreso a América esa misma noche, subió al Mauritania y se encerró en su camarote todo el viaje a llorar su desdicha.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Ruth termino de curar las heridas de Candy siguiendo las instrucciones de Terry, y después bebió el te que dejo Terry para ella por lo que no tardo en sumirse en la inconsciencia, necesitaba descansar para que su cuerpo sanara, pero sabia que Candy tenia heridas tan profundas en su alma que por mas que descansar estas no sanarían solas, necesitaban amor y algo mas para ser sanadas.

El accidente con el caballo llevo a Candy a pasar varios dias en cama, para que sus costillas sanaran, Terry intento revisarla al mañana siguiente pero ella había rehusado que la tocara por lo que Ruth, se encargaba de revisarla y curarla.

Terry pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en el estudio bebiendo y fumando, estaba de un genio de los mil demonios que ninguno de los sirvientes se atrevía a hablar con el, le temían, o al manos así era para la mayoría a excepción de Susana que no dejaba de buscar excusas para mantenerse cerca de Terry, le llevaba el te, iba cuando no era solicitada, cosa que solo le resultaba exasperante, y solo empeoraba su mal humor, aquella chica era hermosa pero no la soportaba, se necesitaba mas que una cara bonita para hacer que a Terry le desapareciera el mal humor.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas sin que hubiera señales de mejoría en la relación entre Terry y Candy, que sin lugar a dudas parecían enemigos mas bien que una pareja de recién casados, Candy pasaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación sola en compañía de su mucama Ruth, Terry solía pasar las mañanas cabalgando con Theodora, su yegua, y cuando regresaba a casa solía encerrarse en el estudio a beber, fumar y algunas veces se le oía tocar una armónica.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra:

La situación para Anthony no se veía nada bien, su padre en vez de recobrar su salud se hundía cada vez mas, perdía su fuerza y vigor, su corazón estaba cansado, y se sentía desesperado por salir a buscarla; la espera lo estaba matando, entendía la situación pero era inevitable que cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de casa, sentía el inmenso deseo de subir al primer carruaje que lo llevara al puerto.

Trataba mantener la cordura mientras se concentraba en lo que tenia que hacer; la universidad por las mañanas y por las tardes los negocios de su padre, que al menos parecían ir mejor cada día, gracias a el administrador de su padre, el señor Philiph Jones, un hombre que lo había guiado y apoyado desde el día que el entro a esa oficina.

Pero lo peor para Anthony eran las noches, donde sus mas oscuros pensamientos se hacían presentes en sus sueños por lo que constantemente pasaba en vela sus noches, y en esos momentos en los que no podía recurrir a sus amigos, se enterraba entre tragos de whisky y papeles en el estudio de su padre, cuando el alba llegaba Anthony regresaba a su habitación para tomar un baño y arreglarse para asistir a la universidad, aquella era su rutina pero esta ocasión, en el pasillo encontró a su hermano Edward frente a él, aun en pijama y tallándose los ojos medio adormilado.

-Anthony a dónde vas?

-Eddie, pequeño que haces levantado tan temprano?.

-tengo sed, quiero leche.

Anthony tomo a su hermano entre brazos y se dirigió a la cocina para darle un poco de leche para después devolverlo a la cama y así poder dirigirse a la puerta para salir de casa.

Caminaba con paso presuroso cuando instintivamente se detuvo en medio del jardín y paseo sus ojos por los arbustos, buscando aquello que lo había llevado a detenerse, poco a poco descubrió que era lo que lo detenía, con pasos lentos se acerco a los rosales, que en el pasado había sido una de sus grandes pasiones y fuentes de paz y serenidad.

Cuando Candy desapareció de su vida había dejado de cultivarlas y la mayoría de ellas estaba por marchitarse pero sin embargo había un rosal de las dulce Candy que se negaba a morir y seguía luchando contra la adversidad, pensado que ese rosal era igual que aquella chica que las había inspirado, recobro el ánimo y valor por lo que se levanto y siguió su camino, sabía que ella no se daría por vencida que al igual que aquellas rosas, ella luchaba y el debía hacer lo mismo.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Pese a pasar todo el día encerrada, Candy había reconocido donde se encontraba, era la casa de las rosas en Lakewood, había pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que estuvo aquí poco después de que su madre muriera, ya que su ultima voluntad había sido ser enterrada en este lugar junto con las rosas que ella misma solía cultivar y antes de eso había estado aquí con su madre en los primeros meses cuando estaba embarazada de Annie, tenia tantas ganas de recorrer el lugar y notar si algo había cambiado; en aquel lugar era donde estaban encerrados los mas hermosos recuerdos que tenia de su madre, deseaba ver los rosales de su madre, ir al lago cercano y bañarse en sus aguas, pero sobre todo deseaba visitar el sepulcro de su madre, pero no deseaba ver a Terry.

Candy paso todo el día caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, meditando la idea, si valía la pena pedirle permiso a Terrance de visitar el sepulcro de su madre, debatía ¿se arriesgaba a tener esos ojos fríos frente a ella una vez mas? ¿Qué pasaría si se lo negaba? Cuando parecía que había tomado una decisión, recordaba el temor y la corriente eléctrica que recorría por toda su piel cada vez que estaba frente a el, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué pasaría si la tocaba? ¿Si la forzaba?

Después de darle una y mil vueltas al asunto, decidió que valdría la pena arriesgarse, salió de su habitación a buscar a Terry, pero el día se le había acabado dando vueltas en su habitación, Ruth misma creyó que haría un agujero en el piso, pero ya se había decidido así que con pasos un tanto temblorosos recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al otro extremo donde se encontraba la habitación de Terrance, toco dos veces, pero nada, no había respuestas, estaba por regresar a su habitación cuando decidió girar la perilla y esta se abrió fácilmente.

-Terry, Terry?

Candy llamaba a Terry pero no había respuesta así que poco a poco se introdujo en una habitación que estaba en la penumbra, camino tanteando un poco los muebles cercanos que había a su paso, hasta que se topo con lo que parecía ser un papel a sus pies, se inclino lentamente a recoger el papel con el que había tropezado y descubrió que no era un papel sino una foto, era la foto de una mujer.

-Ohh es Eleonor Baker, la gran actriz de Broadway

Candy noto que la foto que sostenía entre sus manos tenia una dedicatoria que decía.

-para mi hijo Terry con todo mi amor Eleonor Baker

-pero no se sabe que sea casada.

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Terry a su habitación.

-Candy

Terry estaba mas que sorprendido cuando la vio ahí de pie entre la oscuridad en su recamara y sostenía algo en sus manos, que cayo al piso en cuanto lo vio entrar, Candy palideció al verlo caminar hacia ella, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que tropezó con la pared, Terry se inclino para recoger lo que había dejado caer, sus ojos casi se salen de las órbitas cuando vio que era la foto de su madre y que candy la había tenido en sus manos, no dijo nada, le basta ver la expresión de Candy que para confirmar lo que ya sabia, le temía, por lo que simplemente comenzó a romper en pedazos, cada vez mas pequeños, la foto de su madre mientras los dejaba caer al piso.

-yo… yo lo siento no debí entrar.

Candy trato de salir rápidamente, se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió la mano de Terry en su brazo girándola, dejándola frente a frente, Terry la tomo fuertemente de ambos brazos y la miro a los ojos, Candy pudo sentir como se congelaba su corazón y su sangre, era una mirada mas fría y dura que un témpano de hielo.

-no digas una sola palabra, si hablas estas perdida, entendiste?

Terry la soltó, recobrando un poco el control sobre sus emociones.

-Terry yo…

Candy trataba de disculparse pero Terry la interrumpió.

-¡fuera de aquí!

-Terry lo siento, nunca diré una palabra te lo prometo

-¡vete¡

Con eso Candy salió de la habitación de Terry olvidándose por completo de su razón para ir a verlo, estaba demasiado consternada y confundida por lo que había descubierto, trato de dormir pero no podía, dio mil vueltas en la cama, no podía olvidar lo que vio, volvía a su mente una y otra vez, se forzó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de dejar su mente en blanco hasta que por fin se quedo dormida.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Después de escuchar de Anthony la verdad, Annie se hundió en la tristeza, perdió toda su fortaleza, se había vuelto retraída como una pequeña e indefensa niña que tenia miedo de todo, había tratado de buscar consuelo o al menos una explicación, que la ayudara a lidiar con el dolor, creyendo que la tía abuela podría comprenderla acudió a ella, esperaba encontrar un aliciente para su aflicción o por lo menos una mentira que la ayudara a seguir viviendo, pero solo encontró mas pena y dolor.

Flash back

Después de regresar de la casa Cornwell y escuchar lo sucedido con Candy, Annie paso dias sin dormir, pensando en la manera de encontrar respuestas y tal vez algo de ayuda para Anthony, entro en el salón de te con pasos lentos y temblorosos se detuvo frente a ella, pero no podía hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta, temblando había caído a sus pies sollozando mientras de sus labios se escapaba un breve susurro apenas perceptible.

-Caannnndy, Ccccannddyy.

Sin que ella hubiera podido intervenir, observo como la tía abuela se había levantado sin mirarla siquiera mientras ella yacía llorando en la alfombra del salón. Creía que la tía abuela se había marchado cuando escucho su voz fría desde el quicio de la puerta decirle.

-¡Annie levántate¡ es una vergüenza saber que la educación que has recibido no ha dado buenos resultados sigues comportándote como una niña malcriada.- Annie había cortado los sollozos en cuanto alcanzo oír la voz de la tía abuela.

-tiiiaaa abbuella ppperoo Cannndy

-Candy esta casada y debes …..

-pero …ella ….no lo ama.

-si lo ama o no, no tiene importancia, los sentimientos siempre han sido un estorbo en los negocios y Candy lo sabia cuando acepto casarse, así que en vez de estar llorando y desperdiciando tu tiempo en tonterías, deberías estar agradecida por el sacrificio de Candy ya que gracias a ella esta familia tiene futuro.

Sin decir mas la tía abuela la había dejado sola en el salón mientras ella trataba de contener lo sollozos siendo inútiles sus esfuerzos había acabado llorando a grito abierto.

Fin del flashback

Desde ese día se había vuelto como un fantasma que vagaba por la mansión, era como un alma en pena, pensaba que si se rehusaba a usar toda esa ropa nueva y demás cosas que ahora tenían gracias al "sacrificio" de Candy, tal vez solo tal vez ella regresaría.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Terry estaba mas que molesto, que tonto y estúpido había sido por no romper antes esa foto el mismo, por que conservaba un recuerdo de una mujer que no lo había amado nunca, ¿que se avergonzaba de el? ¿Que lo abandono para seguir con su carrera de actriz? ¿Qué era tonto por que aun la amaba por el solo hecho de ser su madre?

Terry no logro dormir en toda la noche preguntándose una y otra vez ¿si podía confiar en Candy y que es lo que buscaba en su habitación?, al primer rayo del sol, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al establo donde el mismo preparo a Theodora y salió con ella a todo galope en un intento de dejar atrás todos sus problemas.

Los días siguientes Terry parecía estar aun de peor humor, era como si tuviera escrito en la frente "VETE AL DIABLO" nadie se acercaba a el ni siquiera Susana que siempre soportaba los gritos y mal humor de Terry con el fin de pasar un momento junto a el.

Ruth estaba preocupada por Candy, pese a sus esfuerzos veía a Candy cada día mas débil, mas deprimida y cada vez comía menos que un pajarito, su piel estaba casi traslúcida, sus ojos parecían hundirse en sus cuencas, y además le preocupa el insomnio que candy tenia en las últimas semanas, por lo que se armo de valor y entro al estudio donde estaba Terry enfurruñado con todo el mundo.

-señor Grandchester puedo pasar?

-no quiero ver a nadie, márchate.

-perdone señor pero debo insistir estoy preocupada por la señora Grandchester

Terry se levanto inmediatamente del sillón en el que estaba acostado y sacudió bruscamente a Ruth en busca de respuestas.

-que le sucede, que tiene?

-me preocupa su salud señor, su esposa…..

Ruth trato de explicarle lo mejor que pudo su preocupación por Candy, y a medida que hablaba solo pudo observar como en los ojos del joven que en un principio eran fríos y recelosos se notaba una creciente preocupación por Candy.

Después de hablar con Ruth, Terry subió a ver a Candy, toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que entro en su habitación sigilosamente, y la observo dormir, y Ruth tenia razón, estaba muy pálida, mas delgada y debajo de sus ojos había unas ojeras color malva, instintivamente su mano voló a su mejilla, donde se percato había perdido la suavidad y el rubor que solía cubrir su piel.

Terry dejo salir un suspiro desde lo mas hondo de su alma y corazón; su determinación de mantenerla con el se había quebrado con solo observar a Candy que aunque dormía tranquilamente podía ver en su expresión que no era feliz, todo esto era un conflicto para Terry por que Candy lucia como una hermosa rosa que se había marchitado demasiado pronto, y el se sentía culpable por haber contribuido a ello.

Terry se avergonzaba de si mismo por no cuidar de Candy y permitir que cayera en semejante estado, sintió como otro puñal se clavaba en su corazón al sentirse culpable de quitarle a Candy sus ganas de vivir, el rubor en las mejillas y sobre todo esa chispa que había capturado su corazón y su alma, Terry salió de la habitación, tenia mucho en que pensar y mucho que reprocharse por si solo y añadir una culpa mas a su ya atormentada alma.

Terry se sentía como un miserable, un maldito, que merecía ser colgado por causar que una persona como Candy cayera en tan mal estado de salud física y emocional, he culpable por herirla de una manera tan profunda, por hacerla sufrir, en este momento sentía que su pena y su dolor no era nada como el que Candy sentía, se recriminaba una y otra vez el dolor de candy, le dolía demasiado verla así, le dolía el corazón y el alma, debía hacer algo con lo que pudiera remediar un poco el daño que ya le había causado a Candy.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

El dia y la noche se había convertido en lo mismo para el, ya no había diferencia, no podía haberla para alguien que agoniza las 24 horas del dia, en el dia sus pensamientos eran Candy y en la noche sus sueños seguían siendo ella justo como ahora.

"Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, no podía saber donde estaba, pero sin embargo, podía vislumbrar que había un camino frente a el, con pasos lentos y precavidos recorrió el sendero tratando de ver más allá, pero lo único que veía era el lugar por donde dirigía sus pasos, después de un largo recorrido sumido en la oscuridad y silencio, logro vislumbrar una puerta, estaba entre abierta y se escapaba un rayo de luz que cada vez se hacía más brillante conforme se iba acercando, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue capaz de escuchar el llanto y gemidos ahogados de una mujer, poco a poco pudo reconocer esa voz, era Candy.

Anthony forzó a sus piernas a moverse más rápido por lo que pronto se vio corriendo, pero la puerta se cerró en el momento en que estuvo frente a ella por lo que comenzó a golpearla con ambos puños, trato de embestir la puerta con la fuerza de su cuerpo, mientras llamaba a Candy tratando de darle consuelo y animo, aunque esta no parecía escucharlo ya que solo lloraba y gimoteaba con más fuerza.

-Candy resiste yo te salvare, resiste amor mío.

Cuando creía que la puerta estaba por abrirse y ceder ante sus esfuerzos por derribarla, esta solo se alejo y desapareció en la oscuridad, corrió detrás de la puerta pero no logro alcanzarla por lo que derrotado y con el corazón en la garganta cayó derrotado en suelo mientras la llamaba con todo el aire y dolor que había en su cuerpo."

-¡CCCCCaaaaannndddddyyyyyy!

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se descubrió estrujando con sus manos la sabanas que sostenía contra su pecho desnudo, había sido una pesadilla, despertó solo en su habitación sumido en la oscuridad, bañado en sudor y con la certeza de que Candy estaba sufriendo mientras se encontraban lejos uno del otro, sabiendo que ya no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al despacho de su padre para tomar una copa de whisky mientras revisaba unos papeles que tendrían que firmarse mañana, nunca le había gustado beber pero desde que Candy se había ido, se convirtió en un habito y en la única manera de encontrar un aliciente para su dolor.

Continuara…

Proximo Capitulo Agonia.


	20. Agonia

Capitulo 20 Agonia

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Lakewood.

Terry no sabia donde estaba, estaba solo en lo que parecía ser un jardín o alguna zona boscosa, pero había un sendero frente a el, comenzó a seguirlo hasta que llego aun lugar amplio, y poco iluminado, demasiado silencioso y parecía estar desierto, o al menos eso creía, siguió caminando y pronto llego a un lugar aun mas amplio y mas iluminado, era un salón y en el centro de el, había lo que parecía ser una caja, rectangular del tamaño similar al de una mesa, pero no era un caja común y corriente al irse acercándose se percato que era un ataúd y había alguien en el, poco a poco sus pies vacilaban y pesaban como si fueran de plomo, pero aun así los forzó a moverse y llegar hasta el, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón se congelo, lo sentía como una pesada piedra entre sus pulmones

-!no puede ser! no, no podía ser verdad, Candy no podía estar muerta.

Se arrojo sobre el ataúd y tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y trato de despertarla pero pese a todo el jaleo que armo, no lograba despertarla.

-pecosa, pequeña pecosa, despierta, Candy amor mío despierta, vamos despierta.

Por sus mejillas sentía correr un liquido cálido que manaba de sus ojos, que caía pesadamente y amargamente sobre su rostro hasta la comisura de sus labios, beso su coronilla y la abrazo a su pecho tratando de trasmitirle un poco de la vida que le había dado al conocerla.

-!no Candy, no! !abre los ojos por favor!

Aun la mantenía entre sus brazos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, pese a sus reminiscencias giro la cabeza, donde se encontró a Albert que lo miraba de una forma fría y en sus ojos había algo, lo miraba como si el fuera el culpable de la muerte de Candy, de pronto descubrió que no era el único que lo miraba de esa forma, alrededor de el, estaba la familia de Candy, su tía abuela, sus hermanos, incluso estaba su hermana, Alison, y su padre, pero todos lo miraba de la misma forma, pero mas allá de ellos había un hombre al cual no podía verle el rostro, que solo le dijo desde la distancia.

-si la hubieras dejado ir, ella no estaría muerta, !es tu maldita culpa!, !tu la mataste!.

De pronto no solo aquel hombre le decía que, el era el responsable de la muerte de Candy, se lo decían todo los que estaban alrededor de el, no solo con la mirada y las palabras que salían de su boca, su propio corazón lo traicionaba para decirle lo que todos parecían saber.

-!tu la mataste!.

-¡Terry, Terry¡

Un suave movimiento lo saco de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, abrió rápidamente los ojos, aunque por un momento se quedo cegado por la luz del sol, poco a poco entendió que todo lo que había visto antes era solo un sueño, un mal sueño, el peor de toda su vida, pero aun podía sentir el frio y la sensación de tener el cuerpo sin vida de Candy en sus brazos, estaba conmocionado, se llevo las manos al rostro y percibió que sus ojos estaban mojados por lagrimas, se froto los ojos como si con eso bastara para hacer desaparecer la pesadilla que había tenido.

Miro lentamente a su alrededor y reconoció que estaba en el estudio, donde se había refugiado con una botella de whisky como cada tarde como siempre lo hacia, frente a el había unos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban llenos de preocupación y angustia, trato de levantarse, pero estaban tan borracho que no lo logro sin ayuda, por lo que la chica rubia de ojos azules corrió a su lado y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie lentamente y lo coloco en un sillón cercano.

-que haces aquí?

-hmm este, hmm es que yo….

-tu que?

-es que estaba gritando, trate de llamarlo, pero no despertaba por lo que tuve que despertarlo.

Al decir esto Susana se ruborizo intensamente y bajo la mirada al piso en una manera un tanto tímida y un tanto provocativa, para cualquier hombre esto no hubiera pasado desapercibido, sobre todo cuando Susana era hermosa, de buena figura, pero eso no era suficiente para un hombre como Terry.

-bien ya estoy despierto, ahora lárgate.

Susana se quedo paralizada no sabia como actuar frente a este hombre, siempre la tomaba por sorpresa lo frío y cruel que podía ser, pero no le importaba, Terry era lo que ella siempre había buscado en un hombre, apuesto, con carácter y sobre todo que lo aprobaba su madre, un bolsillo bastante gordo, debían resolver los problemas que su padre les había causado para luego suicidarse cobardemente.

Susana sin saber que más decir, salió silenciosamente del estudio dejando el desayuno en el escritorio y a Terry solo con sus demonios.

Terry por mas que trataba de olvidar la pesadilla que acaba de tener, no podía, volvía a su mente una y otra vez y todo le parecía tan real, y sabia en el fondo de su corazón que si a Candy le pasaba algo el seria el culpable, el seria el responsable de matar a la Candy, que estaba llena de sonrisas y amor para todos, no podía permitir que algo así pasara, si era necesario la dejaría ir con el fin de que ella viviera, pero cada vez que tenia ese pensamiento, su corazón se encogía en su pecho provocando un dolor que aunque disminuía no desaprecia completamente, pero era algo que haría por Candy pese al costo emocional que el tendría que pagar.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, empezó de manera lenta pero ahora su andar era frenetico, estaba alterada y su corazón se agitaba en su interior, una pesadilla la había despertado, desde que Candy se había ido, la única forma de reunirse con ella era en sus sueños, los cuales generalmente eran dulces y alegres como los recuerdos que tenia de ella pero en esta ocasión no fue así, había visto en visiones el sufrimiento de Candy.

En el sueño entraba en una habitación en la que había cientos de rosas desperdigadas por todos lados, pero estaban secas y marchitas, mientras se adentraba en la habitación no solo el aroma desagradable de las flores marchitas, inundaron sus sentidos sino que incluso podía escuchar el crujir de las flores bajo sus pies conforme caminaba hasta una cama con dosel donde Candy estaba tendida, envuelta en sabanas, parecía dormir pero sin embargo lloraba en silencio, por sus mejillas corrían sendas lagrimas, y en susurros tan bajos la escuchaba llamar a Anthony una y otra vez, aquello era desolador pero lo mas perturbador fue cuando Candy abrió sus ojos y la miro; ¡Dios, parecía un espectro! su piel había adquirido un tono mortecino y tenia grandes ojeras color malva que hacían parecer que sus ojos se habían hundido, la expresión de su rostro estaba llena de dolor; pero lo mas desgarrador fueron las palabras que le dirigió: nunca volveremos a estar juntas.

Despertó con un sentimiento de desesperación acompañado de un dolor agudo en el pecho, trataba de consolarse recordando que Candy a diferencia de ella, era una chica fuerte y valiente, pero aun así podía sentir en su corazón, el dolor y sufrimiento que ella estaba pasado en estos momentos, no lo podía explicar, pero ella y Candy estaban unidas por un lazo, uno que iba mas allá de la sangre, era un lazo tan profundo y fuerte que les permitía saber una de la otra, sin importar la distancia o el tiempo.

Sin Candy su mundo se había desdibujado, había perdido su luz, había perdido el interés pues ya no encontraba satisfacción en nada, ya no tocaba el piano y tampoco pintaba, se había rehusado a recibir al nuevo profesor, cosa que había provocado la ira de la tía abuela pero no cambio de parecer, se había encerrado en su habitación, poco a poco había dejado todo de lado, a sus hermanos, sus amigos e incluso a Archie, y aquello le dolía pero no quería aferrarse a el como una niñita cuando todos buscaban la forma de ayudar, ella lo había intentado y fracaso estrepitosamente.

-si sigues caminando de esa manera pronto harás un hoyo en la alfombra.- detuvo su frenéticos pasos para mirarla

-¡Patty! No te escuche entrar.

-eso supuse cuando entre y vi que tratabas de hacer un agujero en la alfombra.- mientras decía esto se había acercado a la cama para después sentarse en la orilla, tímidamente palmeo el lugar a su lado para que Annie se sentara.

-lo siento.- dijo tímidamente mientras regresaba a la cama para sentarse junto a ella.

Patty la visitaba todos los días aunque en un principio sus visitas se limitaban por la presencia de la Tía abuela, habían encontrado la manera de estar juntas sin que nadie las molestara.

-vamos cuéntame que es lo que pasa.- Patty tomo dulcemente una de las manos de la Annie y la envolvió con las suyas.

Annie suspiro pero le contó su sueño y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, Patty era la única que parecía entender su dolor, siempre habían estado unidas, pero su amistad se había fortalecido de tal manera, que era como si ambas se habían encerrado en un capullo construido con su dolor mutuo, sabia que Patty también sufría por Stear, por Candy, por Archie, por Anthony, sufría por cada uno de sus amigos al igual que ella.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Patty no fue la única que salió temprano de casa, pues Archie también había dejado el calor de su cama para enfrentar una fría mañana; desde hace unas semanas se reunía al alba con Stear en el laboratorio, sentado en su carruaje miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras se preguntaba como podía ayudar a sus amigos cuando caminando por la acera distinguió la silueta y el andar de uno ellos por lo que no dudo en llevarlo.

Anthony caminaba por la acera rumbo a la universidad, cuando percibió que un vehículo se acercaba, creía saber quien era y si su instinto no le fallaba, seria un encuentro desagradable, así que apresuro sus pasos cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo.

-te llevo Anthony.-

-Archie, por poco pensé que eras Eliza.- dijo Anthony subiendo al carruaje.

-así que esa bandida ha vuelto a parecer por aquí desde la última vez que la corriste de tu casa.

-algunas veces, parece que no tiene la suficiente decencia para entender que su sola presencia envenena el aire a su alrededor.

 _Flash back_

Anthony aun podía recordar como el si hubiera sido ayer el día en que Eliza se entero de la enfermedad de su padre y vino a su casa bañada en lagrimas diciendo que estaba preocupada por su familia, le hubiera creído sin dudarlo de no haber caído ya en los embustes de Luisa, por lo que la había tomado del brazo y la había sacado a la fuerza de su casa para después llamarla.

-¡hipócrita¡!víbora!.-

Le había gritado a la cara en plena calle, donde Eliza dejo a un lado su actuación y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y la humillación, se había marchado pero no sin antes lanzar sus acostumbradas amenazas.

-¡me las pagaras Anthony!

Sabía que tal vez había hecho mal al descargar parte de su ira contenida en ella pero ciertamente no sabía la manera de darle sosiego y consuelo a su alma atormentada.

 _Fin del Flash back_

Archie acompaño a Anthony a la universidad ya que ambos se dirigían por el mismo rumbo, lo dejo en la facultad de Finanzas y Economía mientras él se dirigía a la Facultad de Leyes, habían acordado comer juntos aunque tal vez no lo hicieran, las responsabilidades no les dejaban tiempo para mucho mas.

Siempre había sido un apoyo para sus amigos pero en estos momentos le era muy duro estar con ellos, principalmente con Anthony pues no solo podía ver la agonía en la que vivía sino la escuchaba en su voz cada vez que hablaba de cómo pensaba que pronto encontraría la manera de salir de allí y traerla de vuelta.

Era demasiado duro ver como uno de sus mejores amigos, se desmoronaba en la desesperación de querer salir corriendo y sin embargo encontrarse atado a responsabilidades que nunca había pedido, el mismo se sentía un inútil, pero él estaba igual o más atado que Anthony, no podía dejar Inglaterra en estos momentos, por un lado Annie lo necesitaba a su lado más que nunca y por otro lado sus padres se encontraban en Suecia por lo que no podía dejar sola a Patricia y en su ausencia solía hacerse cargo del despacho con la ayuda de Frederick, que era el mejor amigo de su padre.

Suspiro dramáticamente mientras trataba de controlar el sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba en paz pues se sentía responsable de la desdicha de sus amigos, no dejaba de atormentarse pensando que si tal vez hubiera acompañado a candy hasta el final, todos serian felices, pero no había hecho nada y por eso se sentía culpable y miserable a la vez con ganas de tener a Grandchester frente a el, suplicando perdón, mientras él lo estrangulaba.

Se imaginaba a Terry con los ojos saltándole de las cuencas y la lengua colgando, se había dejado llevar tanto por su imaginación que estaba haciendo trizas la bufanda de seda que llevaba.

Trataba de sobrellevar su culpa estando presente para sus amigos, dándoles ánimos pero cada era más difícil, estaba cansado de no poder ofrecerle a Anthony algún tipo de ánimo o ayuda realmente útil y estaba cansado de ofrecerse como conejillo de indias para los inventos de Stear.

Aun recordaba la última vez que había inventado una máquina para hacer ejercicio, había estado más que loco para haberse atrevido a usarla, en un principio funciono bien pero después la maquina se había acelerado en un ritmo frenético imposible de detener hasta que pareció llegar al límite para después desarmarse en una pequeña explosión en la que solo había acabado con la cara llena de hollín, arruinando su camisa de seda favorita y con un terrible dolor en brazos y piernas de hecho aun seguía un poco adolorido después de una semana desde el incidente, sin saber que lo esperaba esta vez con un suspiro bajo del carruaje y prosiguió su camino, ya era tarde y debía verse con Stear en el laboratorio antes de su primer clase.

-por poco pensé que no vendrías.

-dije que vendría y aquí estoy

-entra.- dijo Stear mirando hacia todos lados tratando de no ser vistos por nadie.

Entraron en un bodega que Stear había acondicionado como laboratorio para sus inventos, el lugar estaba lleno de maquinas que difícilmente se podría saber para qué sirven con solo mirarlas, lo cierto era que Stear parecía haber enloquecido desde que se entero de los sentimientos de Anthony y Candy, cuando había conocido a Terry le había pareció, un buen chico aunque con un problema de actitud, era demasiado arrogante pero estaba seguro que Candy se encargaría de quitárselo, estaba seguro que con un poco de tiempo y paciencia serian felices.

Cuando se entero de que Candy y Anthony se amaban y habían pensado en fugarse pero Terry los había descubierto, se preocupo a tal grado por el bienestar de Candy que estuvo a punto de hablar con la Tía Abuela para que interviniera pero Anthony lo había disuelto de hacerlo al contarle lo sucedido anteriormente por lo que llego a la conclusión que el al igual que Anthony y Archie estaba atado de manos.

Stear había volcado toda su frustración en sus inventos, tratando de inventar algo que le fuera útil para encontrar a Candy o para ayudara a Anthony, creía que por fin había inventado algo lo suficientemente bueno y útil para su fin por lo que estaba ansioso por mostrárselo a Archie.

-Y que se supone que es esto?.- dijo Archie enarcando una ceja mientras miraba el extraño aparato que tenia frente a el

-pues que va ser.- Stear puso los ojos en blanco como si no fuera obvio lo que era

-es un detector de mentiras.- dijo orgulloso de su nueva creación.

Archie lo miro como de tal manera que le sería más fácil creer que Stear se había arrancado la lengua frente a él y seguía hablando, paseo su mirada incrédula de Stear al famoso detector de mentiras y viceversa sin poder encontrarle pies o cabeza a la idea descabellada de Stear, se volvió a mirarlo nuevamente.

-ahora sí que has tocado fondo Hermano.- Dijo Archie mientras se acercaba a Stear y ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

Stear se encogió de hombros, no era extraño oír a Archie diciéndole una cosa como esa, cada vez que le enseñaba alguno de sus inventos, pero esperaba que Archie entendiera la importancia de su invento pero por más que esperaba, Archie no dijo nada mas, un tanto molesto le dijo.

-no te das cuenta de lo que inventado?

-un detector de mentiras?

-no lo comprendes, sabes lo útil que puede sernos

-como?

Stear bufo ante la poca imaginación de Archie por lo que se lo dijo de una vez.

-pues si funciona podríamos interrogar a la tía abuela y exigirle que nos diga donde esta Candy.

-no puede ser, ahora sí que se te ha ido la cabeza, debes estar bromeando.- dijo Archie negando con la cabeza

-claro que no bromeo con algo tan serio, tan solo piénsalo Archie.

-claramente tienes razón y yo soy el que está loco, es mas porque no interrogamos también al duque de Grandchester no te parece?- dijo Archie con sarcasmo.

-o eso no lo había pensado pero supongo que tienes razón, pero debemos ver la manera de acercarnos al duque, creo que será necesario que lo secuestremos, pero como lo haremos?.-

Archie sintió renacer sus deseos de estrangular a alguien, esto estaba cada vez peor, era obvio que la desesperación por querer ayudar lo estaba llevando más allá de la cordura.

-no me mires así y mejor ayúdame a probar si funciona

Archie deseo que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se lo tragara en ese momento, sabía que si accedía a ser el conejillo de Stear seguramente lo lamentaría.

-estas seguro que no estallara o se incendiara?

-no lo creo pero tal vez termines con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Dudaba que solo fuera a terminar con un simple dolor de cabeza pero para eso estaba ahí, suspiro pesadamente y se puso en manos de Stear sabiendo que lo lamentaría en unos momentos más.

Después de unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos termino la tortura para Archie, para su fortuna el aparato no había estallado pero ciertamente sentía la cabeza dislocada del cuerpo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos el aparato resulto un fracaso, por lo que Stear inmediatamente se había puesto a corregir sus errores para lograr su objetivo de inventar un detector de mentiras, después de unos minutos en lo que Archie se recupero un poco, se disponía a salir cuando Stear lo detuvo.

-lo terminare esta tarde para que podamos interrogar a la Tía Abuela.

Archie puso los ojos en blanco pero supuso que era mejor seguirle un poco el juego a Stear.

-y que te hace pensar que de buena gana se ofrecerá a que la sometamos a tu maquina de tortur…. Detector de mentiras, no creerás que ella se vaya a ofrecer de muy buena gana verdad?

-es verdad, no lo había pensado, tal vez podamos ponerle algo en el té o pedirle ayuda a Albert.

-dudo que Albert pueda ayudarnos desde que lo están preparando para hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia apenas si lo vemos.

-si tienes razón pero ya pensaremos en algo.

Sin esperar a que Stear siguiera concibiendo ideas más alocadas en su presencia salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a su primera clase, mientras se compadecía de Albert ciertamente de todos después de Anthony él se estaba llevando la peor parte.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Patty escucho atentamente a Annie, sabia que ambas eran débiles, tímidas, eran como un par de venadillos heridos y asustadizos, por lo que sin poder hacer mas para ayudar a su amiga se limitaba a escucharla, abrazarla y llorar junto a ella su dolor aun cuando ella misma tenia tanto dolor encerrado en su interior.

Patty se preguntaba como era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan solo unos meses, nunca había tenido una vida perfecta, sus padres nunca se había acercado a ella, siempre estaban viajando dejándolos a ella y Archie, solos con los sirvientes pero por lo menos había disfrutado de amigos verdaderos y a pesar de no ser hermosa como Candy y Annie había disfrutado del cariño de Stear pero ahora de todo eso solo quedaban migajas de lo que una vez fue.

Aunque su situación no fuera tan dura como la de los White o Anthony, ella también sufría junto con ellos, porque de alguna manera todos estaban entrelazados compartiendo en esencia el mismo dolor aunque de diferente forma por ejemplo su hermano, Archie cargaba en sus hombros un sentimiento de culpa, ella sabia de su dolor con tan solo verlo a los ojos, unos ojos color miel que habían perdido su chispa por segunda vez en su vida, primero cuando se había enamorado de Candy y no había sido correspondido y nuevamente ahora, cuando Candy había desparecido con Terrance, ella bien sabia que su hermano se conformaba con ver feliz a Candy por lo que ahora vivía sumido en la pena y la desdicha de saberla infeliz.

Por otro lado Annie lloraba la ausencia de Candy y ella misma también lo hacia, para ambas Candy era mas que una amiga había sido como una hermana para ella y una madre para Annie, y Stear se había vuelto un inventor desquiciado, ella lo conocía muy bien, sabia que estaba ocultando su dolor de todos, pretendiendo ser fuerte pero sabia que en su interior estaba igual de desolado que los demás, pero el se había enfrascado en sus inventos negándose a reconocer su sufrimiento y sobretodo negándole a ella acercarse y eso era lo que mas le dolía, como le hacia falta su sonrisa y sus ocurrencias en estos momentos, como quisiera volver a esos días en los que todos eran felices, como quisiera que Stear le enseñara uno de sus inventos.

Sin esperarlo su mente había viajado meses atrás cuando le había regalado a Stear en su cumpleaños un reloj de bolsillo, no era muy lujoso pero lo había comprado con su dinero, aun podía ver en su memoria como los ojos de Stear habían brillado al contemplar aquel reloj y como su sonrisa se había agrandado mas, cuando noto que no funcionaba después de abrazarla efusivamente y dado un suave beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole el regalo, salió corriendo directamente al laboratorio para tratar de arreglarlo y lo había hecho funcionar, solo que las manecillas ahora corrían al revés.

Amaba a aquel chico de gafas no por lo apuesto que era sino por la ternura que podía ver en sus ojos cuando la miraba, lo amaba porque Stear era capaz de hacerla sentir la pasión con la que hablaba de cosas que rara vez entendía, le fascinaba verlo hablar de toda la aventura y pasión que sentía por desarmar las cosas y ver como funcionaban para después arreglarlas aunque no siempre lograba hacerlas funcionar correctamente, pero fue meses atrás y ahora solo tenia un puñado de dulces recuerdos, recuerdos de días soleados en los que paseaban por el lago o por la plaza, recuerdos que ahora no podían darle la felicidad de aquellos días.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

La corriente del viento del norte han empezado a azotar la region, por lo que Candy se siente sumamente agradecida del par de brazos que la cobijan, envolviéndose mas en aquel calor mientras en sus oídos escucha un pequeño nana de una voz tan conocida y tan añorada en las ultimas semanas, Anthony la mantiene segura de la tempestad que se desata en el exterior, el sentimiento es tan cálido que conforta su corazón, pero sin embargo desea ver aquellos ojos azules como el cielo por lo que se gira en sus brazos, mientras que de sus labios confirma su amor por el.

-Anthony, mi amor.-

Pero sin embargo una vez que se ha girado, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente con horror pues su sueño se a tornado en pesadilla, pues aquellos brazos que la protegían no eran los de Anthony por lo que empezaron a viajar por su cuerpo, tocándola, estrujando sus senos, haciendole daño, y aquel nana no provenía de Anthony, aquellos labios ahora se reían de ella pues estaba a su merced, Neal trataba de poseerla nuevamente, se debatió entre sus brazos violentamente, logro zafarse y corrió sobre la oscuridad pidiendo ayuda, sentía los pulmones en la garganta de lo fuerte que gritaba pero sin embargo su garganta no profería ningún sonido, creía que estaba perdida cuando alguien la salvo.

Terry habia aparecido de la nada para golpear a Neal y apartarla de ella, estaba a salvo, lloraba agradecida mientras observaba que Terry se acerca a ella y la tomaba de las manos, pero su tacto no fue suave, es feroz y la aprisiona contra su pecho fuertemente mientras le dice.

-¡Eres mia! ¡Mia! entiendes Candy ¡nunca te dejare ir! ¡te quedaras conmigo por siempre! ¡nunca volverás a ver a Anthony! ¡Nunca volverás a tu casa con tu familia!

Candy esta aterrada y siente un gran dolor en el pecho por lo que despierta en la oscuridad, con el corazón en la garganta se sienta en la cama y trata de tranquilizarse diciendo que ha sido un sueño, solo un sueño, pero sin embargo le basta ver sus manos para recordar que aunque fue una pesadilla también es su realidad, entenderlo provoca que su interior se fragmente y convulsione en un desgarrador sollozo, y se hunda en la desesperanza y en una tristeza que mantendrá cautiva en esa cama por semanas.

Continuara….

proximo capitulo La Cacería del zorro


	21. La cacería del zorro

Capitulo 21 la cacería del zorro.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Lakewood

Candy se despertó lentamente al sentir que los rayos del sol bañaban cálidamente su rostro, debía ser mas de medio día y seguía en la cama, hacia mas de tres horas que Ruth había trato de despertarla por primera vez.

-Sra. Grandchester el desayuno ya esta listo y su baño se enfría por favor levántese.

-te he…dicho que me llames… Candy.

-cinco minutos mas…

Candy le había respondido entre bostezos y medio dormida por lo que Ruth la dejo dormir un poco mas y después de eso volvía cada 15 minutos a tratar de despertarla pero era inútil, Candy dormía profundamente.

Deseaba pasar todo el día en cama y sumergirse en sus sueños donde podía estar con las personas que amaba y extrañaba tanto, añoraba a Annie, la pequeña llorona que siempre corría a refugiarse a su cama cuando tenia una pesadilla por las noches, extrañaba tanto a Stear y Albert; si ellos estarían aquí a Stear ya se le hubiera ocurrido inventar algo para sacar a Candy de cama y seguramente Albert participaría en hacerla enfurecer y luego saldría corriendo sabiendo que Candy los perseguiría hasta que terminar exhaustos y muertos de risa, incluso extrañaba a la tía abuela que de estar aquí seguramente, no habría un momento en el cual no la retara, ya la imaginaba entrando en la habitación tapándose la boca con un pañuelo y diciendo

-no es propio de una señorita de buena familia seguir en cama hasta estas horas, Candice levántate y aséate.

No pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapara de solo pensar que la anciana estuviera ahí frente a ella, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar que tal vez no los volvería a ver, todavía seguía en la cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a un hombre que parecía estar borracho y furioso, Candy se encogió en la cama, se cubrió hasta el cuello con las mantas, y se abrazo las rodillas fuertemente, cerro los ojos esperando que con eso desapareciera Terry pero el se mantuvo frente a ella y la observaba de una manera indescifrable.

Candy sentía temblar su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que latía su corazón agitado entre sus pulmones, estaba desconcertada hacia días que no lo veía desde que había entrado a su habitación sin su permiso, estaba desconcertada pues no sabia que quería, pero tenia miedo de preguntarle, por lo que permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando que si iba a decirle algo, lo digiera y la dejara sola de una vez.

Terry se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con pasos furiosos, pues no sabia por donde comenzar, lo asaltaban las dudas una y otra vez, lo hacían titubear de la decisión que había tomado hace unas horas después de tener aquella pesadilla.

Candy estaba desesperada y alterada por la presencia de Terry paseándose en su habitación de un lado a otro, por que no hablaba y se marchaba de una vez?, así que abrió los ojos y suspiro dramáticamente al tiempo que trataba de reunir el valor para romper ese inquietante silencio.

-que es lo que quieres Terry?

Su voz tembló un poco al principio pero logro controlar su voz para que sonara con la suficiente determinación para que Terry detuviera sus pasos y se volviera a mirarla a los ojos de una vez.

-!Dios!, no podía creer lo que veía en los ojos de Candy, estaban apagados carentes del brillo y la chispa que los caracterizaba, tenia unas marcadas ojeras color malva debajo de unos parpados un tanto hinchados, su piel parecía papel, sin brillo y fuertemente adherida a sus huesos; aquella imagen lo hizo dejar sus dudas y aferrarse a la decisión que había tomado esta mañana, hacerlo le destrozaría el alma y el corazón pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Candy, se le tenso todo el cuerpo de tan solo pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer y decir.

-se bien que no eres feliz conmigo…

-¡claro que no soy feliz con un hombre como tu¡, al que no amo y no me ama a mi.

Terry apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, tratando de reprimir una maldición y demás palabras que pugnaban en su lengua por salir, y antes de que Candy siguiera reprochándole lo que bien ya sabia, retomo lo que había empezado a decir.

-bien ya que dejaste claro tu punto, no soy un maldito como tu lo crees, yo se que te he hecho mucho daño pero no…

-¡no, no eres el maldito que yo creía, no, eres peor de lo que yo creía, eres la persona mas cruel que conozco¡.

Candy estaba haciendo trizas su corazón junto con su orgullo, y a el cada vez le resultaba más difícil tratar de mantener bajo control su mal genio, sus impulsos y el dolor que sentía salir a toda velocidad por todo su pecho.

Terry trato de ignorar lo que Candy había dicho, retomo su oración en donde lo había interrumpió, contuvo el aire un momento, lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca seria las palabras mas difíciles que tendría que decir, estaba seguro que cada resto de su alma se ira pegada a cada una de ellas hasta que entraran en los oídos de Candy.

-No quería causarte tanto dolor, se que no puedo remediarlo pero en vista de que esto solo destruirá a ambos, lo mejor es que tu regreses con tu familia y pidamos la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, ya que no lo hemos consumado.

Candy no podía creer las palabras que aun retumbaban en sus oídos, se quedo muda, paralizada, su corazón y su mundo se detuvieron un instante y luego volvían a la vida con una sensación que se sentía más como una alarma, una advertencia, pero una vez mas Candy desoyó sus instintos prefiriendo engañarse a ella misma pensando que lo que sintió fue un soplo de felicidad y dolor mezclados juntos.

Si esta seria la ultima vez que Terry la vería en su vida, decidió aplastar por completo sus sentimientos por lo que silenciosamente se acerco a la cama y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella se encorvo ligeramente y deposito un casto beso en su frente y le susurro al oído dos palabras que su corazón y mente no pudieron reprimir en su interior por el dolor que le causaría hacerlo.

-perdóname Candy.

Candy no podía salir de su asombro cuando vio a Terry acercarse a ella no supo por que pero sintió que no debía moverse, tal vez fue algo en la mirada de Terry, pero sentir ese beso en su frente fue extraño, fue si como al mismo tiempo algo en su interior se rompiera, y a la vez había sentido una corriente eléctrica que había recorrido todo su cuerpo, poniendo alerta todos sus sentidos, sin entender que sucedía sus ojos derramaron cálidas lagrimas por sus mejillas que antes de marcharse Terry enjuago con sus pulgares.

-tienes que irte hoy te reserve un boleto en el tren de esta noche y el barco zarpa a las nueve mañana, he arreglado todo para que regreses con tu familia a Inglaterra. Ruth y Susana te ayudar a hacer tu equipaje.

Fuera de la habitación de Candy, poco después de que entrara Terry, Susana se había quedado afuera escuchando y casi gritando de felicidad al escuchar que la caprichosa niña rica que se supone tenia Terry por esposa regresaría con su familia y que su matrimonio se anularía, Susana no cabía de felicidad, siempre había supuesto que Candy y Terry no se amaban pero escuchar su conversación le confirmo lo que ya creía saber, desde el momento en que había llegado Candy a Lakewood la había despreciado por el simple hecho de ser rica y tener la posición social que ella y su madre habían perdido cuando su padre se suicido, obligándolas a emplearse de mucamas, y decir que trabajaban era solo un decir por que se la pasaban ordenando a los demás sirvientes y depreciándolos, solo se encargaban de "supervisar" que los demás hicieran su trabajo y el de ellas incluido.

En ese momento Terry salía de la Habitación con los restos de su corazón y de su alma, había despedazado todo lo que quedaba en el, con el fin de Candy viviera y encontrara la felicidad que el no había sabido darle, estaba concentrado en no dejar salir las lagrimas que retenían sus ojos por lo que no vio la expresión triunfante y feliz de Susana, y tampoco observo como Ruth contenía los sollozos con un pañuelo.

Candy estaba perpleja envuelta en las mantas sobre la cama y solo veía como Susana parecía bailar de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas con una felicidad que no le cabía en el cuerpo, Ruth se acerco a su cama y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, conteniendo los sollozos, Candy no sabia como reaccionar, aquello no parecía que fuera real, por lo que se quedo en cama hasta que casi era la hora de salir de Lakewood para regresar con su familia.

Londres, Inglaterra.

En la mansión White, Albert observaba por la ventana que daba al jardín, lo que daría por poder salir y tumbarse bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol como cuando era niño, desde que Candy se había casado ciertamente la vida para la familia White había cambiado en un giro de 180 grados.

La unión con la familia Grandchester sin lugar a dudas había sido sumamente beneficioso para Albert y su familia, solo bastaba con ver el libro de cuentas para saberlo, pero lejos de el cambio en sentido financiero las cosas habían cambiado para cada uno de ellos, la tía abuela estaba más que satisfecha con los resultados, en cuanto la situación económica mejoro había hecho cambios tanto en el guardarropa de toda la familia, había redecorado el salón de té, incluso podría decirse que le veía feliz, lentamente un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras pensaba, ojalá el pudiera ser feliz, aun recordaba el día en que había cambiado su vida.

Recién habían pasado unos días de que Candy y Terry se habían casado, su intención había sido partir con rumbo a América cuanto antes pero al ver la soledad y la tristeza en la que se sumía Annie después de que Candy se marchara retraso sus planes para tratar de animarla pero no había tenido siquiera oportunidad de hablar con Annie cuando la tía abuela lo había citado en su despacho, Sin saber que le esperaba se había dejado conducir como un cordero al matadero.

Recordaba que en cuanto entro al despacho todo su cuerpo se había crispado y sus sentidos se habían agudizado y sobre todo había sentido el instinto de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo hizo y ahora se lamentaba.

Cuando entro en el despacho descubrió que la tía abuela no se encontraba sola, con ella se encontraba un hombre de edad madura de cabello blanco y alto, poco sabia que aquella presencia significaba la privación de su libertad, después se enterró de la identidad del caballero era uno de los hombres de confianza del duque de Grandchester y su futuro maestro,

-el señor Eugine Patterson es nuestro nuevo administrador y tu futuro maestro Albert.- dijo la tía abuela.

-maestro?.-Pregunto extrañado ya era lo suficiente mayor para tener un maestro ya había aprendido todo lo que a él le interesaba aprender.

-a partir de hoy estarás en bajo la supervisión del señor Patterson, el te enseñara lo necesario para que en un futuro no muy lejano puedas hacerte cargo de todos los negocios de la familia tu solo.

-pero tía….

-no hay pero que valga Albert, eres la futura cabeza de la familia, yo estoy demasiado entrada en años para seguir haciéndome yo cargo de todo.

-si, tía abuela pero yo no quie….

-ahh entonces piensas dejarle toda la responsabilidad a un muchacho como Stear, deseas que deje la universidad para tomar tu lugar mientras te dedicas a vagar por el mundo no es eso lo que quieres Albert.

Albert se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar eso, lo hacía ver como un egoísta y una persona frívola, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra había dejado que lo encadenaran a ese escritorio, se había convertido en un mártir con el fin de ver felices a sus hermanos.

Desde ese día Albert se la pasaba encerrado en el despacho tratando de aprender acerca de negocios, administración y otros asuntos relacionados, estaba tan ocupado aprendiendo cosas que nunca se imagino lo poco que vería a sus hermanos aun viviendo en la misma casa, su instrucción era tan intensa que había ocasiones en la que ni siquiera salía del despacho a comer, se sentía como un ave que después de haber visto y disfrutado del mundo había sido atrapado prematuramente para dejarlo morir en un jaula de oro.

Lakewood.

Terry pensó en dirigirse al estudio y ahogar lo que quedaba de el en una botella pero sin embargo sus pies y sus nervios estaban tan crispados por lo que pensó que seria mejor salir y cabalgar con Teodora, quizás el viento, se engañaba así mismo, si algo como el viento tal vez lo ayudaría, sabia que no había cura para la herida que tenia en su corazón y su alma, por lo que salió hacia las caballerizas donde creía que podía encontrar las fuerzas para mantener su resolución, pero se encontró que varios mozos que se reunían para cazar algunos zorros; ya que había sobrepoblación y estaban merodeando por los alrededores muy cerca de la casa, esto dio a Terry otra idea que tal vez seria útil para descargar un poco del dolor y frustración que sentía encerrados en su ser, por lo que tomo un rifle y se unió a ellos.

En medio del bosque los hombres se dividieron para cubrir mayor terreno y así poder cazar mas zorros, cada hombre llevaba al hombro un rifle, una pequeña bolsa que contenía cartuchos, soga y algunas otras cosas útiles para cazar, el grupo se dividió en parejas, pero Terry rehusó hacerlo necesitaba estar solo; por lo que iría por su propia cuenta.

Alguien había dejado caer una lámpara de petróleo sobre el césped seco por lo que ardió rápidamente provocando que los animales que se ocultaban en los arbustos salieron pitando, al observar esto muchos cazadores empezaron a disparar a todo lo que se moviera.

Terry comenzó a perseguir a un zorro de mayor tamaño que los demás, esto era el desafío que buscaba algo que aunque fuera un momento lo hiciera olvidarse de la realidad, así que se adentro al bosque en busca de aquella presa sin importarle que estaba en medio de los disparos, pero aquello no importaba solo siguió persiguiendo a su objetivo que cada vez parecía más escurridizo, empecinado como estaba en obtener aquella presa se adentró en el bosque sin percatarse de que las detonaciones cada vez estallaban cada vez más cerca de él, parecía no escuchar nada, no sentir nada, hasta que percibió que algo muy caliente le manaba del hombro.

por un instante Terry sintió un dolor intenso que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, por lo que se llevo la mano al hombro donde descubrió que sangraba profusamente, aplico presión sobre la herida y pretendía regresar hacia donde estaban los demás, pues necesitaba ayuda sino quería morir, pero recordó que ahora ya no tenia nada que le impidiera morir, o más bien que lo alentara a seguir viviendo por lo que descubrió la herida y se dejo caer en el césped esperando que viniera su muerte.

Cuando el incendio se desato un poco mas los mozos decidieron hacer regresar a Terry para que ellos se encargaran del incendio, por lo que lo buscaron en los alrededores pero no lo encontraban comenzaron a llamarlo pero nada, no había respuesta.

Hasta que uno de ellos lo encontró semiinconsciente y desangrándose, por lo que se dieron prisa a regresar a la mansión y llamar aun doctor inmediatamente o su patrón moriría.

Pronto pasaron las horas para Candy, cercana la hora de partir Ruth la instó a que se vistiera si es que querían llegar a tiempo para no perder el tren, Candy no sabia por que pero no tenia el entusiasmo que pensó que sentiría cuando se marchara del lado de Terry pero en vez de eso, que era lo que sentía? dolor?, pena?

No sabia lo que sentía en ese momento, pero como en trance se vistió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba lista, pero si era verdad que se iba ir, no sabia cuando volvería o si es que volvería a Lakewood por lo que antes de irse debía visitar el sepulcro de su madre, así que salió de la casa acompañada de Ruth.

Estaban caminando por el sendero que llevaba al sepulcro de su madre cuando aun a la distancia Candy podía ver humo, algo se quemaba, candy se altero un poco pero Ruth la tranquilizo diciendo que lo estaban causando los mozos para ayuntar a los zorros que merodeaban los alrededores en esta época del año.

Ya más tranquila siguieron su Camino hasta que el grito de un hombre que se aproximaba a ellas distrajo a Ruth, pues era llamada por el, Ruth corrió a su encuentro para saber que sucedía, ante las noticias recibidas palideció pero sin perder tiempo regreso a gran velocidad a lado de Candy, Candy solo pudo observar que se había puesto más pálida que el papel ya que sin decir una sola palabra Ruth la arrastro con ella.

-Ruth, para, vamos, a donde me llevas?

-oh señora Candy es una desgracia.

-que, que ha pasado mujer, no me asustes, habla de una vez

Pero Ruth no tuvo necesidad de hablar pues habían llegado al grupo de hombres que no paraban de gritar !un médico! Al percatarse de la presencia de Candy abrieron paso para ella.

Candy no podía creer lo que veía, no entendía que pasaba por su mente, pero solo corrió al lado de su esposo y le sujeto fuertemente la mano.

-Terry, no te rindas, vamos Terry háblame, Terry despierta, ¡Terry no te mueras!

Terry sintió un cálido calor que apretaba dulcemente su mano y finas gotas que caían sobre su rostro, parecía que comenzaba a llover, no entendía pero no parecía ser lluvia, ya que lo que caía en su rostro era demasiado cálido, si iba a morir deseaba ver el cielo por ultima vez, pero lo que se encontró fue totalmente diferente, veía unas pupilas muy grandes de color esmeralda, que estaban inundadas por lagrimas, pensaba que su cerebro no le funcionaba y lo que veía era una ilusión, pero aun así si era real o no; debía decirle lo que quiso decirle cuando estuvo en su habitación esa tarde.

-no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

-Terry aguanta, un medico, vayan por un medico.

-Candy júrame que te quedaras conmigo- Terry la acerco mas a su rostro con los ojos y la voz suplicándole que no se fuera que se quedara con el

-si, Terry aguanta, Terry ¡No¡ vamos despierta, Terry abre los ojos.

Terry se sumió en la inconsciencia debido a la perdida de sangre y perdió de vista su ilusión.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo quédate conmigo.


	22. quédate conmigo

Capitulo 22 Quédate conmigo.

Todo era un caos, todo el mundo corría, ella misma corría como si le fuera la vida o el corazón en ello no entendía por que, pero era algo que el corazón y la mente la impulsaba a seguir a pesar de que estaba más que exhausta, estaba famélica.

Sin soltar la mano de Terry siguió a pasos apresurados a los hombres que lo llevaban entre brazos, la garganta le ardía y no sabía por que hasta que se dio cuenta que gritaba.

-rápido, llamen a un medico, rápido.

-Terry, vamos no te rindas, resiste, ¡Terry¡

Por fin llegaron a la casa, rápidamente lo llevaron hasta su recamara donde ella se postro a su lado sin soltar su mano, ya que ambas estaban sobre la herida haciendo presión, Candy no sabia por que o para que presionaba la herida sangrante, solo seguía su instinto, algo la impulsaba a ejercer fuerza y presión en esa herida.

Ruth entro corriendo a la habitación cargando una bandeja de agua y mas paños, Terry sangraba demasiado, necesitaban cambiarlos demasiado rápido, Ruth estaba sorprendida de que su patrona a pesar de poseer un cuerpo delgado y delicado, fuera lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte para sostener y mirar como salía sangre por todos lados sin siquiera hacer un gesto de desagrado o de repulsión y sobretodo no se había desmayado después de haber visto tanta sangre.

-el doctor, traigan a un doctor rápido.

Candy preguntaba por el doctor por enésima vez en los últimos dos minutos que tenían en la habitación, cuando las puertas se abrieron bruscamente, dejando entrar a una jovencita rubia que se arrojo sobre el cuerpo de Terry, llorando y gimoteando.

-Terry no te mueras, resiste mi amor, no te mueras.

Candy se sorprendió ante tan impulsiva declaración de amor al que era su marido, sintió como una corriente eléctrica le freía el cerebro haciéndola sentir ira, furia y ganas de sacar a esa chica de ahí inmediatamente.

-donde esta el paciente?

Pregunto un hombre maduro como de 55 años que traía un pequeño botiquín negro a su lado y buscando con la vista hasta que la centro en la cama, trato de acercarse a su paciente, pero Gusana lloraba profusamente sobre el cuerpo sangrante de Terry, Ruth trato de separarla, pero fui inútil la chica se aferro a el con uñas y dientes.

-Susana levántate.

Candy intento usar su autoridad como señora de la casa pero fui inútil, Susana no se movió ni un milímetro del cuerpo, con ayuda de Ruth y de otra mucama de nombre Beth, la tomaron de ambos brazos forzándola a levantarse del cuerpo de Terry, en cuanto estuvo de pie y observo a Candy tomando firmemente la mano de Terry por lo que arremetió contra ella.

-estúpida, bruja esto es tu culpa, márchate, no deberías estar aquí, lárgate, estup…

Gusana no termino de hablar cuando la mano de Candy la abofeteo en pleno rostro con una fuerza impresionante, Susana casi se hecha encima a Candy de no haber sido por uno de los mozos de nombre Frank que la tomo de la cintura y la saco de la habitación, pataleando y lanzado maldiciones sobre Candy.

El doctor se acerco a Terry y empezó a examinar a su paciente minuciosamente, palmeado la mano de Candy que estaba sobre la herida, la insto a separarse del herido, al soltar la tibia mano Candy sintió un dolor que le a traveso el pecho, pero no entendía por que, sin lugar a dudas debía pensar en ello mas tarde.

-usted se encargo de hacer presión en la herida?

Pregunto el medico dirigiéndose a Ruth ya que era común que las mujeres de apariencia fina y delicada Candy no seria ni capaz de permanecer cerca de tanta sangre, pero Ruth negó con la cabeza.

-no doctor, mi señora se encargo de su esposo

El doctor miro con sorpresa a Candy que miraba con ojos inquietantes a su esposo y al doctor, así que el doctor la llamo a su lado.

-tome la otra mano de su esposo, el quiere estar con usted.

El doctor no sabia cuan verdaderas eran esas palabras, Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y se coloco al otro lado de cama y tomo su mano y la envolvió con ambas manos.

El doctor comenzó a sacar cosas de su botiquín y a ponerlas en la mesa cercana y a pedir cosas a las mucamas que corrían de un lado a otro consiguiendo todo lo que el doctor pedía.

El doctor descubrió el pecho de Terry, preparo unas jeringuillas de cristal que contenían un líquido transparente el cual le aplico, que al sentir el pinchazo se estremeció un poco por lo que Candy apretó más fuerte la mano de Terry entre las suyas.

El doctor limpio la herida de Terry y comenzó explorarla con las manos, movió la cabeza negativamente cuando no encontró un horicificio de salida de la bala.

-!no!, doctor, sálvele la vida se lo ruego, no permita que muera.

Candy le imploro al doctor al observar que movía la cabeza de manera negativa, el doctor trato de tranquilizarla, pero también sabia que debía hablarle con la verdad, por lo que sostuvo la mirada en Candy y le dijo.

-no le mentiré señora, su esposo esta grave, la bala sigue en su hombro tendré que operarlo, y necesito que usted me asista.

-que?, no doctor, yo no podría.

-estoy seguro que puede, no tema no le pediré que haga demasiado

Candy asintió levemente con la cabeza y dando un fuerte apretón a la mano de Terry antes de soltarla para ir a lado del doctor y hacerlo que le pidiera.

El doctor comprendía los miedos de Candy pero algo le decía que a que chica de apariencia tan delicada era mas fuerte de lo que ella misma creía y seria capaz de hacerlo.

Candy hizo todo cuanto el doctor le pidió y en efecto no fue demasiado, pasar algunas cosas, limpiar la herida, y hablarle a Terry para que no se rindiera.

-Terry, lucha, lucha por tu vida Terry.

Poco más de dos horas, el doctor logro sacar la bala del hombro de Terry, pero cuando lo hizo, rompió un vaso sanguíneo y empezó a sangrar demasiado.

-señora venga, ¡rápido ayúdeme¡

Por lo que necesito mas ayuda de Candy, para que pudiera localizar la arteria y detener la hemorragia, ante los ojos de sorpresa de todos incluidos los de ella misma hizo lo que el doctor le pidió, introdujo su pequeña mano en la herida y la mantuvo abierta para que el doctor pudiera entrar y salvar a Terry.

El doctor logro detener la hemorragia y cerrar la herida, aunque la operación hubiera sido un éxito no garantizaba que Terry viviera, debía sobrevivir a la fiebre que vendría por lo que se dirigió a Candy.

-la operación ha sido un éxito, pero debemos esperar que pasen 24 horas para que el señor Grandchester despierte de la anestesia, quien va a encargarse de cuidarlo toda la noche señora debo darle algunas indicaciones.

-yo, doctor yo lo cuidare toda la noche.

Candy respondió impulsivamente, debía ser ella quien cuidara de el, no dudo ni un segundo estaba segura de su decisión.

-bien, usted será una magnifica enfermera señora Grandchester, debe…

El doctor siguió hablando con Candy acerca de los cuidados que Terry necesitaría no solo esa noche sino en los días por venir, el doctor se despidió prometiendo volver por la mañana a revisar a su paciente.

Candy ayudo un poco a Ruth y a Beth a ordenar la habitación de Terry, colocando cerca de la cama, un sillón en el cual Candy se quedaría toda la noche, una mesa con una palangana de agua y frascos con medicina que dejo el doctor antes de irse.

Poco a poco las horas pasaban y Candy no se separaba de él, tomo su mano entre las suyas, y lo contemplo dormir un buen rato hasta que comenzó a quedarse dormida en el sillón.

-señora Candy, señora Candy.

-ehh.

Candy se irguió rato a la voz que le hablaba por la espalda, Candy se giro y observo a Ruth con un bandeja de comida, el solo pensar en comer se le revolvió el estomago, y la mueca que hizo la delato ante Ruth.

-señora candy debe comer algo, vamos coma aunque sea un poco.

-no, no tengo hambre, solo deja el te y llévate lo demás.

Pese a sus reminiscencias Ruth dejo la bandeja completa en la mesa cercana, sabia que aunque ella se rehusara a comer su cuerpo lo necesitaba ya que no había desayunado y tampoco había comido nada en todo el día.

Antes de salir Ruth se giro hacia candy y le dijo.

-me alegro, señora Candy, que haya decidido quedarse con su esposo, y que haya puesto en su lugar a Susana.

Ruth no espero respuesta de Candy, pero de verdad se alegraba que Candy había puesto en su lugar a la Gusana con esa bofetada.

Candy se levanto y se sirvió una Taza de te, pero al observar la comida sobre la mesa comenzó a comer, mientras meditaba en lo que había hecho esa tarde y trataba de entender por que había abofeteado a Susana, sabia que una parte de ella respondió de esa manera por que no permitiría que ninguna persona la llamara de esa manera, pero debía ser honesta consigo misma, lo hizo no tanto por lo que le dijo sino por la forma en que se hecho sobre su esposo, no, no, eso era una tontería seguro lo había hecho por que la chica estaba histérica y había tratado de hacerla volver a la realidad, Candy se negaba a reconocer los sentimientos que empezaba a albergar por Terry, trataba de convencerse a si misma que lo hizo por lo histérica que estaba Susana y no por los celos que habían recorrido su cuerpo en ese momento.

En eso pensaba cuando Terry se movió inquieto en la cama, Candy se acerco y tomo su mano entre las suyas, observo que movía los labios susurrando algo, por lo que se acerco mas a el.

-quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, no te vayas…

Estas palabras salían entrecortadas de los labios de Terry, Candy se pregunta a quien le pedía que no se fuera, pero no hubo necesidad de preguntarle, ya que el mismo le respondió en ese momento.

-Candy quédate conmigo, candy no te vayas, candy…

El corazón de Candy se detuvo un momento para después latir salvajemente, Candy lo sentía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, se quedo paralizada cuando de pronto dos grandes zafiros la miraban suplicantes.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Que iba a ser con esa chiquilla, ya había tratado por todos los medios posibles hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella solo permanecía encerrada en su habitación, como era posible que se la pasara llorando por los rincones por algo en lo que ya no había nada que hacer, ya estaba hecho y solo quedaba vivir con las consecuencias.

Gracias a dios que estaba mas que satisfecha con las consecuencias, desde que se había asegurado que el matrimonio de Candy con Grandchester, se había dado un respiro de las pesadas responsabilidades que tenia y todo se había resuelto de manera favorable sino para todos al menos para su familia así había sido, era de verdad una pena haber lastimado a Anthony Brower pero sabia que era un costo que se debía pagar con el fin de darle un futuro a Candy y sus hermanos, pudiera ser que el método que escogió no fuera el mas adecuado pero ya que había alcanzado sus objetivos se sentía orgullosa de sus decisiones, había hecho lo que tenia que hacer para salvar el buen nombre de la familia de la ruina y si se viera en esa misma situación estaba segura que haría la misma cosa.

Solo ahora le quedaba lidiar con los reproches de Stear y Annie, debía encontrar la manera de que esos chiquillos entendieran que lo había hecho por ellos y para que no cayeran en la desgracia y ruina, para que tuvieran un futuro, pero eran unos chicos tan testarudos y desagradecidos que no veían lo astuta que había sido, ya que no solo había logrado salvar a la familia sino que incluso había logrado unirlos a una de las familias de la aristocracia y todo eso gracias a su inteligencia pero esos chiquillos solo se centraban en sentimentalismos que no tenían valor cuando lo que estaba en juego era el honor y posición de la familia y era exactamente por ellos que había aceptado a rebajarse a acudir a una vulgar y codiciosa mujer como Luisa Smith con el fin de salvar a la familia.

Aun recordaba la tarde en la que habían pactado, recordaba como los ojos de la chica se habían abierto desmesuradamente al contemplar la cantidad de dinero que se le ofrecía por "sus servicios", después de eso se había mostrado de lo más falsa, sospechaba que la chica era capaz de vender a su madre por dinero, gracias a dios eso se había acabado o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que había recibido una nota de Luisa la mañana anterior.

El solo recordar la desdichada misiva, la hacia apretar con fuerza el pañuelo que retorcía entre sus manos, la muy taimada seguramente pretendía obtener más dinero de ella, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dárselo, la muy bandida se llevaría un chasco si creía que por que era anciana podía obtener de ella lo que quisiera.

Pero por el momento no el queda otra que encontrarse con ella en el salón de té central, y aprovechando que tendría que salir y codearse con la crema y nata de la sociedad londinense lo mejor era sacar a Annie y Patty de esa habitación que se había convertido en su guarida.

-Charlotte que Annie y Patty se preparen para salir al medio día, y diles !que no aceptaré un no por respuesta!- sentenció al suponer que aquellas chiquillas buscarían negarse al pedido.

Terry creía haber muerto, ya que veía un ángel de ojos color esmeralda al que le pedía que no se marchara, que se quedara con el ya que se sentía solo, el ángel lo tomo de la mano y se acerco a su rostro por lo que le pidió

-júrame Candy que te quedaras conmigo.

Candy no sabía que hacer pero al tener esos grandes zafiros mirándola de manera suplicante sintió como si un sentimiento muy cálido abrazara su corazón, de pronto sintió salir palabras de sus labios sin siquiera saber que era lo que diría.

-si Terry te lo juro me quedare contigo.

Después de eso Terry se hundió en la inconsciencia nuevamente, pero parecía dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, Candy se sentó en el sillón velando su sueño.

Candy llevaba sentada mas de una hora y empezaba a sentirse adormilada por lo que decidió estirar un poco las piernas por la habitación de Terry, deambulo un poco por la habitación, había pensado en buscar algo que leer, así que rebusco un poco en el escritorio de Terry tal vez encontraría alguna novela, pero conociendo a Terry lo dudaba, encontró algunos libros de medicina, pero sabia que si los leía seguro se dormiría, estaba a punto de regresar al sofá cuando un pequeño libro de pasta azul llamo su atención, lo tomo y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

-romeo y Julieta, es una obra de teatro, No sabia que a Terry le gustara el teatro.

Regreso con el libro y comenzó a leerla la obra pero solo llego a la mitad del primer acto cuando observo que Terry estaba inquieto por lo que se acerco, Terry estaba bañado en sudor, por lo que humedeció un paño en el agua fría y a ponerlo en la frente, estuvo haciendo esto por mas de una hora pero la fiebre no cedía, por lo que se le ocurrió meterlo en la bañera con agua fría para que bajara la fiebre de manera mas rápido, por lo que llamo a Ruth y a Beth que le ayudaran a introducir en la Terry en la tina de agua fría.

Al introducirlo en la tina, Terry se estremeció, y comenzaron a verter agua sobre cuerpo, poco a poco la fiebre fue remitiendo, ahora debían sacarlo de la bañera antes de que Terry pescara una pulmonía por estar en agua fría demasiado tiempo, trataron de sacarlo de la bañera pero no fue tan fácil, su cuerpo estaba mojado y resbaloso por lo que al sacarlo de la bañera cayo encima del cuerpo de Candy, que apenas pudo sostener el duro y pesado cuerpo de Terry sobre su pequeño cuerpo, no podía respirar pero no era debido al cuerpo de Terry sobre el suyo, su corazón parecía explotar en su pecho de lo rápido que latía.

Ruth y Beth soltaron una risilla al observar como Candy se ponía mas roja que un tomate al tener el cuerpo semidesnudo de Terry sobre ella, la ayudaron a llevarlo a la cama dejando a Candy la tarea de cambiar de ropa a Terry ella sola.

-Ruth, Beth…

Candy las llamaba al percatarse que abría que cambiar a Terry de ropa ya que estaba escurriendo de agua pero nadie respondió a sus llamados por lo que resoplo al saber que tendría que hacerlo ella sola.

Ya lo había visto desnudo pero jamás había tocado su piel, busco una toalla en el baño y comenzó a secar el cuerpo de Terry, que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente mientras Candy cerraba los ojos mientras comenzaba a despojarlo de la ropa mojada.

Cuando finalmente logro despojar a Terry de toda la ropa no se detuvo a mirar a tras, se sentía avergonzada, tener su piel tibia bajo sus manos había sido electrizante y complicado tener que hacerlo sin que su corazón explotara.

-gracias a dios que Terry esta dormido, sino no podría hacer esto.

Candy rebusco en los cajones para buscar ropa limpia y seca para Terry, saco una pijama y calzoncillos, pero debido a que le era demasiado difícil mover el cuerpo de Terry ella sola, solo pudo ponerle el pantalón de la pijama sin los calzoncillos, tenia que cambiar los vendajes ya que estos también se habían mojado, le costo trabajo volver a ponerlos pero lo logro, hacer esto le llevo a Candy toda la noche, ya que podía vislumbrar los primeros rayos del sol tras las cortinas que había olvidado cerrar, corrió las ventanas y regreso al sofá en el que pocos minutos después se quedo dormida.

Candy despertó después de dos horas de haberse quedado dormida a un lado de Terry en el sofá sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas hasta que Ruth la despertó avisándole que había llegado el doctor y Terry seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-bien señora Grandchester, como paso la noche su esposo?

Candy le dio todos los por menores de cómo había pasado Terry la noche al doctor, el doctor la felicito por su buen instinto al meter en la bañera a Terry para bajarle la fiebre.

-usted sin duda seria una muy buena enfermera, pero por ahora debe descansar, necesita dormir señora Grandchester.

-pero Terry no ha despertado doctor, quiero estar con el cuando despierte.

-señora, su esposo no despertara hasta dentro de un buen rato, el se va a poner bien, vamos debe descansar, para seguir cuidando a su esposo, el la va necesitar mucho cuando despierte.

Diciendo esto el doctor entrego a Candy a Ruth para que hiciera descansar a Candy, después de pasar toda la noche en vela, y Candy no tardo en caer en un profundo sueño en cuanto se metió en la cama.

Londres, Inglaterra.

La tía abuela espera sentada en un sofá en el gran salón pensaba en cuanto pediría esta vez la embustera de Luisa Smith, fuera que cuál fuera la cantidad sería lo ultimo que viera del dinero de los White, de eso se aseguraría.

-Sra. Elroy las señoritas se encuentran listas.-

La voz de Dorothy la había sacado de sus cavilaciones por lo que con el ceño fruncido se había girado para mirar hacia el pie de la escalera donde se encontraba Dorothy, mientras veía descender con elegancia y porte por las escaleras a Annie y Patty.

Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, las miro de pies a cabeza, inspeccionando el atuendo de las chicas, después de un momento de tensión en el que tanto Dorothy como las chicas habían contenido el aire en sus pulmones, la tía abuela había asentido con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Sin perder más tiempo la tía abuela las había hecho subir al carruaje que llevaba esperando por ellas mas de diez minutos, ambas chicas iban tomadas de las manos tratando de infundirse valor mutuamente, cuando ambas bien sabían que era de lo que más carecían, ambas miraban con aire ausente por la ventana cuando la voz dura y fría de la tía Abuela las saco de su ensimismamiento.

-será mejor que cambien esa cara, no quiero que se desencadene ninguna clase de rumor acerca de la familia, entiendes Annie?

-si tía Abuela.-

Después de que ambas chicas asintieran débilmente con la cabeza había aparecido en sus labios un amago de una sonrisa vacio y carente de emoción.

Mientras tanto en el interior de otro carruaje que también recorría las calles de Londres a gran velocidad una mujer de edad madura miraba a una chica de manera reprobatoria.

Cruzada de brazos la miraba de arriba a bajo, una y otra vez, a la chica que había frente a ella, por mas que trataba de verla como su hija, no podía, no veía ninguna parecido entre ellas, como podía parecerle hija suya cuando esa chica no tenia ninguno de sus rasgos, le era imposible quererla cuando cada vez que la miraba y hablaba con ella veía en ella al hombre que mas odiaba, su padre, tenia los mismos ojos verde aceituna, el mismo color de piel, el mismo cabello, era como una maldita copia de el y por eso la rechazaba, porque cada cosa, cada gesto, todo en ella incluso hasta su personalidad, era un maldito recordatorio del hombre que una vez amo pero que nunca la amo a ella en cambio.

El duque de Grandchester siempre la mantuvo lejos de su corazón y aun cuando dormía a su lado por las noches de sus labios se escapaba el nombre de la mujer que mas odiaba en el mundo, una americana, una estúpida y vulgar actriz a la cual el llamaba aun en sus sueños mas profundos como Ely, su Ely, maldita sea la mujer y su estúpido hijo, odiaba con todo su corazón al bastardo de Terry, no podía siquiera mirarlo porque el era el recordatorio viviente de que el duque jamás la amaría como había amado a la madre de este.

No solo odiaba a Terry por eso sino que sabia que el duque lo amaba mientras que a sus hijos Henry y Frederick nunca los miraba como solía mirar al bastardo de Terry, ahora no solo se conformaba con negarles el cariño a sus hijos sino que además el duque pretendía legarle el titulo al bastardo de Terry, pero estaba loco si creía que ella permitiría que despojara a sus hijos de lo que realmente les pertenecía por derecho por ser Grandchester legítimos, eso solo pasaría sobre su cadáver.

-hemos llegado my Lady.- la voz del chofer la saco de su meditaciones.

Después de algunos minutos descendió del carruaje esperando a que bajara Alison pero esta se negaba a bajar del carruaje permaneciendo en un rincón del mismo.

Cansada y fastidiada de lidiar con una chica por la cual no sentía más que rechazo, la amenazo para que bajara.

-es mejor que bajes o te juro que te arrepentirás Alison.

Viendo en sus ojos la amenaza que sin lugar a dudas su madre cumpliría con movimientos un tanto temerosos bajo del carruaje, una vez que estuvo en la acera a lado de su madre, esta enredo su brazo con el suyo para después clavarle las uñas en la parte interna del brazo.

-espero que te comportes a la altura Alison, no estoy dispuesta a tolerar tu mal comportamiento nuevamente.- le siseo su madre al oído mientras le hacía daño clavándole las uñas.

Enmascarando su dolor en una mueca de frialdad, Alison había entrado al salón de te principal, en el que se reunían las mujeres para cotillear.

Londres, Inglaterra.

¡Dios¡ de verdad que estaba aburrida, estaba cansada y fastidiada de pasear por todo el salón de té para solo oír los mismos cotilleos que aun no cesaban acerca de la boda de Candy y Terry, estaba harta de oír la misma cosa una y otra vez, que si parecían la pareja ideal, que si seria el evento del año, que si alguien seria capaz de superar todo el lujo y esplendor de la boda, todo eso y cosas semejantes era lo que se traían entre dientes las mujeres de alta sociedad, que solo eran tonterías cosas sin importancia o quizás era que solo se ella se había percatado que desde que Anthony había regresado ese matrimonio se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo, tan tentadora que no podía esperar para ver todo el revuelo que se armaría cuando "la feliz pareja" regresara, estaba ansiosa por ver la reacción de Anthony y Candy cuando se encontraran frente a frente, y ese seria su momento en que se vengaría de todos porque revelaría cuanto sabia, de verdad que seria un cotilleo bastante jugoso del que se hablaría por años, de solo pensar en la humillación que sufrirían los White, y los Grandchester la hacia sonreír.

Si, se vengaría de cada uno de ellos, se regodearía con ver el sufrimiento de Anthony al saber que perdió a su amada Candy, que estúpido fue al haberse enamorado de la mosca muerta y mas estúpido era por rechazarla a ella pero pronto le haría pagar como también lo haría con el estúpido de Terry por haber mandado a la basura todos sus esfuerzos y energías en tratar de impedir ese matrimonio.

Lo haría arrepentirse de lo ciego y estúpido que era al haber ignorado sus esfuerzos en tratar de abrirle los ojos, le había advertido acerca de la mosca muerta que era Candy y que seguramente se casaba con el para estafarlo y robarle su dinero pero era como si estuviera hechizado o idiotizado por ella, nada de lo que le dijo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión y no conforme con ignorarla la había humillado al rechazarla cuando le ofreció la oportunidad de deshacerse de Candy.

Aun recordaba lo fácil que había sido engañar a la mucama para poder escabullirse al apartamento de Terry, la noche antes de su boda, había estado esperándolo la mayor parte de la noche, pero no le importo porque estaba segura que la espera bien valdría la pena, se había esmerado en llenar la habitación de un ambiente cargado de una energía sexual y placeres prohibidos, había traído una botella de vino, encendió unas cuantas velas y solo traía puesto el negligé rojo que le había regalado Henry para sus encuentros furtivos.

Empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando por fin lo había escuchado entrar, por lo que rápidamente había alborotado su cabello de manera que caía sobre sus hombros y cubriendo parte de la cara, estaba tan segura que se veía tan sensual y provocativa que simplemente Terry no podría resistirse a ella incluso se había pasado la lengua por los labios con el fin de excitarlo pero el muy estúpido solo la había mirado como si fuera un costal de papas para después sacarla a la calle solo en ropa interior.

El solo recordar el incidente la hacia rabiar (y echar espuma por la boca) pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerle pagar a Terry lo estúpido que había sido, solo debía esperar a que regresaran de "luna de miel" para vengarse tanto de el como de la estúpida de Candy, porque a la huérfana, nunca le perdonaría el haberle quitado a Terry, porque estaba segura que si ella no hubiera aparecido ahora ella estaría casada con Terry y seria la próxima duquesa de Grandchester, no entendía que era lo que había visto el estúpido de Terry en la huérfana, que no se dio cuenta que ella era mas bella, con mejor linaje, mejor educada y sobre todo con muchas mas libras en el bolsillo, pero no, el se había dejado engañar por esa mosca muerta, de solo recordar como Candy le había arrebatado de las manos la oportunidad de ser la próxima duquesa de Grandchester hacia que la boca se le llenara de veneno, perdón, de bilis, pero pronto ambos se las pagarían.

Empezaba a abanicarse con más fuerza tratando de reprimir la furia que todos estos recuerdos provocaban en ella, esta por volver al salón cuando diviso en una mesa cercana a dos chicas que bien servirían para iniciar su venganza contra Candy, se vengaría de ella haciendo víctimas de sus ataques a la cobarde de Annie y Patty, ellas pagarían por Candy porque sabia que estas eran el principal punto débil de la huérfana y lo explotaría la máximo para causarle el mayor daño posible.

Lakewood.

Terry paso varios en la inconsciencia y Candy no se separó de él, había momentos en lo que tenia un poco de fiebre y en su letargo llamaba a Candy una y otra vez, incluso había momentos en los que abría los ojos unos segundos solo para contemplar a Candy a su lado y volvía dormirse.

Después de un par de días Terry por fin despertó por la tarde en medio de un sopor que le nublaba el juicio, ya que no sabia que había sido realidad y que no, recordaba ver a Candy a su lado y el le pedía que no se marchara, la realidad lo golpeo como un yunque en la cabeza cuando recordó que el mismo la había dejado ir la noche anterior, seguramente ya a esta hora estaría camino a Inglaterra, todo había sido un sueño, lindo, pero al final solo había sido un maldito sueño.

Terry se lamentaba de su situación cuando las puertas de su habitación se abrieron para dejar entrar a una persona, pero no podía ver quien era, su habitación estaba demasiado oscura para poder distinguir a quien pertenecía esa silueta, solo sabia que era una mujer.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo Sanado heridas.


	23. sanando heridas

**un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 23 sanando Heridas.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Londres, Inglaterra.

En cuanto habían entrado en salón de té la tía abuela las había dejado solas excusándose que debía verse con alguien, aliviadas por su ausencia habían empezado a deambular por el salón con aire ausente hasta que salieron al jardín donde por fin encontraron un lugar donde sentarse.

A la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Alison estaba tratando de cubrir con la manga de su vestido las marcas que su madre le había causado unos momentos antes, pero le era casi imposible hacerlo al mismo tiempo que trataba de parecer indiferente a las demás mujeres que pasaban a su lado haciendo una ligera reverencia para después hablar de ella mientras ocultaban su cuchicheos detrás de los abanicos.

Estaba segura de que era la comidilla de las mujeres por su comportamiento de ayer en la gala de los Evans, pero no le importaba, esta tan absorta tratando de ocultar sus heridas que no se había dado cuenta que su madre la había dejado sola para atender quien sabe que otro cotilleo con la esposa de un Barón, solo se percato de su ausencia cuando levanto la vista para pedir un taza de té a uno de los mozos cercanos, cuando el mozo se había retirado a cumplir su pedido, diviso en una mesa cercana a dos chicas que conocía, sin pensárselo dos veces se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellas, estaba por alcanzar la mesa en la que se encontraban cuando percibió la presencia de una víbora pelirroja que se dirigía al mismo punto que ella, sin saber que mas hacer se oculto detrás de un árbol.

Lakewood.

Después de que el mozo dejara a Susana con su madre, la cual estaba sorprendida de ver a su hija tan alterada, estaba de rodillas en piso de la habitación, maldiciendo y pidiendo al cielo que salvara la vida de Terry, poco a poco su madre se acerco a ella e intento calmarla para que le contara lo sucedido, la sostuvo en sus brazos y le hablaba como a un niño pequeño.

-shhh, shhh, calma susy, shhh, shhh, tranquila.

Susana se cobijo en los brazos de su madre donde lloro abiertamente, sentía como su madre trataba de calmarla pero no podía simplemente no podía calmarse.

-shhh susy, háblame, dime que paso.

-oh mama se muere,….. Se muere….

Susana hablaba entrecortadamente por los sollozos.

-quien susy, dime quien se muere?

-Terry, mama,… Terry se muere mama

Diciendo esto lloro aun más profusamente,

Susana lloro en los brazos de su madre casi toda la noche hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida en los brazos de su madre, que desde hace rato tenia la mente puesta en otra cosa y no en tranquilizar y consolar a Susana, debía pensar que hacer y cómo podían sacarle provecho a esta situación y sobre todo como ya sabía su Candy se marchaba, eso pondría mucho a su favor para logrará que Susana ocupara su lugar y así poner las manos sobre fortuna de Terry.

Su madre paso en vela toda la noche tratando de buscar la manera de sacarle el mayor partido a la situación, solo debía esperar a que la mimada niña rica que tenia por esposa se marcharía y buscaría la forma de meter a su Susana a su cama.

Londres, Inglaterra.

-¡vaya, vaya pero si miren a quien tenemos aquí¡ nada mas y nada menos a que a la hermanita de la estafadora.

-¡Eliza!- Annie y Patty palidecieron al percatarse de la presencia de eliza.

Eliza sonrió de manera maliciosa al percatarse el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de ambas chicas mientras la veían aterrorizadas.

Eliza examino con sumo cuidado la ropa que llevaba Annie mientras que la chica que era objeto de su escrutinio se sentía tan cohibida como si estuviera desnuda.

-por lo que veo tu familia no a perdido el tiempo en ponerle las manos a la fortuna de los Grandchester, solo me basta con ver lo que traes puesto para confirmar lo que ya sabia, son unas falsa, unas interesadas.

Annie y Patty miraban atónitas a Eliza, no sabían como defenderse de sus ataques, lo único que podían hacer era sostener sus manos mutuamente mientras que por dentro de ellas todo se derrumbaba.

-y pensar que el pobre de Anthony sufrió por la mosca muerta de tu hermana cuando a ustedes no les interesa en lo mas mínimo los sentimientos de las personas, son unas arribistas.

Eliza al contemplar como los ojos de las chicas se llenan de lagrimas, había seguido con su diatriba con el solo fin de hacerles daño y según parecía lo había logrado pues veía que con mucha dificultad como ambas chicas contenían los sollozos.

-y pensar en lo que le espera al pobre de Archie a tu lado, mira que el de verdad piensa que lo quieres, esta tan ciego que no ve que eres tan falsa como Candy y que de la misma manera en que ella engaño a Anthony y Terry, tú harás lo mismo con él, solo para poder poner tus garras en su fort….

Annie no había podido seguir conteniendo los sollozos mientras que las agudas y afiladas palabras de Eliza la herían en lo mas hondo de su ser, se había levantado para tratar de salir corriendo, mientras sentía como por sus ojos se derramaban las lagrimas que fluían desde lo hondo de su corazón.

En su intento por huir no había llegado muy lejos ya que a unos pasos de la mesa en la que se encontraban tropezó con el cuerpo de otra persona que sin querer había imposibilitado su escape, temerosa de encontrarse con la tía abuela levanto los ojos lentamente, pero sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos verde aceituna que la miraban con asombro y compasión a la vez.

Reconociendo que era una cara amiga Annie se echó a llorar en brazos de Alison.

Eliza observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro como Alison sostenía en sus brazos a la cobarde de Annie mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de rencor, estaba a la espera de que la chica saliera a la defensa, conocía de sobra que la chica tenía una férrea determinación para defender las causas perdidas y esas chicas eran una.

Solo esperaba que Alison abriera la boca para arremeter contra ella porque ya en su afilada lengua ya se alojaban las palabras para humillarla, tenia tanto de donde escoger gracias a su comportamiento impulsivo y descabellado de las últimas semanas que fácilmente podría hacerle daño, estaba ansiosa por verla fallar en su intento de ayudar y aun mas que eso esta deseosa derramar mas de su veneno sobre los demás y así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mientras sostenía en sus brazos a una conmocionada y abatida Annie, Alison trataba de no dejarse llevar por las miradas provocativas y retadoras de Eliza, estaba por perder los estribos y responder cuando reconoció la silueta de dos mujeres que se acercaban hacia ellas, una de ellas era su madre por lo que la sangre en sus venas se congelo, mientras que la otra mujer que se acercaba era la señora Elroy y conociendo que esta ultima era igual de intransigente que su madre con los buenos modales y protocolos de alta sociedad, centro toda su atención en tratar de hacer que Annie recobrara la compostura para evitar que la señora Elroy la retara.

-vamos Annie, Calma.

-no seas llorona, vamos sonríe.

Alison le hablaba dulcemente al oído a Annie mientras que masajeaba suavemente su espalda.

Aunque Alison había hecho un gran trabajo consolando a Annie no fue tan eficaz y rápido como lo fue el tono impersonal y la voz fría que uso la señora Elroy para llamarle la atención en el momento en que la vio sollozando entre sus brazos, su voz había sido tan enérgica y dura que de hecho hizo que ambas se irguieran y recobraran la compostura en un santiamén.

-¡Annie compórtate como la señorita de alta sociedad que eres!

-¡tía Abuela!... este yo…. lo siento…- dijo mientras trataba de limpiar de su rostro las lagrimas que había derramado.

-es una vergüenza que te comportes de esta manera, que van pensar la damas de alta sociedad como la duquesa y lady Eliza de la educación que has recibido al verte comportando de esta manera.

-ohh no se preocupe señora Elroy, conociendo la gran dama que usted es estoy segura que Annie ha recibido la mejor educación, es solo que extraña tanto a su querida hermana, no es cierto Annie?.-

Annie solo asintió tímidamente mientras que Alison no podía creer lo astuta que podía ser Eliza, de no ser por que su madre estaba a su lado le gustaría enseñarle el derechazo que Terry le enseño para defenderse de sus hermanos.

Eliza sabia perfectamente mantener su fachada de dama intachable enfrente de quien en verdad importaba, por eso sonreía y era toda sofisticación y buenos modales ante la duquesa y la señora Elroy, por que para su venganza necesitaba la ayuda inconsciente de la duquesa y por lo cual era necesario seguir siendo la perfecta dama que todo el mundo creía que era, cuando solo un puñado de hombres podían saber lo salvaje y atrevida que podía ser en la intimidad.

Cuando había decidido vengarse de Candy y Terry se había estrujado los sesos una y otra vez para concebir la mejor manera de conseguir su objetivo el cual era, ser la próxima duquesa de Grandchester y claro no estaba mal si además en el trayecto le hacia daño a la infeliz de Candy, después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a una solución, por lo que rápidamente ideo un plan perfecto que además de ser simple, era la forma mas rápida de cumplir su objetivo, de hecho era tan simple que era aprueba de errores y claro que no tendría fallas, si era ella quien lo llevaba a cabo, incluso su plan era tan sencillo que se podía resumir en un solo nombre, el de Henry Grandchester, el cual a diferencia de Terry había caído en su telaraña, perdón, en su cama, de la cual no pensaba dejarlo salir en un tiempo hasta que lograra su cometido.

Con una mirada y una sonrisa planeada para engañar tenia comiendo de su mano a la duquesa, esta mujer era parte esencial en su plan para ser la próxima duquesa, de hecho debía esperar a que la mujer hiciera por ella todo el trabajo, porque estaba mas que segura que la madre del chico lucharía con uñas y dientes para que su adorado Henry fuera el próximo duque de Grandchester, así que solo debía mantenerlo en su cama y que mejor manera de asegurarse de que sus planes salieran como ella quería que con un hijo y esa seria lo que daría el toque a su venganza contra Terry y Candy, les quitaría todo y si por ella fuera les quitaría hasta el apellido.

Las chicas observaban con asombro como se regodeaba Eliza en su propio veneno, Eliza era como un camaleón cuando en principio de su boca solo salían palabras tan afiladas y llenas de veneno mortífero se había transformado en el ser mas hipócrita y falso que ellas conocían, Eliza era todo candor y elegancia mientras le hacia la corte a la Tía abuela y a la Duquesa.

Después de unos minutos en los que se había dedicado a sonreír como una boba y hablar de cosas que francamente no le interesaban, cerca de la puerta pudo vislumbrar la presencia de la chica la cual había acompañado a este lugar, por lo que ya era hora de despedirse para reunirse con ella y cerciorarse que hubiera conseguido la cantidad que le había pedido a cambio de su silencio, por lo que ansiosa de ponerle las manos a ese dinero se había despedido de la duquesa y la señora Elroy excusándose de que debía ver a la modista para después salir caminando del jardín tan inocente como una paloma y con la elegancia de una reina.

Lakewood.

Después de haber dormido más de medio día, haberse aseado y haber comido algo, camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Terry, suponía que aun estaba dormido por lo que entro sin tocar la puerta, estaba en penumbras por lo que con paso lento entro en la habitación, camino hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba un candil, lo encendió y poco a poco la luz ilumino el rostro de un hombre que la veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Terry estaba impacientemente a que aquella mujer se acercara lo suficiente para saber quién era, pretendía hablar pero un aroma a rosas inundo la habitación dejándolo mudo, poco a poco el aroma se mas intenso cada vez estaba más cerca, de pronto una luz tenue fue iluminando poco a poco su rostro, no podía creer lo que veía, seguramente había muerto o estaba soñando, no podía ser verdad que ella estuviera ahí frente a él.

Candy contuvo el aliento al tener esos zafiros frente a ella, se sentó en el sofá a lado de la cama, guardo silencio esperando que el hablara, pero el silencio se hizo tan intenso que ya no soportaba mas la manera en que Terry la miraba, por lo que decidió romper el silencio.

-me alegro que hayas despertado.

Pero seguía sin obtener una respuesta de su interlocutor que solo la miraba con incredulidad y fascinación al mismo tiempo.

-como te sientes Terry?

Terry estaba estupefacto al descubrir que la persona que tenia frente a él hablándole con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, era Candy, deseaba tanto tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás, quería decirle mil cosas pero no lograba unir sus ideas y convertirlas en palabras, cuando un dolor cruzo su cuerpo, recordó de golpe lo que había pasado, le habían disparado, intento llevarse la mano el hombro herido pero algo lo detuvo, era una pequeña mano que intercepto la suya.

-no, no te toques, estas herido.

Esa pequeña mano sobre la suya hizo a su corazón latir salvajemente, su piel se estremeció ante ese pequeño toque.

Candy sintió un corriente eléctrica bajo su mano cuando toco la de Terry, trato de deshacerse de la sensación hablando por lo que le volvió a preguntar.

-como te sientes Terry?

Pero en contestación recibió otra pregunta.

-por qué no te marchaste Candy?

Estaba feliz que Candy estuviera ahí con el pero deseaba saber por qué no se había marchado, necesitaba una respuesta para saber que era real y no un sueño.

Candy vacilo un poco, no sabía cómo responder ya que ella misma deseaba saber que la había impulsado a quedarse, solo se le ocurrió decirle.

-tu me pediste que me quedara.

-yo te pedí que te quedaras?

Terry estaba sorprendido no recordaba habérselo pedido.

-si me hiciste jurarte que no me marcharía.

-no recuerdo haberte dicho eso

Las palabras habían salido de los labios de Terry atropelladamente, lo dijo sin pensar e inmediatamente después de decirlas quería arrancarse la lengua por decir semejante estupidez.

-pues si no quieres que me quede, me voy.

Candy no sabía porque, pero escuchar esas palabras fue como un latigazo que la golpeo fuertemente, se sintió herida por lo que se levanto e intentaba salir cuando la mano de Terry la detuvo.

-perdóname, no pretendía herirte pero es que cuando se trata de ti nunca sé cómo actuar.

Candy asintió levemente y volvió a sentarse en el sofá sin saber que mas decir o hacer, solo se quedo mirando fijamente su mano que aun seguía entre la mano de Terry, cuando el estomago de Terry les recordó a ambos que necesitaba comer, Terry se sonrojo ligeramente y a Candy se les escapo una risilla.

Esa risilla que dejo escapar Candy fue música para los oídos de Terry, llevaba semanas extrañando ese pequeño tintineo por lo que cerró los ojos y dejo que llenara sus oídos.

Candy trato de levantarse para pedirle a alguien llamara al doctor y trajeran algo de comer, pero Terry no soltó su mano, por lo que Candy se conformo con alzar la voz llamando a Ruth o a Beth que suponía alguna estaba afuera.

-Ruth, Beth.

Y en efecto Candy no necesito más que llamar una sola vez para que Ruth apareciera frente a ella.

-llamo señora Candy?

-hay que llamar al doctor, Terry ha despertado.

Terry iba a decir que no era necesario pero algo en el tono de voz de Candy le dijo que no importaría lo que digiera, simplemente el doctor debía verlo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, así soltó suspiro dramáticamente mientras se negaba soltar la mano de Candy.

No sabía que pasaría ahora, si Candy estaba aquí era para quedarse para siempre con él para ser su esposa y su mujer? O ¿Si solo estaba con él mientras se recuperaba de la herida para después marcharse para siempre?

Eran preguntas que se repitan una y otra vez en la mente de Terry, se negaba a dejar ir a Candy nuevamente, en este momento con solo verla le bastaba para saber que jamás la dejaría de amar y como tal debía hacer algo para retenerla a su lado, lograr que ella le amara aunque fuera un poco, clavo sus ojos en Candy buscando un indicio que le respondiera sus preguntas, pero no lo había, solo encontró un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Candy, aun podía ver en ellos la heridas que llevaba en su corazón y alma; y eso era algo que lo hería a él profundamente pero de pronto sonrió maliciosamente, ya que pensó si Candy iba quedarse por lo menos un poco más a su lado, idearía un plan en el que ambos sanarían sus heridas y ella se quedaría para siempre con él.

Candy estaba asombrada, cómo era posible que cambiara tan rápidamente, no había podido evitar mirarlo cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, era asombroso como de un momento en que la miraba de una manera tierna, cambia a tener sobre ella unos ojos interrogantes para después ver unos ojos llenos de dolor y por ultimo lo más sorprendente unos ojos que brillaban con una misteriosa chispa en ellos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que parecía ocultar mil cosas, todo esto despertaba en Candy una curiosidad por querer descubrir los secretos que ocultaban esos zafiros.

Sin sentir como pasaba el tiempo mientras estaban encerrados en su pequeña burbuja, entro el doctor a la habitación de Terry después de una hora que Candy hubiera hablado por última vez.

Terry tuvo que soltar la mano de Candy para dejar que el doctor lo revisara, pero no perdió de vista a Candy que se coloco frente a la ventana observando el Jardín.

Candy estaba tratando de controlar la sensación que tenía en la mano desde que se había separado de Terry, centro la vista en los rosales de su madre había querido verlos desde que supo donde estaba pero no se había atrevido a salir de su habitación, para su sorpresa los rosales estaban un tanto marchitos, por lo que pensó que ya que se quedaría un poco mas podría cuidarlos ella misma, se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, estaba considerando quedarse con Terry?

Candy había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no oyó como el doctor la elogiaba ante Terry por sus habilidades como enfermera, cosa que hacía sentir orgulloso a Terry sabia que ella era capaz de eso y más, cada cosa que descubría en ella lo hacía amarla más, y estaba más decidido a retenerla a su lado.

El doctor se retiro satisfecho de haber salvado la vida de Terry y sobre todo por que dejaba sus cuidados en muy buenas manos, estaba seguro que aquella chica de apariencia débil era la mejor cura que podía tener su esposo, bastaba solo ver como la miraba para saber que la amaba profundamente.

Después de que el doctor saliera después de darle indicaciones de los cuidados que necesitaría Terry, Candy tomo de nuevo su lugar de nuevo en sofá junto a la cama de Terry y ordeno traer algo de comer, ya que el doctor había dado su aprobación.

Ruth entro en la habitación cargando una bandeja con un plato de avena, un vaso de leche y una rebana de pan, Terry hizo gesto de desagrado al contemplar la avena que se veía poco apetitosa, si le hubieran pregunto hubiera preferido un trozo de carne con puré de papa.

Candy no pudo evitar reír al observar la mueca de disgusto de Terry, parecía un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño al cual ella deseaba cuidar.

Terry tomo la cuchara pero fingiendo ser torpeza al sostenerla con la mano izquierda, por lo que resoplo y le dijo a Candy.

-ayúdame, dame de comer en la boca.

-que? Te volviste loco.

-vamos no puedo hacerlo yo solo, compadécete de este moribundo, dame comer en la boca.

Esto último lo dijo con un cinismo increíble y una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Candy resoplo con una ligera mueca que después se convirtió en una ligera sonrisa tomo la cuchara, Terry pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho posible a su herida para tener a Candy cerca.

-vamos abre la boca.

-no, ya no quiero sabe horrible.

-vamos Terry no seas niño, abre la boca

-no pecosa, ya no quiero sabe horrible

-vamos apenas la has probado no puede estar tan mal es solo avena

-pues pruébala y veras

Terry retaba con la mirada a Candy a comer del mismo plato que él, no sabía tan mal pero se le había ocurrido que él no era el único de necesitaba comer, Candy aun se veía pálida y demasiado delgada, así que si quería que el comiera tendría que comer ella también.

Candy la probó y descubrió que estaba deliciosa, no entendía por que Terry decía que sabía mal.

-no está mal, vamos abre la boca Terry.

-te propongo algo pecosa, me la comeré si tú te comes la mitad de mi cena.

-Terry abre la boca, necesitas comer para recuperarte.

-no, a menos que aceptes compartir mi cena.

Candy sonrió internamente al ver como Terry se comportaba como un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros si ella no comía la mitad de su cena, con una sonrisa tomo el primer bocado.

-bien ahora te toca a ti.

Con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro Terry abrió la boca y comenzó a comer, se había salido con la suya.

Lakewood.

-¡Todos los sirvientes de Lakewood estaban preocupados por Terry que aunque era un hombre que les parecía frio, reconocían que era justo con ellos, a si que muchos de ellos oraron porque Terry se recuperara pronto, además de que estaban contentos e poder ver a Candy que aunque ya llevan más de un mes ahí apenas salía de su habitación, tenían la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, hablaban entre ellos en la cocina de las nuevas novedades.

-esperemos que el señor Terry se recupere pronto.

-pidamos a dios por el Marie.

-esperemos que las cosas cambien un poco por aquí ahora que la señora Candy se ha reconciliado con el señor Terry.

-eso sería muy bueno para nosotros, tal vez podríamos librarnos de las Marlow, después de cómo le hablo ayer a la señora Candy no dudo que sean despididas.

-menos mal que la puso en su lugar, mira que atreverse arrojarse sobre el señor Terry y hablar así a la señora Candy, fue un gran error para Susana.

-que hizo que?

Los sirvientes seguían hablando del asunto que no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que apareció Gina Marlow, la madre de Susana estaba atónita no podía creer lo que Susana había hecho, había hecho todo por la borda ahora corrían el riesgo hasta de que quedarse sin hogar.

Continuara…..

Próximo capítulo Nuevos horizontes.


	24. nuevos horizontes

Capitulo 23. Nuevos horizontes.

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Lakewood.

Después de oír lo que se rumoraba entre los sirvientes Gina Marlow había corrido de regreso a su habitación a despertar a Susana y le diera una explicación.

-Susana despierta.

-mmm no déjame dormir.

-no levántate en este momento, esto no puede esperar.

Diciendo esto su madre le arrebato a gusana las mantas, debía despertar y lo haría ahora.

-mama déjame quiero morirme, si Terry se muere.

-te vas a morir antes sino me explicas bien como esta eso de que tuviste un enfrentamiento con la esposa de Terry.

En ese momento Susana abrió los ojos de golpe, había olvidado por completo la bofetada que le había dado Candy se llevo la mano al rostro y dijo.

-eso no importa y te aseguro que me las pagara, nadie me humilla de esa manera y vive para contarlo.

-ya te las pagara pero en su momento Susana ahora debes pedirle perdón.

-perdón yo? Mama te volviste loca, ella fue la que me golpeo.

-no estoy perfectamente cuerda pero es que no te das cuenta del terrible error que cometiste Susana.

Susana seguía sin ver claramente lo que su madre quería decirle, pero eso si no pensaba humillarse ante Candy.

-es que no te das cuentas que pueden despedirnos y a donde iríamos Susana, además de que no sería fácil poder encontrar a alguien a quien estafar.

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender lo que su madre decía, pero sin embargo debía existir otra manera sin que ella tuviera que rebajarse a disculparse con Candy.

-no te preocupes mama, hablare con Terry ya verás que no nos despide, además Candice se marchara cuando Terry se recupere, recuerda que ella no lo ama así que solo esperemos un poco más.

Después de esto Susana volvió a dormirse ya que su madre parecía reconocer que estaba en lo correcto.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Dicen que todo fin es el comienzo de algo nuevo, es como si el día muriera al anochecer pero aunque es el fin de algo también marca el inicio de un nuevo día, la vida es un ciclo infinito de esto, su etapa como jóvenes universitarios para convertirse en hombres ha llegado a su fin y al mismo tiempo inicia una etapa en la que deben demostrar qué tipo de hombres se han convertido, Oliver Britter y Nathan Obrien han terminado su formación en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país y ahora que han regresado al seno familiar están listos para iniciar una nueva etapa en sus vidas convertirse en hombres de familia.

Tiene pocos días que llegaron a Londres pero sin embargo para Oliver se siente tan cansado un pareciera que tiene semanas trajinando entre la sociedad, desde su llegada su madre no ha perdido oportunidad de mostrarle a cientas de jovencitas y lo elegibles que son como esposas, desde que su padre falleciera hace unos años, su madre ha centrado todos sus esfuerzos en verlo postergar el apellido de los Britter con una adecuada señorita de sociedad.

!Gracias a dios! Su madre tenía una encomienda temprano por la mañana lo que le ha permitido dormir un poco más, pero sin embargo pese a su deseos que el tiempo pase más lento ha llegado la hora en que recoja a su madre en el salón central de té para después dirigirse a la cena que ofrecerían los Knight por el regreso de Gabriel de la universidad, menos mal que era un evento pequeño y habían invitado a los Obrien, por lo que la presencia de Nate sería un escudo perfecto para que las señoritas se acercaran a ellos.

Nathan era un tipo bien parecido, proveniente de una gran familia y heredero de una gran fortuna por lo que era un soltero más que elegible pero al ser un poco adusto y de aspecto imponente muchas chicas se lo pensaban dos veces antes de acercarse.

Después de un recorrido por las calles de Londres por fin se detiene el carruaje delante del salón de te, como es un caballero Oliver se a bajado del auto y se encuentra al pie de los escalones de entrada esperando a su madre.

En el interior del salón de té.

Después de que Eliza se había marchado un incómodo silencio se había cernido sobre la duquesa y la tía abuela, pues aunque ahora estaban relacionados debido a el enlace de Terry y Candy, ninguna era del agrado de la otra por lo que con una cortes reverencia la tía abuela había anunciado que debían regresar a casa para las lecciones de piano de Annie.

Se encontraban a medio camino hacia la salida cuando fueron interceptadas por Alice Britter la cual también se marchaba, al reconocer a la señora Elroy se acercó a saludarla pues ella había sido amiga cercana a la madre de Candy pero al casarse se había mudado a Escocía y apenas hace unos meses, regresaba a Londres.

-tía abuela!

-!Alice querida!.-la tía abuela respondió con entusiasmo al reencontrarse con aquella mujer que una vez fuera una chiquilla a sus ojos.

La mujer corrió a estrecharse en los brazos de la anciana, la cual aun pese a ser férrea defensora de la moral y las buenas costumbres lo permitió, no sin antes recordarle al oído.

-por lo que veo sigues siendo una rebelde Alice.-

-solo un poco tía Abuela.- contestó riendo la mujer.

Ambas rieron de buena gana mientras Annie y Patty estaban más que sorprendidas que la tía abuela fuera capaz de semejantes muestras de cariño.

Alice aún en la distancia se había enterado de la boda, embarazos y alumbramientos de Puana así como su posterior enfermedad y muerte, le había dolido muchísimo no poder estar cerca de ella, así en cuanto fijo su mirada en Annie supo de inmediato que se trataba de una de las pequeñas de su querida amiga por lo que aún sin saber su nombre la apretó entre sus brazos.

-tu eres una de las pequeñas de Puana con solo verte lo sé, cual es tu nombre hermosa?.

Aunque Annie no conocía aquella mujer en ella reconocía una calidez similar a la su madre y Candy por lo que se dejó arropar por el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

-soy Annie.- contestó tímidamente sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaran sobre sus mejillas.

Al contemplar las lágrimas en la mejillas de Annie, Alice le enjuagó las lágrimas y la llamaba cariñosamente.

-!calma pequeña llorona!

-discúlpala Alice pero es que extraña tanto a su hermana Candy, la cual acaba de casarse hace poco.- intervino la tía abuela mientras miraba de forma adusta a Annie.

-casarse? Sin duda hay mucho que contra Tía abuela, sin duda debo visitarlas pronto, me encantaría seguir esta platica pero temo que tengo un compromiso esta tarde, !oh cielos que distraída soy!- comentó sorpresivamente al contemplar que un joven se acercaba a ellas.

Oliver se había impacientado un poco al esperar a su madre y sobretodo por que ya estaban retrasádos para la cena por lo que hizo lo que pocos hombres habían hecho, entro al salón en busca de su madre; menos mal que no estaba demasiado lejos de la entrada ya que a poca distancia pudo observarla hablar con una anciana y dos jovencitas, con paso lento pero firme se acercó a ellas hasta que sus pasos casi se detiene al igual que su corazón cuando contemplo el rostro delicado de Annie.

Con solo un vistazo había caído bajo el hechizo de esa blanca e inmaculada piel y por la intensidad del negro de su cabello, y unos ojos tan azules como un estanque en el cual quería bañarse; por primera vez encontraba fascinante a las señoritas de sociedad; recuperando el ritmo de su corazón recuperó el paso hasta situarse a pocos pasos de su madre, que al verlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oliver lo siento olvide que me esperabas.- le pidió disculpas su madre mientras que con una sonrisa revelaba cierta diversión por el asunto.

-eso supuse madre, así que aquí me tienes.- hablo Oliver mientras clava sus ojos en Annie.

-permítanme presentarles a mi apuesto hijo, Oliver Britter.- lo presento Alice ante los presentes.

Como caballero que era beso delicadamente las manos de las damas mientras se presentaba ante ellas.

-como ven no puedo quedarme más tía abuela, pero las visitaré pronto.

Y con eso se despiertan Alice y Oliver de ellas.

Lakewood.

Terry luchaba contra el pesado sueño que caía sobre el tratando de mantenerse despierto, no quería cerrar los ojos, temía que al despertara solo hubiera sido un sueño el que Candy se hubiera quedado a su lado, pero fue inútil poco a poco los parpados se le cerraron y lo último que vio fueron los ojos de Candy que también estaban por cerrarse.

Candy se había quedado un poco mas con él, ya que se negaba a soltar su mano, se habían quedado ambos en un silencio que no los incomodaba en absoluto, solo mirándose mutuamente, Candy no podía sostener por mucho tiempo las miradas de Terry pues la hacían sentir desnuda y en varias ocasiones tenía que bajar la vista y comprobar que seguía vestida, poco a poco Terry se quedo dormido y ella empezaba a dormir cuando Ruth la despertó suavemente.

-señora Candy, por que no se acuesta a lado de su esposo.

Candy salto como resorte al escuchar las palabras de Ruth en sus oídos, y se apresuro a decirle.

-no, no puedo…además Terry necesita estar lo más cómodo posible sin duda yo solo lo molestaría.

-pero la cama es bastante grande, los dos podrían acomodarse muy bien y dudo que a su esposo le moleste.

-no, no Ruth, es mejor que regrese a mi habitación.

Soltó la mano de Terry y sin hacer más ruido salió de la habitación.

Terry estaba dormido mas no sordo así que oyó perfectamente lo que había sucedido, quiso gritar de júbilo y pedirle el mismo a Candy que se quedara con el pero sabía que si la presionaba aunque fuera un poco solo la asustaría más y ella saldría pitando a la primera oportunidad.

Asustar a Candy era lo que menos quería, lo poco que llevaban de matrimonio ella le temía, pero ahora parecía que ya no era así, algo cambio en el y en ella que derribo esa barrera, Terry sabia que el mismo había sido el causante de que Candy le temiera cuando se la llevo a la fuerza y más aun cuando intento forzarla, eso había sido lo que más daño a Candy, era una chica traumatizada que ya había sido víctima de un ataque a manos de Neal, pensando en ello Terry comprendió que no le temía a él si no a todo hombre que pudiera acercarse a ella y hacerle daño, así que trataría de enmendar ese error fatal que había cometido, con este ultimo pensamiento en mente se quedo profundamente dormido.

Ruth ayudaba a Candy a ponerse un camisón y trenzar sus rizos y colocarlos bajo una gorra, Ruth estaba muy contenta de ver a Candy con un mejor semblante del que le había visto desde que la conocía, tenía un tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas y por primera vez en semanas la veía con una pequeña sonrisa, pero tampoco sabía a dónde llevaría todo este cambio, Ruth meditaba en esto cuando observo que Candy se frotaba insistentemente una mano; pensó en preguntarle si le sucedía algo pero recordó que esa era la mano que había sostenido toda la tarde la mano del señor Terry, así que con una sonrisa ladina dejo a Candy lidiando con sus pensamientos.

Candy estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba meterse en la cama y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de hormigueo que sentía en su mano y el deseo de tener la mano de Terry otra vez, sacudió la cabeza negándose a seguir pensando en Terry, se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos pero en sus sueños solo podía ver esos zafiros que la devoraban con la mirada, hasta que los perdió de vista en un sueño que la alcanzo prontamente.

Los rayos del sol que jugueteaban sobre su rostro la despertaron, poco a poco se desperezo, quería quedarse en cama y que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama por que su estomago llevaba horas pidiéndole algo de comer, esperaba despertarse y encontrarse a Ruth para asistirla en su arreglo personal pero no se veía por ningún lado, así decidió levantarse y prepararse el baño ella misma, pero no hizo falta ya que en ese momento entraba Ruth por la puerta.

-oh creí que aun seguirá en cama

-Terry esta despierto?

No sabía porque pero eso era lo primero que salía de su boca, en vez de saludar a Ruth como cada mañana que ella entraba por esa puerta.

-el señor Terry aun sigue dormido, no se preocupe tiene tiempo para arreglarse, vamos.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Ruth que había entrado en el baño, el agua caliente y las esencias en ellas relajaron su cuerpo pero no su mente, seguía preguntándose por Terry una y otra vez ¿habrá dormido bien? ¿Tendría fiebre anoche?, ¿a qué hora despertaría?, ¿la extrañaría?

Candy cerró los ojos y las manos fuertemente tratando de desechar el ultimo pensamiento pero esto solo hizo más notable el hormigueo que sentía en la mano, un poco molesta consigo misma salió de la bañera para ser ataviada en un lindo vestido color marfil con una cinta verde en la cintura, Ruth se esmero en hacerla lucir hermosa, estaba decidida a ayudar a Candy a enamorarse de Terry y viceversa.

Después de estar lista Candy tomaría su desayuno, pero le apetecía desayunar fuera en el jardín así que ahí se dirigía cuando observo a Beth salir de la habitación de Terry moviendo la cabeza negativamente, el corazón de Candy saltó en su pecho, tal vez algo le pasaba a Terry, así que corrió hacia la mucama preguntándole que pasaba.

-que sucede Beth, le pasa algo a Terry?

-no lo sé señora pero amaneció de muy mal genio, dice que no quiere nada, que lo dejemos morir en paz.

Candy sin pensarlo dos veces entro furiosa a la habitación de Terry, pensaba retarlo, por semejante pataleta de niño, pero cuando entro simplemente no pudo ni hablar, trago en seco cuando vio que Terry se había arrancado los vendajes y sangraba, contuvo el aliento y se acerco a la cama, Terry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y parecía que sus pestañas trataban de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Terry deseaba que el cielo se abriera y le cayera un rayo que acabara con su vida, había despertado solo en su habitación, pensando que había tenido un hermoso sueño en el que Candy se quedaba a su lado, aun podía escuchar y ver a la Candy de su sueño, cuando una tibia mano envolvió la suya y una suave voz que le decía.

-Terry que tienes, te sientes mal?

Apretó más fuerte los ojos creyendo que estaba en un sueño nuevamente cuando volvió a oír esa voz, junto con un pinchazo en la herida.

-Terry, háblame dime qué pasa?

Lentamente abrió los ojos para toparse con unas esmeraldas que lo miraban llenas de preocupación y angustia, deseaba acariciar su rostro y acunarla en su pecho para no dejarla ir de nuevo, quería decirle que la amaba, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue.

-te quedaste.

-vamos Terry dime qué pasa?

-pensé que te habías marchado

-estoy aquí contigo, dime qué pasa.

Candy lo ignoraba pero Terry ya le había contestado su pregunta. Terry solo negó con la cabeza, ya no importaba, ella estaba ahí con él.

-vamos Terry que sucede, porque te has arrancado los vendajes, hay que llamar al doctor.

Candy se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando la mano de Terry la detuvo.

-no hace falta, estoy bien, solo hay que colocar unos nuevos.

-entonces llamare a Ruth para que lo haga.

Terry negó con la cabeza y después recordó algo que había dicho el doctor por lo que sonrió maliciosamente.

-el doctor dijo que tu serias mi enfermera Candy, así que tú debes hacerlo.

Candy negó con la cabeza no podía hacerlo si tenía los ojos de Terry en ella todo el tiempo, quería salir corriendo, pero en ese momento entro Ruth con una palangana de agua caliente y una esponja.

-pero antes hay que limpiar las heridas señoras, debe tomar …..

-un baño de esponja me vendría bien, vamos enfermera empiece por …. los pies

Terry sonreía abiertamente ante la idea que había tenido Ruth, pero también vio Candy se sonrojaba y se ponía muy nerviosa así que le dijo.

-o lo haces tú o no dejare que nadie me toque.

Candy estaba más colorada que un tomate, solo asintió con la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada furiosa, con paso lento fue hacia la palangana que descansaba sobre una mesa cercana, pensó que Ruth tal vez la ayudaría pero esta ya había huido, así que tomo la esponja, la sumergió en el agua caliente y se dirigió a los pies de la cama y descubrió la piernas de Terry y comenzó a limpiarlas suavemente mientras se concentraba que el corazón no le saliera del pecho, de la piernas paso a los brazos, al tórax, limpio cada centímetro de piel ligeramente tostada, suave y con un aroma a lavanda y especias, podía sentir como se tensaba cada músculo que tocaba, sentía por todo su cuerpo la sensación de estarse quemando al tocar la piel de Terry, creía que había terminado cuando la voz ronca de Terry le dijo.

-enfermera creo que le falto una parte.

Los ojos de Candy casi se salen de sus cuencas al pensar en zona del cuerpo de Terry le había faltado, así que sin pensarlo mucho le dijo.

-ni creas que meteré mi mano en tus calzoncillos.

Terry enrojeció ante el pensamiento de Candy, el también había pensado en esa zona de su cuerpo que le había sido casi imposible de mantener bajo control cuando las manos de Candy revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo.

-no te preocupes no te lo pediré, pero la zona que te falto fue mi espalda, enfermera.

Candy sentía que se asfixiaba bajo las miradas de Terry, estaba segura que estaba tan sonrojada que seguramente se le notaban mas las pecas de la nariz solo esperaba que Terry no se diera cuenta, poco a poco lo ayudo a erguirse un poco para que pudiera limpiarle la espalda.

-bien y ahora qué?

Preguntaba Candy, pero Terry le respondió con otra cosa.

-sabes que tus pecas parecen brillar cuando te sonrojas enfermera pecas.

Candy hizo un puchero ante el comentario de Terry, no le contesto esperando de este le digiera que mas hacer.

-ahora debes colocar los vendajes

Candy tomo las vendas limpias que Ruth había traído y comenzó a tratar de vendar las heridas de Terry pero este no parecía facilitarle las cosas.

-Candy debes apretarlo un poco más

-no, no lo aprietes tanto

-debe ser más alto

-debe cubrir la herida

-no más abajo

-no lo ajustes demasiado

-no tan fuerte Candy.

La verdad era que Candy lo estaba haciendo bien pero tenerla tan cerca era un desquicio para Terry debía hacer algo sino la tomaría en sus brazos en ese momento.

Candy trataba de concentrarse en respirar pero teniendo a Terry a tan cerca y diciéndole que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, la perturbaba de tal manera de no encontraba razón y lógica en sus pensamientos, cuando creyó que por fin había terminado su tortura al colocar el vendaje, se dio la vuelta para coger la camisa cuando volteo descubrió que el vendaje se había zafado y tendría que colocarlo nuevamente.

Terry sonría satisfecho de su travesura, había deshecho el vendaje para volver a tenerla cerca, aunque le era una tortura, pero que le era tan dulce que con gusto lo haría de nuevo.

-no tan fuerte Candy. -

-debe ser más alto -

-no, no lo aprietes tanto

-debe cubrir la herida

En medio de correcciones de parte de Terry había vuelto a poner el vendaje en su lugar, estaba por voltearse para tomar la camisa, cuando instintivamente, volvió a ver a Terry y descubrió al menudo tramposo tratando de deshacer el vendaje nuevamente.

-Terrance Grandchester, que es lo que estás haciendo?

Terry levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban entre divertido y algo más que no supo identificar, se sintió como un niño pequeño sorprendido al hacer una travesura, así que hizo cara de inocente y la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-me has pillado.

Candy en vez de molestarse soltó a reír ante la cara de inocente que hizo Terry y siguió con su labor, le ayudo a ponerse una camiseta limpia y un pantalón de pijama limpio.

Por fin su labor terminada por lo que ordenaría que subieran el desayuno de Terry cuando entro Ruth con una bandeja con un plato de avena, un vaso de jugo naranja, una taza de té y un poco de fruta.

Candy pretendía dejar a Ruth para que le diera de desayunar pero este se lo impidió cuando noto que se levantaba para salir de su habitación.

-¡hey enfermera no puedes irte!, no puedes dejar a tú paciente con un extraño, debes alimentarlo tu misma.

Candy pensaba salir de la habitación con la excusa de que no había desayunado, pero Ruth intuyo lo que pensaba hacer así que se le adelanto y le dijo.

-señora Candy, usted tampoco ha desayunado por que no le traigo aquí su desayuno y así acompaña a su esposo.

-si es buena idea

Terry estaba más que contento, debía recompensar a Ruth por tan buenas ideas.

Candy suspiro y solo asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su lugar a lado de la cama llevando su desayuno con ella, Terry hizo gesto de desagrado al observar que comería otra vez avena, estaba por darle la cuchara a Candy para que le diera de comer en la boca cuando entro Ruth con el desayuno de ella, y claro que al mirarlo sintió envidia, él deseaba comer unos huevos con tocino, como los que Candy tenía frente a ella, estaba por dar el primer bocado cuando Terry metió su tenedor en su plato atrapando un trozo de tocino, estaba por metérselo a las boca cuando Candy lo detuvo.

-ni se te ocurra Terry, vamos se bueno y come tu avena .

Conforme decía esto le reemplazo el tenedor por una cucharada de avena que Candy le metió en la boca aprovechando que la había dejado abierta.

-Candy no seas egoísta comparte tu desayuno conmigo, yo compartí mi cena contigo ayer.

-la compartiste por que así lo querías.

-vamos pecosa te cambio mi desayuno por el tuyo.

-ni ensueños Terry, anda se bueno y come tu avena.

Terry se cruzo de brazos, bueno en realidad solo cruzo su brazo sano sobre su pecho, fingiendo molestia por que Candy no compartía su desayuno con él.

Después de observarlo un momento divertido por su comportamiento de niño le dijo.

-compartiré mi desayuno contigo si terminas tu desayuno.

Terry seguía en su berrinche sin querer comer la avena, por lo que Candy tomo la cuchara y empezó a rogarle como a un bebe para que comiera.

-abre la boca, anda se bueno.

-di AAAA

-Terry di AAAA

Terry no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de Candy de tratarlo como un bebe por lo que empezó a comer.

Terry recupero el tenedor del plato de Candy y lo sostuvo para que ella comiera,

-Abre la boca Candy.

Candy lo veía con ojos confusos; cuando habían cambiado los papeles se pregunto Candy.

-se buena y di AAAAA

Candy soltó a reír al comprender que Terry imitaba su forma de tratarlo como un niño, pero sin embargo abrió la boca.

Así estuvieron tomando el desayuno.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Los días pasaban sin que hubiera una novedad que le devolviera a Anthony un poco de paz, había tratado de averiguar el paradero de candy pero aun no había nada concreto, solo estaba seguro que estaba en América, estaba al borde de la locura por saber de Candy y sobre todo quitarse la pesada roca que le habían atado al cuello, deseaba que su padre se recuperara completamente, estaba harto de tener que poner buena cara en los compromisos sociales donde había terminado de arreglar los detalles de los negocios de su padre, estaba hastiado de todas las miradas femeninas que se posaban en él y hacían lo posible por obtener un poco de atención, hacian cosas que iban desde desmayos falsos (ya había caído ahí una vez y no volvería caer) escotes descarados, miradas provocativas, pero ninguna sencillamente lograban hacer que Anthony al menos las volteara a ver.

Eliza después de que Terry se les escapara había acaparado a Henry su hermano que si ya anteriormente tenían encuentros amorosos ahora lo había convertido en su amante en turno lo que no sabía era que este solo la tomaba como un pasatiempo en que el no pensaba invertir demasiado tiempo, pero por lo pronto se la pasarían muy bien los dos.

Desde que Candy se había casado Neal se hundió mas en el alcohol, siempre estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni en que día vivía y mucho menos cuanto había desaparecido de su bolsillo ya que en ese estado era un blanco fácil para tantas mujerzuelas y demás granujas.

Alison la hermana de Terry trataba de convencer a su padre de permitirle asistir a la universidad, pero no podía siquiera verlo, estaba desesperada trataba de convencer a su madre que pospusiera su presentación en sociedad al menos a que Terry regresara de su viaje de bodas, debía encontrar la forma de zafarse de eso, no deseaba casarse, no aun, deseaba hacer tantas cosas antes y sabia que si era presentada en sociedad seria su fin por que se le identificaría como lista para casarse o como ella pensaba como un blanco fácil.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo ….


	25. juego de manos

**_Capitulo 25_**

 _"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada._

Londres, Inglaterra.

Su encuentro con la señora Elroy no había sido nada fácil, la anciana era dura y agresiva, le había costado demasiado mantener sus emociones bajo control, ya que cada vez que la anciana se negaba en rotundo a su petición, diciendo que no le daría un céntimo mas y que ya pagado lo que habían acordado por sus servicios, cada una de las negativas de la señora Elroy la ponía mas ansiosa y desesperada que creía que le seria mas fácil si la tomaba del cuello y la asfixiaba hasta que accediera a darle las dos mil libras que le pedía.

Por suerte las amenazas de revelar a sus sobrinos que había sido contratada por ella para que engañara a Candy, habían surtido efecto ya que después de discutir un poco mas había logrado que la señora Elroy accediera a su petición, no sin antes advertirle que seria lo último que recibiría de ella y si volvía a amenazarla con revelar su secreto, la haría arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido.

-lo conseguiste?

La voz chillona y burlona de Eliza la había sacado de sus recuerdos, sin ánimos de hablar con ella solo asintió con la cabeza para después volverse y dirigirse hacia la salida en compañía de aquella pelirroja que decía ser su amiga.

Una vez dentro del carruaje de los Leagan.

-y bien donde esta, Luisa?

Sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, por que bien sabia que no le gustaría nada la respuesta a su supuesta amiga, por lo que había preferido pasar por alto su pregunta mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana como si hubiera algo extraordinario en la calle, como quisiera que el ruido de los cascos de los caballos fuera tan alto como para poder ahogar la voz chillona y demandante de Eliza.

-no te hagas la tonta Luisa, donde esta mi dinero?

Cerro los ojos un momentos para intentar ocultarse de esos ojos color ámbar que parecían ser los de una serpiente despiadada que estaba al acecho de su víctima esperando que esta se descuidara para lanzarse al ataque, y sabia por experiencia propia que Eliza era así, solo se había descuidado un poco pero eso había bastado para que descubriera su secreto.

Su vida se había colapsado unos años atrás cuando aun estaba en el colegio San Pablo, el cual había tenido que dejar cuando su padre se había quedado en la ruina, lo habían perdido todo salvo la casa en la que aun vivía con su madre en las afueras de la ciudad.

Después de caer en la ruina su padre se había hundido en el alcohol y en la desesperación de ver como los acreedores empezaban a formar cola en su puerta para llevarse cuanta cosa de valor habían en la casa, habían perdido las joyas de la familia, la vajilla de plata, cuadros antiguos y algunas cosas mas, después de eso su padre no resistió mas y se suicido en su propio despacho dándose un tiro en la cabeza.

Por si fuera poco su desgracia despues de la muerte de su padre, su madre había enloquecido ya fuera por la pena o la decepción, no sabía cuál pero la verdad no le interesaba saber, solo deseaba que nadie se enterara que su madre estaba loca, porque si ya era una mujer sin posición, sin futuro y con una reputación en entre dicho, lo cual ya era lo suficiente malo como para sumarle a la mezcla una madre loca y perturbada.

Hasta ahora se había encargado de mantener en su madre encerrada y alejada de todos, había despedido a todos los sirvientes, solo se había mantenido con ella su vieja nana, Tina, que aun sabiendo que estaban en la ruina se había quedado a lado de su madre, hasta hace unos días nadie sabia de su pequeño secreto.

Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa y precavida para que nadie se enterara, pero esa noche Eliza había irrumpido sin avisar en su casa, su madre que ya vivía en un estado de locura constante se había alterado aun mas al descubrir la presencia de alguien extraño en su casa, por lo que se había descubierto su secreto, creyendo ciegamente que como era su amiga, Eliza se compadecería de ella y guardaría su secreto pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la había mirado con repulsión y burla para después sutilmente sugerirle las mismas palabras que le decía en estos momentos.

-seria una pena que se corriera el rumor del estado deplorable en el que se encuentra tu madre, no lo crees Luisa?

Y al igual que en aquel momento se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y el estomago se le había revuelto de tan solo pensar que seria de ella si la gente se enteraba, si ya era poco lo que tenia, seguramente lo perdería todo, incluso hasta la esperanza o peor aun quedaría loca como su madre y seguramente se vería obligada a mendigar por las calles vistiendo harapos, sus únicas amigas serian las ratas, bueno su cambio de amistades no sufrirían mucho cambio.

Mientras ella se quedaba paralizada por el miedo que esa idea le generaba, Eliza satisfecha de ver el miedo en su ojos, no había perdido tiempo ya que seguía con su discurso, hablándole de las terribles cosas que la esperaban si llegaba a saberse su secreto, Eliza la miraba con una endemoniada sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ella trataba de contener el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al toparse con esos ojos de serpiente, pero no ceso porque sabia que lo que diría a continuación no le agradaría a Eliza, quien no paraba de preguntar por su dinero por enésima vez.

-donde esta mi dinero, Luisa?

Después de resoplar para sus adentros contesto.

-lo tendré mañana en la mañana.

El disgusto de Eliza se hizo patente por la expresión crispada que tenía en el rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados su voz chillona penetro en los oídos del cochero.

-perdón, que dice señorita?

-que se detenga ahora mismo.

-pero estamos…

-pero nada, he dicho que se detenga.

-esta bien señorita.

Pese a los reparos del cochero, el carruaje se había detenido en media calle.

-lo siento Luisa querida pero acabo de recordar que debo ver a la modista así que no podré acercarte mas a tu casa.- le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa fingida a duras penas.

Sabiendo que Eliza había improvisado en el ultimo momento solo asintió con la cabeza, conocía el temperamento de Eliza y sabia que era mejor no provocarla a menos que uno estuviera en condición para luchar con ella y ella en estos momentos no lo estaba por lo que descendió del carruaje no sin antes escuchar la aguda voz de Eliza a sus espaldas.

-te veré mañana al medio día, querida.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para volverse y responderle, cuando el carruaje ya se estaba alejando, resignada levanto la vista para ver en donde se encontraba para saber que dirección tomar para llegar a su casa.

A su alrededor había varios establecimientos de baja categoría, se encontraba un teatro de quinta y varias tabernas de mala muerte donde no solo se venían licor a los hombres de mas baja categoría de la ciudad sino que además se proveía de los placeres mas carnales y bajos que cualquier hombre pudiera pagar, de solo contemplar el lugar en el que se encontraba hacia que su expresión se tornara angustiosa, desesperada por salir de ahí había forzado a su cuerpo y su mente reaccionar con la rapidez que necesitaba para escabullirse de ahí, con pasos cortos pero constantes comenzó a caminar por el borde de la acera lo mas rápido posible, estaba esperanzada con salir de aquella zona sin toparse con algún vagabundo o rufián, de hecho estaba por lograrlo cuando la risa estruendosa de una mujer llamo su atención.

Era una mujer que llevaba casi al descubierto ambos pechos, solo estaban cubiertos por una delicada gasa que estaba tan gastada que era como si no llevara nada ya que aun en la distancia podía ver claramente la forma y tamaño de sus senos, la mujer reía a carcajada abierta mientras que ella despojaba de sus pertenencias a un chico moreno, que era sostenido de los hombros por el tabernero y otro hombre.

-Pobre idiota es la tercera vez que lo robamos en la semana.- dijo el tabernero.

-es su culpa por estar tan borracho. Dijo el otro hombre mientras se reía de su víctima

-esta tan borracho que ni siquiera logra tocarme, es una pena pues bien parecido.- dijo la mujer mientras lo veía de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva.

-Bahh, eso no importa, lo que importa es que siempre viene solo y con demasiadas libras en el bolsillo.- contesto el tabernero haciendo gesto de fastidio ante el comentario de la mujer.

No sabia porque pero de alguna manera algo en ese chico se le hacia familiar y ese sentimiento la mantenía ahí inmóvil contemplando la escena en silencio, había sido testigo de que lo habían despojado de todo cuanto el chico llevaba en los bolsillos para después dejarlo tirado en la avenida, después de que sus asaltantes se perdieran de vista regresando a la taberna llamada "el gato negro", había caminado hacia el, era como si la imagen del chico tirado en la acera la llamara, la atraía a él como un imán y a ella le era imposible resistirse.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo reconocer al chico que yacía inconsciente a unos pasos de ella, con asombro se llevo la mano a la boca para cubrir su expresión de asombro y desconcierto.

-ohh por dios es Neal

Lakewood.

-vamos no seas idiota piensa en algo, dile algo, si de verdad quieres que se quede, piensa en algo pero ¡ya!- se decía así mismo Terry mientras buscaba con los ojos algo en la habitación que le diera un tema de que hablar con Candy, era verdad que se sentía cómodo con ella pero no podía esperar que lo llegara a amarlo si solo se quedaban en silencio mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

Candy contemplaba sus manos entrelazadas, pensado en porque le agradaba la sensación de calidez que parecía absorberla cada vez que lo tocaba, observaba a Terry en busca de alguna explicación para lo que sentía, paseo su mirada por todo su cuerpo empezando por su rostro y descendiendo poco a poco.

Observó su perfecto perfil, unos ojos de color zafiro que si los veía fijamente corría el riesgo de ahogarse en ellos, unas largas hebras de cabello castaño que caían sobre su rostro que la tentaban a pasar sus dedos entre ellas, una boca que parecía pedirle mil cosas a la vez que le proponían darle muchas más, un cuerpo atlético, recordó la sensación como de estarse quemando cuando había tocado cada músculo bien definido de su pecho, unas largas y bien formadas piernas, todo recubierto por una piel tibia y suave que le gritaba "tócame", sin duda alguna era apuesto, muy apuesto se dijo Candy, de pronto no podía seguir observándolo se sentía acalorada, con una sensación de hormigueo por toda su piel, se sonrojo y bajo la vista a sus manos, mientras Terry parecía buscar algo con la vista en la habitación.

-no puedes hablarle del clima, piensa en algo, no seas estúpido piensa en algo.- Terry seguía paseando su mirada por la habitación, estaba por darse por vencido por hoy y solo permitirse disfrutar de la presencia de Candy, cuando observo que se ruborizaba y bajaba la vista pensaba en alguna forma de hacerle una broma cuando observo algo que llamo su atención.

-como llego esto aquí?- dijo señalando con la vista el libro que estaba en la mesita a lado de Candy.

Candy estaba confundida a que se refería Terry por lo que siguió su mirada y descubrió a que se referirá, tomo con la otra mano el libro y se lo dio a Terry.

-yo lo tome la otra noche, perdóname no debí tomarlo sin tu permiso.

-vaya si que eres una entrometida enfermera pecas,… bueno dime te gusto?

Candy asintió con la cabeza se sentía avergonzada, por lo que muy tímidamente le dijo.

-nunca pensé que leyeras piezas de teatro.*

-Candy aunque llegues a tener ochenta años siempre serás la misma.

-no digas esas cosas.

-y yo seré el mismo Terry aunque llegue a ser un caballero de pelo blanco.

-¡caballero! eres muy distinguido verdad?

-quiero decir jamás se deja de ser uno mismo, pero actuando en teatro…..

Terry levanto la vista como si visualizara algo mas allá de las paredes, Candy estaba sorprendida nunca había oído a Terry hablar así y mucho menos había visto la mirada que tenía en ese momento.

-puedes ser rey, mendigo, cualquiera…

-puedes matar con justicia y también puedes enamorarte.- este último lo dijo mirando a Candy a los ojos y apretando su mano ligeramente.

-¡Terry¡

Candy rehuyó de la mirada tan intensa que tenia Terry sobre ella, y se separo ligeramente de él, mientras Terry soltaba una carcajada.

-es mi juego pero prefería tener a una linda chica actuando en lugar tuyo.- eso era una mentira la más grande mentira.

-pretencioso Hmmm

-el escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños.

Candy estaba fascinada de oír hablar a Terry de esa manera, le parecía deslumbrante, tenía la vista fijamente en el, hasta que el pareció regresar de su ensoñación y le dijo.

-Vamos pecosa léeme algo.

Candy tomo el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta, iba por la mitad del acto cuando Terry la interrumpió.

-uff quien te enseño a leer pecas?

Candy respingo la nariz ante el comentario de Terry, leer era una de las cosas que podía hacer muy bien, su padre la había enseñado desde que ella tenía 6 años, estaba punto de decirle a Terry un improperio cuando el tendió el brazo y le dijo.

-dame el libro te enseñare como debe leerse un obra de teatro.

Candy se encogió de hombros y le dio el libro a Terry no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

Después de una pequeña risilla Terry empezó a leer donde se había quedado Candy

"Hemos encontrado el amor junto al odio; amor discorde, Odio amante! rara confusión de la naturaleza: caos sin forma, materia grave a la vez que ligera, fuerte y débil, humo y plomo, fuego helado, salud que Fallece, sueño que vela, esencia incógnita. No puedo acostumbrarme a tal amor. De tu desesperación. Es prenda del amor. Se grava el peso de mis penas, sabiendo que tú también las sientes. Amor es fuego aventado por el aura de un suspiro; fuego Que arde y centellea en los ojos del amante. O más bien es torrente desbordado Que las lágrimas acrecen. ¿Qué más podré decir de él? Diré que es locura sabia, Hiel que emponzoña, dulzura embriagadora."#

Candy estaba absorta observando a Terry, estaba asombrada de cómo modulaba su voz para darle vida a cada personaje, cada uno con un tono diferente, era como si la habitación se disolviera para dar lugar a un escenario en el que Terry actuaba solo para ella, sentía que con cada palabra que pronunciaba hacia que todo su ser se estremeciera, era como si cada palabra vibrara dentro de ella, simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima, estaba deslumbrante, brillaba con una luz que Candy nunca había visto en ninguna persona, estaba cautivada.

Terry disfrutaba recitar los versos de Romeo y Julieta no solo porque le gustara el teatro sino por que disfrutaba sentir los ojos llenos de asombro y fascinación de Candy sobre él, se deleitaba con sentir a Candy tan cerca que entre los versos que ya sabía de memoria, se permitía cerrar los ojos para que sus sentidos se llenaran del olor y la presencia de Candy.

Estaban tan inmersos en la lectura que pronto pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde cuando entro Ruth con una bandeja de comida, tuvo que entrar sin permiso, ya que llevaba más de diez minutos llamando a la puerta sin recibir respuesta, Terry y Candy se sorprendieron por su intromisión.

-lo siento por entrar sin permiso pero ya es la hora de comida.

-ohh no me había dado cuenta que tan tarde se hizo, debes tener hambre Terry?

-mmm solo un poco.

-grrrrr

Candy se llevo las manos al estomago y se sonrojo.

-jajajajaja pero parece que tu si tienes hambre pecosa.

Terry hubiera preferido seguir envueltos en la lectura pero debía reconocer que tenía hambre, además de que Candy necesitaba comer también, habían pasado toda la mañana juntos y según parecía ser ya era tarde, así que hizo a un lado el libro y se preparaba para comer solo esperaba que no fuera avena ya empezaba a aborrecerla.

Ruth dejo la bandeja en la mesa y salió de la habitación, sabía que había roto la atmósfera que había en la habitación al entrar, así que trato de salir lo más rápido posible.

Candy se acerco a la mesa y con solo observar lo que había en la bandeja su estomago se retorció en señal de lo hambrienta que estaba, había un plato con sopa de queso, un trozo de carne con puré de papa y chícharos y un gran tazón de sopa de pollo para Terry, sabía que no le iba gustar pero se giro de vuelta a la cama con una gran sonrisa en rostro, esto iba a ser divertido.

Terry paseaba los ojos por el cuerpo de Candy que estaba oculto por un ligero vestido color marfil, no podía evitar mirarla, la tela del vestido se ceñía a su delgada silueta, dibujando muy bien las delicadas curvas de las caderas de candy, la cinta verde que enmarcaba muy bien su diminuto talle, el vestido era sin mangas dejando ver la cremosa piel de sus brazos y dejando expuesto la delicada y suave piel de su cuello, era tanto su deseo de tocarla que sentía sus manos hormiguear de deseo, de probar su piel, cerro los puños al notar que se volvía hacia él, se quedo boquiabierto al observarla que se dirigía a él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, algo pasaba, y sabia que no le gustaría por su expresión, así que cerró los ojos tratando de mantener su deseo bajo control y esperaba ver que sucedía.

Candy se acerco sin hacer ruido a la cama, deposito con cuidado la bandeja en las piernas de Terry mientras este seguía con los ojos cerrados, y se sentó en sofá, comenzó a comer la sopa de queso esperando con ojos inquietos la reacción de Terry ante su comida.

Terry esperaba escuchar algo pero nada, solo podía sentir la mirada de Candy sobre él, así que lentamente abrió un ojo y observo a Candy tomar silenciosamente una cucharada de sopa de queso, ¡sopa de queso! Era su favorita, abrió los ojos de golpe esperando ver su plato de sopa de queso pero lo que encontró en su regazo fue un gran tazón de sopa de pollo que no se veía nada apetitosa.

-guahh que esto Candy?

-pues parece ser tu comida.- lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y un tono muy inocente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-pues parece muchas cosas menos comida, estás loca si crees que me lo comeré.

-vamos abre la boca.

Terry se llevo la mano a la boca por nada del mundo se comería esta cosa.

-Terry no seas niño, debes comer algo.

-comeré algo que sea comestible, no eso.

-si no te lo comes, te juro que te amarrare a la cama y haré que te lo comas Terry Grandchester.

-ya quiero ver que lo intentes pecosa.- esto deseaba verlo se divertiría en grande.

Candy se levanto de sofá y retiro el plato de las piernas de Terry, tomo una de las vendas que estaban en la mesa y regreso a lado de la cama con paso lento, buscando la mejor manera de acercarse a Terry y conseguir atarlo, espero un poco de tiempo con la esperanza que se distrajera.

Terry aun tenia la mano cubriéndose la boca, veía con ojos expectantes como se paseaba de un lado a otro alrededor de su cama, sabía que pensaba atarlo basta ver la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y como sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos una venda.

-Pareces una mona pecosa con una liana en la mano.

-Hmmm Terry Grandchester me haces enfurecer.

Logro subirse a la cama y tomar por sorpresa la mano que Terry tenía sobre la boca, a pesar que esta forcejeaba un poco con ella y seguía llamándola.

-enferma pecas esto es un abuso de su parte.

-mocoso malcriado

-¡ohh la mona pecas que miedo¡

-puedes ó te ayudo pecosa.

-¡cállate! Ya verás.

Estaba por lograr atarlo cuando sintió que Terry volcaba su cuerpo sobre ella, termino bajo el cuerpo de Terry, podía sentir la respiración de Terry sobre su cuello, sentía los latidos del corazón de Terry a través de su pecho, y escuchaba en sus oídos la risa de Terry, se burlaba de ella, eso le hizo hervir la sangre a Candy al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Terry, su corazón y su respiración se acompasaron a los de Terry.

-¡ahora te tengo pecosa¡

Candy abrió los ojos al percatarse de la cercanía de Terry y temía que sus palabras implicaran aun más cercanía, trato de quitarse de encima a Terry sin demasiada rudeza sabía que estaba lesionado y no deseaba lastimarlo más, pero temía que Terry tratara de tocarla.

Terry noto que el cuerpo de Candy se tensaba bajo él, la había mirado a los ojos y en ellos encontró rastros de temor, deseaba besarla, acariciarla y hacerla su mujer, pero sabía que si tan solo deslizaba su mano por su rostro ella gritaría, así que reprimiendo sus deseos y comenzó hacerle cosquillas.

Candy se tenso aun mas cuando sentía la mano de Terry en su torso esta por soltar un ensordecedor grito, deslizo su mano delicadamente a través de su torso hasta que se detuvo en un punto en el que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, y no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

-jajajajaja basta jajajajaja Terry jajajajaja no puedo mas jajajajaja

-te rindes pecosa?

-me rindo jajajajaja me rindo jajajajaja

-compartirás tu comida conmigo Candy.

-jajajajaja ¡SI, SI, SI¡ jajajajaja lo que quieras jajajajaja.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Terry se quito de encima de Candy, le supuso mucho esfuerzo contenerse en ese momento para no tomarla, pero deseaba que ella confiara en el, que se sintiera segura a su lado, no podía saltarle encima cada vez que estaba cerca, deseaba que ella le entregara su corazón y que le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma.

-bien ahora quiero comer enfermera Pecas.

En cuanto se vio liberad de Terry salto de la cama, con las mejillas encendidas se acomodo el vestido, se dirigió a la mesa y con un puchero compartió con Terry su comida.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Terry había sido herido, Susana había intentado acercarse a Terry pero no lo había logrado, siempre estaba Candy con él y además estaba la odiosa de Ruth que esta mañana no le había permitido entrar al cuarto de Terry cuando ella sabía que estaba solo, Candy aun dormía, rechinaba los dientes de tan solo recordar lo que había sucedido esta mañana.

Flashback.

Susana se había levantado temprano y había ordenado que prepararan el desayuno de Terry ella se lo llevaría en persona, pero al llegar a la puerta se topo con Ruth que salía de la habitación de Terry.

-que haces Susana.

-traer el desayuno a Terry.

-lo siento pero no puedes pasar, la señora Candy se encarga personalmente de su ESPOSO.

-pero no está aquí así que yo me encargare, quítate de en medio quieres.

-pues no quiero y tú no tienes permitido entrar.

-y quien me lo va impedir no eres nadie para prohibirme algo.

-yo no pero la señora Candy prohibió que visitaras a su ESPOSO, así que márchate de una vez antes que despierte y te eche a la calle de una vez donde es tu lugar.

Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima si no hubiera aparecido su madre en ese momento.

-Susana no te rebajes de esa manera con la servidumbre.

Fin del Flashback

Sabiendo que su madre la retaría se había tragado la humillación, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, ya se las pagaría.

-Susana ya te dicho que no rebajes con la servidumbre.

-mama pero no me deja ver a Terry.

-ya lo sé Susana, pero por ahora es mejor que busques la manera de no ganarte más enemigos, contrólate si quieres quedarte aquí y tener la oportunidad de estar junto a Terry,

-si ya lo sé no me repitas que ya sé de memoria lo que vas a decir así que ahórratelo.

-pues parece que se te olvida niña, que no comprendes lo precaria de nuestra situación, te la pasas haciendo pataletas como una niña malcriada en vez de hacer algo útil.

-calma mama ya te dije que tengo un plan solo debemos esperar a que largué la idiota de Candy y ya verás que consigo más de lo que necesitamos.

-solo espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer Susana.

Después de comer, Terry quería seguir leyendo un poco más, sin embargo se encontraba cansado, y un bostezo escapo de sus labios, quiso tomar el libro que aun seguía a su lado en la cama pero Candy le gano.

-Basta por hoy te has agotado es mejor que tomes una siesta y continuemos con esto mas tarde.

-ohh vamos puedo seguir un poco más, dame el libro pecas.

-no, vamos se bueno y duerme un poco.

-lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí pero no lo lograras, no te dejare ir aunque me supliques.- diciendo esto Terry tomo la mano de Candy.

-bien no me iré pero vamos debes dormir un poco o el doctor me retara a mí.

-dormiré con una condición.

-cual?.- lo dijo mirándolo con ojos sospechosos, las ideas de Terry siempre se tornaban un tanto peligrosas para ella.

-que me des un beso de buenas noches.

-pero …..Si aun es de día Terry.- Candy se puso colorada ante la petición de Terry y la intensa mirada que tenía en ella, no sabía que responderle.

-pero quieres que duerma una siesta.

-ohh vamos pecosa solo uno, uno pequeño.

Candy no sabía qué hacer, una parte de su cuerpo se había quedado paralizada ahí frente a Terry mientras que la otra le decía que lo besara, y una muy pequeña parte le decía que debía salir corriendo.

Con un pequeño tirón en su mano Terry logro que ella lo mirara a los ojos y en ese momento el corazón de Candy se derritió junto con la poca resistencia que tenia, sin pensarlo se inclino para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, pero la mano de Terry tomo su rostro dirigiéndola a su boca, y la beso.

Candy podía sentir como los labios de Terry se deslizaban suavemente sobre los de ella, su corazón se acelero parecía salir de su pecho, poco a poco Terry la insto a abrir ligeramente su labios, no podía resistirse, la sensación de besarlo era como si besara fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo, así que le siguió el juego y separo un poco los labios, Terry profundizo mas el beso, y delicadamente comenzó a explorar su boca con su lengua, estaba un poco tensa al principio pero poco a poco se relajo y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de la lengua de Terry, no podían detenerse ambos deseaban mas del otro, hasta que la falta de aliento los hizo separarse para tomar aire.

En cuanto se separaron Candy se puso de pie, estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada por el beso que no podía quedarse un minuto más, debía salir de la habitación antes de que pasara algo mas, estaba por salir cuando la voz enronquecida de Terry la llamo.

-Candy ….

-ya te di tu beso de buenas noches ahora duerme.

-pero promete que volverás para la cena.

-si te lo prometo.

Con eso salió de la habitación, estando en la puerta no pudo evitar voltear haber a Terry que la miraba con los ojos llenos de pasión y amor y una sonrisa que podría derretir un témpano de hielo, se ruborizo furiosamente y bajo la vista a sus zapatos.

Terry estaba más feliz que un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo, aun podía sentir en sus labios los de Candy y aun podía saborear su sabor que era tan dulce como la miel pero con un toque floral que lo volvía loco, poco a poco se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, tuvo que pegarse a la puerta para no caer, sentía que sus rodillas se debilitaban, la boca le ardía, sin darse cuenta se llevo una mano a los labios, y recordó cada momento de ese beso que le había paralizado el corazón, nunca la habían besado de esa manera, era como si en ese beso pudiera sentir que no solo besaba sus labios sino que besaba su alma y lo más profundo de su ser, instintivamente paseo su lengua por sus labios aun podía saborear el sabor de los labios de Terry, era demasiado abrumador.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desterrar los pensamientos y emociones que había sentido hacia un momento, paseo la vista por el pasillo en busca de algo que la ayudara a despejar la mente, camino hacia la ventana que había en el pasillo donde podía ver el jardín y los rosales de su madre, aun había un poco de sol por lo que se encamino a las escaleras para ir al jardín.

Paseo por el jardín hasta llegar a los rosales de su madre, estaban un tanto descuidados, por lo que se arrodillo frente a ellos y comenzó a quitar con las manos las hojas marchitas que había en ellos hasta que la voz de un anciano la detuvo.

-si hace eso con las manos se lastimara.

-tal vez pero no importa, hola soy Candy.

El hombre se acerco se estrecho la pequeña mano que Candy le había tendido.

-soy el señor Whitman el Jardinero, para servirle señora.

-oh llámeme Candy.- diciendo esto volvió a su atención a los rosales hasta que un par de Guantes demasiado grandes para sus manos aparecieron frente a ella.

-veo que es inútil que pueda disuadirla para que no lo haga, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla y evitar que se lastime.

-eso es verdad no lograría que me apartara de aquí por nada del mundo.

Diciendo esto Candy se coloco los guantes y siguió con su labor, limpio los rosales de su madre para después regarlos con agua, estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no se cuenta lo tarde que se hizo hasta que una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-señora Candy quiere que le lleve la cena a la habitación de su esposo.

-ohh este mmm si Ruth.- Candy se vio tentada a decirle a Ruth que cenaría en su habitación pero recordó que le había prometido a Terry volver a la hora de la cena.

-pero antes debería cambiarse señora.

Candy se bajo la vista a su vestido, tenía manchas de lodo y tierra por todas partes, incluso tenia hojas secas atrapadas entre su cabello.

-si tienes razón vamos debo darme prisa antes de que Terry despierte.

Ruth y Candy se dieron prisa en volver a la habitación de Candy para dejarla presentable nuevamente.

Detrás de una columna una chica rubia y frentona observaba la escena, sin duda está esperando algo como esto para acercarse a Terry, esta era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

Continuara….

Próximo capítulo 25

*Candy Candy capitulo 45 "lazos de sangre" (Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi)

#fragmento de la obra romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.


End file.
